La guerre d'hiver aura-t-elle lieu avant Noël ?
by Hesymi
Summary: Il y était une fois deux scientifiques… Evidemment pour tous les adeptes de Bleach, commencez mon résumé comme ça, c'est forcément inquiétant. Alors oui, il y aura des expériences. Oui, il y aura des victimes (et pas toujours consentantes). Mais, il y aura aussi de l'humour et de l'amour, des rires et des pleurs. Bleach version CALENDRIER de l'AVENT - multi pairings
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tout le monde**

**M'est récemment venue l'idée de vous offrir un calendrier de l'Avent à ma façon. Comprenez : avec pleins de couples bizarres comme je les aime. A l'heure où j'écris ce prologue, j'ai une idée assez précise des 24 **_**courts**_** chapitres et de l'histoire. Cela a beau être un pur délire, j'ai essayé de ne pas me contenter de juxtaposer des scènes osées sans lien véritable entre elles. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas mon propos, car le chemin qui conduit au rapprochement de deux personnes est parfois plus intéressant que de décrire leur première relation. Bon, trêve de paroles, place au spectacle ! **

* * *

**Quelques mots sur le contexte :** la bande est revenue saine et sauve du Hueco Mundo sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit sévèrement blessé, et surtout, sans tuer aucun espada. En outre, j'ai intégré à cette histoire sortie tout droit de mon cerveau dérangé, cinq mecs qui le valent bien !

Du côté des gentils, le premier est Ashido Kanô, l'homme habillé de peaux de bêtes, qui est revenu avec Ichigo et les autres de la forêt des Menos. Le deuxième, c'est Ryusei Kenzaki, alias Kenryu, le serviteur un brin coincé de la petite noble blonde. Le troisième, c'est Maki Ichinose de l'Arc des Bounts.

Du côté des méchants, il y a Jin Kariya toujours de l'Arc des Bounts. Ajoutez qu'Aaroniero, espada numéro 10, n'est pas le résultat de deux têtes, mais bien le vrai Kaien Shiba. J'expliquerai les choses en temps et en heure.

* * *

**Quand deux cerveaux en ébullition se rencontrent, on peut présager du pire.**

* * *

Notre histoire commence comme un conte de fées : il était une fois deux scientifiques, habitant deux royaumes ennemis.

L'un est capitaine de l'une des divisions de l'armée du roi de la Soul Society, le royaume du bien et de la lumière. Kurotsuchi, le bien nommé, n'est ni beau, ni bon. La noirceur de son âme alliée à la folie de son être effraie la plupart des habitants du royaume. Même ses propres collègues, appelés shinigamis, le tiennent à distance, ne lui témoignant aucune sympathie, ne lui octroyant jamais leur respect.

L'autre est le numéro huit de l'espada, la garde rapprochée du roi de Hueco Mundo, le royaume du mal et de l'ombre. Au contraire du premier, Szayel Apporo Grantz peut se targuer d'un physique qui n'est pas repoussant même s'il est original. Cheveux roses et lunettes extravagantes, il est en outre assez efféminé. Il a pourtant plusieurs points communs avec son congénère du camp d'en face : une imagination débordante et une immoralité sans faille. Et comme l'autre, il provoque une peur irraisonnée de ses semblables, les hollows, et une méfiance avouée de la part de ses collègues, les arrancars.

Tous deux partagent un opportunisme poussé à l'extrême et un irrespect total pour autrui. A leurs yeux, tous les coups sont permis et toutes les expériences sont bonnes à tenter car le succès est acceptable, même au prix de vies humaines.

Les deux royaumes sont en guerre depuis plusieurs mois, suite à la trahison d'un capitaine qui veut devenir roi à la place du roi. Bref, l'éternelle envie de puissance et de pouvoir.

Malgré le renfort inespéré d'humains développant des pouvoirs incroyables et des bannis de la Soul Society, les vizards, les combats font rage et n'ont conduit jusqu'à maintenant qu'à un statut quo irritant pour chacune des parties.

Nous sommes en décembre, le premier jour du mois, et la guerre d'hiver tant annoncée ne pointe toujours pas le bout de son nez.

* * *

**Soul Society, bureau du commandant Yamamoto, capitaine de la 1****ère**** division et chef suprême du Gotei 13, l'armée du roi**

Depuis quelques jours, l'irritabilité du vieux Yama n'est plus à prouver. Malgré des attaques préparées avec minutie, aucun avantage déterminant n'a pu être enregistré dans l'escarcelle du Gotei 13. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, les remontrances dont il abreuve ses plus hauts gradés, n'ont pas l'effet escompté.

A l'arrivée, l'inquiétude est en train de le gagner, l'empêchant de dormir et d'avoir de l'appétit.

La vérité, c'est que la trahison d'Aizen lui est restée en travers de la gorge. Au lendemain du départ en grandes pompes de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division, il s'était juré de tuer dans l'œuf cette rébellion, histoire de marquer le coup et d'éviter à l'avenir toute nouvelle tentative.

Résultat après quelques mois : que dalle, nada, niente, et j'en passe et des meilleures !

Le conflit s'enlise et les attaques perpétrées par les arrancars humanoïdes créés par Aizen (par principe, il se refuse à les appeler 'espada'), démoralisent les troupes. Et cela n'est jamais bon quand les soldats n'y croient plus.

Décidé à jouer le tout pour le tout, il a autorisé le capitaine de la douzième division à effectuer des recherches poussées sur ces fameux arrancars, et à user de tous les moyens possibles pour les exterminer. Certes, il a fait cela à contrecœur. D'une part, parce qu'il s'était promis de ne plus user de mesures radicales comme il l'avait fait par le passé avec les Quincy et les Bounts, dont il avait au passage ordonné l'extermination. D'autre part, parce qu'il connait bien maintenant Kurotsuchi et il sait que celui-ci doit être canalisé, puisque ce semblant d'homme n'a aucune limite.

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup…

Marchant à petits pas rapides, les bras levés et la tête baissée, Mayuri Kurotsuchi a l'air concentré, et disons le carrément, d'un parfait abruti.

- « Capitaine Kurotsuchi, où en êtes-vous ? »

- « J'ai trouvé l'arme ultime ! », s'écrie l'homme chapeauté.

Il a le doigt levé, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire qui montre des dents malheureusement jaunies. Vision apocalyptique pour le commun des mortels, mais sans danger pour le vieux ridé qui semble lui lancé à la figure un 'même pas peur' de sa position statique, appuyée sur son bout de bois.

- « Expliquez-vous. »

- « J'y arrive. Les espadas d'Aizen sont proches de nous. Je suis parti du principe qu'ayant été conçu il y a peu… »

- « Plusieurs dizaines d'années, c'est ça que vous appelez il y a peu ? », tonne le barbu.

- « Mais bien sûr ! », s'offusque Kurotsuchi. « A notre échelle, c'est comme une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, une brindille dans la meule de foin, un cheveu dans la soupe, un… »

- « Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai compris. Poursuivez. »

- « Vous devez comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas encore pu acquérir l'habitude de leur nouvelle apparence. D'après les rapports établis par le lieutenant Abarai et la fille Kuchiki, suite à leur intervention au Hueco Mundo, il s'avère qu'ils vivent en cocon autour d'Aizen. »

- « Capitaine Kurotsuchi, auriez-vous oublié les pertes que nous subissons depuis plusieurs semaines ? A vous écouter, on croirait qu'il s'agit de pauvres petits êtres inoffensifs ! »

Le commandant vient de frapper le sol de son bâton, exprimant ainsi un agacement croissant, dont, pourtant, Mayuri fait fi.

- « Ils n'ont pas encore la maturité qui sied à la complexité de leur création… »

- « Et le fait que la bande de Kurosaki n'ait pu en tuer aucun, vous appelez ça de l'inexpérience ? »

- « Pfft, ils sont puissants, mais reconnaissez que ce ne sont que des sous-fifres qui sont allés là-bas », répond avec mépris l'autre.

- « Et vous souvenez-vous que les sous-fifres ont réussi la mission dans laquelle ils se sont lancés ! Ils ont ramené la jeune Inoue et, de surcroît, ils ont réussi à récupérer un shinigami aguerri qui est d'ailleurs devenu le capitaine de la troisième en remplacement d'Ichimaru. Compte tenu de son expérience au Hueco Mundo, le capitaine Kanô saura nous être d'une aide précieuse. »

Kurotsuchi n'aime pas que l'on fasse allusion devant lui à Kanô. Cet homme exceptionnel qui a refusé que lui, un scientifique, l'examine. C'est vrai, qui serait assez fou pour dire non au capitaine de la douzième ?

- « Certes. Je disais juste que les espadas ne sont pas _habitués_ à être humain. Partant de ce fait, l'objectif est de provoquer en eux une confusion, en jouant sur leurs sentiments. Après tout, ils étaient avant des êtres sans âme, sans peur, sans rien. De vraies bêtes. J'ai créé un gaz qui, lorsqu'il sera mis en présence de ces arrancars, les bouleversera au point qu'Aizen ne pourra plus rien en tirer. L'obéissance qu'ils ont pour leur maître, ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Piouf envolé ! »

- « Comment comptez-vous procéder ? »

- « Nous allons conditionner le gaz dans de petites fioles qui devront être jetées sur les cibles. L'effet est quasi immédiat. »

- « Sans aucun effet sur nos propres soldats ? »

Kurotsuchi ne répond pas instantanément. « Cela va de soi. »

- « Fort bien, procédez à la fabrication de plusieurs fioles. Demain, j'enverrai sur terre des soldats aguerris qui serviront d'appât. A chaque fois qu'un shinigami entre dans le monde réel, Aizen envoie ses espadas. Une fois encore, ça ne devrait pas louper. »

Il est à noter que le commandant Yamamoto a un sens aiguisé du sacrifice. Surtout lorsque c'est lui qui sacrifie les autres.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo****, laboratoire de Szayel**

- « Prodigieux ! », s'auto congratule l'espada.

- « Qu'est-ce qui est prodigieux ? », fait la voix trainante d'Aizen depuis la porte du laboratoire. Une voix qui n'en finit pas de faire sursauter l'espada numéro huit. Un comble pour un être qui passe son temps à manipuler des matières potentiellement dangereuses.

L'homme aux cheveux roses, replace les lunettes sur son nez comme si elles en avaient bougées et déclare fier de lui : « J'ai trouvé une chose très intéressante. Quelque chose qui pourrait bien nous donner un avantage sur nos ennemis. »

- « Je t'écoute », fait Aizen en s'asseyant derrière le fauteuil de Szayel, le coude posé nonchalamment sur le bureau, et le menton dans la paume de sa main. La position donne à penser qu'il est ailleurs. Pourtant, tous ses sens sont en alerte et il est extrêmement à l'écoute.

- « Je me suis dit que les humains sont plein de bon sentiments. C'est leur faiblesse, jouons dessus. »

Szayel s'interrompt, attendant l'aval de son supérieur, qui lui est donné après quelques secondes silencieuses de réflexion.

- « L'idée est intéressante. Poursuis. »

- « J'ai créé une toxine capable d'inhiber ce qui leur donne des limites, pour en faire des êtres sans le sens moral, dégoulinant de bons sentiments. L'idée est de changer les gens à l'opposé de ce qu'ils sont. Par exemple, quelqu'un de généreux deviendrait égoïste, quelqu'un de gentil deviendrait sarcastique et méchant. »

- « Sous quel forme est ta fameuse toxine ? »

- « C'est un gaz. »

- « Pourquoi un gaz ? »

- « J'ai arrêté ce choix parce que c'est simple d'utilisation et efficace. Il suffira de l'insérer dans des balles translucides que j'ai conçues spécialement pour ça. Une fois lancées sur leur cible, elles éclateront comme des ballons de baudruche. L'effet est quasi immédiat. »

- « Des effets sur mon espada ou sur les arrancars ? »

Szayel prend le temps d'inspirer profondément avant de répondre : « Aucun danger pour nous. »

- « Bien. Nous l'utiliserons lors de la prochaine sortie dans le monde réel. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Le vieux fou ne tiendra pas longtemps avant d'y envoyer ses shinigamis. Je me demande qui je pourrais bien y envoyer. Ulquiorra est sûr. Il est fidèle et obéissant. Nnoitra n'en peut plus d'attendre que je l'envoie en mission dans le monde réel. Mais est-ce une bonne chose ? Il est tout à fait capable de déclencher un massacre d'humains, rien que s'amuser. A moins que je ne choisisse Grimmjow. Il piaffe d'impatience d'aller se mesurer au jeune Kurosaki. Il veut sa revanche. Qui sait, s'il ne le tue pas, il pourra peut-être le gagner à ma cause. »

Szayel se garde bien de donner son avis. Il sait qu'Aizen est celui qui décide, le seul. Et puis son maître aime tellement s'écouter parler !

* * *

**Voilà, les bases sont lancées. Le gaz numéro 1 est-il si inoffensif que ça ? Et le gaz numéro 2, Szayel n'a-t-il pas menti à son Aizen-sama ? Et surtout, que va donner la rencontre entre le gaz numéro 1 et le gaz numéro 2 ?**


	2. Victimes numéro 1

**Réponses à toutes les reviews (anonymes ou pas)**

**Hauyne : **non, tu ne peux pas imaginer le bazar que ce sera, car mon cerveau est parti en vrille. A tel point, que lorsque je relis un chapitre écrit il y a quelques jours, j'en viens à me demander pourquoi j'ai eu une telle idée ?

**Anemone33 :** exactement, un piti cadeau pour mes lectrices fidèles et pour moi aussi parce que je me marre à écrire. Cela dit, tu peux le prendre ton pari, puisque j'ai pris de l'avance et qu'au moment de publier le prologue, j'avais déjà 14 autres chapitres écrits et corrigés. Na !

**Maryanne :** bordel, je ne sais pas. Mais il y aura beaucoup de situations drôles, quelques moments tendres, d'autres un peu tristes et de l'action avec des combats vertigineux (bon, là je m'égare parce que ce n'est pas non plus ma tasse de thé !). Il y aura surtout de l'absurde. Bref, j'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

**Comment combler 100 ans d'abstinence pendant le déjeuner ?**

* * *

Retrouver ses marques n'est jamais facile lorsque l'on a vécu très longtemps en solitaire. Après son retour à la Soul Society, Ashido Kanô a dû passer par la case deuxième division pour un débriefing aux allures d'interrogatoire musclé, avant d'atterrir à la quatrième pour un check-up. Etrange façon d'accueillir le fils prodigue mais, comme dirait ce bon vieux Jean de La Fontaine, 'la méfiance est la mère de la sûreté'. Et en termes de méfiance, le capitaine Soi Fon en connait un rayon.

Non, le plus dur pour le guerrier a été de se réaccoutumer à vivre avec des gens autour de lui. Tentez l'expérience de n'avoir pour voisin pendant près de cent ans que des êtres affreux et difformes qui n'ont qu'une idée en tête, c'est de vous faire bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, et vous comprendrez aisément le grand chambardement qu'a connu sa vie jusqu'alors si tranquille à Cro-Magnon-city.

Pour couronner le tout, il a été promu à la tête de la troisième division, sans avoir postulé, voire même envisagé de le faire. Nouvelle vie, nouvelle responsabilité et nouvel uniforme. Oui, Yamamoto n'a que peu gouté à l'esthétisme de la fourrure de bête. Heureusement, ses collègues l'ont gentiment accueilli. Du moins, ils lui ont fait un accueil à la hauteur de leur caractère. Soi Fon a failli le torturer alors on la mettra de côté. Zaraki l'a défié en combat singulier, voyant en cet homme déterminé un combattant probablement hors du commun. Pour les autres, la gentillesse a été de mise, surtout venant des deux frères siamois, Ukitake et Kyôraku. Au final, par son sérieux, Ashido Kanô a réussi à se faire accepter de tous, y compris du petit capitaine de la dixième qui goûte pourtant fort peu les copineries en tout genre.

Bien sûr, toute règle a son exception et celui avec qui les relations sont aussi polaires qu'un morceau de banquise, reste Byakuya Kuchiki. En fait, on peut même dire qu'ils n'ont aucune relation, tant le noble brun évite son homologue aux cheveux rouille comme la peste. Tout y est passé pour faire dérider le noble capitaine. Parler du beau temps, parler boulot, demander son avis pour le faire s'intéresser, rien n'y a fait. Pourtant, il n'est pas né celui qui découragera Ashido. Car il est quelqu'un d'entêté, et il ne se voit pas continuer d'exercer, sans savoir pourquoi cet homme fier lui bat froid, malgré ses tentatives de communication.

Mais aujourd'hui pourrait bien voir ses essais infructueux devenir succès. Des dossiers importants doivent être transmis sans délai à la sixième, et Ashido s'est proposé à son vice-capitaine pour remplir cette tâche pour, a-t-il déclaré, « me réhabituer à la géographie des lieux ». Kira n'a émis aucune objection. L'argument est valable, et puis, le blond n'est du genre à discuter les ordres d'un supérieur.

Voilà donc notre pimpant capitaine aux cheveux brun roux debout face à son collègue brun, dans le bureau duquel vient de sortir Renji Abarai. Malheureusement pour lui, ça commence puisque le dit collègue daigne à peine le regarder.

- « Vous désirez, capitaine Kanô ? », demande la voix sans vie.

- « Je suis venu apporter ces dossiers », répond le nouveau gradé en lui tendant un tas de paperasse.

- « C'est le travail de votre lieutenant, au plus d'un troisième siège. »

Le ton froid et volontairement critique fait sourire Ashido, qui préfère ne pas relever. Du moins pour le moment.

- « Disons que j'y ai vu l'opportunité de pouvoir vous parler. »

- « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer… »

- « Je SAIS. » Le haussement de la voix fait enfin relever le visage de Kuchiki. « Vous êtes fort occupé, comme chacun d'entre nous ici. J'ai beau avoir vécu comme un sauvage pendant cent ans, je n'en ai pas oublié pour autant le sens du devoir et de la charge qui nous incombe. »

Il a parlé de manière cinglante, figeant sur place un Kuchiki peu habitué à se faire rabrouer d'aussi méchante façon. Ashido l'aurait giflé que l'autre ne réagirait pas autrement.

- « Vous avez raison. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse… »

- « Vous serez tout pardonné si vous m'accompagner pour le déjeuner. Il est presque midi. Vous faites bien une pause pour vous restaurer, capitaine Kuchiki ? » Le brun est bien obligé d'acquiescer de la tête. « C'est parfait, je connais un petit restaurant pas très loin », propose Ashido avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus rusé.

Kuchiki est pris au piège et il le sait. Comment pourrait-il refuser après s'être conduit comme… bah, comme il le fait toujours. Pour sa défense, ses interlocuteurs habituels ne le rabrouent pas comme ça ! Il se lève, et suit son collègue qui s'efface pour le laisser franchir la porte de son propre bureau.

Les deux hommes sont en train de marcher en silence vers le restaurant. Se faisant, il passe derrière les bâtiments de la douzième où soudain, par une petite fenêtre haute, ils entendent un bruit de verre brisé suivi d'un cri atroce, probablement émis par cet hurluberlu de Kurotsuchi. Une porte claque, et puis plus rien.

Ashido recommence à marcher sans plus se préoccuper de ce qui se passe dans l'antre de ce maudit scientifique. Par contre, Byakuya hausse légèrement un sourcil, dardant un regard soupçonneux sur la fenêtre duquel s'échappe un gaz incolore qui l'enveloppe sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Lorsqu'Ashido réalise que le brun ne le suit plus, il se retourne vers lui et le découvre quelques pas en arrière. Il rebrousse chemin et le rejoint.

- « Capitaine Kuchiki, vous venez ? »

En réponse, le brun se tourne vers lui et Ashido découvre un bien étrange spectacle. Byakuya vient de lui faire un clin d'œil et arbore un sourire en coin du plus effet. A son tour, Ashido cligne des yeux, mais de surprise. Laps de temps dont son confrère profite pour s'approcher de lui avec une démarche de félin. Il glisse un bras sous le sien et vient susurrer à son oreille.

- « Et si nous y allions ? J'ai _terriblement_ faim… Pas toi ? »

Ashido ne répond pas tout de suite, embarrassé par la proximité de l'autre homme et interloqué par le passage au tutoiement, autant que par le sourire magnifique du brun. Un tel revirement est tout bonnement inespéré, presque irréel.

- « Euh… si, si », bégaye-t-il.

Ils reprennent leur marche. Kuchiki est collé à Kanô comme un bulot à un rocher. Et pas la peine de préciser que le rocher est coloré de rouge. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils parviennent au restaurant que la plupart des capitaines connaissent, pour y avoir leur habitude. Cet établissement dispose de petites pièces où il leur est plus facile de manger tranquillement. D'autorité, le noble demande à en avoir une, ce qui lui est aussitôt accordé. Il commande aussi le meilleur saké. Kuchiki obtient toujours ce qu'il veut !

Quand il entre dans la pièce richement décorée, Ashido est subjuguée par la vue qu'ils ont du petit balcon. Un ruisseau fait entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coule et les fleurs à l'extérieur diffusent un doux parfum. Les deux battants de la porte glissent et finissent par se heurter dans un bruit sec qui fait se retourner Ashido.

Kuchiki qui s'est empressé de fermer la porte, le dévisage des pieds à la tête, semblant apprécier le peu que l'uniforme laisse voir, et le tout que l'imagination visiblement perturbée du brun laisse croire. Une fois l'examen terminé, il plonge ses yeux bleu nuit dans ceux plus clairs face à lui. Ashido déglutit face au regard soutenu et empreint de… désir ?

- « Bien…, nous allons pouvoir… euh… parler… »

- « Après », répond la voix chaude de Byakuya.

'_Bon sang, comment cet homme si froid peut avoir subitement une voix aussi brûlante… que ses yeux… Merde, qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi !'_

Ashido se racle la gorge et demande à Byakuya qui s'est rapproché très près, trop près, de lui : « Après quoi ? »

- « Après avoir satisfait une autre faim », répond Kuchiki en se jetant sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Tétanisé par l'attitude du noble, l'autre ne fait rien d'autre que subir. Du moins jusqu'au moment où la langue de Byakuya vient lécher ses lèvres. Ça va trop vite pour Ashido qui le repousse, le maintenant à bonne distance en l'empoignant par les bras.

- « Attend…, c'est quoi ça ? », demande-t-il le souffle coupé.

- « Un baiser. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un baiser ? Je vais te montrer… »

- « Wow wow ! Minute. Je sais ce que c'est que d'embrasser. C'est bien trop agréable pour l'avoir oublié et… et puis, là n'est pas la question. » Ashido a beau être sérieux, il a du mal à ne pas fondre face au sourire lubrique du brun. « Je voudrais juste comprendre… »

- « Comprendre ? » Le brun cesse immédiatement de lutter contre Ashido. « Très bien. Je vais faire bref. » Il tend son bras gauche sur le côté. « Toi et moi à l'horizontal. »

Bêtement, l'homme aux cheveux couleur de terre d'argile garde ses yeux fixés sur le bras, sous l'œil attendri de Byakuya. Et même lorsque le bras n'est plus en place, car entourant sa taille, il ne réagit pas. Y compris lorsque la bouche du noble vient grignoter la peau de son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille. Un bruit de contentement sort de la bouche d'Ashido, le sortant enfin de sa léthargie.

- « Mais… enfin, je veux dire… »

Il ne peut terminer sa phrase que sa bouche est envahie par une langue étrangère. La sensation est telle qu'il se laisse emporter, participant au jeu du chat et de la souris avec la vicieuse envahisseuse. Il ferme les yeux pour apprécier au mieux l'échange.

Quand le baiser est cassé, la raison revient au galop.

- « On ne peut pas faire ça… », affirme avec conviction le nouveau capitaine de la troisième.

Byakuya se recule un peu, mais ce n'est pas la déception qui s'affiche sur son noble visage. Au contraire, il arbore toujours ce sourire empreint de lubricité. En un centième de seconde, il pose ses mains sur le torse et, d'une poussée, fait tomber le beau guerrier.

- « Ehhhh ! »

Est-ce dû aux sentiments contradictoires qui jaillissent en lui, mais la vitesse avec laquelle Byakuya a pris le dessus est vertigineuse. Ashido Kanô, connu pour sa rapidité, est cloué sur le tatami, le hakama descendu sur les chevilles, le sexe à moitié dressé, et avec un Byakuya toujours aussi pervers le surplombant.

- « Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris le garde à vous, capitaine Kanô ? »

'_Pas possible qu'il soit dans son état normal. A moins que… ça expliquerait bien des choses. Il m'évitait parce qu'il avait des vues sur moi. Oh putain !'_

- « Je m'en vais vous dresser au pas, mon cher », déclare Byakuya en plongeant au-dessus de l'entrejambe à moitié excitée

'_C'est quoi cette humour à chier ? Il est drogué ou quoi ?... mais oui, c'est ça, on a dû le droguer.'_

Ashido n'a pas le temps de poursuivre plus loin ses pensées, que l'autre a déjà saisi son sexe et sorti sa langue rose qu'il passe doucement dessus.

- « Aah ! »

Il glisse le bout de sa langue dans la fente, puisant à la source un peu de liquide qui y suinte.

- « Aah ! »

Il masse les bourses et, de bas en haut, suit la veine palpitante.

- « Mmm quel goût ! Vous êtes succulent, capitaine Kanô. »

La bouche reprend sa délicieuse torture, sous les gémissements de l'un, les bruits de succion de l'autre. Le noble est doué car l'homme qu'il malmène, ne cesse de se tortiller frénétiquement dans tous les sens. Cent d'abstinence ont raison d'Ashido qui jouit, étanchant la soif dont était pris le capitaine de la sixième.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du chef du clan Kuchiki, il semblerait que son air froid soit de retour. Il se redresse et tue littéralement de ses yeux le pauvre homme alangui au sol, car Ashido n'est pas encore redescendu de son orgasme.

- « Pourriez-vous m'expliquer de quoi il retourne ici ? »

- « Gnié ? », peine à répondre Ashido. A peine revenu dans son état normal, il ne capte pas que le capitaine de la sixième division est redevenu lui-même.

- « J'attends une réponse de votre part, capitaine », insiste le brun en se mettant debout.

- « Une réponse ? »

- « Oui, capitaine. Ce que l'on est en droit d'attendre lorsqu'on vous pose une question », assène sèchement le brun.

- « Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! », s'insurge le châtain. « Qui m'a pris par le bras après la douzième ? Qui n'a pas cessé de me reluquer quand nous sommes arrivés ici ? Qui m'a embrassé sans que je puisse aligner deux mots cohérents ? Et enfin qui m'a sauté dessus ? Et je ne parle pas de l'humour gras _'Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris le garde à vous, capitaine Kanô ?'_ ou encore _'Je m'en vais vous dresser au pas'_, hein ? » Ashido reprend son souffle et finit par hurler de manière outragée mais avec le sexe à l'air : « C'est moi la victime ici ! »

Le capitaine Kuchiki ne dit rien. Il faut dire que, se retrouver à genoux face à un collègue du même sexe, du sperme coulant de sa bouche, est suffisant pour l'incriminer d'agression sexuelle, du moins appuyé les arguments du dit-collègue.

Celui-ci se rhabille à la va vite et se tient désormais face à lui, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Conscient de son implication, le brun soupire avant de s'excuser : « Je vous prie de pardonner mon… »

- « STOP. Je sais que ce qui vient de se passer est surréaliste, mais je voudrais dire deux choses. Premièrement, j'ai essayé de vous arrêter, parce que vous sembliez être quelqu'un d'autre, un peu comme si vous étiez drogué »,

Byakuya ne le laisse pas paraitre mais l'allusion à la drogue et le fait d'être passé à proximité de la douzième, tout ça ajouté au souvenir du bruit de verre brisé, a tôt fait de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- « La deuxième chose ? »

- « Oui, la deuxième… Voilà, je… je n'ai pas eu de… _relation_ depuis longtemps et j'ai… enfin, je veux dire… j'ai aimé. »

Ashido a les joues rougies mais le regard déterminé face à un Byakuya qui hoche la tête. Pourtant, le regard se fait déception lorsque ce dernier se dirige vers la porte.

- « Je vais mener mon enquête pour savoir ce qui a pu m'arriver. Et je vais commencer par la douzième. D'après ce que vous dites, tout a commencé à sa proximité. J'estime que le bruit de verre brisé est un élément suffisamment probant pour débuter par là. »

Il a pratiquement franchi la porte, qu'il se retourne à la dernière seconde.

- « Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé. Aussi, j'estime que vous me devez une autre fois. »

- « Hein ? Une… autre fois ? »

- « Oui, capitaine Kanô, il ne sera pas juste pour vous et moi que vous soyez le seul à… y avoir pris du plaisir », répond Byakuya avec un petit sourire.

Puis il s'en va.

Choqué, Ashido tombe au sol. « Bah merde alors ! »

* * *

**Gaz numéro 1 : testé par Byakuya et approuvé par Ashido. **


	3. Victimes numéro 2

**Réponses à toutes les reviews (anonymes ou pas)**

**Juishi : **que celui qui n'a pas rêvé un jour de voir Byakuya Kuchiki se ridiculiser ou péter un câble nous jette la première pierre ! Il est tellement… lui, qu'on a envie de gratter la peau (et la toucher, et la caresser…) pour voir ce qu'il cache en-dessous. Trop droit pour être honnête, ce gars-là !

**Anemone33 :** je n'ai pas tout bouclé mais j'ai de la marge. Quoique, j'ai fait une grosse connerie en écrasant un fichier avec un autre. Résultat, il m'a fallu tout réécrire le chapitre entre ? et ?. Pas cool. Sinon, je n'ai pas bien compris où était situé ton os. Si tu manques de connaissances sur un perso, tu tapes son nom sur un moteur de recherche type Google et tu en auras une représentation et une description dans les grandes lignes. Je te l'accorde, ce n'est aussi efficace que de le découvrir dans l'histoire, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. Tu peux aussi mâter les épisodes de l'anime. Tu les trouveras sur Internet du premier au dernier épisode de l'Arc des Fullbringers. Bon, certains sont en sous-titrage anglais, mais ça le fait. Sinon, je peux répondre à l'une de tes interrogations. Il n'y a pas 24 couples. D'une part parce qu'il y un prologue et un épilogue et que pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai fait 3 intermèdes. Voilà, voilà !

* * *

**Dieu du ciel, tu as taché mon uniforme !**

* * *

**2 décembre - Karakura, sur le toit d'un immeuble, à la tombée de la nuit**

- « Dis-moi, Ikkaku, elle te semble pas bizarre cette mission ? »

- « Pourquoi elle serait bizarre ? Une mission est une mission, Yumichika. Du moment qu'on peut taper de l'arrancar, moi ça me va. Le reste, je m'en fous ! »

- « Reconnais que rien dans cette mission ne semble normal ! »

- « Arrête de mettre son cerveau en fusion, ça sert à rien. On est des soldats et on doit obéir. L'honneur de la onzième est en jeu. »

Le brun aux longues plumes reste dubitatif. Déjà, l'énoncé de leur envoi dans le monde réel leur a été fait par Chôjirô Sasabike, en présence de leur capitaine. Une chose inhabituelle. Ensuite, il y a eu cette histoire de fiole. Rien que le fait d'avoir sur lui, un réceptacle avec une invention de Kurotsuchi est un signe de mauvaise augure. Yumichika, dont l'intelligence est plus aiguisée que la moyenne (en tout cas pour un membre de la onzième division), en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils sont le morceau de fromage qui est censé attirer la souris. Et cela ne lui plait pas d'être comparé même en image avec un vulgaire morceau de graisses saturées !

- « Bon, on se retrouve plus tard », lance Madarame avant de filer en shunpo.

Le cinquième siège reste sur le toit de son immeuble, seul comme un con. Parce que ça, c'est l'ultime bizarrerie de cette mission : les deux hommes ont reçus l'ordre de se séparer sitôt entré dans le monde des humains.

A peine a-t-il fini de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme, qu'une énergie spirituelle écrasante éclate dans l'atmosphère. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'hollow', Yumichika se retrouve face à un homme aux cheveux électrisants. Très grand et musclé finement, il se tient droit à quelques mètres de lui et arbore un air buté.

'_Il n'a pas l'air d'être heureux d'être là, celui-là. On lui a sûrement confié une mission de merde, comme nous'_, songe Yumichika.

Le brun ne croit pas si bien dire. Si Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sexta espada de son état, était ravi de venir dans le monde réel bouffer du shinigami, de préférence avec des cheveux oranges sur le crâne, il a vite déchanté lorsqu'il lui a été stipulé de manière insistante de prendre une balle contenant un produit douteux, confectionné par le fou de service, Szayel le bien nommé.

Une mission pareille est un camouflet. Un félin avec une baballe est une insulte.

Sans attendre, et surtout plus pour se débarrasser du côté peu réjouissant de la mission, le bleuté balance sur le shinigami la balle qui explose sur son uniforme, au niveau du torse, tâchant son joli col orangé d'une fine poussière rose. Il fallait s'y attendre, Szayel a laissé sa marque.

- « Non mais t'es malade ? », s'horrifie Yumichika. « Tu viens de salir mon bel uniforme. Tu sais que c'est fragile ce tissu. C'est quoi ton problème ? Je sais que les pouilleux de ton espèce se complaisent dans la souillure, mais ce n'est pas notre cas, à nous autres shinigamis ! »

Tandis que le shinigami s'époussète, oubliant au passage sa mission et la fameuse fiole, le visage de Grimmjow se tend. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, fixant d'un regard différent son adversaire.

- « T'es un chat ? »

Le brun redresse la tête pour faire face à un espada avec un drôle d'air sur le visage. Ses joues ont rosies et les yeux semblent voilés. Il cesse son observation, pour répondre à cet imbécile qui vient de le traiter de chat.

- « Bon écoute-moi mon brave, de deux choses l'une, soit t'es miro, soit t'es un grand malade. » L'autre ne réagissant pas, le brun poursuit : « Bon sang, c'est bien ma veine de tomber sur un arrancar complètement taré ! ».

Se faisant, il lève les bras au ciel, comme pour le prendre à témoin de sa malchance.

- « Espada. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « J'suis un espada, le sexta. Et toi, t'as des oreilles et une queue. »

- « Oui, comme n'importe quel homme », énonce lentement Yumichika, un peu à la façon dont il parlerait à un enfant ou à un débile léger.

- « Non, putain ! T'as des oreilles et une queue d'chat avec d'la fourrure ! », s'énerve l'autre.

- « Oui, oui, d'accord. T'es un drogué, c'est ça ? »

- « Nan et j'sais c'que j'vois ! T'as qu'à vérifier si j'mens. »

- « Parce que tu crois que je vais tomber dans un piège vieux comme Yamamoto ! C'est mal me connaitre. »

- « Touche-toi les cheveux et tu verras si j'dis des conneries. »

Une main à la taille, à proximité de son zanpakutô, et sans cesser de fixer son ennemi, Yumichika lève une main avec méfiance. Voyant que l'autre n'a pas l'intention de bouger, il s'exécute à contrecœur, allant toucher ses cheveux si parfaitement coiffés. Et bien sûr, il n'y trouve rien. Il s'est probablement juste décoiffé avec les conneries de l'autre. Car ce que Grimmjow ne va pas tarder à conclure, c'est qu'il est le seul à être touché par les effets du gaz, Yumichika semblant immunisé. C'est lui qui voit une version neko du shinigami.

- « Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! », explose le brun.

- « Connard ! »

Vexé, Yumichika pose les mains sur ses hanches. « Eh ! Dis-donc, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas tombé dans ton piège sans originalité qu'il faut être grossier pour autant. Je ne t'ai pas insulté moi ! »

- « La ferme, femelle ! J'parlais d'cet enculé d'scientifique à la gomme ! »

Le shinigami est ébahi par la renommée du capitaine de la douzième division. « Tu connais Kurotsuchi ? »

- « Hein ? Qui ça ? »

- « Kurotsuchi, le capitaine de la douzième division. Tu parles bien d'un scientifique ? »

- « J'parlais d'notre scientifique. C'connard de Szayel ! »

- « Ça t'arrives parfois d'aligner deux phrases sans prononcer un mot vulgaire ? », demande Yumichika les lèvres pincées, avant de froncer brusquement les sourcils au souvenir de leur échange et d'un mot en particulier. « Mais au fait, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu m'as bien traité de FEMELLE ! Je suis certes élégant, mais je suis un homme ! »

- « Oï, arrête d'crier comme une femelle », assène le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier.

- « Espèce de malotru ! »

Usant du sonido, Grimmjow est déjà collé au shinigami qu'il serre à étouffer dans ses bras, sans que l'autre ne puisse se libérer.

- « C'est toi qui va avoir mal au trou quand j'me serai occupé d'toi, chaton. »

Un sentiment de panique vient d'envahir Yumichika. Il a compris l'allusion et se demande comment il va pouvoir échapper à cette ventouse aux cheveux bleus, et éviter ainsi ce qu'il lui pend au nez, à savoir passer à la casserole.

- « J'vais t'faire miauler, chéri. »

- « Je ne suis PAS un chat, nom d'un chien ! »

- « Pour moi si. Même si c'est pas la réalité, j'vois tes oreilles et j'sens ta queue qui m'chatouille les couilles. »

- « Qu-quoi ? Non mais, on n'a pas gardé les Menos grande ensemble ! »

- « Nan, parce que moi j'l'ai butte les Menos ! »

- « C'était une image, crétin… »

La bouche du bleuté vient s'écraser sur celle du brun et comme ce dernier avait la sienne d'ouverte, le baiser devient vite passionné.

'_Ça m'apprendra à tenir ma langue ! […] Bon sang, il embrasse bien ce con ! En plus, ses lèvres sont super douces. Et puis il a de très beaux yeux…, un corps parfait si l'on omet ce trou au milieu du ventre… mas qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ! '_

A bout de souffle, les bouches se séparent.

- « T'es comme j'l'imaginais. »

- « Com-comment ça comme tu l'imaginais ? »

- « Ton odeur… »

- « Quoi mon odeur ? Je sens le lilas, avec un soupçon d'orchidée. C'est l'huile que je mets sur mes cheveux, l'orchidée je veux dire... »

- « Putain, mais tu vas m'laisser en placer une ! Tu parles vraiment comme une gonzesse ! Ton odeur, elle m'attire. Elle est bourrée d'phéromones, elle m'dit qu't'es la femelle avec qui j'dois m'accoupler. »

On viendrait d'annoncer à Yumichika qu'il doit danser la lambada avec le vieux Yama au prochain bal de la Soul Society, qu'il n'aurait pas une mine plus navrée : celle de la carpe hors de l'eau qui cherche désespérément un peu d'air. Face à la mine lubrique de l'espada, il finit néanmoins par se reprendre.

- « Alors là non, ça ne va pas être possible. »

- « Pourquoi ? M'dis pas qu't'aime pas les femmes, j't'croirais pas mon tout beau. »

Yumichika rosit de plaisir sous le compliment. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est né narcissique. Il parvient à se ressaisir et avance de nouveaux arguments.

- « Certes non. Mais j'ai… j'ai déjà un petit ami. Voilà, c'est ça ! Un petit copain qui se trouve être l'amour de ma vie. » Le bleuté le regarde comme s'il s'en foutait royalement. Yumichika se sent obligé de s'abaisser à son niveau, histoire qu'il comprenne. « Un homme avec qui je me suis accouplé, tu comprends ? »

- « M'en fiche. J'irais pas lui dire ! »

- « Ah, c'est sympa ça… mais NON, qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Tu comprends, c'est quelqu'un… que j'aime et… »

L'hésitation du shinigami ne passe pas inaperçue auprès du bleuté, qui loin d'être le plus intelligent parmi les espadas, n'est pas non plus le plus abruti.

- « Dis-donc chaton, t'serais pas en train d'me raconter des cracs ? »

Tout penaud et tout rouge, le brun fait un petit sourire, semblant s'excuser d'avoir débité un mensonge aussi gros que lui.

- « T'vas y passer et tu sais pourquoi ? » Le brun fait non de la tête. « Parce que ta queue de chat m'fait déjà bander comme un bouc ! T'inquiètes, t'vas prendre du plaisir », ronronne Grimmjow tout près de son oreille qui lèche au passage.

L'espada n'a nul besoin de préciser ce fait. Yumichika a bien senti le sexe se dresser contre lui, faisant se réveiller son entrejambe à lui. Soudain, il geint sous l'effet de la langue râpant sa peau sensible. Il n'est plus temps de tergiverser : il est clairement sur le point de succomber aux attouchements qu'il subit. Et son plus gros problème, réside dans le fait qu'il est démuni face cet homme si séduisant. Car Grimmjow est indubitablement bel homme.

- « Oui, mais… »

Grimmjow le fait taire avec un autre baiser, auquel le brun participe pleinement. Malgré ça, lorsqu'ils le cassent, il est encore là à objecter au bleuté toutes les idées qui lui passent par la tête.

- « On ne peut pas faire ça, on est ennemi ! »

- « Ouais, d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, on l'est pas. Toi, t'es l'chaton que j'vais m'enfiler. »

- « Quelle délicatesse ! », se rembrunit Yumichika.

- « Eh pleure pas, chaton ! J'peux être doux. Avec moi, tu vas voir des étoiles. »

- « Tu n'as l'impression de te vanter ? »

La tête de Grimmjow fait un mouvement de recul. Les yeux couleur turquoise le sondent au plus profond.

- « Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu vas m'pleurer. Mais t'inquiètes, tu m'oublieras pas, tellement ton petit cul va morfler. »

Yumichika réalise seulement maintenant qu'il n'aurait pas dû provoquer cet homme, qui reste tout de même un arrancar. Ce d'autant plus qu'une main vient se glisser dans son hakama, prenant sans précaution son sexe déjà dur.

- « Tu fais ta chochotte, mais tu bandes aussi. Tu t'laisses désirer mon tout beau. »

Alors que Grimmjow a commencé à appliquer un coup de poignet rapide et efficace, Yumichika ne peut que se résoudre à le laisser faire. Il appuie son front contre l'épaule musclée et se contente de gémir, sous les caresses alternant rudesse et douceur. Sans crier gare, la main disparait et il se retrouve allongé à même le sol. Son hakama lui est arraché et un corps vêtu de blanc vient le surplomber. L'une de ses jambes est écartée et des doigts sont insérés en lui, le préparant sommairement, mais étonnamment avec délicatesse. Lui se contente de ressentir, la montée du plaisir en lui, les baisers que son amant parsème de temps à autre. Et cela l'amène à penser que les espadas ne sont pas que des bourrins.

Lorsque son corps s'arque dans un cri, Grimmjow a compris qu'il vient de toucher le nirvana. Il retire ses doigts, et se positionne pour pénétrer sans attendre le brun qui se mord les lèvres sous la douleur. Il sort puis entre à nouveau, tapant à chaque fois dans le mille. Un concert se déroule sur ce toit désert et sous ce ciel étoilé. Les cris de bonheur de Yumichika, la respiration rauque de Grimmjow se mélange à un bruit encore plus incongru en ce lieu : celui du claquement des hanches sur la peau des fesses. Le bleuté ne ménage pas sa peine et après plusieurs minutes à besogner dur, les deux hommes se libèrent dans un cri de pure extase. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, Yumichika se prend à apprécier le poids sur lui.

- « La vache, t'es un chaton chaud bouillant ! »

- « Oui. Et encore, tu m'as pris par surprise, et un peu forcé la main, disons-le. Imagine sous un bon jour ! »

- « Oh ouais putain ! J'me demande si j'devrais pas t'emmener avec moi au Hueco Mundo. »

Yumichika ne peut empêcher de se maudire intérieurement d'en avoir rajouté. Son cœur s'est mis à battre à cent à l'heure, paniquant à l'idée de devenir, dans le meilleur des cas, un esclave sexuel, dans le pire, le repas d'un ou deux Menos grande. A moins qu'Aizen ne se décide à le trucider.

- « T'biles pas ! Si j'fais ça, l'autre connard te prendra à moi, j'suis sûr. »

- « C'est clair que je refuse de devenir le jouet d'un scientifique. »

- « J'parlais pas d'ce connard-là. Non, j'pensais au _roi_ des connards », rétorque Grimmjow avec un regard de haine.

- « Tu veux dire… Aizen ? »

Yumichika est surpris de découvrir que l'un des espadas d'Aizen le déteste. Et s'ils étaient tous comme lui ?

- « Ouais, mais j'oublie pas que l'idée d'être _mon_ jouet t'rebute pas, mon beau chaton. » Le bleuté se relève et se rhabille. Il embrasse férocement Yumichika alors que celui-ci est encore allongé. « Garde bien ton petit cul au chaud pour moi », lance-t-il avant de se disparaitre aussi vite qu'il est apparu plus tôt.

Seul, Yumichika reste quelques secondes à évaluer la situation : il vient de coucher avec l'ennemi et doit reconnaitre qu'il a aimé à en hurler. Après un soupir, il peine à se relever, étouffant un juron du genre 'Il m'a bien baisé, ce con !'

Il y parvient après quelques mouvements précautionneux et, lorsqu'il est enfin debout, le souvenir du but de sa mission lui revient en pleine face. « Merde ! La fiole. J'ai complètement oublié cette putain de fiole. »

Il se saisit et, après un rapide coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, il la balance dans le vide.

* * *

**Gaz numéro 2 : testé par Grimmjow et approuvé par Grimmjow et Yumichika.**


	4. Victimes numéro 3

**Réponses à toutes les reviews (anonymes ou pas)**

**Anemone33 :** eh bien, ça me fait rudement plaisir d'être un rayon de soleil à un moment où il fait si froid ! Tu as bien compté, il y en aura bien 19 et je te rassure, pas de Yamamoto. Franchement, tu imagines la scène « _il passa sa main sur la peau ridée et flasque de ses cuisses, rejoignant vers le sexe qui malgré son grand âge, était presque dressé…_ » Brrr, ça fait froid dans le dos !

**Merci à tous ceux qui mettent cette fiction en favorite ou en ****follower****, mais un petit mot pour dire si vous avez été amusé ou touché, c'est bien aussi ! Et puis, ça encourage l'auteur à écrire encore plus !**

* * *

**Chico et Chica dansent le tango**

* * *

Ce soir, en l'absence d'Ichigo, parti visiter un parent éloigné avec toute sa famille, Chad et Uryû sont de corvée de surveillance de la ville de Karakura, en compagnie des vieux briscards, Urahara et Yoruichi. Avec les derniers raids des espadas, concomitant avec la présence de shinigamis dans le monde réel, parcourir la ville de long en large pour parer à d'éventuelles attaques de la garde d'Aizen est devenu une tâche quasi quotidienne. Cela ne les inquiète pas outre mesure, et ils le font s'en rechigner. De toute façon, quand on a affronté la rudesse du Hueco Mundo, une ville japonaise, même envahie de temps à autre par quelques arrancars, s'apparenterait presque à des vacances.

La nuit commence à tomber et ils patrouillent à travers la ville, chacun prenant à sa charge plusieurs quartiers. La soirée est calme, aucun incident n'étant venu interrompre la quiétude des lieux. Alors que Chad s'apprête à rentrer dans son petit appartement, deux fortes énergies spirituelles se font sentir. Il a repéré l'une d'entre elles à proximité, à deux pâtés de maisons, tout au plus. Sans perdre de temps, il se met à courir, sans jamais s'arrêter, même lorsque l'énergie en question diminue considérablement. Contrairement à Uryû et Ichigo qui disposent d'une technique de déplacement rapide, lui doit se contenter de ses jambes. Et malgré sa force physique hors du commun, ça lui fait quand même perdre du temps.

Conclusion : il lui a fallu vingt minutes pour parvenir au pied d'un immeuble, pile à l'instant où le reiatsu disparait totalement. Il lève les yeux en direction du sommet, se demandant s'il est bien utile de monter tous ces étages. Il y en a cinq au bas mot.

Les yeux toujours levés vers le haut du bâtiment, il continue de réfléchir au choix qu'il convient de faire, lorsque son regard se focalise sur un objet qui arrive droit sur lui. Il n'a que le temps de s'écarter qu'une fiole en verre se brise à ses pieds. Il se penche pour voir de plus près et se redresse aussitôt, constatant que la petite bouteille est vide. A cet instant, Yoruichi arrive en shunpo.

- « C'était quoi ? »

Le dos bien droit, Chad observe d'un air appréciateur la jeune femme qui vient d'arriver. Il s'extasie un instant sur les yeux couleur or et les pommettes hautes. Il suit la courbe généreuse de ses seins, la taille fine, les fesses rebondies et les cuisses rondes et élancées. Tous ces détails sont enregistrés en un éclair et un désir inextinguible pour cette femme de caractère est en train de le prendre aux tripes.

- « Oh oh Chad, je t'ai posé une question ? », insiste la jeune femme en passant une main devant ses yeux.

- « Il n'y a plus rien, chica. »

Sans relever l'utilisation du surnom, Yoruichi regarde à droite et à gauche, paraissant chercher des indices et surtout sans réaliser qu'elle fait l'objet d'un examen minutieux.

- « D'où venait l'énergie ? »

- « Du sommet de cet immeuble, bella. »

- « Bella ? » L'ahurissement de Yoruichi fait rapidement place à un sourire espiègle. « J'aime bien », finit-elle par décréter en éclatant de rire. « Bon, si on revenait à nos arrancars. On devrait fouiller l'immeuble. C'est ce que tu allais faire ? Je peux y aller seule si tu préfères rentrer ? »

- « Pas question que je te laisse y aller seule ! »

- « Oh, serais-tu devenu chevaleresque mon petit Chad ? »

Yoruichi n'attend pas la réponse. Elle franchit l'entrée, suivie par le grand brun qui arbore un sourire charmeur, les yeux attirés comme des aimants par les fesses moulées de noir. Ils ne mettent pas longtemps à monter sur le toit. Pendant que la jeune femme furète, Chad continue de l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

- « Il y a eu un arrancar ici, il n'y a pas longtemps. Je sens encore un peu son énergie spirituelle, même si c'est infirme. Et je ressens aussi l'énergie d'un shinigami. C'est bizarre. »

Soucieuse, la brune réfléchit à toute vitesse. Sa nature féline a ressenti un reste de phéromones. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, son instinct lui dicte que ce toit a été le témoin d'une scène inhabituelle.

- « Si je ne trouvais pas l'idée tellement saugrenue, je dirais qu'un arrancar s'est envoyé en l'air avec un shinigami. »

- « Pourquoi saugrenue ? »

- « Ça ne te gêne pas d'imaginer un arrancar et un shinigami en train de forniquer ? »

- « El amor n'a pas de frontière. Deux êtres qui s'aiment en l'exprimant à travers leurs corps, ne devrait pas être gênant. C'est la plus belle chose qui soit. »

La déclaration de Chad fait écarquiller les yeux dorés, avant que Yoruichi n'explose à nouveau de rire.

- « T'es sûr que ça va Chad ? Tu dis des trucs bizarres ce soir. »

- « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. »

- « Je veux bien te croire, mais reconnais que d'habitude tu ne dis pas grand-chose. Et t'entendre parler joliment d'amour, c'est surprenant. En plus, tu me dévores des yeux depuis que je suis arrivée. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je te tourne le dos, que je ne m'en suis pas aperçue. »

- « Et tu aimes que je te dévorrrrre des yeux, chica ? »

- « Bah, je me demande surtout si tu n'as pas pris une drogue. Alors mon petit Chad, tu t'es shooté à quoi ? »

- « Je n'ai pris aucune drogue. Je suis heureux tout simplement et je me sens bien. »

- « Ouais, mais tu dis plein de mots que je ne comprends pas. Enfin, sauf amor et bella, ça c'est dans mes cordes », reconnait Yoruichi avec un sourire. « Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'agir de manière bizarre. »

- « Cette langue me vient de mes ancêtres. J'aime la façon dont on roule les r quand on dit 'te quiero'. »

- « Et ça veut dire quoi ? »

- « Je t'aime. »

Des centaines d'années d'entrainement ne suffisent pas cacher l'émotion que peut engendrer ces quelques mots, prononcés par une voix chaude et envoutante.

- « Chad…, tu commences sérieusement à m'inquiéter… »

Le géant se rapproche, dominant de toute sa stature la jeune liane, qui pour se donner une contenance, croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. En conservant une distance d'un bon mètre, Chad tend son bras vers Yoruichi, qui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. La main vient se poser sur la joue avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Une si grande main pour un si beau visage. La caresse est d'une douceur infinie, aussi légère qu'une plume. Yoruichi s'évertue à rester de marbre, ce qui est un exploit face à l'aura séductrice de Chad et qui s'est enveloppée autour d'elle.

- « Voudrais-tu… »

Une vague d'inquiétude vient de se répandre dans toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de la féline. Chad retire sa main et lève les deux bras qu'il courbe tout en les laissant à l'horizontale. Malgré toute son expérience, malgré toutes les connaissances qu'elle a acquises, l'ancienne barbouze est incapable d'interpréter la gestuelle du jeune homme.

« … danser un tango avec moi, chica ? », finit le brun en se cambrant à la manière du toréro dans l'arène.

Figée sur place, Yoruichi ne trouve pas tout de suite les mots pour expliquer, non, pour rationnaliser, le comportement de cet homme pourtant si paisible.

- « Chad, t'es sérieux ? »

- « Avec le tango, toujours ! », affirme-t-il avec force.

- « Mais… euh… pourquoi tu veux danser un tango ? »

- « Parce que le tango, c'est comme le sexe, chica. Tous deux s'expriment à travers le corps, tous deux symbolisent el amor. »

- « Ah ouais quand même ! Et tu veux que l'on danse un tango, là maintenant ? »

- « Oui, je veux ressentir l'excitation de tu corazón. »

La jeune fait des yeux ronds, ne sachant pas si elle doit s'inquiéter d'avoir un truc excité en elle. « Et c'est quoi ça ? »

Chad pose la paume de sa main sur son torse, à l'emplacement du cœur.

- « L'organe de vie. Le symbole del amor, chica. »

- « Bah oui, bien sûr, pourquoi je pose la question, moi ! », marmonne Yoruichi. « Le seul problème, Chad, c'est que je ne sais pas danser le tango. »

- « Peu importe. Le tango est avant tout de l'improvisation. Il n'existe pas de pas, de chorégraphie. Je te guiderai, chica, ton corps collé au mien, dans une symbiose parfaite. »

L'emphase avec laquelle parle Chad, commence à amuser la brune. Il lui apparait sous un autre jour. Il n'est pas dans son état normal, elle le sait bien mais cette nouvelle version de grand brun n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Quelque chose s'est passé ici, qui l'aura sans doute affecté. Il faudra qu'elle en parle à Kisuke.

En attendant, autant profiter de ce cours de danse improvisé, puisque l'ami d'Ichigo ne semble pas dangereux.

- « Comment fait-on sans musique ? »

- « Regarde-moi dans les yeux et suis mes pas. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin Chica. La musique, elle est dans ta cabeza », fait-il en pointant la tête de Yoruichi.

Elle se positionne face à lui, accotant ses bras à ceux du brun et prenant ses mains dans les siennes. D'un seul mouvement, il la rapproche à lui, faisant cambrer son corps qui vient épouser avec grâce le sien. Le déplacement lui arrache au passage un petit cri de surprise qui fait sourire le géant.

Avec lenteur, le ballet commence. Il avance d'un pas dans sa direction, repoussant sa jambe et il fait tournoyer la jeune femme, en fléchissant son pied d'appui vers l'arrière. Yoruichi bascule vers l'avant, penchant son corps sur celui de Chad et devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, ce n'est pas la position de leurs corps qui provoque son embarras, mais bien la verge dressée qu'elle a sentie à travers le tissu.

En toute honnêteté, elle est attirée par cette version macho de Chad. La peau mate sous ses doigts, les muscles qu'elle tâte au gré des mouvements lui envoient des frissons dans tout le corps, et après plusieurs minutes à danser et tournoyer, elle est probablement aussi excitée que lui.

Les pas s'enchainent un peu plus rapidement. Yoruichi apprend vite. Ça toujours été ainsi avec elle. Elle calque ses déplacements de jambes sur celles du brun, et n'hésite plus à s'abandonner contre le corps ferme. Il avait raison en disant que c'était facile. Il suffit de se laisser aller, de suivre l'autre, sans rien anticiper, sans chercher à programmer quoi que ce soit.

D'ailleurs, il la rejette brusquement vers le sol, la retenant par la taille au dernier moment. Le haut de son corps planant au-dessus du sol, elle le fixe un instant avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser avec voracité. Il resserre son étreinte et la relève, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Le baiser s'intensifie, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre. Et le combat ne s'achève que lorsqu'ils sont contraints de se séparer, sur une parfaite égalité. Un sourire mutin se dessine sur les lèvres gonflées de Yoruichi.

- « Et si passait à une autre danse, _chico_ ? »

Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et, d'une impulsion, enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de Chad. En réponse, il pose ses mains sur les fesses qu'il pétrit, puis remonte sur le bas des reins tandis que Yoruichi se frotte avec indécence contre lui. Ils s'embrassent, comme si leur vie en dépendait, et embrasent un peu plus leurs corps.

Les mains du brun dénouent le cache cœur de la brune. Elle finit d'ôter le vêtement tout en restant callé contre lui. Les épaules dénudées et les seins retenus par le dos nu apparaissent aux yeux de Chad, faisant augmenter son désir. Pourtant, il lui en faut plus. Il s'attaque alors au petit haut noir et tout s'accélère car Yoruichi n'est pas en reste. Elle repose ses pieds au sol et se charge elle-même de se déshabiller. Elle ne quitte pas Chad des yeux qui avec un sourire éclatant en fait de même.

Lorsqu'ils se font enfin face, ils sont aussi nus qu'à leur naissance, et même l'air un peu frais de la soirée, ne parvient pas à les rafraichir. La chaleur qui les habite est bien trop forte pour ça.

Ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, comme affamés. Chad colle Yoruichi contre l'un des murs cachant la cage des escaliers. Sans attendre, il entre en elle. Elle rejette la tête en arrière sous la violence de la pénétration, et gémit son plaisir lorsque les mouvements débutent. Le plaisir est brut, les coups puissants.

Après quelques minutes à un rythme infernal, l'orgasme les rattrape. Ils s'effondrent au sol, toujours l'un dans l'autre. Yoruichi est la première à se relever. Elle s'habille prestement alors que Chad est toujours nu, assis par terre.

Quand il sort du petit monde nébuleux où le plaisir l'avait emmené, Yoruichi glisse son t-shirt sur ses épaules.

- « Tiens, tu risques d'attraper froid comme ça. »

Il baisse son regard et réalise en un instant qu'il est non seulement dehors et assis à même le sol, mais surtout qu'il est complètement à poil. Et que dire de son sexe souillé et tout mou.

- « Oh, Chad tu rêves ? »

- « Mais… que… qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? », demande-t-il les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Instinctivement, il a recouvert son entrejambe avec son t-shirt et Yoruichi comprend par ce geste que son amant s'en est allé. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et devient sérieuse.

- « Tu te souviens de rien ? »

Son visage rouge cramoisi fait non de la tête, avant de baisser les yeux.

- « Bon habille-toi, faut qu'on trouve Kisuke. Il se passe décidément des trucs bizarres ici », décrète la brune avant de s'éloigner pour qu'il soit un peu plus à l'aise.

Il s'habille à toute vitesse et, se présente tout penaud, devant la jeune femme.

- « Ecoute, je suis désolée d'être aussi brusque, mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Voilà, quand je suis arrivée en bas de cet immeuble, après avoir ressenti ce reiatsu de dingue, tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien. Tu t'es mis à parler bizarrement, dans ta langue maternelle d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Ensuite, on est tous les deux montés ici, et tu n'as pas cessé de me reluquer. Fais pas ton timide, c'est trop tard pour ça. Tu as voulu danser un tango et une chose en entrainant une autre, bah… on a baisé. »

Le géant ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort.

- « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, t'as pas à rougir. C'était absolument torride ! »

- « Sauf que je n'ai aucun souvenir… »

- « C'est ce qui te chagrine ? Tu sais, maintenant que tu n'es plus Chad le macho, c'est peut-être mieux, non ? Enfin, je veux dire que tu ne te souviennes pas. »

- « C'était ma première fois, Yoruichi. »

- « Evidemment, vu sous cet angle… Ecoute, je te promets de dézinguer celui qui nous a joué ce mauvais tour. »

Au même moment, à la Soul Society, dans l'appartement du capitaine de la douzième division, un type aux cheveux bleus Roy a le nez qui le démange et se met à se gratter désespérément.

* * *

**Gaz numéro 1 : testé par Chad et approuvé par Yoruichi.**


	5. Victimes numéro 4

**Réponses à toutes les reviews (anonymes ou pas)**

**Maryanne : **trois reviews d'un coup, fallait pas ! (si, si, plus t'en mets et mieux l'auteur se pâme toute seule chez elle !). C'était obligé que tu sois sur le cul avec mon Byakuya, c'était le but recherché. Tu trouves que Chico et Chica forment un drôle de pairing ? Pour moi, c'était une évidence de coller le grand taciturne dans les pattes de la femme-chat, et apparemment, ça ne t'a pas rebuté. Je note à ta prose que c'est le minou Yumichika et son gros miaou Grimmjow que tu as préféré. J'avoue que lorsque j'ai constitué mes couples, c'est l'un des premiers qui m'ait sauté aux yeux. Ce devait être un signe !

**Anemone33 :** bah, il en fallait quand même au moins un. Et puis, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. D'une part parce que je voulais mettre en scène Yoruichi, et pas avec une femme. J'aime son caractère dominant avec les hommes. D'autre part, j'avais envie de faire parler Chad tout en faisant ressortir ses origines. Et l'idée du bel hidalgo qui mime le olé des toreros m'est tout de suite venu. Après restait plus qu'à border autour de cette image.

* * *

**Mon premier chauve**

* * *

Au moment où les deux reiatsu font leur apparition dans le ciel de Karakura, le troisième siège de la onzième division se trouve dans un petit parc de la ville. Il ne tarde pas à être rejoint par un arrancar à la longue chevelure blonde retenue par une sorte de casque blanc avec des petites cornes.

- « Enfin de l'action ! », exulte un Ikkaku comblé.

Le regard méprisant de son adversaire se pose sur lui. Les deux hommes se regardent en chien de faïence, l'un droit comme un i et l'autre les jambes écartées et les mains sur les hanches. C'est ainsi que les trouvent Kisuke Urahara qui arrive derrière Ikkaku.

Ikkaku est concentré sur le moindre mouvement du blond et lorsque celui-ci lui jette un objet, il s'écarte avec une vitesse incroyable, évitant largement l'objet qui percute les jambes d'Urahara.

A partir de là, tout se passe très vite. Le shinigami chauve sort la fiole dont il ne voulait pas se servir, estimant que c'est un moyen indigne de combattre, et la jette avec dextérité en direction d'Ilforte. Celui-ci ne peut s'éloigner à temps puisque ses yeux sont fixés sur le type avec le drôle de costume vert bariolé, qui est en train d'éternuer depuis que la balle a libéré un nuage rose.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ikkaku perçoit la présence d'une tierce personne, qu'il identifie rapidement comme l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division. Refusant de se laisser chiper son arrancar, il fonce sur ce dernier et le saisit par les épaules. Il use du shunpo pour les éloigner le plus loin possible d'Urahara.

- « Waow ! Quels bras forts et musclés tu as ! », s'extasie Ilforte alors même qu'ils sont encore en mouvement.

Surpris par la remarque autant que par le ton étrangement séducteur, le shinigami s'arrête immédiatement, lâchant l'arrancar qui fait la moue.

- « Eeeeh ! J'étais bien dans tes bras, moi ! »

- « Hein ? »

- « Bah oui, je me sentais comme sur un nuage entre tes jolis muscles », répond Ilforte sur un ton rêveur.

- « C'est quoi cette merde ? »

- « Vulgaire ? Grrr ! Tant mieux, j'adore ça. »

Ilforte ne se sent pas dépaysé le moins du monde avec un rude gaillard comme Madarame. Etre au service d'un maître comme Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ça aide forcément à se sentir à l'aise en toutes circonstances.

- « Moi c'que j'aime, c'est qu'on donne le meilleur de soi-même. Un combat à mort doit être teinté de respect. »

- « Waouh ! Que tu parles bien ! »

Imperturbable, le shinigami continue son laïus : « Deux adversaires doivent se présenter et se saluer, avant de porter le premier coup. Je me nomme Ikkaku Madarame et je suis le troisième siège de la onzième division du Gotei 13, où j'ai l'honneur de servir sous les ordres du grand Kenpachi Zaraki. »

- « Tout à fait en-chan-té de te rencontrer Ikkaku Madarame. Moi, je m'appelle Ilforte Grantz. Je suis l'espada de rang 15 et je suis aussi la fracción de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sixième espada… »

- « Un espada. Bien, bien. »

- « … et j'ajouterais que tu seras mon premier chauve ! », s'exclame le blond avec un sourire mutin.

Se méprenant sur l'ambiguïté de la phrase, le shinigami regimbe aussitôt : « Tu m'as pas encore battu, blondie ! »

- « Te battre ? Tut tut, je n'en ai pas l'intention », réplique Ilforte. Il passe une main sous une longue mèche de cheveux qu'il rejette sensuellement en arrière, puis il fait un pas. « Par contre, toi tu peux me donner la fessée. J'ai été très méchant, tu sais. »

Les yeux d'Ikkaku s'agrandissent démesurément. Pourtant, c'est encore avec méfiance qu'il lui pose une autre question : « C'est une ruse, c'est ça ? »

Ilforte pose un doigt sur son torse. « Une ruse, moi ? » Il balaye l'argument d'un geste efféminé et éclate d'un rire cristallin. « Pour ça, faut que tu t'adresses à mon frère. » Il pouffe de rire avant d'ajouter : « C'est lui la tête dans la famille. Moi, j'ai hérité du charme et de la beauté. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il avance encore d'un pas et, comme il n'est apparemment pas dangereux, l'autre le laisse faire sans bouger. En fait, Ikkaku est un peu confus face aux attaques charmeuses de l'arrancar. La réalité, c'est que rien ne se passe comme il avait prévu. Il avait rêvé d'un combat sanglant, d'une lutte qui l'aurait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à devoir conter fleurette à un adversaire dont le seul souci semble être de parler, parler et encore parler. Pour un peu, il croirait faire face à Yumichika dans ses mauvais jours.

- « Je suis un shinigami, t'es un arrancar. »

- « Jusque-là, je te suis. »

- « On est opposé. »

- « Oui, à la base c'est vrai, mais ça peut s'arranger… »

- « On doit donc se battre ! »

- « Mais je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Bien au contraire », sourit l'arrancar.

- « Vrai ? » A cet instant, Ikkaku ressemble à s'y méprendre à Yachiru à qui Jûshiro Ukitake aurait promis des bonbons. « D'accord, alors j'me mets en position et on va pouvoir commencer, hein ? »

Le blond acquiesce. Le shinigami se tourne pour s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres. Le dos tourné, il ne voit pas le blond le suivre et au moment où il s'apprête à se retourner, il sent un corps se coller au sien et deux mains arriver depuis l'arrière, glissant sur sa taille en direction de son entrejambe.

- « Tu sens combien je suis prêt ? », murmure le pot de colle à son oreille. Se faisant, il frotte son érection contre les fesses shinigamiennes et lèche la peau du cou, juste sous le lobe de l'oreille.

Horrifié, le chauve fait un bond en avant. « Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! »

- « Il y a un problème mon lapin ? »

- « Mon… »

Ikkaku ferme les yeux pour prendre une longue respiration, mais les ouvre illico, craignant que son adversaire n'en profite pour recommencer à le peloter outrageusement. Résultat, il a raté sa respiration et se met à tousser comme un asthmatique !

- « Tu veux que je te tape dans le dos ? »

- « Bon sang, on était censé s'foute sur la gueule ! », hurle Ikkaku en dégainant son zanpakutô.

- « Oh, ce genre de combat », fait le blond sur un ton dédaigneux.

- « EVIDEMMENT ! Tu pensais à quoi, espèce de dégénéré ? »

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine de dépit, Ilforte lève les yeux au ciel. « Dis-donc, t'es pas très futé, toi ! Bon, puisqu'il faut tout te dire, je pensais au sexe. »

- « Sexe mon cul ! J'ai très bien entendu, t'as parlé d'combat ! »

- « Mon cher Ikkaku, le sexe est une forme de combat. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? », demande innocemment l'arrancar.

- « On est ennemis, tu piges ça blondie ? »

- « Oui et alors ? On peut le faire brutal si tu veux. Moi ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime le sexe sauvage. Et puis, si tu crains pour ta virilité, j'aime aussi être en-dessous. Avoue que ça tombe bien ! »

Ilforte ponctue sa déclaration émoustillante d'un clin d'œil, qui achève le pauvre shinigami dont le cerveau vient de se mettre en veille. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et posés sur le blond, mais ils ne bougent plus. L'arrancar n'en demandait pas tant. Il en profite pour se rapprocher et, sans une once d'hésitation, s'agenouille entre ses jambes. Il regarde le visage du shinigami où pas le moindre mouvement ne filtre.

'_Il doit être dans son monde intérieur.'_ Un large sourire se dessine sur les lèvres d'Ilforte. _'Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à le ramener sur terre. Ou au ciel, c'est selon le point de vue !'_

Ni une, ni deux, il écarte le tissu du hakama, révélant le sexe mou du chauve. Il exerce un ou deux va-et-vient pour amorcer son réveil et la hampe de chair réagit. Quand elle devient suffisamment raide, il l'engloutit dans sa bouche.

C'est dans un cri qui n'a rien de guerrier, que Madarame revient à lui.

- « Putain ! »

Il rejette la tête en arrière, faisant sourire le blond arrancar qui n'en lâche pas pour autant sa sucette. La langue continue son œuvre, arrachant des sons rauques de la gorge du shinigami.

Des pensées lubriques assaillent l'esprit déjà bien torturé de ce dernier. Il a l'impression que son sexe va exploser, et si sa raison lui dicte de faire cesser cela immédiatement, une petite voix l'invite à passer à un truc plus radical. A défaut de calmer ses ardeurs combatives, cela lui offrira un alléchant substitut.

Il saisit les cheveux blonds et éloigne la bouche délicieuse.

- « Baisse ton froc et fous-toi à quatre pattes », ordonne-t-il à l'arrancar, qui n'hésite pas plus de deux secondes. Il se lève, s'essuie les lèvres et exécute avec un entrain admirable l'ordre donné.

Les fesses blanches sont maintenant offertes et écartées. La queue d'Ikkaku tressaute d'envie d'aller s'y frayer un chemin. Bien qu'il n'en revienne pas de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, le chauve sait que l'heure n'est plus à la réflexion, mais à l'action. Il vient se mettre à genoux et guide sa verge à l'intérieur.

C'est chaud et serré, et il doit retenir sa respiration pour d'une, contenir l'envie de hurler de plaisir, de deux, fermer les yeux pour ne plus fixer les fesses dodues et de trois, lutter contre le besoin de s'y enfoncer d'un coup sec. Mais les halètements difficiles d'Ilforte lui disent de calmer le jeu. Patiemment, il permet à son amant-ennemi de s'accoutumer à sa grosse excroissance.

- « Tu peux bouger. »

Ikkaku commence lentement. On a beau être un guerrier brut de décoffrage, on sait se tenir à la onzième !

- « EH ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, pousse plus fort, je sens rien là ! »

Alors, il accélère en agrippant les hanches, griffant au passage la peau fine, …

- « Plus fort… »

Finalement, il prend un peu plus d'élan et trouve le bon angle pour accéder à la demande.

- « Aaah ! Ouais, comme ça… c'est là… Mmmmm… »

- « Tu peux pas la mettre en veilleuse deux secondes ? »

- « Je parle… toujours… pendant le sexe… »

Exactement comme Yumichika. Loin des réflexions d'Ikkaku, le blond prend son sexe dans sa main et se met à se masturber pour augmenter le plaisir. Entre les coups qui explosent son derrière et les frottements sur la peau sensible de son sexe, il a bien du mal à suivre le rythme.

A bout de force, il se libère dans un cri aigu, relayé par un grognement rauque du shinigami derrière lui. Celui-ci s'effondre sur lui et Ilforte se retrouve écrasé comme une crêpe, le nez dans l'herbe. Ikkaku est sexuellement comblé, il a pris un pied d'enfer.

Un instant passe, avec pour seul bruit les respirations difficiles et puis, la voix fatiguée d'Ilforte se fait entendre.

- « Grimmjow, lève-toi, tu m'écrases. »

- « T'as oublié mon nom ? Ikkaku Mada… »

Comme un ressort, le blond repousse le shinigami. Il semble avoir repris de sa superbe. Il se lève et fait mine de sortir son zanpakutô, omettant un détail de taille. Son arme est toujours au sol, un peu plus loin, avec son pantalon. L'air méprisant qu'il avait lorsqu'il a débarqué devant Ikkaku est quelque peu mal venu, vu qu'il a les fesses à l'air.

- « Comment as-tu osé poser tes sales pattes de shinigami sur moi ? »

- « Moi, j'ai posé ? Bon, alors écoute-moi Blondie : si c'est encore une de tes idées débiles pour que je te prenne brutalement, tu le dis carrément. On peut en remettre une couche sans aucun problème. Ton petit cul est accueillant comme je les aime. Même si à la base, toi je t'aime pas. T'es mon ennemi. »

- « Serais-tu en train de dire que c'est moi qui t'es collé ? »

- « Blondie, je sais pas à quoi tu joues et je m'en fiche comme du premier hollow que j'ai buté. C'est _toi_ qui m'a allumé, c'est _toi_ qui m'a abreuvé de cochonneries, c'est _toi_ qui m'a sucé ! Alors maintenant, viens pas jouer les vierges effarouchées. »

Les yeux avant si caressants du blond sont devenus noirs comme la nuit. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le troisième siège de la onzième division ne serait plus de ce monde, ni de l'autre.

- « A ton tour, de m'écouter, le bouseux. Jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS je n'aurais couché avec un chauve. Je DETESTE les chauves. Moi, je ne fantasme que sur les chevelus. J'aime les cheveux, tu piges ? »

Ilforte Grantz, toujours si maître de lui-même, est en train de faire une grosse colère. Une colère qui finit par accoucher… d'une petite déprime.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, bon sang ?... », finit par murmurer le blond.

Le visage rouge de honte et les yeux embués de larmes, il baisse les yeux. Ikkaku est remué par l'air anéanti. Il voudrait dire quelque chose, déjà pour qu'il cesse de pleurer. Malgré toutes ses années d'entrainement avec Yumichika, il ne sait toujours pas comment réconforter un mec qui chiale. Il réfléchit à la situation, et une lumière s'allume dans son cerveau.

- « Ça doit être la fiole. »

- « La fiole ? »

- « Ouais, celle que je t'ai jetée quand on s'est fait face. Ç'avait rien de perso, c'était les ordres. »

- « Je comprends, j'ai reçu les mêmes. Tu sais la balle… »

- « … ah ouais, le truc que tu m'as balancé et que j'ai réussi à éviter. La fiole, c'est une invention de notre scientifique. Un barjot, si tu veux mon avis », continue le crâne dégarni alors qu'il tend à l'espada son hakama.

Ilforte l'enfile, tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il ne se souvient de rien. Il exècre les inventions de son frère et si le shinigami a dit vrai, l'ennemi compte dans ses rangs un être aussi dangereux que lui.

- « La balle, c'est une création de mon… frère. Et… c'est aussi un barjot. »

- « Tu parles de la tête ? »

- « Hein ? »

- « Ouais, tu m'as dit qu'il était la tête dans votre famille, tandis que toi, t'étais le charme et la beauté. »

Le blond sourit en pensant que lui seul, est capable de sortir un truc de ce genre.

- « Et j'ai dit quoi d'autre ? »

- « Je sais plus. De toute façon, t'arrêtes pas te caqueter, même pendant… enfin… tu vois… »

- « Oui, je vois », répond l'arrancar en détournant son visage qui rougit à l'allusion. « Bon… eh bien… je vais y aller. »

- « Ouais, moi aussi. Faut que je retrouve Yumichika. »

- « Qui ? »

- « Le shinigami qui est venu avec moi. C'est marrant, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Lui aussi est très beau. Et pis, il parle aussi beaucoup. Vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux… »

- « Tu l'aimes bien ? »

- « C'est mon meilleur ami. »

- « Bah, ton meilleur ami a dû se retrouver face à Grimmjow… »

Les deux hommes échangent un regard lourd de significations. Puis chacun s'évanouit dans la nature.

* * *

**Gaz numéro 1 : testé par Ilforte et désapprouvé par Ilforte. Ikkaku approuve.**


	6. Victimes numéro 5

**Réponses à toutes les reviews (anonymes ou pas)**

**Anemone33 :** sans me vanter, je pense avoir réussi à coller aux deux personnages originaux. Ikkaku est toujours dans la recherche d'un beau combat et très à cheval sur les codes qui le régisse, du moins de son point de vue. Pour Ilforte, c'est un personnage qu'on connait peu puisque Tite l'a fait clamecer très rapidement. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il se croit supérieur. Sinon, t'a vu juste : sa majesté de la magouille en personne arrive !

**Maryanne :** m'ensevelir sous des reviews ? Pfft, même pas peur ! A part ça, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. J'espère que les deux lascars qui suivent te feront passer un bon moment.

* * *

**Le grand méchant Kisuke et le petit chaperon Uryû**

* * *

Au moment où les deux reiatsu font leur apparition dans le ciel de Karakura, Urahara est posté sur le toit d'un immeuble de trois étages. Ce n'est pas le plus haut de la ville, mais son perchoir lui permet d'avoir une vision circulaire du quartier dans lequel ses pas l'ont amené.

Lorsqu'il arrive à l'endroit où les deux reiatsu s'entrechoquent, le troisième siège de la onzième division se tient face à un espada aux cheveux blonds, l'adversaire d'Abarai lors du tout premier raid de Grimmjow, Ulquiorrra et Yammy. Il bouge un instant et se retrouve placé derrière Ikkaku Madarame. Au moment où l'arrancar jette sur ce dernier un objet, Madarame s'écarte rapidement. Urahara ne voit pas les deux hommes disparaitre, ni qu'un troisième vient d'arriver. Il est focalisé sur l'objet qui a explosé à ses pieds et duquel s'échappe une étrange poussière rose. Sa curiosité l'ayant fait se pencher, il reçoit le gaz en pleine face et se voit contraint de se redresser en éternuant.

- « Urahara-san, vous allez bien ? », fait la voix d'Uryû Ishida.

A la seconde où les yeux verts du blond se posent sur le Quincy, son attitude change radicalement. Là où habituellement un petit sourire énigmatique se dessine, c'est désormais des yeux qui expriment un désir à la limite de l'indécence et une bouche qui se lèche les lèvres d'envie.

- « Oooh ! Tu es délicieuse ce soir, ma petite Uryû. »

L'utilisation du féminin fait froncer les sourcils du jeune brun. Il sait cet homme un tantinet pervers et complètement bizarre, mais là ça dépasse l'entendement. C'est sur un ton froid qu'il s'enquière de son état.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? »

- « Moi, rien du tout. Sache juste que j'apprécie l'effort à sa juste valeur. Tu es absolument é-pous-tou-flante ! Et je suis conquis », déclare le vendeur au bob en applaudissant.

Le froncement de sourcils s'approfondit et le cerveau d'Uryû se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, il a bien vu une sorte de nuage rose autour des jambes du blond. Il croise les bras puis pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, pesant le pour et le contre. Lors de son passage éclair au Hueco Mundo, il a fait la connaissance à son corps défendant du plus taré des scientifiques que la terre, le ciel et l'enfer aient jamais porté. Si l'on omet bien sûr, son illustre collègue de la Soul Society. De là à imaginer que cet être sans humanité ait créé une arme chimique et qu'Urahara en soit le cobaye, est un pas que le Quincy franchit sans hésiter.

Il n'est pas resté dans ses pensées bien longtemps, mais quand il en sort, c'est pour trouver Urahara, son chapeau rejeté en arrière et les yeux rivés sur le bas de son corps. Le pire est pourtant ailleurs.

- « Vous êtes en train… de baver ? »

- « On appelle ça saliver, ma petite Quincy. »

- « Allez-vous en finir avec ça ! », s'énerve Uryû. « Je ne suis pas une fille, bon sang ! Ressaisissez-vous, Urahara. »

- « C'est difficile, tu es habillée en fille. »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Enfin, c'est ainsi que je te voie et je peux t'assurer que cet uniforme d'écolière te sied à merveille. C'est un enchantement pour les yeux. »

Uryû est maintenant doublement horrifié. Premièrement, Urahara est victime d'une hallucination. Deuxièmement, Urahara est excité par ce qu'il voit. Et ce deuxième point soulève tout un tas de questions. Si le gaz contient un truc du genre aphrodisiaque, le blond va vouloir se soulager et, d'un point de vue moral, Uryû ne peut l'abandonner à son sort, même s'il est hors de question qu'il donne de sa personne. Et puis surtout, Urahara est excité par une gamine et ça, c'est choquant.

- « Vous êtes un pédophile ? », fait-il en grimaçant de dégoût.

- « Bien sûr que non ! Quelle mauvaise image tu as de moi, ma petite brune à lunettes. »

- « Cessez cela ! Vous êtes écœurant. Bander pour une gamine, c'est proprement abject. »

- « Oh, mais je n'ai pas dit que j'étais excité par les gamines. Je suis excité par les beaux jeunes hommes _déguisés_ en fille. Je suis gay. »

La bouche ouverte d'Uryû en dit long sur le choc qu'il vient de recevoir. Certaines informations devraient restées de l'ordre du privé. Des tas de flashs sont en train de lui traverser l'esprit, et tous tournent de la même idée, celle d'un Urahara qui course une version de lui, habillée avec le même uniforme que celui d'Orihime. Il se secoue la tête pour chasser à jamais ses vilaines images, même s'il sait au fond que certaines images ont la vie dure.

- « Alors, rassuré ? »

- « Oui... enfin, NON ! Bien sûr que je ne suis pas rassuré. Il faut trouver Yoruichi et Tessai. »

- « Sûrement pas ! »

- « Comment ça sûrement pas ? »

- « Il est hors de question qu'on mêle ses deux-là à notre histoire ! »

Uryû ferme les yeux et se pince l'arête du nez.

- « Urahara-san, il n'y a pas de 'notre histoire' et je vous rappelle que ce sont _vos_ amis. »

- « Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils te volent à moi ! », boude le blond en s'approchant du brun. « Yoruichi te voudrait pour elle. Elle aime les jeunes gens et il les lui faut tous. Quant à Tessai, faut que tu te méfies de son air de ne pas y toucher, tu peux me croire. »

La proximité de cet homme met Uryû mal à l'aise. Il doit s'en éloigner coûte que coûte. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il est devenu, et par-dessus tout, il fait nuit et ils sont dans un parc désert et isolé. C'est bien assez pour foutre les chocottes à n'importe quel humain censé.

- « Urahara-san, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? A vous entendre, Tessai est un pervers qui s'ignore ! Êtes-vous au moins conscient que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal ? », fait-il doucement.

- « Oui ! Mais je ressens aussi un besoin irrépressible de te prendre dans mes bras. Je n'y peux rien. Me laisserais-tu faire ? », demande le blond sur un air piteux.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas convaincu, Uryû accède néanmoins à sa requête, espérant pouvoir l'amadouer ensuite. Il a juste omis un détail. Il n'a que dix-sept ans et est bien loin des centaines d'années au compteur d'Urahara, manipulateur et magouilleur en tout genre. Il s'en rend compte à la seconde où les mains du blond se posent sur ses fesses, le tétanisant sur place.

- « Euh… Urahara ? »

- « Mm. On est bien là, hein ? »

- « Non. Vos mains sont trop bas… »

- « Tais-toi donc et profite du câlin. »

- « Câlin ? Mais on avait dit une petite étreinte ! »

- « Non, non. T'étais d'accord pour te laisser faire. »

- « Mais… »

Uryû pourrait le repousser, mais il ne le fait pas. Il pourrait même le gifler, mais il reste droit comme un piquet. En fait, au moment où Urahara a collé son corps au sien, lui faisant sentir son degré élevé d'excitation, le jeune homme, intelligent, sûr de lui et enclin à suivre sa raison, a fait place à un adolescent comme tous les autres. Un adolescent dont les hormones en ébullition le conduisent à apprécier le contact charnel, au point qu'il sente son entrejambe se réveiller et son sexe se durcir.

- « Oh, ma petite Uryû est d'humeur plus ouverte », s'exclame Urahara en s'écartant mais sans lâcher sa proie.

- « Non… », réplique un Uryû aux joues cramoisies.

- « Oh que si ! Uryû regarde-moi », susurre la voix du blond. L'absence de moquerie fait relever la tête du brun. Il plonge ses yeux dans l'océan vert face à lui. « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps. Tu es beau et belle en cet instant. » Le compliment touche Uryû, même s'il se serait contenté de 'beau'. « Si on s'envoyait en l'air ? J'ai une très, très grosse envie là. »

- « Ecoutez, Urahara-san, je pense que… »

- « C'est Kisuke et ne pense plus », rétorque Urahara en prenant d'assaut ses lèvres.

La pression sur sa bouche parait incroyablement forte et les lèvres qui touchent les siennes sont d'une douceur inouïe. Au début, il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Il ne bouge pas, ne participe pas. C'est son premier baiser et il a l'impression qu'on le lui vole. Il n'a pas choisi d'embrasser cet homme. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y songe, il aurait voulu que ce soit une fille.

Une nouvelle sensation l'envahit. Urahara a ouvert la bouche et est en train de chatouiller sa lèvre de sa langue. Agacé, Uryû s'apprête à soupirer, réflexe instinctif qui ouvre grand la voie au blond. La langue vient titiller la propriétaire des lieux, qui l'évite, avant de finir par se fondre avec elle. Lorsque le baiser s'interrompt, Urahara pose son front contre celui du Quincy.

- « Première fois ? »

Le jeune lui décoche un regard noir.

- « Pas la peine de me tuer du regard. Il fallait bien que tu embrasses un jour et moi, je suis fier de l'avoir eu ton premier baiser. »

Et le deuxième aussi. Sauf que celui-ci est moins timide de la part d'Uryû. Il va jusqu'à poser ses mains sur le torse du blond, effleurant de ses doigts la peau chaude que le tissu rend visible.

- « C'est mieux, non ? Le deuxième, je veux dire. »

Urahara s'amuse comme un petit fou alors que le plus jeune semble encore mal à l'aise.

- « Vous pourriez me lâcher … »

- « Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus, mon petit fantasme ambulant. »

Un fantasme, un vulgaire fantasme, voilà ce qu'il est. La colère s'empare rapidement du brun et la croix Quincy ne tarde pas à apparaitre à son poignée. Aphrodisiaque ou pas, Urahara fait un bond en arrière dans un grand éclat de rire.

- « Tu veux jouer au grand méchant loup, ma petite Uryû ? »

Une rafale de flèches s'envole en direction du blond, qui les évite avec facilité.

- « D'accord, alors tu seras le petit chaperon et moi, je serai le grand méchant loup. »

Il disparait en shunpo, pour réapparaitre juste derrière Uryû à qui il murmure :

- « Si je t'attrape, tu te donneras à moi ? »

Le brun se retourne dans un mouvement vif et se recule d'un bon mètre. Il observe la nuit noire autour de lui et il n'y a plus âme qui vive.

- « Tu n'as pas répondu, ma petite Uryû. »

Il a encore réussi à s'approcher de lui, lui pelotant les fesses au passage, et disparaissant une fois de plus, à la seconde où Uryû s'est retourné. Le souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou lui a envoyé des frissons dans tout le corps.

- « J'aimerais encore entendre ta voix, ma petite Uryû. »

Une langue vient de lécher son oreille. Uryû pose sa main sur la peau mouillée, et regarde autour de lui comme un fou. Il pense que c'en est assez et décide de s'élancer dans la direction de la sortie du parc, mais une main retient son bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.

Toujours personne.

- « Tu n'aurais pas l'intention de me quitter, ma petite Uryû ? »

La panique commence à s'immiscer en lui. Il déglutit car il vient de comprendre l'ampleur de la puissance dégagée par cet olibrius de vendeur à la noix. Il soupire car il n'y coupera pas. Il prie juste pour qu'Urahara retrouve sa raison à temps.

- « D'accord… vous avez gagné… »

Urahara l'a déjà pris dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse avec douceur et lui glisse à l'oreille : « Je vais te manger tout cru, _mon_ petit Quincy. »

A partir de là, Uryû n'a plus l'occasion d'avoir peur ou même de se poser des questions. Il est porté à une vitesse folle vers un petit parterre de fleurs en cercle au milieu duquel pousse un gazon dru. Le blond dépose son fardeau sur le matelas herbeux et commence à écarter le tissu de la veste blanche de Quincy.

- « Des fleurs pour ma princesse », dit-il avant de fondre dans le cou qu'il parsème de dizaines de baisers et de foncer droit vers les tétons qu'il maltraite, arrachant gémissements sur gémissements de la bouche du plus jeune.

Une sensation de bien-être s'insinue par petites vagues dans tout le corps d'Uryû, le laissant pantois et soumis. Il se tortille sous les coups de dents, se mord la lèvre inférieure sous les caresses apaisantes et vacille lorsqu'Urahara glisse sa langue dans son nombril, suggérant plus qu'un simple léchouillage. Impatient, le blond lui ôte son pantalon et son sous-vêtement avec une dextérité et une rapidité que lui envie Uryû. Une main habile le masturbe gentiment et une autre glisse vers son anus. Tendu lorsqu'un doigt le pénètre, hurlant un plaisir inimaginable quand Urahara le prend en bouche et déçu lorsque les deux ne sont plus sur lui.

Il ouvre les yeux qu'il avait fermés, et tombe sur le regard vert.

- « Je suis désolé… »

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent en pensant que tout va s'arrêter…

- « …, mais je vais devoir te faire un peu mal. »

Malgré lui, il soupire de soulagement et offre au blond un sourire sincère. En réponse, ce dernier ne le quitte pas des yeux lorsqu'il entre en lui. La douleur est tellement insupportable qu'Uryû finit par frapper Urahara au visage. Comme il n'est guère réjouissant de se prendre un pain quand on est en pleine action, Urahara coince les deux mains et commence à bouger, espérant trouver le plus vite possible la prostate du jeune homme. Sinon le grand méchant loup risquerait bien de repartir la queue entre les jambes.

Un cri sort alors de la bouche d'Uryû. Pas de douleur. C'est autre chose, de bien plus fort, de bien plus jouissif. Et cela se répète, au même rythme que les coups de butoirs d'Urahara. Las de sa longue journée, usé par le jeu du chat et de la souris et croulant sous le plaisir, Uryû rend les armes dans un long hurlement, qui le laissera probablement sans voix demain. Urahara donne un dernier coup avant de se libérer. Il s'allonge à côté de son amant, et tous les deux essayent de reprendre leur respiration.

- « Je ne te voie plus habillée en fille… », dit Urahara après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en biais vers la forme allongée à ces côtés.

- « Evidemment, je suis à poil ! »

Urahara se met à ricaner. Uryû ronchonne gentiment et en plus, il vient de faire de l'humour : c'est bon signe. Le blond est rassuré. Il pose un coude sur le sol et appuie sa tête contre la paume de sa main. Puis, il regarde avec beaucoup de tendresse le brun qui a levé les yeux vers lui.

- « Tu sais, j'aurais aimé que cela se passe différemment… je veux dire sans la drogue… »

- « Ce n'était pas votre faute. Je veux dire… à cause de la drogue… »

- « Certes, mais je pense que cette drogue n'a fait que ressortir quelque chose qui était en moi. » Son jeune amant se met à rougir. « Et je ne le regrette pas, Uryû. »

* * *

**Gaz numéro 2 : testé par Kisuke qui l'a méga approuvé. Pour le moment, Uryû réserve son avis.**


	7. Premier intermède

**Réponses à toutes les reviews (anonymes ou pas)**

**Anemone33 :** ça se pourrait en effet que ça reste un vrai couple. Pour ce qui est du prochain, aujourd'hui, tu vas être déçue, car dans toute bonne histoire, il faut de temps en temps calmer l'action, pour faire privilégier la réflexion. Et rassure-toi, l'avance est toujours là. A l'heure où je t'écris, il me reste à écrire 2 chapitres et demi et l'épilogue.

**Maryanne :** merci pour le compliment. Je te dirais bien que j'aime beaucoup ce couple. En fait, je trouve qu'Uryû Ishida est sous-exploité dans les fics. Probablement à cause de ses lunettes et de son air sérieux, genre premier de la classe. Mais moi, je le trouve BEAU ! Il est racé et intelligent, donc facile à mettre en scène face à des 'gueules', comme Urahara ou Grimmjow comme je l'ai fait dans une autre de mes fics.

* * *

**Faisons le point **

* * *

Après les évènements de la veille, Urahara a convoqué la bande d'Ichigo, à l'exception d'Orihime que personne ne souhaite traumatiser avec des histoires de sexe hautes en couleurs. De son côté, le jeune Kurosaki ne se doute pas un instant de ce qui a pu se passer la veille. Cependant, pendant tout le chemin, il a constaté que ces deux amis bruns semblaient très mal à l'aise.

Dès qu'ils franchissent le pas de la porte, Uryû évite par tous les moyens de regarder dans la direction d'Urahara et Chad a les épaules voutées et les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Dans cette position, il ne risque pas de rencontrer le regard amusé de Yoruichi.

- « Bonjour, bonjour. Installez-vous, Tessai va nous apporter du thé. »

Chacun est maintenant assis, et Ichigo a la sensation qu'un truc pas net s'est passé hier. Il regarde l'air désespéré de Chad et les rougeurs sur les joues d'Uryû.

- « Bon, il s'est passé quoi pour que vous fassiez des têtes pareilles ? »

- « Hier soir, deux énergies spirituelles se sont pointées », commence Urahara. « Uryû et moi, avons vu l'un des sous-fifres du sexta, le grand blond qui s'était battu contre Abarai.

- « Ilforte. Donc il devait y avoir Grimmjow… »

- « Quand nous sommes arrivés, il se tenait face au troisième siège Madarame… »

- « Ikkaku était ici ? »

- « Pourrais-tu cesser de l'interrompre ? », s'énerve Uryû, la voix enrouée. « J'aimerais qu'on en termine vite. »

- « Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Et sache que j'ai _encore_ une interruption à faire : depuis quand il t'appelle Uryû ? », demande Ichigo en désignant Urahara.

- « Ce n'est important pour le moment », le coupe Urahara. « Et avant que tu ne poses la question, le commandant Yamamoto n'a pas cru bon nous prévenir. »

- « Et c'est ça qui vous met dans un état pareil ? Bah, faut vous en remettre ! »

Uryû lance un regard noir au rouquin et Chad ne relève toujours pas la tête. À bien y regarder, il semblerait même qu'il se soit encore un peu plus tassé sur lui-même.

- « Y'a autre chose, c'est ça ? »

- « Quand Yoruichi a rejoint Chad, l'énergie avait disparu, mais elle a quand même trouvé quelque chose. »

- « Exactement. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'un arrancar et un shinigami s'étaient envoyés en l'air. En plus de ça, quand je suis arrivée, Chad n'était pas dans son état normal. »

Ichigo regarde tour à tour tous ceux qui se trouvent autour de la petite table où Tessai vient d'apporter le thé.

- « Yoruichi, quand tu dis s'envoyer en l'air, tu veux dire ? »

- « Baiser », répond abruptement la brune.

- « Tu… tu délires, pas vrai ? T'as imaginé des trucs ? »

- « Non, Ichigo. De par sa nature de chat, Yoruichi est apte à sentir les phéromones. Et comme elle est une shinigami avec un haut niveau en kidô, elle sait différencier les reiatsu. »

- « Pas comme toi, mon petit Ichigo ! », se moque la brune.

- « Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes dites. Un shinigami a couché avec un… »

- « Espada. On suppose que c'est Grimmjow. »

- « Et pour le shinigami ? »

- « Si on part du principe qu'il y avait Ikkaku, on peut supposer qu'il s'agissait de Yumichika. »

- « Bah merde alors ! », s'exclame Ichigo.

Urahara toussote pour s'éclaircir la voix. « Ce n'est pas tout. Il semblerait que Kurotsuchi, et probablement son équivalent chez les espadas, aient concocté des gaz. »

- « Des gaz ? »

- « Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai vu Ikkaku jeté une fiole sur Ilforte », répond Uryû. « Et Ilforte a balancé une balle sur Ikkaku qui, malheureusement, l'a évitée. La balle a explosé sur Kisu… sur Urahara-san. »

- « Euh… pourquoi malheureusement ? »

- « Il veut dire malheureusement pour ses fesses ! », s'esclaffe la seule femme du groupe.

- « Yoruichi, veux-tu ne pas te moquer ! », réprimande Urahara alors que lui-même glousse derrière son éventail. « Le gaz de Szayel agit sur l'imagination et c'est, semble-t-il, un puissant aphrodisiaque. »

Yoruichi a bien du mal à se retenir de rire. « Et là, on parle de l'imagination de Kisuke ! »

- « Bon, si vous crachiez le morceau ! »

- « J'ai subi une sorte d'illusion… »

- « Ce que Kisuke essaye d'enrober à sa sauce, c'est qu'il a vu une version collégienne d'Uryû et qu'il lui a sauté dessus. Quant à Chad, il s'est transformé en bel hidalgo et, à force de me chauffer, c'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus. »

- « Quoi… tu… avec lui… et toi… avec lui aussi… mais… »

- « Respire, Ichigo, respire », fait Yoruichi.

- « Mais c'est affreux ! »

- « Pas tant que ça, puisque même si Chad ne s'en souvient pas, on a pris un pied d'enfer. Et d'après Kisuke, Uryû a hurlé de plaisir. »

- « Je suis ravi que cela vous amuse », assène le Quincy sur un ton chargé en tout ce qu'il y a de plus négatif.

- « D'où viendrait sinon ta voix de petit vieux ? », demande la brune qui repart dans un rire tonitruant.

- « De toute façon, on ne peut plus rien changer », assène Urahara.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ces histoires de gaz ? On avertit Yamamoto ? »

- « Surtout pas ! On va d'abord mène une petite enquête. »

- « Je vais me rendre à la Soul Society et fureter un peu partout. J'irai voir Yumichika et puis Ikkaku. On n'a pas pu leur parler après nos orgasmes respectifs », lance la brune avec un clin d'œil. « Qui sait, lui aussi s'est peut-être fait un petit plaisir. »

Elle se lève et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Chad qui redresse le visage d'un coup sec.

- « Tu sais, Chad, moi, je ne regrette qu'une seule chose, c'est que tu ne te souviennes de rien. Cela dit, si tu veux retenter l'expérience, c'est quand tu veux. »

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et sort de la pièce.

- « C'est bien la première fois qu'elle est prête à coucher une deuxième fois. Tu lui as fait de l'effet. »

- « Ah », fait Chad.

- « Et nous, que fait-on ? »

- « On va devoir rester vigilent. Au moins en attendant d'être certain pour les gaz. Je pense même que nous pourrions pimenter un peu nos prochaines patrouilles. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « En observant discrètement. »

- « Vous voulez dire en matant d'autres couples éventuels », réplique Uryû avec un regard furibond.

Ichigo se lève, suivis par ses deux amis. « D'accord, on se rejoint ce soir ici. On fera des groupes. »

- « Ce soir, ce sera sans moi », fait Chad.

- « Pas de problème. Avec Yoruichi, on sera assez pour faire deux groupes », décrète alors Ichigo.

Urahara affiche un sourire machiavélique qu'il darde sur le jeune Quincy, poussant celui-ci à rétorquer : « Je me mettrai avec Yoruichi. Tu n'auras qu'à aller avec Urahara-san.

- « Si tu veux. Bon, on va y aller. Au revoir, Urahara-san. »

Au moment où le rouquin et le géant franchissent la porte, Urahara retient par le bras le jeune Quincy, qui le coupe aussitôt.

- « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler », affirme-t-il avec véhémence. « C'est trop tôt… Je... je n'avais jamais imaginé perdre ma virginité comme ça, … et avec un homme en plus… je crois que je n'étais pas prêt. » Il marque une pause et Urahara ne peut rien d'autre. « Kisuke, il faut que tu me laisses du temps. »

Le blond hoche la tête et le laisse partir. Il est plus heureux que jamais. Uryû l'a appelé Kisuke et l'a tutoyé, et ça, c'est plus qu'il n'espérait.

* * *

**Soul Society, 6****ème**** division**

- « Salut mon petit Bya ! », lance Yoruichi depuis la fenêtre du bureau de Byakuya.

- « Yoruichi, quand comprendras-tu les règles les plus simples en matière de politesse et de bienséance ? »

- « Tu ne comptes pas à ce que je te réponde, j'espère. »

Le capitaine soupire. Cette femme est tout bonnement impossible. Après lui en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs quand il était plus jeune, elle parvient encore aujourd'hui à l'exaspérer.

- « Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ? »

- « Un petit renseignement. »

- « Et qui a bien pu te mettre dans l'idée que j'allais te renseigner ? »

- « Attend de savoir avant de grogner ! »

- « Sache qu'un Kuchiki ne grogne pas. Dans ma famille, nous avons de l'éducation, nous. »

- « Mais oui, oui. Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais entendu des rumeurs sur des comportements bizarres ces jours derniers ? »

Le noble cesse d'écrire un instant pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- « C'est là ta question ? »

- « Bah oui, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas suffisamment clair pour sa seigneurie ? »

- « Certes non. Cette question est tout sauf claire. Comportements bizarres ? Ces jours derniers ? Ne pourrais-tu pas aller droit au but ? Et sache que les Kuchiki n'écoutent pas les rumeurs. »

Yoruichi lève les yeux au ciel. « Rassure-moi, les Kuchiki vont bien aux toilettes faire leur besoin quotidien, ou alors est-ce là aussi un truc pas reluisant dont ils s'abstiennent ? »

- « Je ne goûte que peu à ton humour avilissant, Yoruichi. Tes fréquentations déteignent sur toi », lance avec mépris Byakuya.

Le regard de la brune devient noir. « Mes fréquentations au moins, n'auraient pas laissé leur propre sœur se faire buter. D'ailleurs, il me semble même qu'elles lui ont sauvé la vie ! »

Le ton est aussi coupant qu'un rasoir et Byakuya encaisse sans brocher.

- « Je t'écoute. »

- « Je veux savoir si une ou des personnes se sont conduites de manière inhabituelle au cours, disons, des dernières quarante-huit heures. Peut-être plus. »

Au souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant-hier, Byakuya pâlit et bien qu'il se reprenne aussitôt, le mal est fait, à en voir la mine réjouie de Yoruichi.

- « Qui ? »

- « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

- « Oooh ! Alors ça te touche directement, sinon tu ne ferais pas cette tête-là. » Yoruichi vient s'assoir sur la chaise face à son bureau. « Raconte. »

- « Yoruichi, si tu pouvais aller enquiquiner quelqu'un d'autre, cela m'arrangerait. J'ai du travail », réplique le brun en reprenant sa plume.

- « D'accord ! » Elle se lève puis se dirige vers la porte. « Je vais aller voir Jûshiro. Qui sait, il sera peut-être avec Shunsui. »

Les deux noms honnis viennent d'être prononcés. Non pas que Byakuya ne les apprécient pas. C'est juste qu'ils ont tendance à le materner et à s'immiscer dans sa vie, ce que bien évidemment, le brun ne supporte pas.

- « Reviens ! »

- « Oui, tu disais, mon petit Bya ? », demande la femme chat en gardant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- « Reviens poser tes fesses sur cette chaise ! », ordonne en retour le capitaine.

Yoruichi s'exécute avec le sourire, en ajoutant au passage une vacherie bien pensée. « Quelle façon indigne pour un Kuchiki de parler à une femme ! »

- « Tu n'es pas une femme, Yoruichi. Tu es une plaie. »

La brune ne se vexe nullement, préférant éclater de rire.

- « Allez, raconte. »

- « C'est arrivé mardi sur les coups de midi. J'allais déjeuner en compagnie d'un collègue, lorsque j'ai eu un comportement… disons, pour le moins étrange… »

- « Qui c'est le collègue avec qui t'as baisé ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Byakuya Kuchiki est décontenancé et rouge pivoine. Cette vision est absolument jouissive pour la princesse Shihôin.

- « Je… »

- « Te fais pas prier, je sais que c'est arrivé. Tu peux me croire. »

- « Toi… aussi ? »

- « Bien, je te raconte d'abord. Avant-hier soir, on patrouillait avec Kisuke et les deux amis d'Ichigo. Lui, il était en déplacement dans de la famille. On s'est séparé comme on le fait toujours. Deux énergies ont explosé et j'ai rejoint Chad à l'endroit où l'une était. A mon arrivée, il n'y avait plus rien, si ce n'est un Chad en danseur de tango qui m'a baisé comme je l'ai rarement été. Quand notre affaire a été terminée, il ne se souvenait de rien. »

- « Il ne se souvient de rien ?... Comme moi. »

- « C'est donc toi qui a été touché. Dis-moi de quoi tu te souviens. Je veux dire ton dernier souvenir. »

- « De marcher à côté de… mon collègue pour nous rendre au restaurant. Nous sommes passés derrière les bâtiments de la douzième. Je me rappelle clairement d'un bruit de verre brisé et d'un cri. Tu penses bien que je suis allé voir ce fou de Kurotsuchi, mais il cherchait autant à m'interroger que moi. Alors j'ai laissé tomber. Depuis, je l'ai à l'œil mais ce n'est pas très évident. »

- « Il est donc dans le coup. »

- « Pour moi, cela ne fait aucun doute. »

- « Mm, je suis d'accord. Il est forcément mouillé. Trop de coïncidences pour un simple hasard. Et sinon, c'était qui ton collègue ? Tu ne m'as donné les détails. Moi je t'ai tout raconté. »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'en dirais plus. »

Pile à ce moment, des coups sont frappés à la porte. Byakuya invite l'impromptu à entrer et c'est le tout nouveau capitaine de la troisième division qui pénètre dans le bureau. Le regard qu'échangent les deux hommes est saisi au vol par la brune et ce qu'elle y voit, est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Elle se lève et s'approche de Byakuya.

- « Bah tu t'embêtes pas ! T'as pas pris le plus moche, dis-donc », murmure Yoruichi à son oreille. « Bon, je vais vous laisser. A propos, garde ce que je t'ai dit pour toi. »

- « Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu tes regrets ? », se moque Byakuya.

- « Moi ? Nooon ! Mais le gamin, c'était sa première fois. »

- « Je vois. »

- « Allez, soyez sage », lance Yoruichi en sortant.

* * *

**Soul Society, 1****ère**** division**

- « Vous dites que cela n'a rien donné ? »

- « Je n'ai rien pu tirer des deux imbéciles que vous avez envoyés. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient utilisés le produit que je leur aie confié. »

Bien entendu, le scientifique préfère taire les questions que le capitaine Kuchiki est venu lui poser. Il sait que le noble se doute de quelque chose, même il n'a rien pu en tirer. Et lui-même est encore à se demander si son produit marche ou pas.

- « Bien, je vais envoyer d'autres shinigamis. De préférence, ayant déjà une habitude des lieux. »

Kurotsuchi est aux anges car son expérimentation va pouvoir continuer.

- « Vous serez du voyage, capitaine Kurotsuchi. Vous irez là-bas en tant qu'observateur. »

Et là, notre bon capitaine perd irrémédiablement ses couleurs. Un comble pour un homme aussi peinturluré !

* * *

**Hueco Mundo, laboratoire de l'espada octava**

- « Alors Szayel, qu'est-ce que ton invention a donné ? »

- « D'après la conversation que j'ai eue avec Grimmjow et Ilforte, nous sommes dans l'impasse. »

- « Nous ? », demande innocemment Aizen.

- « Eh bien… ce que je veux dire, c'est que d'après Grimmjow, le dosage ne doit pas être assez fort. Pfft, comme si cette brute sanguinaire s'y connaissait ! »

- « Tu t'égares, Szayel. »

- « Oui, oui, bien sûr. Ilforte prétend avoir touché ce type ridicule avec un chapeau et toujours habillé en vert… »

- « Kisuke Urahara ? » Aizen s'est redressé sur sa chaise. « Et alors ? »

- « Alors rien ! », soupire d'agacement l'espada. « Un shinigami s'est interposé et a éloigné Ilforte. Ils se sont battus et il n'a rien pu constater. »

- « Intéressant. Nous enverrons demain d'autres membres de mon espada », conclut le brun à la mèche qui se lève et gagne la porte. « A propos Szayel, à l'avenir, ne méprise plus Kisuke Urahara. Cet homme est un génie. »

* * *

**Soul Society, 11****ème**** division**

Assis au pied d'un arbre aux abords de la onzième division, Ikkaku et Yumichika sont silencieux. L'entrainement a été rude ce matin, et une pause leur est apparue nécessaire.

- « Alors on se repose ? Je croyais que les gars de la onzième étaient des durs à cuire ! »

L'insulte n'est pas toujours la meilleure entrée en matière, mais cela importe peu à Yoruichi. Elle est là dans un but bien précis, et sait exactement comment mener les débats.

- « Moi, je croyais que vous étiez bannie ? », lui fait remarquer avec mépris le cinquième siège.

- « L'héritière de l'une des quatre riches familles nobles de la Soul Society, bannie ? Non, mais tu veux rire, mon poussin à plumes ! »

- « Tu vois Yumichika, les riches, ils ont tous les droits », jette Ikkaku.

- « Oh les gars, on ne va pas refaire le monde ! Si on parlait plutôt de vous deux ! »

Le sourire de la féline ferait frémir n'importe qui d'autre que ces deux hommes qui, décidés à ignorer cette emmerdeuse, préfère pour l'un, continuer à admirer ses ongles et pour l'autre continuer de tailler son bout de bois en forme de katana.

- « Bien, si vous voulez pas parler, je peux faire la conversation toute seule. Tiens, je vais même vous raconter une belle histoire. Hier soir, dans le beau ciel étoilé de Karakura, un beau shinigami brun s'est fait prendre par un espada aux cheveux bleus… »

Les deux hommes ont relevé la tête presque en même temps, Ikkaku jetant un coup d'œil au brun dont les joues rosies laissent supposer que la femme vient de dire la vérité.

- « Yumi, t'as pas fait ça ? »

- « Je n'ai pas eu le choix », répond l'autre en tapant sur le sol. « Il m'a scotché à lui, je n'arrivais plus à m'en défaire. »

- « Mais pourquoi t'as couché avec lui ? »

- « Parce que ce foutu arrancar était EXCITE ! », se met à hurler Yumichika.

- « Eh, on se calme les deux… excités », ricane Yoruichi.

- « Bon sang, Yumi, c'est pas une raison. »

- « Ecoute, il a balancé cette substance rose sur moi et après il me prenait pour un chat. Il m'a sauté dessus et là, putain…, j'ai rien pu faire. Et puis, il est beau garçon… »

Le jeune brun baisse les yeux alors que le crâne chauve lève les siens au ciel.

- « Nous y voilà ! Il était beau, alors t'as pas résisté. »

- « Et toi ? », fait la brune.

- « Quoi moi ? »

- « La substance rose est un gaz inventé par le scientifique d'Aizen. Tout comme celui qu'on vous a remis, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Comment vous savez ça ? »

Imperturbable, l'ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division poursuit son interrogatoire : « Vous en avez fait quoi ? »

Yumichika est mal à l'aise et détourne le regard. Il n'a pas envie de donner une autre version que celle du rapport fait à Kurotsuchi, à savoir qu'il l'a égarée. Ikkaku, en revanche, répond tout de go : « Je l'ai jetée sur mon adversaire. »

- « Et s'est-il passé quelque chose ensuite ? »

- « Bah…, on a voulu s'battre… »

L'hésitation du chauve fait relever la tête du brun.

- « J'ai bien l'impression qu'à toi aussi, il est arrivé un truc sexuel », suppose la femme.

- « Non,… enfin… »

Yumichika plisse les yeux pour observer son meilleur ami, puis il se redresse et lui assène un coup derrière le crâne.

- « Aïe ! »

- « Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait des reproches, espèce de crétin ! »

- « Arrêtez de vous chamaillez les filles ! Donc, toi aussi, t'as connu le nirvana hier soir ? »

- « Bah ouais, obligé. J'suis tombée sur un vrai obsédé sexuel. Il parlait que de cul, disant que le sexe, c'est comme un combat, ou un truc du genre ! »

- « Mais bien sûr et tu t'es évidemment senti redevable en le prenant. »

- « Quand il s'est mis à me sucer, j'ai perdu l'esprit. »

- « Et toi, Yumichika, qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment fait de la fiole ? Tu sais, poussin, j'irai rien raconter à face de post de peinture. »

- « Je l'ai balancé du haut de l'immeuble. »

- « Et je ne remercie jamais assez. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. C'est secret », lance Yoruichi avec un clin d'œil, avant de se transformer en chat et de disparaitre comme par enchantement.

* * *

**Notre détective sur pattes va-t-elle révéler les croustillantes informations qu'elle vient d'obtenir? Nos amis humains vont-ils assister à des orgies sexuelles dans le ciel de Karakura ? **

**Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de 'La guerre d'hiver aura-t-elle lieu avant Noel ?'**


	8. Victimes numéro 6

**Réponses à toutes les reviews (anonymes ou pas)**

**Anemone33 :** ah ma bonne dame, je n'ai jamais dit que t'étais une obsédée sur pattes (jolie formule soit dit en passant !). Non juste un tantinet curieuse de connaitre le prochain couple, puis le suivant et ainsi de suite. Mais surtout pas bouder. Non, non, non, faut encore écrire à l'auteur. A la rigueur même si c'est pour lui dire que tu boudes encore. Tu comprends quand j'ai décidé de ce calendrier de l'avent, je me suis dit que ce serait amusant de lire les réactions des gens. Au final, vous êtes deux à faire ce chouillat d'effort pour me faire savoir que vous suivez toujours. Et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir, parce que ça prouve que je donne du plaisir (je sais que ça laisse un doute, mais ça n'a rien de sexuel). Ça me donne même le courage de terminer les 3 chapitres restants !

**Maryanne :** cet intermède était voulu drôle et je dois admettre en lisant ta review, que le marché est rempli. Tu verras dans la suite que Yoruichi est la constante joyeuse de cette histoire. Et je ne l'ai pas choisie au hasard. Aussi bombe sensuelle et sexuelle soit-elle, elle a tout d'un mec : grande gueule, limite voyeuse, forte physiquement et cash dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Bref, un joli moyen d'enquiquiner les autres et d'arracher quelques rires. Pour Byakuya, j'aime le mettre en danger par rapport à l'image de perfection et de froideur qu'il donne, et c'est loin d'être fini !

* * *

**Le quinta et le petit blond docile**

* * *

C'est le soir et un garganta descend en piqué au-dessus de la ville de Karakura. À l'intérieur, trois hommes de taille et de prestance différentes se tiennent immobiles. Lorsqu'ils sont enfin dans l'atmosphère, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, le plus petit des trois file comme le vent, disparaissant en moins d'une seconde de la vue des deux autres.

Alors que l'un des deux restants est sur le point d'en faire autant, le plus grand le retient par le bras.

- « Débarrasse-toi de la balle avant de rencontrer un shinigami », ordonne-t-il.

- « Mais…, Aizen-sama a donné des ordres… »

- « Et moi je te donne les miens et tu les exécutes, Tesla ! Il est hors de question qu'on utilise une invention de l'autre malade ! Va maintenant, et fais-moi honneur. »

- « Oui, maitre Nnoitra », répond le blond avant de s'en aller

Nnoitra s'envole en sonido au-dessus de la ville, qu'il survole pendant un petit moment sans que rien n'attire son attention. Il repère sous lui l'un de ses compagnons de voyage. Celui-ci est en train de se battre contre un shinigami. En une seconde, il comprend qu'il tient une occasion en or de se débarrasser de cette maudite invention, et d'emmerder l'un de ses collègues qu'il abhorre et dont c'est la fracción. La soirée commence bien et c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'il fait tomber sur son adversaire la balle de Szayel.

Ragaillardi, il reprend son chemin et sent presque aussitôt une énergie spirituelle. Sans perdre de temps, il atterrit dans une grande cour déserte et prend une grande inspiration, serrant très fort le manche de Santa Teresa. Il n'a pas encore vécu un combat réel contre un shinigami, comme d'autres espadas. Il a entendu leur récit exalté et son envie n'a cessé de grandir depuis lors. Aujourd'hui, il va enfin concrétiser ce rêve, et montrer de quoi il est capable.

Le reiatsu inconnu arrive dans son dos, il penche la tête vers l'arrière, souriant de toutes ses dents. Dans son champ de vision apparait un jeune homme portant un uniforme noir avec un brassard.

- « Un gradé, chouette ! »

Il le détaille encore et enregistre mentalement la taille moyenne, la musculature fine qu'il devine plus qu'il ne voit, les cheveux blonds comme les blés et la mèche blonde qui lui mange la moitié du visage. Le portrait honnête d'un soldat qui semble tout aussi honnête.

- « On pourrait en faire quelque chose s'il n'avait pas cet air misérable. »

Car l'espada a aussi noté la mine peu enjouée de son adversaire. Izuru Kira est un shinigami sérieux mais à l'air limite dépressif. En quelques mots, l'antithèse du boute-en-train ! Pourtant, Nnoitra s'en moque bien. Ulquiorra Schiffer n'est pas un joyeux drille et cependant, c'est l'un des meilleurs de l'élite d'Aizen. Il laissera sa chance à ce pauvre hère.

D'ailleurs, l'heure est venue de combattre.

Une main sur son katana, les yeux bleus de Kira ne lâche pas la silhouette efflanquée face au lui. Cet arrancar possède un physique impressionnant, mais cela ne semble pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Il le détaille sous toutes les coutures, analysant tout au fur et à mesure. C'est toujours ainsi qu'il procède. Savoir, c'est pouvoir, et la connaissance de l'autre permet de parer les attaques, et parfois de vaincre. La force brute n'est rien, face à l'intelligence et la stratégie, tel est le crédo du lieutenant de la troisième division.

Il en est là de ses pensées lorsque l'autre lui fonce dessus en faisant osciller sa faux. Grâce à un shunpo de très haut niveau, c'est un jeu d'enfants pour lui d'éviter l'assaut. En passant, il en profite pour trainer son regard sur son attaquant. Il n'a pas le temps de se mettre en garde, que l'autre repart de plus belle, le chargeant à pleine vitesse. Il se faufile dans un trou de souris, et réussit à s'éloigner de l'arme hors gabarit.

- « T'es une vraie anguille toi », sourit l'arrancar.

Kira reste de marbre. Il n'est déjà pas du genre à copiner facilement, alors imaginer ce que ça peut donner avec ses ennemis. Sa seule règle : étudier l'ennemi sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il dit.

- « T'as perdu ta langue ? », insiste l'espada en se ruant une troisième fois sur lui.

Et pour la troisième fois, le shinigami l'esquive. Il a déjà assimilé qu'il doit rester en permanence sur ses gardes, car l'autre est du genre à faire des coups foireux et à ne pas hésiter à le frapper dans le dos. D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, le brun est en train de le contourner en essayant de noyer le poisson avec ses questions.

- « À moins que tu ne sois muet ? », continue Nnoitra.

Mais Kira n'est pas un poisson et il se dérobe une nouvelle fois. Certes de peu, mais au moins leurs armes se sont entrechoquées. Et ça, c'est un bon point pour le blond. Le pouvoir de Wabisuke est d'alourdir l'arme adversaire par un simple toucher. En continuant à se préserver des coups tout en touchant Nnoitra, il a de grandes chances d'abattre cette grande gigue.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'assaut suivant le fait buter contre le long corps. Il parvient à s'éloigner de justesse, mais il a distinctement entendu au moment du choc un bruit de verre brisé. Le temps de penser _'Merde, la fiole'_, et le gaz s'insinue en lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Un trou noir d'à peine une seconde et le nouveau Kira est arrivé.

- « Ooooh ! », s'exclame-t-il les mains jointes et les pupilles en forme de cœur.

Interloqué, Nnoitra suspend son geste et observe de plus près le shinigami blond. Son air pitoyable a disparu au profit d'un sourire ultra Bright et d'un regard extasié. En plus de ça, il a lâché sur le sol son zanpakutô.

- « Oh le con ! », grince la grande perche entre ses dents. « Eh, machin ! T'as perdu ton arme. »

Kira penche la tête en direction de Wabisuke. « Oh ça ? » Il fait un petit geste de la main, signifiant le peu d'importance qu'il porte à son zanpakutô. « Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ce serait bête d'abîmer une telle beauté. »

- « Eh dis-donc, ton truc n'est pas si beau que ça ! Et puis, tu crois vraiment qu'tu peux m'battre sans ? T'es donc si fort que ça ? Parce que c'est pas ce qui m'a semblé jusque-là. T'encaisses à peine mes coups ! »

Le blond le fixe avec des yeux exorbités avant d'éclater de rire.

- « J'peux savoir pourquoi tu te marres ? »

- « C'est juste que… » Le blond essuie les petites larmes qui perlent sur ses cils. « Tu as vraiment cru que je parlais de mon sabre ? »

- « Evidemment. De qui d'autres ? », jette Nnoitra sur un ton rogue.

- « De toi, dieu de la beauté », répond Kira sur un ton séducteur.

Toute la bonne humeur qui accompagnait Nnoitra depuis qu'Aizen lui a appris qu'il partait en mission dans le monde réel, vient de se faire la malle. Lui qui cherchait un combat à la hauteur de sa puissance, tombe finalement sur une gonzesse énamourée.

- « C'est bien ma veine ! », grommèle-t-il. Il s'approche en trainant des pieds. « Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté de combattre ? »

- « Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, pardi. Tu poses de ces questions, toi ! »

Le blond a un sourire tendre scotché sur son visage et rien que ça, ça énerve prodigieusement Nnoitra. Lui veut se battre, continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Surtout qu'il a beau dire, le petit blond se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Il ramasse le sabre du blond et le lui tend.

- « Eh mec ! On est censé s'battre. Alors prend ton épée et frappe ! »

Kira se contente de croiser les bras.

- « Putain, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

- « Je ne _peux_ pas me battre contre toi. »

Nnoitra est décidé à obtenir le fin mot de toute cette histoire. Il se penche vers le blond et lui demande sur un ton doucereux : « Et pourquoi ça, monsieur-qui-faisait-la-gueule-y'a-pas-deux-minutes-et-qui-maintenant-sourit-tout-le-temps ? »

- « Parce que je suis amoureux. »

Celle-là, le quinta ne s'y attendait pas. Il se redresse vivement se demandant pourquoi cet idiot lui parle de sa vie amoureuse au beau milieu d'un combat.

- « Tu crois que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui veut connaitre ta vie privée ? »

- « Bien sûr, étant donné que cela te concerne. »

L'espada va de surprise en surprise. Fronçant les sourcils, il pose le manche de sa faux sur le sol et s'appuie dessus. il sait qu'il doit la poser cette question. C'est obligé. Et pourtant, dieu sait qu'il redoute la réponse.

- « Et en quoi, cela me concerne ? », articule-t-il doucement.

- « Parce que c'est toi que j'aime. »

La déclaration lui fait fermer les yeux. Il pousse un grand soupir et tente une petite dernière pour la route.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Comment ça pourquoi ? »

- « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi t'es soudainement devenu amoureux de moi ? On n'tombe pas amoureux de son adversaire entre deux attaques ? »

Le blond hausse les épaules.

- « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je suis bien près de toi, que tu m'attires comme un aimant ? J'aime tout chez toi. Ta présence rassurante, ton aura puissante, ton torse magnifiquement musclé », répond le blond en posant le bout de ses doigts sur la peau de l'espada.

L'espada frissonne sous la caresse. Il met cette réaction sur le compte de la surprise. Et il continue de se mentir en s'affirmant mentalement que la déclaration ne lui a pas fait plaisir, qu'il n'est pas remué par le regard limpide dans les yeux bleus. Pour le fuir, il détourne ses yeux en amande au loin, pour ne plus avoir à se poser de question.

Mais Kira revient à la charge, en écartant d'un pouce le tissu de la redingote et en léchant avidement un téton.

Après un gémissement qui n'a pas échappé au blond qui sourit désormais avec perversité, Nnoitra le repousse et recule.

- « EH ! Tu croyais faire quoi là ? »

- « T'embrasser, te caresser, te lécher. » A chaque mot prononcé, le blond fait un pas. « En somme, te donner du plaisir. »

Nnoitra n'en revient pas. Comment ce blanc-bec peut-il lui faire de l'effet ? Lui, il aime baiser des femelles, raison pour laquelle il s'est toujours refusé à son blond de Tesla malgré son insistance. Ce n'est pas pour le faire avec un blond shinigami, quand même !

En fait, une petite voix dans sa tête est en train de lui dire que perdue pour perdue, autant essayer de finir cette journée en beauté. Il attrape le shinigami par la nuque et se jette sur sa bouche qu'il dévore. Son envie de sexe est à la hauteur de sa frustration de combat. Le blond va morfler, tant pis pour lui.

Pourtant, le blond est ravi. Il obtient ce qu'il convoitait tant : être dans les bras de ce bel homme. Il glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux et emmêle sa langue à celle qui tente par tous les moyens de prendre le dessus. Il lui laisse la domination, lui qui ne cherche qu'à se soumettre.

Le baiser est rompu. Et les yeux se rencontrent, l'un comblé, l'autre interrogatif.

- « J'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme, mais j'aime qu'on m'suce. »

S'il espérait choquer le shinigami, c'est râpé. Le blond est déjà à genoux face à son entrejambe et, après avoir ouvert le hakama blanc, il sort une queue proportionnelle à la taille de son propriétaire. Déjà bien dure, elle est saisie par Kira qui se lèche les lèvres d'anticipation. Il descend son visage vers la base et pose sa langue dessus. Puis il remonte doucement en défiant du regard les yeux noirs qui le sondent. L'espada tente bien de ne pas gémir, mais c'est peine perdue. Surtout lorsque sa verge est engloutie dans la bouche, et que la langue à l'intérieur l'excite encore et encore.

- « Putain, t'es doué machin ! »

- « Izuru », rétorque Kira en libérant le sexe.

- « Ouais, bah _Izuru_, t'arrêtes pas. »

Le blond obtempère et reprend son dur labeur, encouragé par les sons mélodieux qui sortent de la bouche de son arrancar. Celui-ci est comme sur un nuage, au point de s'agripper aux cheveux blonds pour ne pas tomber.

Sans ressortir le sexe de sa bouche, le blond se recule pour aller titiller la tête, arrachant un râle au brun. Il avale à nouveau, en glissant le long de ses dents. Il n'appuie pas trop fort pour que ce ne soit pas douloureux, mais suffisamment pour faire crier le quinta.

S'estimant trop passif à son goût, ce dernier décide de donner la cadence. Un truc qu'il a déjà tenté auparavant avec un succès mitigé, les femelles semblant détester être dirigées. Tout le contraire de son petit blond. Sa docilité et l'expertise de sa langue commencent à lui plaire.

A bout, l'espada finit par rendre les armes dans un long cri rauque. L'orgasme a été tel, qu'il s'effondre aux pieds d'Izuru, au moment où celui-ci reprend ses esprits. Voyant l'arrancar, le froc ouvert et son sexe débandé, et lui-même à genoux avec un goût acre dans la bouche, l'esprit vif de Kira comprend en un rien de temps ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- « Oh mon dieu ! »

- « Ouais, putain c'était divin ! », réplique Nnoitra les yeux encore fermés.

Kira est déjà debout à la recherche de son zanpakutô. Il se précipite et s'en saisit. Puis, il revient le coller sous la gorge de l'espada, qui sent plus qu'il ne voit la menace arrivée.

- « Tu joues à quoi ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

- « Hein ? Tu délires ? »

- « Pour la dernière fois, je vous demande ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

Il augmente la pression sur le cou gracile du brun. Lui aussi est revenu à lui. Il fronce les sourcils de colère d'être à terre et dans une position humiliante (pour rappel, son sexe prend toujours l'air) et de frustration de ne pas pourvoir s'enfiler son petit blond qui n'est plus du tout docile.

- « Demande celui qui vient de me tailler la pipe du siècle. »

Le shinigami rougit de honte au rappel du crime qu'il a commis. Parce qu'à ses yeux, c'en est un. Peut-être aussi un peu parce qu'il vient de recevoir un sacré compliment.

- « On se battait et tout d'un coup, t'as lâché ton arme et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Alors, me colle pas ça sur le dos. En plus, j'avais jamais rien fait d'sexuel avec un mec. »

Kira écoute attentivement les explications et complète mentalement avec l'incident de la fiole. Et comme on lit ses émotions sur son visage, Nnoitra l'apostrophe : « Tu sais c'qui s'est passé, pas vrai ? »

- « Je… »

- « Crache le morceau. Tu m'dois bien ça. »

Kira fait alors une chose pas très glorieuse pour le camp de la lumière : il s'enfuit et laisse Nnoitra, quinta espada, la bite à l'air et seul comme un con.

- « J'te jure que j'te retrouverait mon petit blondinet. Et quand j'te tiendrais, j'te prendrais sauvagement et après j'te butterais avec lenteur ! »

Le sourire de l'espada est effrayant, même si au fond de son œil unique, un soupçon de déception côtoie la folie de la colère.

* * *

**Gaz numéro 1 : testé par Izuru qui s'en mord les doigts. Avis mitigé de Nnoitra.**


	9. Victimes numéro 7

**Réponses à toutes les reviews (anonymes ou pas)**

**Maryanne : **ouais, c'est vrai que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin avec cette version follement perverse du petit blond de la troisième. En fait, je me demande si je ne l'ai pas un peu Gin-isé. Et j'ai adoré le faire redevenir normal et le faire fuir. Pour Yoruichi, faudra attendre quelques chapitres.

**Anemone33 :** improbable, c'est vrai. Tordu, oh oui alors ! Pour le numéro 5, j'ai vu la scène devant mes yeux : ce grand machin avachi, les jambes écartées et un long sexe tout mou sortant de son calbute. Sinon, tu as bien deviné : Tesla arrive avec un chapitre volontairement très différent des autres.

**Marine :** bah ne cherche plus, lis plutôt la suite !

* * *

**Dis Renji, c'est quoi un coup de foudre ?**

* * *

**Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, à la sixième division**

Lorsque le capitaine Kuchiki a appris que, par direct ordre de Yamamoto, son lieutenant était envoyé dans le monde réel, il l'a tout de suite convoqué pour connaitre la teneur exacte de sa mission.

- « Bah, en fait, je suis censé rien vous dire », lui a répondu un Renji dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, signe d'un grand embarras.

- « Renji, je suis fier de ta loyauté à la Soul Society et au commandant Yamamoto, mais j'aimerais être pleinement certain de ta loyauté envers la sixième division et de ta confiance en moi. »

Embêté par les douces paroles de son supérieur et sentant poindre les reproches après les compliments, le fougueux vice-capitaine a capitulé et rapporté le détail inavouable, du point de vue du vieux Yama.

- « Bah, on nous a remis une fiole contenant un gaz expérimental qu'on est censé jeté sur les espadas pour les affaiblir. Enfin, c'est ce que ce fou de Kurotsuchi nous a expliqué… »

A peine les derniers mots ont-ils franchi ses lèvres, que Renji se frapperait pour les avoir sortis ! Raide comme un piqué, il attend la remontrance… qui ne vient pas. Il jette un œil vers son capitaine, qui semble perdu dans une profonde réflexion.

- « Bien. Renji, tu vas me remettre cette fiole. »

- « Mais, capitaine, je ne peux pas, c'est contraire aux ordres… »

- « Ce produit est probablement très dangereux, Renji. »

- « Bah, comme tout ce que créé Kurotsuchi ! », ricane le rouge

- « Renji, ce que j'entends par là, c'est que ce gaz aurait un effet sur nous. »

- « Comment ? »

- « Je n'en suis pas certain. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te demande de me donner cette fiole. Je vais la faire passer à Urahara par quelqu'un de confiance. Il procèdera à des analyses et nous serons certains alors. »

- « Mais et les autres ? Kira aussi, est de la partie ! »

- « Tu ne dois rien dire pour le moment, Renji. La seule chose que je puis t'assurer, c'est que la vie de Kira ne sera pas mise en danger. »

- « Vous avez dit que c'était dangereux ! », insiste le lieutenant.

- « Renji, j'ai moi-même subi les effets de ce gaz et, comme tu le peux le voir, je suis toujours en vie. Même chose pour Urahara, Chad et probablement Ikkaku ou Yumichika. Nous n'en sommes pas encore sûrs à l'heure actuelle. Te voilà rassuré ? »

Renji hoche la tête et pose la fiole sur le bureau de Kuchiki.

- « Bien, je vous fais confiance. »

- « Et tu ne le regretteras pas, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Avant que son vice-capitaine ne sorte pour rejoindre le senkaimon, Byakuya ajoute : « Il va sans dire que tu me feras un rapport détaillé de cette mission, Renji. »

* * *

**Retour au présent, au-dessus de la ville de Karakura**

'_Jeter la balle, jeter la balle'_, c'est le mantra qui passe en boucle dans le cerveau de Tesla depuis qu'il a quitté son maître, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'a pas encore exécuté l'ordre donné, hésitant sur le lieu où lâcher l'objet qu'il tient présentement dans la paume de sa main droite. Comme si cela avait la moindre importance. Il scanne la ville sous ses pieds, regardant de droite et de gauche, et jamais devant lui. Et ce qui risquait d'arriver dans un ciel étoilé, plus fréquenté que le dessus d'un aéroport, survient dans un grand boum. Tesla se retrouve le cul parterre, ou plutôt le cul en suspension dans le ciel. Il se secoue la tête pour se remettre de la violence de la rencontre.

A moins d'un mètre de lui, gît le lieutenant Abarai, lui aussi sur son postérieur et pas encore remis du choc. Il volait au-dessus de Karakura quand il a percuté quelque chose. _'C'est idiot de se prendre un arbre en plein ciel'_ est la première pensée cohérente qui lui vienne à l'esprit. La seconde étant un tas d'insultes pas très originales attribuées à son capitaine, qui l'a inquiété plus que de raison avec cette histoire de produit dangereux. _'Non, c'est vrai, il lance une bombe et je dois ni dire quoi que ce soit, ni poser de questions.'_

Lorsqu'il regarde devant lui, il constate amèrement que son obstacle n'est pas végétal, mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus arrancar. Un arrancar qui le dévisage sans animosité et avec un regard doux. Un arrancar aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisette, avec une petite marque de couleur bleue sur la joue. Son masque est sur son front, et il porte un bandeau. Et lui, Renji Abarai, son ennemi, au lieu de se lever et de dégainer Zabimaru, il lui offre un grand sourire éclatant.

Probablement les effets de la poudre rose qui a arrosé généreusement leur torse avant de dissiper ses traces dans l'atmosphère.

- « Bonjour », fait timidement l'arrancar.

- « Bonjour, bel éphèbe. »

Flatté, le blond rosit et offre au shinigami un sourire amusé. « Mon nom est Tesla Lindocruz. Je suis espada de rang 50 et je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, le blond ne s'est pas positionné par rapport à son maitre qu'il idolâtre pourtant à chaque instant de sa vie. Il n'y fait même pas allusion alors que d'habitude, c'est sa fierté que de faire savoir à qui veut l'entendre, qu'il en est le serviteur.

- « Je m'appelle Renji Abarai et je suis le vice-capitaine de la sixième division », se présente à son tour Renji.

Il se lève et s'approche du blond toujours assis dans le ciel. Il lui tend la main.

- « Tu permets, beau pirate ? »

Le blond prend la main, et se remet sur ses pieds avec l'aide de Renji.

- « Pirate ? », demande-t-il les sourcils froncés, cherchant visiblement le rapport entre lui et ce personnage qui vogue sur les mers en détroussant ceux qu'il rencontre.

Renji montre du doigt son cache-œil. Il l'ôte dans l'instant.

- « Oh ça ? Une bêtise pour me donner un autre genre », explique le blond en haussant les épaules. « Je voulais ressembler à un modèle qui n'en est pas un. »

- « Tu n'en as pas besoin. »

- « Pardon ? »

- « De te donner un autre genre, tu n'en as pas besoin. Le tien est parfait. Ne change rien. »

Une fois de plus, les joues de Tesla rosissent sous le compliment.

- « J'aime aussi beaucoup le tien. Ces tatouages te vont à merveille. Je peux ? »

Il a tendu la main vers le front d'Abarai et suspend son geste, attendant l'autorisation qui lui est donné d'un petit signe de la tête. Du bout des doigts, il effleure le tracé de l'encre sur la peau, tandis que Renji garde ses yeux rivés sur le visage aux traits parfaits du blond. La douceur qui en émane parait tellement inappropriée à un arrancar, à un être sans cœur.

- « Qu'est-ce c'est censé représenter ? »

- « Des motifs tribaux. J'ai commencé à me faire tatouer quand je suis entré à l'académie de shinigamis. »

- « C'est magnifique. »

- « Comme ce qui est dans mon champ de vision. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Je m'en souviendrais forcément si c'était le cas », reprend Renji d'une voix sensuelle qui vrille les entrailles de l'arrancar.

- « C'est ma première fois » Le jeune arrancar rougit au double sens de sa réponse. « Enfin..., je veux dire, de venir dans le monde réel. C'est la première fois que je viens. »

- « Je vois. Moi, je suis déjà allé au Hueco Mundo. Malheureusement, je ne t'ai pas vu là-bas. Je le regrette, surtout si l'on considère que j'y ai fait la rencontre de l'être le plus cinglé qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Un arrancar prétentieux avec des cheveux roses. »

L'évocation moqueuse de Szayel fait éclater de rire Tesla. Un rire d'une limpidité qui conquiert définitivement le cœur de Renji.

- « Tu aimes les fleurs, Tesla ? »

- « Je n'en avait jamais vu avant qu'Aizen ne fasse construire un jardin sous le dôme à Las Noches. Crois-tu vraiment que de si belles choses puissent pousser au Hueco Mundo ? »

- « Probablement pas. Viens. »

Renji lui prend la main et tous deux s'envolent dans une synchronisation parfaite. Ils arrivent au-dessus d'un parc et atterrissent par-delà les grilles. Malgré le soir qui tombe, ils distinguent encore les couleurs chaudes des fleurs. Le tapis de pétales rouges, jaunes et orangés ravissent les yeux et la senteur de l'herbe vient chatouiller leur narine.

- « Je crois que j'aime définitivement les fleurs », murmure doucement un Tesla ému par ce cadeau.

Sa main toujours dans la sienne, Renji se place face à lui, et pose un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

- « C'est vrai, tu aimes ? »

Incapable de dire par des mots ce qu'il ressent, Tesla se contente de plonger son regard dans celui du plus grand, essayant d'y exprimer toute sa gratitude. Conquis par la sincérité qu'il voit, Renji se penche et pose avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur celles du plus petit. Une légère pression suffit à apporter des papillons dans le ventre des deux hommes. Ils s'écartent pour mieux se rapprocher. Cette fois, Tesla est prêt. Il se décale un peu et ouvre sa bouche, donnant un accès plein et réfléchi au shinigami. La langue de ce dernier s'insère entre les lèvres roses, puis entre les deux rangées parfaite de dents blanches. Quand elle touche l'autre langue, un gémissement de bien-être s'entend de façon étouffée. Se cherchant, se repoussant pour mieux se retrouver, s'entremêlant, un jeu vieux comme le monde se déroule entre elles, jusqu'à ce que le souffle manque à leur propriétaire.

- « J'en avais très envie », avoue le blond. « En fait…, depuis que je t'ai vu. »

- « J'ai envie de beaucoup plus quand tu es dans mes bras. » Un désir presque animal traverse l'espace d'une seconde les prunelles de Renji. Fugace mais pas assez pour que le blond n'en soit pas retourné. « Tesla, est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre ? »

- « Coup de foudre ? Tu parles d'orage, c'est bien ça ? »

- « Oui, mon ange », sourit le rouge. « De l'orage qui dévaste mon corps et mon âme quand je te vois, de l'orage qui illumine mon cœur quand tu poses ce regard sur moi. Avec toi, je me sens à ma place, et comme… complet. Oui, c'est ça, je suis complet, enfin moi. »

- « Tu as dit mon ange ? »

- « Oui, c'est ce que tu es pour moi, un ange. »

- « Renji, c'est ça… l'amour ? »

- « Oui, mon ange. Viens », répond Renji en le tirant vers un petit gazon au pied d'un chêne.

Il s'assied au pied de l'arbre et invite Tesla à s'assoir entre ses jambes, appuyant son dos contre son torse. Le blond se cale dans une position confortable, et appuie sa tête sur l'épaule d'Abarai. Les yeux fixés sur les étoiles dans le ciel, il ne dit rien. Il comprend ce qu'a voulu dire Renji par se sentir 'complet', car c'est aussi ce qu'il ressent. Il est heureux à cet instant, heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été. Les vagues électriques générées par les caresses du rouge sur son bras, lui procurent un bien-être incommensurable.

- « Renji, je suis bien et ça me fait peur. »

- « Ça ne doit pas t'effrayer, mon ange. L'amour est le plus beau des sentiments », réplique Renji en lui donnant un baiser sur la tempe.

Sa main droite saisie celle de Tesla et il y emmêle ses doigts comme le font les amoureux. Tesla tourne la tête et la relève vers le visage tatoué. Dans la quiétude du parc, les deux hommes s'embrassent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

- « Renji, tu sais qu'on va devoir se séparer… »

- « On n'est pas obligé de se séparer. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? »

Tesla se décolle du corps chaud et se met debout.

- « Renji, tout ça n'est pas réel. »

- « Bien sûr que c'est réel ! Je t'aime, Tesla. »

- « Renji, lorsque nous nous sommes percutés, je tenais dans ma main une sorte de balle dans lequel il y avait un produit conçu par notre scientifique, pour _vous_ nuire. »

Renji ne dit rien, cette histoire le renvoie trop à celle de la fiole et à l'avertissement de Byakuya. Il laisse son amant continuer sur un ton de plus en plus amer.

- « Je pense que ce produit s'est répandu sur nous et _nous_ a affecté. Tous les deux. »

Le rouge le regarde abasourdi.

- « Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ? »

- « Oh si je t'aime Renji ! »

La réponse a fusé, tel un cri du cœur et cela ravit au plus point le shinigami qui vient enlacer Tesla. Celui-ci se laisse faire, continuant à parler sans quitter les yeux de son compagnon.

- « Renji, je sais que je ne suis pas sympathique, tendre et je ne sais quoi d'autres ! Je suis _servile_. Quand je t'ai parlé de ce modèle que je cherchais à copier, je parlais de mon maitre, l'espada numéro cinq, Nnoitra Jiruga. Je le vénère et lui me traite comme un moins que rien. Je ne vis que pour respirer le même air que lui. Jamais, je n'aurais omis de te dire combien je suis honoré d'être son esclave si j'avais été dans mon état normal. »

- « Tu le regrettes ? »

- « Oh non Renji ! S'il a bien une chose que je regrette, c'est de redevenir celui que je viens de te décrire. Et ça arrivera, c'est obligé. Il n'y a pas de place pour les belles histoires dans mon monde. Cette euphorie que l'on ressent va disparaitre, je le crains. Mais, je veux que tu saches là, tout de suite, que je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que dans tes bras, Renji Abarai. »

- « Ce produit exaucerait nos fantasmes ou nos rêves les plus secrets, c'est ça ? »

- « Oui, je crois que cela agit comme une sorte de libérateur. Mon rêve, c'est de m'affranchir de Nnoitra, je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte. Et pour toi, ce serait quoi ? »

- « J'ai toujours voulu ressembler à mon capitaine. Il est noble, cultivé et puissant, toujours entouré de belles choses, sachant se comporter en toute circonstance. Moi, je viens du Rukongai, de l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres de la Soul Society. »

Tesla arbore un sourire magnifique. Il prend le visage de Renji en coupe et l'embrasse tendrement.

- « Alors, tu as réussi ton fantasme. Tu t'es conduit en parfait gentleman avec moi. »

- « Oui, et ce soir, j'ai tenu dans mes bras le plus beau des hommes. »

Ils échangent un autre baiser, plus passionné. Tesla enroule ses bras autour de son cou et Renji le colle à lui, le serrant à l'étouffer.

Quand le baiser est rompu, c'est à regret que Tesla commence à s'éloigner. Renji lui attrape le bras, faisant glisser sa main tout le long, au fur et à mesure que le blond continue d'avancer. Jusqu'au moment fatidique où leurs mains se séparent, les yeux toujours connectés l'un à l'autre. D'un coup de sonido, Tesla n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

Un souvenir qui vrille les tripes de Renji. Mais un souvenir quand même.

* * *

**Gaz numéro 2 : testé par Tesla et Renji et hautement approuvé par les deux, dans la douceur du soir, la beauté des lieux et la mièvrerie de l'auteur !**


	10. Victimes numéro 8

**Réponses à toutes les reviews (anonymes ou pas)**

**Maryanne : **c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais : coller le fougueux Renji dans un univers à mille lieux de lui. Et tu verras par la suite que ça ne restera inaperçu.

**Anemone33 :** cool que tu aies un côté fleur bleue. Je craignais de trop dénoter avec ce chapitre, même s'il est important dans l'histoire. Et sinon t'en penses quoi du petit blond ? Pas mal non ?

**Marine :** il faut de temps en temps des choses mignonnes. Et ce qui suit est mignon même si un peu plus explicite.

* * *

**Ceux qui s'embrassent sont forcément plus que des potes.**

* * *

Tous les sens en alerte, Tôshirô Hitsugaya patrouille dans le ciel encore éclairé. Depuis son point de vue inaccessible au commun des mortels, il scanne le moindre recoin dans l'espoir de débusquer un arrancar qui lui ferait oublier sa mauvaise humeur. Apprendre que le but de votre mission est de balancer sur votre ennemi une fiole remplie d'une invention de Kurotsuchi, plutôt que de le combattre dans les règles de l'art, a été dur à avaler pour le génie du Gotei 13. Et deux heures plus tard, le renfrognement sur son visage est toujours présent. Il file aussi léger qu'une feuille poussée par le vent, alors qu'à l'intérieur, la colère d'être pris pour le sous-fifre du docteur Maboul diffuse son venin à travers tout son corps.

Alors qu'il survole les berges d'une rivière, il entend un bruit. Une sorte de raclement. Ce n'est pas tant le bruit lui-même qui attire son attention, mais plutôt le fait qu'il sente les relents d'une énergie spirituelle, que quelqu'un s'évertue à cacher. Il se pose près du bord de l'eau, pas très loin d'un bosquet d'arbres. Les hollows ne sont pourtant pas du genre à se planquer derrière de l'écorce et des feuilles.

Soudain, il devine plus qu'il ne voit une petite silhouette foncer sur lui. Il a juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter l'arête tranchante d'une lame qui fouette dangereusement l'air autour de lui. Quand il peut enfin poser ses yeux sur son adversaire, il découvre un arrancar de petite taille, vêtu d'un uniforme d'espada customisé à la sauce mandarin. Le visage de son propriétaire est très fin. Il a des cheveux broussailleux noirs corbeau, dont seul une longue tresse émerge, un casque qui couvre son crâne et des yeux dorés ironiques.

- « Qui es-tu ? »

La voix est empreinte d'arrogance et ne soumet aucun rejet.

- « Tôshirô Hitsugaya, capitaine de la dixième division du Gotei. »

- « Toi, un capitaine ? », fait le brun en éclatant de rire. « La Soul Society nomme des nains pour diriger ses armées. Divertissant mais pathétique. »

- « Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus grand que moi, _arrancar_. »

Le brun perd son sourire. Le mépris dans la voix d'Hitsugaya l'a frappé de plein fouet. Et puis, il est bien obligé de reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas très judicieux de mettre le sujet de la taille sur le tapis. Même s'il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot. « Mais je suis quand même plus grand que toi, _nabot_ ! »

La force du mental d'Hitsugaya fait qu'il reste de glace face aux provocations. Ce qui finit par agacer suprêmement l'arrancar aux cheveux bruns.

- « Je suis Gio Vega, fracción de sa majesté Barragan, segunda dans l'espada d'Aizen et espada de rang 26. »

- « Tout ça pour finalement avorter d'une vingt-sixième place dans l'armée de ce traitre d'Aizen », ironise le petit capitaine.

Face à lui, le brun serre les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

- « Tu te crois plus fort que moi parce que tu es capitaine ? »

- « Je ne crois rien du tout. Je suis censé éradiquer mes ennemis et tu es mon ennemi. »

- « Tu penses que je vais te faciliter la vie ? »

- « Je ne le pense pas. Mais peu importe au final, puisque je vais t'empêcher de nuire. »

Presque simultanément, ils extirpent de leur uniforme un objet qu'ils se jettent mutuellement à la figure et qu'ils évitent en s'envolant plus haut dans le ciel. S'ils n'étaient pas physiquement différents, n'importe qui observant leur étrange ballet, pourrait croire que l'un des deux est le reflet de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres au-dessus des berges, la balle rose vient d'exploser au contact de la fiole. S'en suit une réaction en chaine : le verre de la fiole se brise, libérant le gaz de Kurotsuchi qui au contact du gaz rose de Szayel, se transforme en un nuage vaporeux de couleur gris bleuté, qui semble être doté d'une vie propre, puisqu'il s'empresse de quitter les lieux et de se diriger vers un quartier résidentiel.

Observant l'expérience chimique se dérouler sous leurs yeux, les deux adversaires ne bougent pas d'un cil. D'une, parce qu'il vaut toujours mieux se tenir éloigné de ce genre d'invention. De deux, parce que maintenant, ils sont trop occupés à se jauger du regard. Quand le manège est terminé, ils s'élancent l'un vers l'autre. Les sabres se télescopent dans un bruit strident avant de se repousser.

Hitsugaya a saisi que Gio Vega est loin d'être un novice en combat rapproché. Malgré un rang éloigné dans la hiérarchie de l'espada, le brun est combatif, limite teigneux, et ses déplacements rapides pourraient épuiser le maitre de Hyorinmaru. Et cela risque d'arriver plus tôt que prévu s'il ne trouve pas rapidement une parade.

De son côté, Gio est désormais convaincu que ce capitaine va lui donner du fil à retordre. Sa puissance et son moral d'acier sont les ennemis de l'arrancar, qui compense sa faiblesse par une rapidité hors du commun. Mais combien de temps tiendra-t-il à ce rythme d'enfer ?

Tellement pris par leur combat, le shinigami comme l'arrancar n'ont pas vu qu'ils étaient survolés par Nnoitra Jiruga, qui trouve amusant de jeter sa balle de gaz. Szayel lui a remis avec l'ordre de la balancer sur un shinigami. Super ! Non seulement, il obéit aux ordres mais en plus il peut emmerder Barragan, à travers son petit fracción.

Au dernier moment, Vega voit une balle rose tomber du ciel comme un obus et s'écraser sur la tête aux cheveux blancs, l'aspergeant d'une poussière rose. Au-delà du fait qu'il est content de ce temps mort, le brun s'abstient de s'approcher. Manquerait plus que ce foutu produit soit nocif pour lui ! Il préfère éclater de rire face au spectacle amusant qu'offre le capitaine.

- « C'est pas drôle ! », lance le génie sur un ton boudeur.

- « Oh si ! Si t'avais vu ta bouille quand cette poudre rose t'est tombée sur la tête ! », répond Gio en se tapant la cuisse.

- « Même pas vrai ! Et pis, c'est ta faute si elle m'est tombée dessus ! », rétorque le petit shinigami.

Sa voix, son attitude, tout est soudainement plus en conformité avec son physique d'adolescent. Et c'est presqu'avec bonheur, que Gio lui réplique du tac au tac.

- « Non, c'était pas moi. C'était ce crétin de quinta. »

- « Qui ça ? »

- « Un grand échalas avec un œil borgne qui se croit le meilleur », crache Gio.

- « Ah ouais, tu l'aimes pas ? »

- « Non, c'est un con. Il se croit plus fort, mais il est que le cinquième dans l'espada. Faudrait pas qu'il l'oublie ! »

Sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils se sont rapprochés, jusqu'à se tenir à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Seul Hitsugaya a été touché par le gaz. Pourtant, parler de la haine qu'il a pour Nnoitra, fait oublier à Gio Vega que c'est à son ennemi qu'il vient de se confier.

- « Chez nous, c'est Zaraki qui se croit le plus fort. Il pense qu'à se battre. Tout le temps et avec n'importe qui. C'est un fou dangereux, tu peux me croire. »

Gio sourit de voir le petit capitaine s'extérioriser ainsi. Il est tellement loin de la froideur qu'il le caractérisait tout à l'heure. Et ça lui fait du bien de parler avec un ami, lui qui est coincé avec un ancêtre. Il a du respect pour Barragan, mais il est si vieux, si acariâtre et parfois indolent, que Gio a l'impression d'être enterré vivant.

- « Au Hueco Mundo, le fou dangereux, c'est Szayel. C'est notre scientifique. »

- « Eh ! Nous aussi, on a un fou dangereux !, s'exclame le shinigami en faisant de grands gestes, son katana toujours à la main. « Il s'appelle Kurotsuchi, et tu sais quoi ? Il porte un masque et il se peint le visage. Il est effrayant et il a les dents jaunes. Grrr ! Un grand malade ! »

- « Il fait des expériences bizarres, le tien ? »

- « Ouais. Tiens, la fiole que j'ai jetée tout à l'heure, bah c'était lui. Désolé au fait, j'ai pas eu le choix. Ordre du commandant. Moi, je préfère me battre à la loyale. C'est déshonorant d'utiliser des trucs pareils ! »

Décidément, ce Hitsugaya-là plait plus que de raison à l'espada. L'honneur, il l'a appris aux côtés de Barragan et il respecte les gens qui en font leur mode de vie.

- « Si on allait s'assoir à côté de la rivière, Tôshirô, c'est ça ? », propose-t-il

Hitsugaya hoche la tête en souriant et rengaine son katana. Ils s'assoient côté à côte, les yeux dirigés vers la rivière et les lumières sur la berge opposée.

- « T'es capitaine depuis longtemps ? Parce que t'as l'air très jeune. »

- « M'en parle pas ! », bougonne le petit capitaine. « Je suis paraît-il un génie. J'ai réussi mon bankai très tôt et j'ai rapidement gravi les échelons à la sortie de l'académie. »

- « C'est bien non ? »

- « Ouais, sauf quand tu passes pour un gamin ! Y'a même un capitaine qui passe son temps à m'offrir des bonbons ! Et c'est un vieux en plus. » Gio éclate de rire. « Te marres pas ! »

- « T'es mignon », continue à rire le brun.

- « Je suis capitaine du Gotei, pas mignon. »

Les rires redoublent avant de se taire. Gio pose un doigt sous la mâchoire du capitaine et lui tourne la tête.

- « Tôshirô, je peux t'assurer que tu es absolument mignon. Et là maintenant, je vais te le prouver en t'embrassant. »

- « Qu-quoi ?, bégaye le shinigami avec des joues rougies.

- « Tu as déjà été embrassé ? »

- « Non. »

La réponse est murmurée et Gio ne l'entend que parce qu'il est très proche de Tôshirô. Le brun commence à se pencher vers les lèvres roses, son regard englouti par les deux billes couleur lagon. Il poursuit son chemin jusqu'au contact, doux et léger. Il entend le cœur de Tôshirô battre très fort. Cela le ravit de provoquer un tel émoi chez ce petit mec très attachant. Et à ce moment précis, il espère de toute son âme, que cela n'est pas entièrement à mettre au compte de ce gaz stupide.

Le baiser est rompu et comme un écho à ses pensées, le shinigami lui fait une étrange révélation. « Je sais que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. La poudre rose, hein ? » Gio acquiesce. « Mais, ça m'est égal. Je suis bien avec toi. Tu sais, j'ai jamais eu d'ami garçon. Dis, on est pote, tous les deux ? »

- « Tôshirô, les potes ne s'embrassent pas. »

- « Ah. »

La déception d'Hitsugaya fait peine à voir, aussi Vega vient susurrer à son oreille :

- « Ceux qui s'embrassent sont forcément plus que des potes, Tôshirô. »

Le sourire du brun redonne de l'éclat dans les yeux du plus petit, et un peu de courage puisqu'à son tour, il approche sa bouche de l'autre et y dépose un baiser fugace.

- « Gio, quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je veux dire quand j'étais… différent, je… je t'ai trouvé beau. »

- « Tôshirô, si tu continues à me dire des choses comme ça avec cet air-là, je risque de ne pas pouvoir me retenir. »

- « Te retenir ? »

- « De te sauter dessus », répond Vega en lui léchant l'oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement.

- « Ah… eh bien… ne le fais pas », dit le petit capitaine en affrontant, sans vaciller, le regard doré.

Un mouvement de recul dû à la surprise et Gio allonge Tôshirô dans l'herbe. Il l'embrasse et cela n'a plus rien à voir avec les baisers précédents. Là, il n'est plus question que de langues qui s'emmêlent avec sensualité, de mains qui se touchent avec empressement et de sons de gorge indécents.

Tôshirô est submergé par trop d'émotions à la fois et peine à suivre le rythme de son partenaire. Sa seule certitude, c'est que son corps s'est embrasé et que seul Gio peut éteindre le feu qui le consume.

Et à ce jeu-là, le petit brun est autant un pompier qu'un pyromane. Les caresses qu'il prodigue à la peau douce de Tôshirô ont tôt fait de faire dresser le sexe de ce dernier. Le sien était déjà érigé après leur premier baiser. Il débarrasse le petit capitaine de ses vêtements, révélant à ses yeux d'or un véritable bijou. Tôshirô Hitsugaya a beau avoir l'apparence d'un adolescent, il est parfaitement proportionné et ses muscles sont la preuve d'une maturité d'adulte.

Gio poursuit sa découverte, décidé à donner autant qu'à recevoir. Il inflige aux tétons tentateurs de douces tortures, appréciées sous lui, à en juger par les geignements qu'il entend. Puis, il se frotte langoureusement au corps, se soulageant et se frustrant en même temps. Avec sa langue, il trace un chemin humide vers l'entrejambe d'où il prend en main le sexe bandé pour le masturber avec lenteur. En même temps, il insère un doigt dans l'orifice entre les fesses blanches.

Tôshirô fait fi de l'inconfort tant il est émoustillé par les frottements de plus en plus rapides sur sa verge. Et même quand Gio insère un deuxième doigt, il ne regimbe pas.

- « J'ai envie… fais… quelque chose… », réussit-il à psalmodier.

Gio n'a pas besoin de plus de détails. Et quand bien même, il sait pertinemment qu'il ne sortira rien d'autre du timide shinigami. Il retire sans douceur ses doigts. Il se positionne entre les jambes galbées et le pénètre lentement jusqu'à la garde. Tôshirô sent de suite la différence avec les doigts et ses traits se crispent sous la douleur. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, se contentant de tendre les bras vers Gio pour que celui-ci vienne à lui. L'élan de tendresse à travers ce geste remue le brun au plus profond de lui-même. Il se baisse, permettant au plus petit d'accrocher ses mains sur ses épaules. Les yeux dans les yeux, les mouvements peuvent commencer.

Très vite, Gio réussit à trouver le bon angle. Complètement emporté par le plaisir, des cris jaillissent de façon désordonnée de la bouche du capitaine. Ses yeux papillonnent à chaque fois que sa prostate est touchée et la cadence des 'flaps' sur ses fesses ne fait qu'augmenter. Quelques minutes de ce traitement suffisent à les faucher tous les deux sous le coup d'un orgasme monstrueux.

Quand leur respiration revient à une cadence plus normale, Gio s'allonge près de son amant qu'il se met câliner, ôtant les mèches de cheveux neige collés à son front. C'est Tôshirô qui brise leur silence complice.

- « Je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici. »

- « Moi non plus », soupire Gio.

- « La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, j'aurai sûrement tout oublié et je n'aurai qu'une idée en tête, c'est de te tuer. »

Gio a senti le petit corps se tendre contre lui. Pour le rassurer, il se redresse et dévisage le petit capitaine.

- « Non Tôshirô. Ce qu'on a vécu ici, tu ne pourras pas l'effacer de ta mémoire. C'était trop fort pour n'être dû qu'à cette poudre rose. »

- « J'espère que tu as raison. Parce que je ne veux pas t'oublier… »

- « Tu verras que je dis vrai. » Il lui embrasse la tempe. Tôshirô vient coller son visage au creux de son cou et Gio les recouvre de sa veste. « Dors maintenant. »

* * *

**Gaz numéro 2 : testé par Tôshirô et approuvé de manière égale par lui et son partenaire Gio.**


	11. Victimes numéro 9

**Réponses à toutes les reviews (anonymes ou pas)**

**Anemone33 :** tu les as vus ? T'es d'accord, ç'aurait été bête de se priver de ces beaux garçons que Tite a fait zigouillés ! Sinon, pour ta question, j'ai encore deux chapitres à écrire et tu me parles de suite. Ouh la, ça c'est de la pression. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas d'actualité. Sache juste que je n'ai pas encore écrit une ligne du chapitre 24, qui est censé répondre à la question titre. Et finalement, ça ne dépend que de cet ultime rendez-vous…

**Maryanne :** ouais, il est mignon le petit Vega. Presque autant que le petit capitaine au dragon ! L'un des couples les plus évidents lorsque j'ai fait mon tableau croisé du qui avec qui !

**Marine :** Hitsugaya est une valeur sûre et je n'avais pas envie de le faire grognon comme d'habitude.

* * *

**Kurotsuchi au pays des apaches et des comanches**

* * *

Il déteste venir dans le monde réel. Pour lui, ce n'est qu'un lieu dépravé, grouillant d'humains aussi intéressants que de vulgaires insectes. Que croit donc cette vieille croûte de Yamamoto ? Que les caméras, c'est fait pour les hollows ? Ajoutez à cela que rien ne se déroule comme prévu, et l'état émotionnel du capitaine tant redouté de la douzième division est en ébullition.

D'après son espionnage, ce crétin de Kira se serait aspergé lui-même pendant son combat contre une espèce de grande sauterelle avec une faucille à la main. Il se débrouillait pourtant bien le blondinet, malgré un niveau inférieur évident. Et puis, tout est parti en sucette ! D'abord, il a subitement laissé tomber son zanpakutô par terre. Kurotsuchi était tellement abasourdi qu'il a oublié qu'il était planqué et failli révéler sa présence. Et ensuite, bah… même lui a été choqué, c'est tout dire. Voir un shinigami tailler une pipe à un espada, même en tournant ça à son avantage, il ne se voit pas le rapporter à Yamamoto. Dégoûté, il a abandonné le lieutenant Kira à son sort, fonçant vers le reiatsu du vice-capitaine de la sixième division.

Arrivé sur place, il s'est dégoté un poste d'observation, espérant pouvoir prendre quelques notes. En vérité, il a juste vu Abarai percuter de plein fouet un arrancar aux cheveux blonds, et une sorte de gaz rose les entourer. La couleur lui a fait comprendre qu'Aizen avait eu la même idée que Yamamoto. Frustré, il a vu Abarai batifoler avec l'autre blond efféminé. Et vas-y que je conte fleurette, et vas-y que je te prenne la main. En désespoir de cause, il a décidé d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence de ce crétin aux cheveux rouges et s'est dirigé vers le reiatsu du capitaine Hitsugaya.

Malheureusement, il était écrit dans son karma que rien n'irait ce soir. Il arrive pile au moment où Hitsugaya vient de jeter _sa_ fiole sur un arrancar de petite taille. Retrouvant le sourire, il s'installe derrière un arbre, et commence à regarder les deux ennemis interagir.

- « Vous cherchez quelque chose, monsieur ? »

Interrompu par une voix masculine, il se retourne pour faire face à un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Debout sous un lampadaire, celui-ci le fixe comme s'il le voyait. Et tout ça pendant qu'une expérience chimique de haute voltige s'effectue dans le ciel. De la main, Kurotsuchi lui fait signe de s'en aller, ne faisant qu'attiser la curiosité du jeune homme, qui ne distingue pourtant que son ombre.

N'importe quel quidam aurait passé son chemin, mais justement, Keigo Asano n'est pas n'importe quel quidam. Sans se douter de qui il a affaire, l'ami d'Ichigo Kurosaki le rejoint à son poste d'observation, et regarde dans la même direction.

- « Eh, mais c'est le gamin aux cheveux blancs ! Il est dans ma classe. »

- « Vous le voyez ? »

- « Bien sûr ! »

- « Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! », rétorque le scientifique en tapant du pied par terre.

- « Et pourquoi je pourrais pas ? Je vous vois bien vous ! Quoique, voir c'est un bien grand mot. Et c'est quoi ce que vous avez sur la tête ? »

Keigo tend la main pour toucher le casque.

- « Ne me TOUCHEZ pas », crache la voix criarde. « Tout ceci ne vous regarde pas, stupide humain ! »

- « Eh ! Ne m'insultez pas, j'ai été poli avec vous. Oh, et puis débrouillez-vous ! »

Keigo se détourne et s'éloigne de l'ombre pour rejoindre une rue dans laquelle il s'engouffre. Kurotsuchi est partagé entre son devoir et l'envie d'en savoir plus sur cet humain qui n'a pas une once d'énergie spirituelle mais qui peut voir les shinigamis. Il regarde dans la direction du ciel et s'aperçoit que les deux combattants ne combattent plus. Pire que ça : les deux hommes semblent conversés de manière amicale. Il ferme les yeux comme abattu par la fatigue ou la fatalité. Le choix est vite fait et le scientifique s'empresse de poursuivre le jeune homme, sans réaliser qu'il est lui-même poursuivi par un nuage vaporeux de couleur gris bleuté.

- « Eh toi là-bas, l'humain, attend-moi ! »

Keigo se retourne et découvre, les yeux exorbités, le visage de Kurotsuchi.

- « Vous êtes un peau rouge ? Le grand Manitou sur le totem ? »

Kurotsuchi plisse ses yeux jaunes, signe d'incompréhension chez lui. « Je n'ai pas la peau rouge ! »

- « Vous avez des peintures sur le visage comme les apaches et les comanches. »

Sortant un petit carnet de son haori, le capitaine se met à noter avec frénésie les informations données par cet étrange humain qui voit les âmes.

- « Parle-moi des apaches et des comanches. »

- « Bah, c'est que je dois rentrer chez moi. Il est tard et le couvre-feu est à vingt et une heure. Je ne voudrais pas être privé de sortie. Rester coincé à la maison avec Mizuho la tortionnaire, très peu pour moi ! », fait Keigo en frissonnant.

- « Couvre-feu ? Tortionnaire ? »

- « Ouais, c'est ça la vie des jeunes ! »

Kurotsuchi n'aurait jamais imaginé que les humains puissent instaurer des couvre-feux et faire subir des tortures à leurs propres enfants.

- « Je vais t'accompagner pour constater par moi-même », finit-il par décider.

- « Ah bon ? Mais je vous ai pas invité… »

- « Tu refuses, humain ? »

Le corps de Keigo se tasse un peu. Kurotsuchi le surplombe de toute la hauteur de son chapeau ridicule, et cela suffit à faire capituler le châtain, qui n'est pas courageux de nature.

- « Bah, ce sera pas la première fois que je ramène des gens bizarres… »

Kurotsuchi se tend imperceptiblement et une envie de meurtre sadique et sanglant l'envahit à l'entente du qualificatif peu reluisant.

- « … j'ai déjà hébergé plusieurs fois Ikkaku et Yumichika. Eux aussi, ils sont un peu à l'ouest. Remarquez, avec votre tête, vous ne craignez pas que Mizuho vous saute dessus ! », se met à glousser Keigo.

Mettant de côté la réplique acerbe sur le fait que lui, un capitaine, ne craint absolument pas un vulgaire tortionnaire humain, il prend note que les deux sièges de la onzième, les mêmes qui ont saboté son expérience, viennent loger au sein d'une famille de Karakura.

Une fois arrivés chez lui, Keigo franchit la porte et se déchausse dans le sas d'entrée.

'_Faisons comme lui. Il est préférable de se fondre dans la masse pour mieux observer'_, se dit Kurotsuchi. Comme si avec sa tête, il pouvait passer inaperçu !

Il suit à bonne distance le jeune homme lorsqu'il entre dans ce qui semble être un salon. De dos, une jeune femme est vautrée dans un canapé et regarde la télévision.

- « Salut Mizuho. Les parents sont rentrés ? »

La dite-Mizuho se contente de hocher la tête de gauche à droite, sans même daigner regarder son interlocuteur.

- « J'ai ramené un ami. »

Elle bondit aussitôt de son siège. « Et tu vas gentiment me le présenter », fait-elle sur un ton doucereux.

- « Ouais, sauf que je ne connais pas son nom… C'est quoi déjà votre nom ? »

- « Je ne te l'ai pas dit ! »

- « Bah, c'est comme qui dirait le moment. »

Le capitaine soupire avant de lâcher : « Je m'appelle Mayuri Kurotsuchi. »

Ce dont se moque éperdument Mizuho. Ses yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes se sont figés dès qu'ils se sont posés sur le visage du shinigami. Lorsque Keigo se rend compte de l'air horrifié de sa sœur, il est amusé et lance à voix basse à Kurotsuchi.

- « Vous lui faites de l'effet. D'habitude, on ne peut pas en placer une. »

La jeune femme pousse alors un cri atroce. « Mais il est laid ! »

- « Laid ? Vous vous êtes regardé dans une glace, femelle ? Vous êtes d'un quelconque que ça en est affligeant ! »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuent de larmes tandis que son frère pleure de rire.

- « Vous êtes odieux ! », lance Mizuho sur un ton pleurnichard.

- « Parce que je dis la vérité ? Vous avez des cheveux filasse, des sourcils trop épais et aucun goût pour vous habiller. »

Fondant définitivement en pleurs, elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

- « Bon débarras. Bien, si nous revenions à nos apaches et nos comanches ? »

- « Vous voulez savoir quoi au juste ? »

- « Tout. »

- « C'est mon père qui m'en a parlé. Quand j'étais un petit garçon, il m'avait acheté une panoplie d'indien. Mes copains avaient celle de cowboy mais moi je préférais les indiens. Vous savez, les plumes, les peintures et l'arc et les flèches. C'était trop cool ! Et puis, il y avait les westerns à la télévision… »

- « STOP ! »

- « Bon sang, mais cessez de crier comme ça ! », reproche le jeune homme qui vient de faire un bond.

- « Ou vous êtes un parfait imbécile, ou je suis subitement devenu inculte. Non, la deuxième alternative est impensable. Donc, vous êtes un imbécile. »

- « Vous recommencez à m'insulter. Vous savez, si je n'étais pas une bonne pâte, je me vexerais. Venez, je vais vous montrer qui sont les indiens, puisqu'il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse ! »

Tous les deux gagnent la chambre du plus jeune. Fouillant sur une étagère, Keigo saisit un livre sur les indiens d'Amérique. Il ouvre et montre des photos de guerriers avec leur peinture de guerre. Kurotsuchi est attiré par une représentation colorée d'un totem. Il doit reconnaitre que le jeune homme ne l'a pas trompé et que cela ressemble fort à son maquillage de camouflage.

- « Et où peut-on trouver ces indiens ? »

- « Oh, ils ont presque tous été massacrés. Par les cowboys justement. Il doit en rester quelques-uns. Je crois qu'ils vivent dans des réserves et beaucoup sont alcooliques. »

Le portrait dressé un peu à la va-vite par Asano fait hérisser les cheveux de Kurotsuchi sous son casque. La comparaison n'est plus du tout flatteuse et doit cesser immédiatement.

- « Où puis-je prendre un bain ? », demande-t-il subitement.

- « Hein ? »

- « Je veux me laver ! »

- « Quoi ? Maintenant, là tout de suite ? »

- « Mais qui m'a fait un bougre d'imbécile pareil ! Evidemment, sinon, je ne poserais pas la question ! »

- « La salle de bain est au fond du couloir, en sortant sur votre gauche. »

Alors que l'autre est sorti, Keigo se laisse tomber sur son lit. « Dans quelle galère je me suis mis ! Pourquoi, est-ce que je n'ai pas rencontré une splendide petite poupée, plutôt que cet affreux bonhomme ! »

Aussitôt, le nuage qui stagnait au fond du plafond sort de la pièce et se dirige vers la porte de la salle de bain, sous laquelle il se faufile. Après quelques secondes, un cri étrangement aigu déchire le silence de la maison. Keigo se précipite dans le couloir, passant en trombe devant la porte de la chambre de Mizuho qui se met à beugler « C'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ! », pour finir par entrer en trombe dans la salle de bain.

Le spectacle qui l'attend est surréaliste. Face à lui, se tient une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bleus et des yeux jaunes. En bon adolescent titillé par ses hormones, Keigo ne s'attarde pas sur le visage renfrogné de la demoiselle, préférant faire trainer son regard sur les courbes voluptueuses qui s'offrent généreusement à lui, car disons-le sans détour, elle n'a pas le moindre vêtement sur elle, et en plus, elle ne s'en cache pas !

- « Bah merde alors… il est où l'affreux bonhomme ? », se contente-t-il de dire.

Personne n'a dit que Keigo était le plus intelligent jeune homme que la terre ait porté.

- « Mais c'est moi, espèce d'imbécile ! »

- « Ne recommencez pas à m'insult… » Keigo s'interrompt et se penche vers la femme « Eh grand Manitou, c'est vous ? »

- « Cessez avec ce stupide surnom. Je n'ai rien de commun avec ces indiens alcooliques d'Amérique ! »

- « Vous êtes une femme ? »

- « Mais non, je suis un homme ! »

- « Ah non, je m'excuse. Les hommes n'ont pas de seins et ils ont un sexe qui pend entre leurs jambes. Je le sais très bien, je suis moi-même un homme », explique Keigo avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Et il aurait dû s'abstenir car la donzelle l'attrape par le col et se met à le secouer avec force. « Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Je suis devenue une femme … »

Cessant dans la seconde d'agiter le châtain, la femme le lâche et fait un pas en arrière. Elle passe une main sur son front. « J'ai chaud… », lâche-t-elle dans un gémissement.

- « Ah bon. Vous devriez avoir froid vu que vous êtes toute nue… »

- « Mais non, pas cette chaleur-là ! Je parle d'excitation sexuelle. »

Les mots à ne pas dire devant un adolescent obsédé viennent d'être prononcés. Et que peut bien donner le face à face entre l'esprit cartésien de Kurotsuchi et les hormones émoustillées de Keigo ? Bah, à peu près ça :

- « […] »

- « Bon le crétin, j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu me pénètres pour soulager cette foutue tension sexuelle. Tu as déjà copulé ? »

- « […] »

Kurotsuchi passe une main devant les yeux fixes. Pas de réaction. Il le gifle, le ramenant dans le monde de vivants avec un 'Aieuuu' des plus éloquents.

- « Procède », ordonne Kurotsuchi en appuyant ses mains sur le lavabo et en tendant ses fesses vers lui.

- « Qu-quoi ? »

- « Imbécile et puceau ! J'ai vraiment tiré le gros lot ! » La femme se redresse et fait face à une version cramoisie de Keigo. « Je te demande de me prendre…, ou si tu préfères de fourrer ta queue dans mon vagin provisoire. »

- « […] »

- « C'est pas gagné ! »

Sans plus tergiverser, la femme baisse la braguette du pantalon. Rassurée, elle sort du boxer un sexe parfaitement dressé. S'apprêtant à secouer son amant réfractaire, elle est vivement retournée et plaquée contre le lavabo. Il semblerait que les hormones aient pris le pas sur la raison de Keigo. Prenant son destin en mains, il la pénètre brutalement.

C'est la première fois pour le jeune homme et c'est un peu brouillon. Mais l'essentiel y est : la femme qu'est devenu Kurotsuchi hurle de plaisir. Il augmente la cadence des coups, agrippant ses mains aux hanches fines. Alors qu'il fixe les fesses blanches dodues, des geignements rauques sortent de sa bouche et son cœur se met à battre la chamade. A bout, il finit par se libérer dans un cri, rejoint tout là-haut au septième ciel par sa compagne.

Fourbu, il appuie son front sur la nuque douce de la femme. Juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Juste le temps d'apprécier le bonheur de ce qu'il vient de vivre. Juste le temps…

… d'entendre la voix criarde et masculine de Kurotsuchi lui vriller les tympans.

- « Pourrais-tu éviter de me coller, l'imbécile ? »

Comme brûlé au fer rouge, Keigo s'écarte et se retrouve choqué, face au corps masculin et nu du capitaine.

- « Tu t'es bien débrouillé, je suis redevenu moi-même. Je dois y aller, mais je reviendrais. Il me faudra tirer ça au clair. »

En moins d'une minute, Keigo est seul, dans sa salle de bain, la braguette ouverte. Si du sperme ne pendait au bout de son sexe tout mou, il pourrait presque penser avoir rêvé.

* * *

**Gaz numéros 1+2 : testé par Mayuri et approuvé par Keigo. Mayuri donnera son avis final quand il aura trouvé une explication.**


	12. Victimes numéro 10

**Réponses à toutes les reviews (anonymes ou pas)**

**Anemone33 :** Kurotsuchi ne peut _que_ faire froid dans le dos. La fin de ma réponse ? Je te faisais juste savoir qu'une suite dépendrait uniquement de l'ultime rendez-vous… autrement dit, du contenu du dernier chapitre !

**Rinoa-Akime :** oh chouette, un nouveau nom dans les reviews ! Donc bienvenue à toi qui semble apprécier mon humour spécial. Et au plaisir de te relire !

**Marine :** j'aime bien surprendre, donc tu ne pouvais pas deviner à moins d'avoir le cerveau aussi atrophié que le mien ! Je note néanmoins, que passé la surprise, je t'ai bluffée !

**Maryanne :** pour être honnête, ce n'est qu'à la fin que j'ai eu cette idée. Déjà, il fallait que je fasse faire au nuage gris quelque chose d'époustouflant, pour retourner l'invention contre son créateur et partant du principe que Keigo me semble le plus titillé par ses hormones, et qu'il ne pouvait l'être par cette chose infâme qu'est Kurotsuchi, l'évidence de la transformation m'est apparue. En plus, ça résolvait mon problème de ne pas pouvoir mettre Keigo en seme si je restais sur deux hommes !

* * *

**Le petit chou à la crème et le katana fleuri**

* * *

Si Kurotsuchi a vitupéré contre sa mission d'observation sur terre, son homologue du camp ennemi s'en est réjoui. Pouvoir observer ce monde qu'il trouve extraordinaire est une aubaine qu'il n'aurait laissée passer pour rien au monde. Il va pouvoir concrétiser son rêve, celui de voir évoluer le genre humain aussi près que le microscope de la cellule qu'il étudie. En outre, il a ressenti comme une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'Aizen a fait une allusion au génie Urahara. Que son maître et créateur éprouve de l'admiration pour un autre scientifique que lui, est tout bonnement inacceptable. Il s'est donc mis en devoir d'espionner cet homme.

Restait bien évidemment l'épineux problème de la mission qui lui a été confiée. Comme beaucoup de scientifiques imbus de leur personne, Szayel est persuadé que son gaz est effectif et qu'il ne requière aucune expérimentation supplémentaire. Et encore moins, une observation de sa part alors que l'une de ses petites mains s'en seraient très bien sorties.

Il a cependant décidé de faire acte de présence et, coïncidence ou bonne étoile, à chaque fois, il est arrivé juste après le départ de Kurotsuchi.

Planqué sur le toit d'un hangar à vélos, il a vu un shinigami blond à genoux devant Nnoitra. Surpris mais aucunement écœuré, il s'est promis de recommencer à draguer le quinta. Il avait cessé, ce dernier semblant être un produit cent pour cent hétérosexuel. C'est donc fier de lui, qu'il les a laissés à leur petite affaire. Son gaz fonctionne du tonnerre. Et qui sait, peut-être agit-il sur les espadas, les rendant plus malléable. Un point à creuser.

Du côté du fracción de Nnoitra, il est resté sur le cul. Heureusement qu'il a pu trouver un petit banc dans ce parc pour s'assoir, sinon il serait tombé. Il connait la loyauté sans borne et l'amour inconditionnel de Tesla pour son maître. Alors, le voir la main dans la main avec un autre homme, qui plus est un shinigami, ça lui a fichu un coup ! De là à en conclure que son invention est prodigieuse, et Szayel est sur un nuage. Surtout qu'il est maintenant certain de pouvoir la détourner à son avantage pour soumettre un ou deux de ses collègues.

La visite qu'il rend au dernier espada envoyé par Aizen, le conforte un peu plus dans l'idée qu'il est un génie. Gio Vega, d'ordinaire si peu démonstratif, est en train d'embrasser goulûment rien moins qu'un capitaine shinigami. Apparemment, il s'agit du petit teigneux au zanpakutô de glace.

Rassuré, il peut se concentrer tout à loisirs sur sa cible : Kisuke Urahara. En un coup de sonido, il parvient à proximité du magasin de l'ancien shinigami. Il a réussi à masquer totalement son énergie spirituelle et commence à observer. Tout semble calme à l'intérieur de la petite maison. De temps en temps, il voit des silhouettes passées devant les fenêtres. Celles d'un grand moustachu, d'un petit rouquin et d'une fille brune. Mais nulle trace d'Urahara.

Soudain, il entend des pas sur la gauche. Il tourne la tête, espérant voir arriver le blond au bob. Un jeune homme brun et de belle prestance, marche lentement, les yeux fixés sur une fiole de petite taille. Attiré par la petite bouteille, l'espada sort de sa cachette et se place sur la trajectoire du brun.

- « Bonsoir ! »

Le jeune homme relève ses yeux gris vert vers lui au moment où l'espada lui fait un élégant signe de tête. Szayel a un don inné pour juger au premier coup d'œil les gens, et s'adapter à eux. Et pour celui-ci comme tous ceux qui l'ont précédé, il a mis dans le mille.

- « Oh, je vous souhaite le bonsoir », répond l'autre avec une petite inclinaison.

La diction parfaite témoigne d'une éducation plus élevée que la moyenne. Szayel est content car il exècre la médiocrité.

- « Vous rendez visite à Kisuke Urahara ? »

Promptement, le brun cache la fiole dans sa manche, renforçant chez l'espada l'idée de s'en emparer.

- « En effet. J'ai dois lui remettre quelque chose. »

- « Oh, c'est fâcheux ! Il se trouve que Kisuke n'est pas chez lui ce soir. »

- « Vous le connaissez ? »

- « Evidemment. Je suis l'un de ses amis », répond l'espada avec un sourire qui sonne faux.

Tellement faux que le brun fait un pas en arrière. Malgré sa politesse de façade, cet homme curieux ne lui inspire pas confiance.

- « Je l'attendrais donc devant sa porte. »

- « Oh, mais vous risquez d'attendre toute la nuit. Kisuke est partie rendre visite à sa mère qui est souffrante. Elle habite à la campagne. »

'_Kuchiki-sama m'a expliqué qu'Urahara-san était l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division. Par conséquent, il ne peut pas avoir une mère souffrante sur terre, et encore moins une mère tout court. Ce type veut quelque chose, et j'ai dans l'idée que ce quelque chose, c'est la fiole.'_

- « Je reviendrai donc demain matin. »

- « Ce serait dommage de vous obliger à revenir. Je pourrais vous rendre service. Confiez-moi la fiole et je la remettrais à Kisuke. Nous devons nous voir demain. »

- « Qui a parlé d'une fiole ? »

L'air charitable sur le visage de Szayel disparait comme par enchantement, faisant place à un sourire désabusé.

- « Oh flûte, je me suis fait piéger ! »

De son côté, Kenryu met le temps imparti pour passer dans sa forme de shinigami. Il sort de son gigaï et fait désormais face à l'espada dans son impeccable tenue sombre.

- « Comme c'est charmant ! Un ennemi ! »

- « Qui êtes-vous », demande le brun, une main sur la garde de son katana.

- « Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté. Quel étourdi, je fais ! Szayel Apporo Grantz, espada de rang 8 dans l'espada d'Aizen. »

- « Ryusei Kenzaki, alias Kenryu, shinigami et garde du corps de sa majesté la princesse Lurichiyo. »

L'homme aux cheveux rose éclate de rire. « Mon dieu, je suis tombé bien bas ! Il n'est pas sous-officier. Ce n'est même pas un soldat ! Juste un vulgaire garde du corps. »

En réponse, le brun dégaine son zanpakutô.

- « C'est un vrai ? », ironise le rose en se penchant en avant.

- « En effet, et j'ajouterai que j'en maitrise parfaitement l'utilisation », répond le brun avec un petit air supérieur.

- « Fort bien, puisqu'il faut en passer par là, battons-nous ! », soupire Szayel. « Avant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais que nous nous éloignions. »

- « Vous ne voulez pas déranger votre… ami ? »

- « Très drôle petit ! Dans pas longtemps, je vais me faire un plaisir de d'ôter toute envie de rire à mes dépens. »

- « Je suis votre obligé », rétorque Kenryu avant qu'ils ne s'envolent tous les deux un peu plus loin, dans un terrain vague, à proximité d'une usine désaffectée.

Comme tout bon combat, la phase des présentations ayant eu lieu, suivie de celles des vacheries et autres joyeusetés du genre, on en arrive à celle du duel oculaire. Face à face, les deux combattants se défient du regard.

Alors que Szayel sort de son étui son sabre, Kenryu place le sien à l'horizontal et se met à fredonner 'fleuri follement Benishidare' et le katana se transforme en une longue épée de couleur sombre avec cinq fleurs roses qui s'ouvrent avec élégance. Une fois revenu de sa surprise, le scientifique explose de rire, se tenant les côtes et allant jusqu'à se taper les cuisses.

- « Et tu comptes me battre en m'envoyant des fleurs ? Oh bon sang, je ne regrette pas d'être venu ! »

La réaction en face ne se fait pas attendre. Le brun pointe son zanpakutô dans la direction de celui que Szayel tient à la main. Dans l'instant, celui-ci se met à fleurir. Recouvert ainsi, on n'arrive plus à distinguer la moindre parcelle de la lame.

- « Très joli ! », s'exclame l'espada en secouant son arme pour évacuer tout ce rose écœurant. Mais rien n'y fait, il est obligé de passer sa main et, ce n'est qu'au prix d'une énergie spirituelle concentrée dans sa paume, qu'il réussit à les décoller.

Quand c'est chose faite, il regarde à nouveau dans la direction du brun, et n'a pas le temps d'éviter les fleurs qui tombent en pluie sur lui. Agacé par ces ridicules tours de passe-passe, Szayel finit pourtant par se rendre compte que les fleurs sont en train de s'attaquer à sa propre énergie, un peu comme si elles l'aspiraient.

Avec plusieurs allées et retour en sonido, il disperse fleurs, pétales et pollen, désactivant le shikaï de son adversaire.

- « Voilà qui est mieux ! Tout ceci m'a follement amusé, et je t'en remercie. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, et, à mon tour, je te serai _obligé_ de me donner la fiole. »

- « Je refuse. Il n'est pas dit que le garde personnel de la princesse Lurichiyo se comportera comme un couard. Je me battrai et mourrai s'il le faut dans l'honneur ! », déclare le brun avec emphase.

- « C'est une très jolie, mais suicidaire déclaration. »

Le rose fonce sur le brun qui parvient à parer l'attaque avec son sabre. Même si les capacités de son zanpakutô ont fait illusion quelques minutes, la différence de niveau est flagrante et l'espada est en train de l'écraser.

C'est d'ailleurs ce point qui va faire chavirer la situation. La violence des coups de Szayel est telle que Kenryu est obligé de reculer de plusieurs mètres. Fatigué de maintenir son katana en défense, il commence insidieusement à fléchir sur ses jambes, alors que l'autre en face augmente la pression, un sourire de dément scotché sur les lèvres. A bout, le brun, finit par céder sous le poids et tombe en arrière entrainant avec lui l'espada qui reposait un peu trop sur lui.

Au moment du choc, ils n'ont que le temps d'entendre un bruit de verre brisé et puis c'est le néant.

En un coup de reins, Kenryu inverse leur position, faisant gémir de douleur Szayel dont le dos vient de cogner contre un caillou.

- « Dis-donc, mon petit chou à la crème, tu ne pensais pas que tu serais au-dessus quand même ! », lance le brun sur un ton séducteur.

- « Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être au-dessus ? »

- « Parce que je suis le plus fort, tiens donc ! »

Le rose se met à palper les bras musclés, avant de lancer sur un ton provoquant : « Prouve-le ! »

Le brun se redresse et s'assoit sur les hanches de l'espada, empêchant toute retraite. Quoique ce ne soit pas nécessaire, tant le rose est captivé par l'effeuillage en règle du ténébreux. Quand il ôte le dernier rempart de tissu, révélant un torse ciselé et imberbe, Szayel se lèche les lèvres d'envie. Kenryu fond sur lui et l'embrasse avec une brutalité dont le rose ne se plaint pas puisqu'il enroule ses bras autour de son cou.

- « Mon petit chou à la crème serait-il un vil coquin ? »

- « Non, mais le petit chou à la crème est un gourmand », répond l'espada dans un rire. « Et il a très, très envie d'un petit soixante-neuf. »

Le sourire féroce répond à la question et après un dernier baiser, le brun se décale et se retourne, enjambant le corps du rose dans l'autre sens. Il positionne sa tête face à l'entrejambe de l'espada et son aine face à la bouche délicieuse de son partenaire de jeu. Sans attendre, il libère du hakama blanc, un sexe long et fin, qui n'a pas encore atteint sa taille en pleine érection. Il le lèche sur toute sa longueur, le faisant grossir à vue d'œil et se délecte d'entendre les gémissements de Szayel.

Celui-ci ne se contente pas de geindre. Avec des gestes saccadés dû au plaisir qui monte en lui, il défait l'obi et ouvre le hakama noir. Un sexe plus gros pend quasiment jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il en embrasse la pointe, avant de glisser sa langue dans la fente, en représailles pour tous les gémissements que lui a déjà arrachés Kenryu.

A bien y réfléchir, les deux hommes sont en train de poursuivre d'une façon plus amusante et plus jouissive leur combat d'avant. Les coups de langue se succèdent et de temps en temps, l'un perd le rythme, trop submergé par le plaisir. Ils finissent par se libérer simultanément, dans un bruit de borborygmes tout à fait indécents.

Kenryu s'allonge sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle. Il tourne la tête vers Szayel, et il le voit, malgré une respiration encore erratique, l'homme aux cheveux roses se pincer un téton et fermer les yeux sous la sensation. Le souffle coupé par l'image sulfureuse, il sent son sexe s'ériger de nouveau. Il se relève et surplombe l'espada avec un sourire vicieux.

- « Mon petit chou à la crème n'en a pas eu assez ? »

L'autre vient de sursauter, mais lance malgré tout sur un ton méprisant : « On m'a déjà plus comblé par le passé, beau brun. »

- « Oooh ! Un défi et un compliment ! Tu me fais trop d'honneur, mon petit chou à la crème. »

Szayel ne répond pas. Il brille une étrange lueur dans les yeux de son brun, le rendant pervers et déterminé. Il préfère attendre de voir, plutôt que d'en rajouter tout de suite une couche.

- « Je ne m'appellerai plus Ryusei Kenzaki, si je ne relevais un tel défi ! »

En quelques mouvements souples, il vient se positionner entre les jambes offertes et passe ses bras dessous. Il avance et vient assoir les fesses de Szayel sur ses cuisses. Puis il lui écarte les jambes, offrant une vue plongeante sur son sexe et son anus. La position est osée au point que l'espada rougit de honte, jurant terriblement avec le rose de ses cheveux.

- « Tu en voulais plus, mon petit chou à la crème ? J'en déduis que tu es prêt à recevoir », lui dit le brun en s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde.

Szayel a juste eu le temps de mettre ses deux mains dans sa bouche, pour étouffer le hurlement de douleur et de plaisir, car même s'il n'était pas vraiment préparé, il a adoré se faire pénétrer sauvagement. Kenryu attend un instant avant de débuter les va-et-vient, qui s'accompagnent de gémissements stridents. Szayel a le plaisir bruyant. Malheureusement, les exigences du chou à la crème viennent chatouiller les oreilles du shinigami qui par esprit de contradiction, stoppe tout mouvement.

- « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

- « Je suis fatigué. Si tu bougeais tes fesses pour changer, mon petit chou à la crème ? »

L'espada prend la main qu'on lui tend et se redresse, se retrouvant dans les bras du brun, empalé sur son sexe. Il commence à monter de haut en bas, évoluant au gré de son plaisir. Prenant son pied comme jamais, Kenryu ne rate pas une miette de la chorégraphie obscène de son amant. Et lorsqu'il le sent à prêt à rendre les armes, il prend le relais et le fait bouger telle une marionnette. Szayel se libère sur son ventre dans un cri très aigu, et lui à l'intérieur de la poupée désarticulée qu'il est devenu.

Ils sont accrochés l'un à l'autre lorsqu'ils recouvrent tous leurs sens. Deux cris horrifiés, puisq une bonne distance les sépare désormais.

Kenryu s'empresse de couvrir son corps dénudé. Il n'est pas idiot au point de ne pas avoir compris que non seulement, il a raté sa mission, mais qu'en plus, il vient de coucher avec un homme. Et un ennemi en plus. Il s'habille en quatrième vitesse, sans se préoccuper d'être débraillé, et file sans demander son reste, trop choqué pour parler ou affronter le regard face à lui.

Du côté de Szayel, il doit reconnaitre que le vide de son cerveau ne lui est pas coutumier, mais peu importe, la réflexion est remise à plus tard. Il a bien trop mal aux fesses pour ça !

* * *

**Gaz numéro 1 : testé par Kenryu et Szayel. Hautement désapprouvé par les deux.**


	13. Deuxième intermède

**Réponses à toutes les ****reviews**** (anonymes ou pas)**

**Anemone33 :** Kenryu apparait dans l'anime, pas dans le manga. C'est un jeune noble, assez froid que sa maîtresse, une gamine genre tête à claque mène pas le bout du nez. Il est en adoration devant elle et dès qu'il subit une contrariété, il se met dans un coin et se met à bouder ou à chialer, c'est selon. J'avais fait subir un retour de bâton à Kurotsuchi, il était normal que Szayel en subisse un aussi. Pour la suite, plus j'y réfléchis et plus j'en doute… quoique j'ai bien une idée pour un plan à quatre…

**AileArgent :** aucun avis n'est commun et le tien est tout à fait pertinent. Surtout que tu dis que tu aimes. Pour la survie des couples, tu sais, l'hiver est rude…

**Maryanne :** j'ai adoré bousculer Kenryu. Il est tellement propre sur lui que ça valait le coup de la transformer en pervers dominant !

* * *

**Un autre point s'impose**

* * *

**Karakura, magasin d'Urahara**

Comme la dernière fois, Urahara a réuni chez lui, Ichigo, Chad, Uryû et Yoruichi. Le capitaine Kuchiki, qui veut tirer toute cette affaire au clair, s'est joint à eux. Il a utilisé le senkaimon privé de son clan, certain que personne ne serait informé de sa petite virée sur terre.

- « Bien, je pense que la nuit dernière a été riche en enseignements », commence le blond avec un petit sourire.

Il reçoit un regard vexé d'Ichigo, qui rougit au souvenir de tout ce dont il a été témoin la veille.

- « Pourriez-vous développer ? », demande la voix trainante de Kuchiki.

- « Pour faire court, mon petit Bya, la ville de Karakura s'est une fois de plus transformée en un gigantesque baisodrome. »

Le noble hausse un sourcil en regardant la brune, qui est secouée de rire, toute fière qu'elle est de sa formule lapidaire.

- « C'est un résumé un peu trivial, mais à l'image de ce qui s'est passé », confirme Uryû.

- « Nous avons tout de même acquis la certitude grâce au capitaine Hitsugaya et au lieutenant Abarai, que Szayel Apporo Grantz a bien développé un gaz dont le champ d'action est la réalisation des fantasmes. »

- « Renji ? Il a… ? »

- « Non, non, t'inquiètes pas Bya. L'honneur de ta division est sauf ! Je dirais même que ton vice-capitaine est plus sérieux que toi », lui répond Yoruichi en éclatant de rire.

N'entendant rien à l'allusion, les autres dévisagent Kuchiki espérant en savoir un peu plus. Mais rien ne filtre à travers le visage impassible du brun.

- « Serait-ce trop te demander d'être plus claire ? »

- « Tu veux de la clarté ? Bah je vais t'en donner : le fantasme de ton Renji est ennuyeux à mourir ! La preuve, il ne rêve que de te ressembler. Résultat, au lieu de se taper le petit blond tout mignon qu'il a rencontré, il s'est mis à lui faire la cour, genre les nobles coincés du cul si chers à ton cœur. »

- « Yoruichi, ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu dis ! »

- « Kisuke, en choisissant de suivre la crinière rouge, je m'attendais à une explosion, à du feu de dieu. Et à quoi j'ai eu droit ? Des regards énamourés, deux trois baisers et une déclaration niaiseuse sur l'orage ! On a été trompé sur la marchandise, hein Uryû ? »

- « Parler pour vous. Je n'ai pas votre perversion ! »

- « Pourtant, tu sors avec Kisuke. »

- « Tu dépasses les borne, Yoruichi ! », lâche Urahara d'une voix polaire à faire baver d'envie Kuchiki.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le connaissent, les trois amis voient des éclairs dans les yeux du blond, lui qui est toujours d'humeur égale. La tension entre lui et la femme brune est palpable. Pourtant, elle chute dès l'instant où Yoruichi éclate de rire.

- « Message reçu Kisuke ! Je ne me mêle plus de ta vie privée. »

- « Bon, si nous en revenions à Renji », rappelle Byakuya.

- « Capitaine Kuchiki, quoi que puisse penser Yoruichi, vous n'avez pas à rougir du comportement de Renji. Il a passé la soirée la main dans la main avec un espada nommé Tesla. Rien ne peut lui être reproché. »

- « Il a déclaré son amouuuur à un espada, c'est ça que t'appelles rien ? »

- « Je ne jugerai pas l'un de mes amis ! D'autant que j'ai de la peine pour lui. Ce coup de foudre avait l'air bien réel. »

- « Oui, c'est un peu la même chose pour Hitsugaya. Il se battait contre un espada du nom de Gio Vega quand le pauvre, il a reçu le gaz de Szayel sur la tête. Et après, bah… »

- « Raconte-nous donc Ichigo… », demande sur un ton moqueur Yoruichi.

- « M-moi ? », bégaye le rouquin.

- « Nul besoin », fait Byakuya. « J'imagine aisément aux rougeurs sur les joues de Kurosaki jusqu'où ils sont allés. »

- « Il est si innocent notre petit Ichigo. Peut-être que ce soir, ce sera ton tour. Prie pour que Yama n'envoie pas Zaraki… »

Les yeux exorbités d'Ichigo font sourire Urahara et même Byakuya, alors que la femme chat est en train de se rouler par terre. En revanche, c'est loin d'être le même son de cloche du côté de ses deux amis.

- « Je ne vois en quoi c'est drôle », assène froidement Uryû. « Zaraki est une brute. Je doute que sous l'effet de ce gaz, il se transforme en quelqu'un de tout gentil. Se faire violer par cette montagne de muscles, je ne le souhaite à personne. »

- « Tu as raison, désolé d'avoir pris tout ça à la légère, » s'excuse sincèrement Urahara. En fait, le blond ne veut surtout pas se faire mal voir de son brun, quitte à réprimander son amie. « Yoruichi, sois plus sérieuse, tu veux. »

- « D'accord, d'accord. Si on ne peut plus rigoler ! »

- « On ne peut pas rire de tout. » La voix de Chad vient de claquer. « Et tu sembles oublier que nous n'avons que dix-sept ans. »

Yoruichi reste quelques instants la bouche ouverte et Urahara est sonné. Tous les deux réalisent seulement que ce qui s'est passé il y a deux nuits, pourrait presque s'apparenter à un détournement de mineur, voire pire. C'est Byakuya qui désamorce la situation en s'excusant :

- « Vous avez raison. Nous nous côtoyons depuis des mois et nous oublions trop facilement que vous êtes de jeunes gens, nous dont les années ne se reflètent quasiment plus sur notre physique. Veuillez accepter nos plus sincères excuses. »

- « Nous acceptons vos excuses, capitaine Kuchiki », répond Uryû, alors qu'Ichigo reste extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Chad hoche la tête et Byakuya répond en inclinant la sienne dans un mouvement fluide et parfait.

- « Pourrions-nous revenir à cette histoire de gaz ? », finit par demander agacé Ichigo.

- « Urahara, qu'ont donné vos analyses de la fiole de Kurotsuchi ? »

- « Rien du tout car je n'ai pas pu l'analyser. »

- « Kenryu ne vous l'a pas remise ? »

- « Non. »

- « Moi, qui le pensait digne d'une mission aussi facile… »

- « Ne lui en veut pas Byakuya », le coupe Ichigo. « Quand nous l'avons retrouvé, il était en état de choc. Il a été intercepté par Szayel en personne. » Le noble écarquille les yeux. « Il était tellement déboussolé que je l'ai conduit chez moi. Il doit encore dormir, vu que mon père lui a donné assez de sédatif pour assommer un cheval. »

- « Que lui est-il arrivé exactement ? »

- « Il ne s'en souvient pas », reprend Urahara. « Il se souvenait juste être venu arrivé devant chez moi, un trou noir et il s'est réveillé, nu sur le corps nu d'un type aux cheveux roses, qui ne se souvenait de rien lui aussi. »

- « Bienfait pour ce connard ! »

- « Je partage assez l'avis d'Ichigo. En dehors du fait que je déplore ce qui est arrivé à Kenryu, je suis content que l'un de ses deux monstres ait été pris à son propre jeu ! », déclare Uryû.

- « Oh, mais il n'est pas le seul », fait Urahara en lançant un sourire complice.

- « Kurotsuchi était présent ? »

- « Oui, Yamamoto a dû l'envoyer pour surveiller son expérience. Il était avec nous à chaque fois. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse LA rencontre. »

Ichigo éclate de rire.

- « Eh mais racontez, ça a l'air _vraiment_ drôle, cette fois », dit Yoruichi en regardant Chad.

- « Kurotsuchi a eu l'immense honneur de rencontrer Keigo. »

- « QUOI ? », s'écrie Uryû. « Il ne lui a rien fait ? »

- « Tu entends qui par 'il' ? Parce que du côté de Keigo, il lui a parlé des apaches et des comanches… », et Ichigo explose de rire. Le souvenir des échanges entre ces deux-là est à marquer d'une croix blanche dans le livre d'or des inepties débitées par le châtain. Le rouquin leur raconte dans les détails la conversation à laquelle ils ont assisté, jusqu'au surprenant dénouement dans la salle de bain.

- « La vache ! », s'exclame Chad.

- « Bon sang, j'aurais dû choisir Kurotsuchi ! », renchérit Yoruichi.

- « Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est comment avez-vous pu entendre et voir tout ça ? »

- « Les miracles de la technologie, capitaine Kuchiki ! »

Après un petit sourire de connivence avec Ichigo, c'est un Uryû énigmatique qui répond : « Disons qu'on s'est pris pour James Bond. »

- « Qui est James Bond ? »

- « Un personnage d'un romancier anglais. Un espion et un tombeur de femmes. En fait, on a acheté des caméras avec zoom et des micros qui peuvent entendre à distance. Du vrai matos d'espion. »

- « Tout ça sur les deniers du clan Shiôhin ! », s'exclame Yoruichi.

- « Et nous t'en remercions tous ma chère », fait Urahara.

- « En conclusion, le gaz de Szayel rend possible les fantasmes des gens, celui de Kurotsuchi est assez proche de la Ghb, cette drogue qui exacerbe le désir sexuelle et provoque l'amnésie. Et le mélange des deux peut transformer un homme en une femme. »

Urahara dévisage Uryû avec jalousie et fierté. Jalousie car le Quincy vient quand même de lui piquer sa réplique, et fierté parce qu'il ne s'est pas trompé en le choisissant comme compagnon. Bah oui, dans son esprit tordu, le jeune homme est d'ores et déjà son petit ami attitré.

- « Je vais rentrer à la Soul Society et demander audience auprès du Commandant Yamamoto. Il doit être mis au courant des expérimentations de Kurotsuchi et de son alter ego au Hueco Mundo. »

- « Mon petit Bya est trop naïf ! », chantonne Yoruichi.

- « Elle a raison. Nous pensons que Yamamoto est à l'origine de tout ça. »

- « C'est impossible ! Enfin, cette drogue a des conséquences désastreuses sur les shinigamis. Jamais Yamamoto ne ferait une chose pareille. »

- « Comme il n'a jamais donné l'ordre d'exterminer les Bounts et les Quincy ? », ironise Uryû.

Pour faire court et direct, le capitaine Kuchiki a le bec cloué.

- « Soit. Que suggérez-vous alors ? »

- « Je vais travailler sur un antidote en m'inspirant de cette fameuse Ghb. »

- « Et nous, on va s'arranger pour intercepter les shinigamis qui seront envoyés sur terre », explique Ichigo. « On se répartira des secteurs et on leur expliquera qu'il vaut mieux ne pas utiliser ce produit. »

- « Evitons de trop leur dévoiler ce que nous savons », conseille Byakuya.

- « D'accord, on évitera les détails. »

- « Je me demande qui le vieux va envoyer la prochaine fois », fait Yoruichi songeuse.

* * *

**Soul Society, bureau de Yamamoto**

Convoqué aux premières lueurs du lever du soleil, Kurotsuchi s'empresse de gagner la première division. Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi, hanté par tous les évènements de la veille, surtout ceux de la salle de bain. Il a réfléchi toute la nuit à ce qui avait pu le faire changer de genre. Il aurait voulu provoquer lui-même cette expérience, qu'il l'aurait probablement ratée. Et le souvenir de l'orgasme qu'il a atteint en tant que femme ne l'a pas beaucoup aidé.

Ce qui lui donne ce matin l'air sens dessus dessous. Le manque de sommeil s'est même fait ressentir sur son maquillage qui est blanc de blanc. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'effet apache et comanche !

- « Capitaine Kurotsuchi », la voix gutturale du commandant finit de le réveiller.

- « Oui, commandant ? »

Le manque d'entrain ne passe pas inaperçu auprès du vieux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a les yeux tous plissés qu'il ne voit rien.

- « Où en êtes-vous de votre expérimentation ? »

- « Où j'en suis ? »

- « Oui, c'est ce que je veux savoir ! »

Kurotsuchi prend une grande inspiration et reste muet. Son cerveau retourné peine à trouver des arguments acceptables à fournir à un supérieur ronchon et bien éveillé, lui.

- « Seriez-vous souffrant ? »

- « Non, enfin… c'est-à-dire que ces observations… fort intéressantes m'ont obligé à courir dans tous les sens… vous voyez ? »

- « Hâtez-vous de me faire votre rapport et vous serez rentrés chez vous pour vous reposer plus vite. »

- « Oui, bien sûr… »

- « J'attends ! »

- « L'expérience est une réussite ! », s'exclame le capitaine. « Le gaz a effacé leur aspect bestial et combatif, les transformant en personne avec qui il est aisé de… parler. »

Les yeux du commandant scrutent le moindre mouvement sur le visage blanchi de Kurotsuchi.

- « J'ai ainsi pu étudier le comportement de deux d'entre eux. L'un s'est assagi considérablement au contact du vice-capitaine Abarai. Je les ai vus discuter comme… de bons amis. »

- « De quoi parlaient-ils ? »

- « De quoi ils parlaient ? Oh bah,… de choses et d'autres. Connaissant le bon sens de Renji Abarai, je suis convaincu que leur sujet principal était les avantages… à rejoindre notre camp… »

Un baiser torride et la promesse d'un grand amour peuvent-ils vraiment être considérés comme des avantages ? Telle est la question fondamentale que se pose en ce moment le scientifique.

- « Et l'autre ? »

- « L'autre ? »

- « L'autre arrancar ! », hurle le vieux. « Vous avez rapporté avoir étudié le comportement de deux arrancars ! »

- « Ah oui, l'autre, le petit brun d'Hitsugaya ! Enfin… je veux dire le brun qui s'est tapé… euh pardon… qui a commencé par taper sur le capitaine Hitsugaya et qui a fini copain comme cochon avec lui. »

Au grand effarement de Yamamoto, Kurotsuchi vient de ponctuer son annonce par un sourire effrayant.

- « Pensez-vous que certains de ces arrancars vont désobéir à Aizen ? »

- « A coup sûr ! », répond-il en hochant la tête pour donner plus de poids à un argument vacillant. Dans sa tête, c'est un son de cloche un peu différent : _'pour venir s'enfiler des shinigamis, sûrement.'_

- « Bien. Nous continuerons donc les missions. Ces arrancars font-ils partie de l'élite d'Aizen ? »

- « L'espada, vous voulez dire ? »

Un grognement désapprobateur accueille la question du capitaine.

- « Comptez-vous me faire répéter longtemps ? »

- « Oui… enfin, je veux dire, oui, il y en avait un seul. Comme la dernière fois, il me semble. Les autres étaient de niveau inférieur. »

- « Bien. Il faut s'attendre à ce qu'Aizen envoie à l'avenir ses cartes maitresses. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, allez vous reposer et veillez à fournir à chaque shinigami désigné votre précieux gaz. »

- « Mm… »

Le vieux le dévisage en penchant la tête.

- « Bien commandant », se raidit l'autre avant de prendre d'escampette.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo****, laboratoire de Szayel**

A peu près la même scène est en train de se dérouler à Las Noches. Comme à son habitude, Aizen vient faire sa petite visite quotidienne dans l'antre de son espada scientifique. Et comme toujours, Szayel est dans ses petits souliers, l'aura puissante du brun à la mèche ne lui facilitant pas la tâche.

- « Que peux-tu me dire sur l'efficacité de ton invention ? »

- « De ce que j'ai pu constater de mes yeux, le gaz est efficient, maître Aizen. »

- « Bien. Donne-moi des détails. »

L'ordre sonne comme un avertissement. Le cerveau du scientifique fonctionne à plein régime, énumérant et analysant chaque alternative. Finalement, Szayel décide de jouer le tout pour le tout.

- « Eh bien,… prenons par exemple Vega. Il s'est retrouvé face au capitaine Hitsugaya… »

- « Le petit Tôshirô, comme c'est intéressant. Continue. »

- « Ils ne se sont pas battus longtemps. Ils ont discutés joyeusement comme de bons copains. »

- « Tu es sûr que l'on parle du même Hitsugaya ? »

- « Bien sûr, maître Aizen. Un petit aux cheveux blancs immaculés avec un haori de capitaine. »

- « Ensuite. »

- « J'ai observé le même comportement chez le vice-capitaine Abarai. Des amis discutant calmement. »

- « Face à qui s'est-il retrouvé ? »

- « Tesla. Quant à Nnoitra, il avait un lieutenant blond à ses pieds. Pas longtemps, bien sûr. »

Non, Szayel n'est pas en train de mentir, tout ce qu'il dit est le reflet des évènements. D'une partie des évènements. Après tout, quel mal y-a-t-il à traficoter un peu la réalité !

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui, maître Aizen. »

- « Tu dis que ça n'a pas duré ? »

- « Non, quand le lieutenant est revenu à lui, il est devenu rouge de honte et a filé sans demander son reste. »

- « Bien, je pense que tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. »

- « Euh… »

- « Tu vas donc augmenter le dosage de ton gaz. Dès demain, j'enverrai de nouveaux espadas. Nous sommes sur la bonne voie. »

* * *

**Encore un point commun à nos scientifiques chéris : des expert en manipulation des mots. Bref des menteurs !**


	14. Victimes numéro 11

**Réponses à toutes les reviews (anonymes ou pas)**

**Marine : **je ne sais pas si tu es bonne en maths, mais sachant que notre hypothèse de départ est 19 couples, que nous en avons déjà 10, je te laisse en déduire… ce que tu veux au sujet de Zaraki ! Non mais, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais tout te dire ! Le Kisuke-Uryû restera dans ma tête longtemps, je peux te l'assurer. Je comprends aisément que tu l'adores.

**Anemone33 :** euh… NAN ! Où serait la surprise sinon ? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça se construit doucement au gré de l'épilogue.

**Maryanne :** déstabiliser Kurotsuchi est un régal, surtout quand ça se passe devant le vieux pas commode !

**AileArgent** **:** bien sûr que certains vont tenir ! J'aime les fins heureuses. Bon, il est vrai que pour d'autres, mes expériences relèvent presque du traumatisme. Après tout, je ne suis pas une tortionnaire comme la frangine de Keigo.

* * *

**Maki-Maki et son petit rouquin**

* * *

Fidèle au poste, Ichigo est en train de se déplacer de toit en toit, au-dessus de Karakura. Tous les évènements de ces deux derniers jours ne cessent de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, l'abreuvant d'images salaces toutes droit sorties de son imaginaire autant que de sa mémoire.

- « Tu rêvasses Ichigo ! J'aurais pu être un méchant espada et te transpercer avant même que tu n'es le temps de dire ouf ! »

- « Salut à toi aussi Shinji », répond en souriant le rouquin. « Tu te promènes ? »

- « Ouais. J'avais envie de prendre l'air. Et toi, tu fais quoi ? »

- « Je guette si d'éventuels shinigamis viennent à Karakura. »

Shinji marque un temps d'arrêt.

- « Euh…, Ichigo, t'as changé de camp ? Parce que ceux que tu dois guetter, comme tu dis, ce sont les arrancars. »

Ichigo sourit en voyant l'air consterné du blond. « Non, c'est juste que le taré de la douzième a créé un gaz et Yamamoto envoie des shinigamis en mission avec ce gaz. Et disons que le gaz en question agit bizarrement sur les shinigamis ou les arrancars, au choix. »

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « Tu connais la drogue qu'on appelle Ghb ? »

- « Oh putain, des shinigamis se sont faits violés ? »

- « Non, il n'y a pas eu viol…, mais il y a eu des rapprochements entre… ennemis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. On a décidé avec Urahara et Byakuya de surveiller les arrivées de shinigamis et leur prendre le gaz qu'on leur a dit de balancé sur les espadas. »

- « Kuchiki est au courant ? »

- « Ouais et je sais pas bien pourquoi… En tout cas, il nous aide. »

- « Bah, si tu veux, je peux patrouiller çà et là et surveiller. »

- « Vraiment ? Ce serait cool ! Tu peux t'occuper du quartier Est, tu sais du côté du Parc avec le kiosque à musique. »

- « Ça marche. A plus, Ichigo, et sois prudent. »

- « Ouais t'inquiète. »

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, dans le tunnel reliant la Soul Society au monde réel**

C'est la première véritable mission importante qu'on lui confie depuis qu'il a réintégré les armées de la cour. Ça le rend un peu nerveux. Pourtant, Maki Ichinose est un bon guerrier. Un shinigami respecté et obéissant, avec de longues années de bons et loyaux services au poste de vice-capitaine de la onzième division. Oui, rien ne peut lui être reproché, si ce n'est cet aparté de plusieurs années à suivre une chimère. Sa traversée du désert, comme il aime à l'appeler. Il a abandonné son poste à la mort de son capitaine. Puis il a trahi les siens en suivant la mauvaise personne. C'est Ichigo Kurosaki et la personne qu'il détestait le plus, Zaraki, qui lui ont ouvert les yeux sur son erreur.

Grâce à son revirement, des vies ont été sauvés et le plan de Kariya a échoué. Bien sûr, il a dû passer quelques mois dans les prisons de la première division, mais ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Il est déjà bien content de ne pas avoir été banni. Après une petite remise à niveau, il a été assigné en renfort aux cinquième et neuvième divisions, qui demeurent encore sans capitaine. Lui, un ancien de la onzième, doit assumer une quantité non négligeable de paperasserie. Presque une insulte, mais il ne s'en plaint pas.

Le tunnel prend fin et les trois shinigamis arrivent à Karakura. En une fraction de secondes, ils s'éparpillent dans le ciel étoilé.

Ichigo pense avoir ressenti la présence de shinigamis. Il se fige et cherche à détecter dans quelle direction aller. Il a fait des progrès dans ce domaine, même s'il n'est pas encore aussi fiable que ces camarades. Il suit la trace quand une voie l'apostrophe.

- « Pourquoi tu me suis ? »

- « Ichinose ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Je suis en mission. Et toi, tu vas tout faire rater. Alors maintenant, dégage », répond le brun en s'envolant vers un autre toit.

- « Eh ! Tu pourrais me parler autrement ! », s'offusque le rouquin qui l'a suivi.

Le brun ralentit et se tourne vers lui. Il est vrai qu'il a été un peu sec avec le jeune homme. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le voit, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être gêné. Ichigo l'agace et en même temps, il l'admire pour faire toujours face, pour ne jamais se décourager. Pour être celui qu'il aurait aimé être.

- « Ecoute, je ne suis pas censé te parler, tu comprends ? »

- « Ok ! Mais, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. J'avais demandé des nouvelles de toi à Rukia et Renji, mais ils ne pouvaient rien me dire. »

La voix d'Ichigo est calme et le sourire qu'il envoie à Maki est chaleureux. Le brun fait un signe de tête et s'apprête à s'élancer.

- « Attend ! »

- « Quoi _encore_ ? », demande le brun un rien exaspéré.

- « Est-ce que l'on t'as remis une fiole ? »

Le brun se tend et Ichigo sait qu'il a mis dans le mille.

- « Tu ne dois pas l'utiliser. Elle contient un gaz dangereux qui a des effets sur les shinigamis… »

- « Comment sais-tu ça ? », rétorque le brun en s'avançant d'un air menaçant.

- « Hein ? »

Ichigo est déboussolé par l'attitude peu coopérative du brun.

- « Personne n'est censé l'être, sauf ceux qui sont envoyés en mission. »

- « Peu importe comment je le sais. Ce qui est important, c'est que ce gaz a bel et bien des effets sur tous ceux qui le respirent : arancars, shingamis et humains. »

- « Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? »

- « Pourquoi ? Bah peut-être parce qu'on est du même côté ! »

- « Je suis du côté du Gotei 13. »

- « C'est bien ce que je dis : on est du même côté ! » Voyant que l'autre n'est pas convaincu pour deux sous, il enchaine : « Ecoute, je comprends qu'après ce qui t'es arrivé, tu suives aveuglément les consignes, mais tu dois me croire. J'ai vu de mes yeux ce que ce gaz peut faire faire à des shinigamis. »

- « Pourquoi ceux qui sont allés en mission n'en ont rien dit ? »

- « Tu parles, ils n'allaient pas crier sur les toits ce qui leur est arrivé ! », marmonne Ichigo. « Je n'en sais rien. Ils l'ont peut-être fait. Mais tout est vrai. Ce gaz annihile la volonté et agit sur les… fantasmes », explique le rouquin en rougissant.

- « Tu mens ! »

Ichigo lève les yeux au ciel. _'Bon sang, il est plus têtu qu'une mule mal embouchée !' _

A bout d'argument, et ne voulant pas lui prendre de force au risque d'un malencontreux accident, le rouquin décide alors dejouer son va-tout, en lançant un défi au brun :

- « Si je mens, pourquoi tu ne débouches pas la fiole ? »

Contre toute attente, le brun sort la petite bouteille en verre et l'approche de son nez, soulevant légèrement le couvercle alors qu'Ichigo s'agrippe les cheveux en hurlant : « NOOON ! Bon sang, je te provoquais là ! »

- « Ouais et bien, tu m'as trouvé mon petit rouquin. »

Le regard d'Ichinose vient subitement de changer. Les yeux au regard taciturne et le visage renfrogné jusque-là sont devenus en un instant un regard déshabillant Ichigo et un sourire appréciant ce qu'il voit.

- « Euh…, tu vois Ichinose,… c'est ce dont je te parlais », bafouille Ichigo.

Le jeune homme regarde à droite et à gauche, espérant trouver un soutien quelconque. Il doit se rendre à l'évidence, ils sont seuls ou plutôt _il_ est seul, à la merci d'un Maki Ichinose passé en mode prédateur sexuel. L'idée de se barrer et protéger ses fesses lui a bien traversé l'esprit. Mais, à l'instar d'Uryû face à Urahara, Ichigo ne peut décemment pas laisser un tel danger en liberté. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une seule option : le maîtriser.

- « Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, tu sais », prévient-il.

Alors qu'il porte la main sur la garde de Zangetsu, une incantation de bakudô vient vriller ses tympans.

- « 63e technique d'immobilisation : chaînes de soumission »

Et le rouquin se retrouve plaqué au sol par une force invisible, dont il ne parvient pas à se défaire.

- « Oh putain ! Je suis mal là ! »

Les pas d'Ichinose arrivent à ses oreilles et le brun le surplombe de toute sa grandeur. Ichigo prend le temps de mieux l'observer. Sans son air de faire constamment la gueule, il est plutôt bel homme. Très bien proportionné, le brun est plus grand que lui et surtout plus musclé. A l'image de Shûhei Hisagi, sa coupe de cheveux originale et son uniforme atypique font de lui un homme attirant, limite mauvais garçon.

'_OK, il est pas mal, mais moi, je ne suis même pas sûr d'être gay ! Putain, je suis mal. Je suis même très mal.'_

- « Il semblerait que j'ai attrapé une jolie proie. »

- « Attend… euh Ichinose…, t'es pas dans ton état normal… tu vois… »

Le brun s'allonge au-dessus du corps maintenu de force. Les yeux marron se vissent l'un à l'autre.

- « A partir de maintenant, ce sera Maki pour toi. »

- « Ah… oui, c'est sympa et tu peux m'appeler Ichigo, si tu veux… mais tu dois aussi me libérer… »

Le brun hoche la tête de droite à gauche.

- « Comment ça non ? Tu veux pas me libérer ? », fait Ichigo d'une toute petite voix.

- « Non, Ichi, je te garde comme ça pour le moment. » Il se penche et murmure contre son oreille : « Sois sage. Tu veux bien, Ichi ? »

La voix profonde et le souffle dans son cou font déglutir le jeune garçon qui s'apprête pourtant à faire savoir son désaccord et se faisant ouvre la bouche. Son objection est mangée par les lèvres de Maki et Ichigo est trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Sa bouche est envahie puis explorée, avant que sa langue ne soit cajolée par une autre qui mène les débats. L'échange est bref mais laisse Ichigo pantois. Il a déjà embrassé une fille lors de vacances mais ça n'a rien de commun avec ce qu'il vient d'expérimenter.

- « Ichino… Maki, tu dois te ressaisir. Tu ne veux pas ça, tout comme moi… »

- « Bien sûr que si Ichi. J'ai toujours voulu t'avoir dans mes bras. Je ne le pouvais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.»

- « Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Mmm… »

Ichinose vient de prendre le plus jeune en traitre. Glissant ses mains à l'intérieur de l'uniforme du rouquin, il a commencé à pincer les tétons tout en passant sa langue juste sous le lobe de son oreille.

- « Pourquoi… tu m'as jamais rien dit ? … Aaaah ! »

La langue est désormais en train de lécher les tétons qu'il a triturés dans tous les sens. Rouges vifs par la torture des doigts, mouillés par la caresse de la langue. Ichigo commence à ne plus savoir s'il veut que ça s'arrête ou s'il préfère lâcher prise et s'abandonner aux attouchements qu'il reçoit.

- « T'es un humain, je suis un shinigami. Je n'en avais pas le droit. »

- « Tu… m'aimes ? »

Le brun remonte vers le visage en souffrance du jeune homme. Il maintient sa tête face à lui et l'embrasse avec voracité.

- « Depuis que je t'ai vu, je te veux », déclare-t-il à un Ichigo abasourdi, avant de glisser sa main vers son hakama, direction les bijoux de famille du rouquin. Il défait la ceinture et baisse le pantalon.

- « Mais tu voulais me tuer… Mmm…, enfin t'as essayé… Aaah ! »

- « T'as l'impression que je veux te tuer là ? », demande le brun tout en masturbant le sexe à l'air libre, qui s'érige entre ses doigts.

Les yeux d'Ichigo se voilent de désir et sa tête bouge frénétiquement d'un côté puis de l'autre. Il s'est déjà touché comme ça à plusieurs reprises, mais le plaisir d'une main étrangère sur cette partie de son corps, est décuplé. Il est sur le point de rendre les armes, bien qu'une partie de sa raison lui enjoigne de prévenir Ichinose de la particularité de ce gaz.

- « Tu t'en…, Maki, écoute-moi… Mmm… tu ne te rappelleras de rien… »

Une fois encore, le brun le fixe avec intensité.

- « Ichi, jamais je pourrais oublier le moment où je t'ai possédé la première fois. »

Il plonge vers l'entrejambe et se met à le sucer avec vigueur, arrachant cris après cris de la gorge du rouquin. Submergé par les sensations autant que par les sentiments, Ichigo jouit dans la bouche d'Ichinose. La puissance de son orgasme a désentravé son corps des chaines du bakudô. Il est désormais libre de ses mouvements, mais bien trop fourbu pour en profiter.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas du brun. Lui n'est pas libéré de la tension dans son sexe, lui a toujours au fond de ses tripes l'envie d'entrer dans ce corps qui s'offre à ses yeux. Il débarrasse Ichigo de ses derniers vêtements et ôte les siens. Il vient se coller au corps qu'il recommencer à chauffer de milles et unes caresses, réveillant la verge cerné de poils roux, alors même que son amant n'est pas encore redescendu de son petit nirvana.

C'est en le préparant de ses doigts qu'Ichigo revient à lui et réalise ce qui va se passer.

- « Attends, on ne peut pas faire ça. Je t'en prie… »

Sans cesser, Ichinose revient au-dessus de lui et l'embrasse tendrement.

- « J'ai envie de toi, Ichi, tellement que ça me fait mal… »

- « Mais je… »

- « Ichi, j'ai besoin de toi. T'es avec moi, mon petit rouquin ? »

Et il l'emporte dans un autre baiser qui embrume un peu plus l'esprit déjà malmené du plus jeune. Celui-ci lui donne son aval d'un hochement de tête, faisant primer son désir sur sa raison.

Il n'est d'ailleurs pas loin de regretter ce choix, lorsque Maki le pénètre. C'est tellement douloureux, qu'Ichigo en vient à se demander pourquoi les hommes ne se contentent pas de ce que la nature leur a donné, à savoir les femmes.

Après un instant à faire des va-et-vient, il obtient la réponse à sa question. Car s'il a aimé l'orgasme de tout à l'heure, il est bien en-dessous des décharges de plaisir qu'il reçoit à chaque fois que le sexe du brun s'enfonce en lui. Le cadence des coups augmentant, il finit par lâcher prise et jouit encore, cette fois sur son ventre. Fauché quelques secondes plus tard, Maki s'effondre sur lui.

Et ce qu'il avait prédit, arrive plus vite que prévu. Ichinose se redresse en faisant un bond en arrière, choqué de se découvrir dans une telle position.

Et là, quelque chose se casse en Ichigo : adieu plaisir, caresse et mots doux. Adieu la belle déclaration. Le visage renfrogné d'Ichinose refait surface et ça fait mal.

Avec des gestes rapides, le jeune homme se revêt, peinant à retenir les larmes qui menacent de tomber. Eberlué, le brun en fait autant, réservant ses questions pour plus tard.

Urahara et Uryû arrivent dans une belle synchronisation et ils ne mettent pas de temps à lire sur les deux visages ce qui vient de se produire. Le plus fâcheux reste l'attitude fuyante d'Ichigo. Après un bref échange visuel pour se mettre d'accord, Ichinose est pris à part par l'ancien capitaine, tandis qu'Uryû s'approche de son ami. En le regardant bien en face, il découvre des larmes dans les yeux de son ami. Il pose une main sur son épaule.

- « Il t'a… »

Avec véhémence, Ichigo fait non de la tête puis il parvient à lâcher entre deux sanglots. « Il ne se souvient pas, Uryû... il ne se souvient de rien. »

* * *

**Gaz numéro 1 : testé dans le plaisir par Ichinose mais approuvé dans la douleur par Ichigo.**


	15. Victimes numéro 12

**Réponses à toutes les ****reviews**** (anonymes ou pas)**

**Anemone33 :** bah, je ne pouvais pas non plus comme s'y rien ne lui était arrivé. Ichigo est jeune et tout ce qui lui tombe dessus l'a détourné de sa vie normale d'adolescent. Avoir sa première fois avec quelqu'un qui ne se souvient de rien après, ça laisse forcément des traces…

**AileArgent :** je ne connais pas tes chouchous, mais t'inquiètes, tu ne seras forcément pas déçue ! Et je suis presque sûre que ton pauvre petit cœur s'en remettra.

**Maryanne :** oui j'ai fait pleurer le petit rouquin, mais c'était nécessaire, parce qu'il a beau être fort et courageux, rein ne le préparait à cette expérience. Quant à Shinji, va savoir si finalement tu n'es pas devin !

**Marine :** quelle honte pour moi ce serait si j'avais oublié le ténébreux Maki ! Et puis question originalité, j'avais peu de choix pour Ichigo, qui a été mis avec presque tout le monde. Kariya était hors de question. Restait Szayel, mais franchement je ne suis pas sûre que mélanger du rose et du orange soit du meilleur goût !

* * *

**Le petit espada pleureur qui aimait les cheveux blonds et les baisers**

* * *

Après son entrevue avec Ichigo, Shinji s'est mis sur le chemin vers l'endroit de la ville qu'il doit surveiller. Ce petit contretemps l'arrange. Il n'a absolument pas envie de rentrer à la planque. Les autres ne comprennent pas ce besoin qu'il a de sortir, et de ce fait, de prendre le risque d'être reconnu. La vérité, c'est que l'ancien capitaine arrive à saturation. Cette fuite d'une centaine d'années, ces déplacements incessants sans jamais s'attacher à des biens matériels, et encore moins à des êtres de chairs et de sang, tout ça lui pèse. Bien qu'il aime ses compagnons d'infortune qu'il considère aujourd'hui comme sa famille, il étouffe de rester enfermé. Lui ce qu'il veut, c'est être libre et voir d'autres gens.

En ça, l'amitié qu'il porte au jeune Kurosaki, est une bouffée d'oxygène. Il admire le gamin pour ne jamais baisser les bras et pour ne pas hésiter à mettre sa vie en jeu pour un combat qui ne devrait pas le concerner. Une belle leçon de courage et d'abnégation pour tous les shinigamis qu'ils sont, lui y compris.

Par contre, le tournant que la guerre est en train de prendre ne lui plait pas. Où est le plaisir du combat ? Il n'est guère honorable de recourir à des produits chimiques et à des esprits torturés comme celui du remplaçant de Kisuke pour gagner une guerre. C'est précisément à ça qu'il pense en ce moment.

'_Créer un gaz ? Non mais franchement, ils tournent pas rond à la Soul Society ! Et le vieux qui cautionne une merde pareille. Je me demande si c'est pas une chance d'être parti de là-bas'. _

Il est arrivé à destination depuis moins de cinq minutes lorsque plusieurs énergies éclatent. Et parmi elles, il reconnait une signature et un sourire nait sur son visage. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Le cœur joyeux, il va pour se diriger vers elle lorsqu'il voit apparaitre dans son champ de vision un arrancar.

De taille moyenne, l'homme se tient bizarrement, une main dans la poche de sa veste. Son expression faciale est spectaculaire, probablement parce que son visage est grimé de blanc à la manière des geishas. Le plus étrange reste sans doute les deux traits fins noirs qui partent du dessous de ses orbes vert émeraude et tombent jusqu'à sa mâchoire, donnant constamment l'impression qu'il est en train de pleurer. Tout un côté de sa tête est recouvert par un casque blanc comportant une corne, tandis que de l'autre côté, pendent des cheveux noirs jusqu'à ses épaules.

Shinji est ennuyé. Depuis qu'il a détecté l'énergie de cette relation de son passé, il n'a qu'une seule envie c'est de la rejoindre. Et il pressent que cet homme-là va lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- « Dis l'ami, tu serais bien aimable de t'écarter de mon chemin. J'ai une urgence. Un pote que je ne n'ai pas revu depuis une centaine d'années. »

- « C'est quoi un pote ? »

La voix est en parfaite adéquation avec le physique et l'attitude de l'arrancar. Elle apporte un vent glacial autour du vizard. Pourtant, loin d'être inquiété, ce dernier est plutôt surpris. Il s'attendait à une insulte, à une attaque mais pas à une question pareille. C'est donc sur un ton amusé qui lui donne sa réponse.

- « Un ami, si tu préfères. »

L'espada semble réfléchir quelques instants, comme s'il soupesait le mot. Ça a l'air de lui convenir car il fait un petit hochement de tête, l'ayant assimilé.

- « Pourquoi tu ne portes pas ton uniforme de shinigami ? »

- « Parce que je n'en suis pas un », répond Shinji en haussant les épaules.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu es si tu n'es pas un shinigami ? »

- « Je t'en pose des questions, moi ! »

Le vizard a la désagréable impression d'être confronté à un enfant. Désagréable parce que les mioches, comme il les appelle, ce n'est pas son truc. En plus de ça, il est pressé et s'il pouvait éviter de se torgnoler avec ce glaçon, ça lui ferait gagner du temps et ça lui éviterait de froisser son joli costume.

- « Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »

- « Je suis un vizard. »

La réplique est lancée comme un défi par un Shinji un peu remonté par cet interrogatoire ambulant sur pattes.

- « C'est quoi un vizard ? »

Le blond ferme les yeux quelques secondes, juste le temps de prendre une longue inspiration.

- « Un shinigami avec des pouvoir de hollow. »

- « Tu mens ! Maître Aizen nous l'aurait dit si de tels êtres existaient ! »

- « Ah ouais ? Bah faut croire que le connard qui te sert de maître, te dit pas tout », ironise le vizard.

- « N'insulte pas maître Aizen ! »

- « Je l'insulte si je veux ! »

- « C'est impossible qu'un vulgaire shinigami puisse avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que nous. »

Le ton est méprisant, tellement que Shinji décide d'avancer des arguments plus convaincants.

- « Sans blague ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir mon petit espada pleureur… »

Avec un sourire qui ne laisse rien présager de bon, il lève sa main sur son visage et matérialise son masque de hollow sous les yeux écarquillés de l'espada. De son autre main, il fait apparaitre un cero qu'il lance sur son adversaire. Ce dernier ne bouge pas et tend juste sa main libre, persuadé d'arrêter la boule d'énergie. Pourtant, sous la violence de l'impact, il est obligé d'utiliser son autre main.

Quand il regarde à nouveau dans la direction du blond, il s'aperçoit que lui, le quatro, a été obligé de reculer de plusieurs mètres et que son adversaire se tient de manière désinvolte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, une main dans la poche de son pantalon et l'autre sur la garde de son zanpakutô, qui repose en partie sur son épaule. Shinji a fait disparaitre son masque, estimant qu'il est plus prudent de garder de la ressource, au cas où la démonstration serait inefficiente.

- « Je vois. »

- « Non, tu vois rien du tout ! T'en es encore à lui donner du maître Aizen alors que ce connard se fout de toi. Tout ce qui lui importe, c'est lui. Les autres ne l'intéressent que par ce qu'ils peuvent lui apporter. Il veut le pouvoir, seulement le pouvoir. Si tu peux l'aider, il t'utilise, sinon, il t'écrase comme un vulgaire insecte. »

- « Maître Aizen m'a créé. »

- « Ouais et il m'a hollowfié. »

- « Tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant et le servir. »

- « Et pis quoi encore ? De toute façon, c'est le Hogyoku qui nous a créés. »

- « Maître Aizen a créé la pierre. »

- « Ouais, mais il est pas le seul. Kisuke Urahara en a aussi créé une et probablement plus puissante que la sienne. Kisuke est un génie alors qu'Aizen est un profiteur et un manipulateur ! »

- « Je suis Ulquiorra Schiffer et j'occupe le rang quatre de l'espada. Tu es l'ennemi de maître Aizen. Donc tu es mon ennemi. »

- « Et toi, t'es le mien, parce que t'es assez stupide pour croire qu'Aizen se préoccupe de toi alors que toi et moi, on est pareil. On est que des expériences pour lui. »

Alors que les deux hommes se préparent à s'élancer, le dernier argument de Shinji revient comme une litanie dans la tête d'Ulquiorra. L'espada vient de décider qu'il lui fallait ramener cet être extraordinaire, cette expérience réussie à son maitre. Et le gaz de Szayel lui semble le meilleur moyen de parvenir à le maitriser.

Il lance une première attaque pour jauger son adversaire. Le coup, paré au dernier moment par Shinji, est puissant. Tellement que le blond opte pour passer tout de suite en shikai. Alors qu'il n'a pas encore libérer le monde à l'envers de Sakanade, Ulquiorra a déjà sorti la balle de sa veste et, en guise de diversion, lance un cero. Le blond se concentre sur la boule qui arrive à grande vitesse et l'évite, tandis que l'espada lance le second objet à son insu.

Faire preuve de supériorité est une chose, sous-estimer ses adversaires en est une autre, et c'est que ce pauvre Ulquiorra découvre en même temps que la balle vient exploser sur son casque, déversant la poussière rose sur sa tête.

Quand Shinji se remet en garde pour accueillir la prochaine attaque, il a la grande surprise de faire face à une nouvelle version de l'espada. Lui qui n'était jusque-là que froideur et inhumanité, renvoie une image bien différente. Il affiche un joli sourire et ses yeux sont devenus la douceur incarnée. En résumé, une version édulcorée de Jûshiro Ukitake.

- « J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux. »

- « Hein ? »

Déboussolé, Shinji peine à croire que l'intonation et la mélodie qu'il entend proviennent de la voix polaire qui l'a interrogé auparavant.

- « Tu as les cheveux blonds. »

- « Bah dis donc, t'as un sacré sens de l'observation ! Mais, c'est quoi le rapport entre notre combat et mes cheveux ? »

- « Blond, c'est un belle couleur. Elle accroche la lumière », poursuit l'espada, sans relever le ton moqueur.

D'un petit sonido, il se rapproche, comblant la distance entre eux. Shinji serre la garde de son zanpakutô à s'en faire blanchir les doigts, même s'il doit reconnaitre que l'autre n'est absolument plus agressif. Et puis, il est amusé par cette nouvelle facette du brun. C'est comme si celui-ci venait de revivre.

- « Ils ont l'air soyeux. »

- « Tu pourrais oublier mes cheveux deux secondes ! », soupire le blond.

- « Je peux les toucher ? »

- « Mais ça va pas non ! »

Aussitôt, un sentiment de rejet se lit sur le visage de l'espada et c'est comme un coup de poignard pour Shinji qui se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Un ennemi se doit d'être détestable, pas mignon au point qu'il ait besoin de le consoler.

- « Ils sont tellement beaux. Les miens sont noirs. Le noir, c'est le vide, le néant. »

A chaque fois qu'il parle de Shinji, les yeux d'Ulquiorra prennent un éclat particulier. A l'opposé, parler de lui-même semble le plonger dans un abysse de déprime. Le blond en a de la peine, à tel point qu'il ne peut qu'essayer de la réconforter un peu.

- « Mais non, le noir aussi c'est joli. Et puis, il en faut pour tous les goûts, tu sais. »

Le visage de l'espada s'éclaire d'un magnifique sourire.

- « C'est vrai ? Tu aimes mes cheveux ? »

- « J'ai pas dit ça ! » C'est sorti tout seul, et Shinji regrette déjà à voir l'espada reprendre l'air d'un chaton mouillé. « Enfin, ils sont pas mal… »

- « Alors je peux toucher les tiens ? »

Acculé autant par l'insistance du brun que par les émotions qu'il suscite en lui, Shinji se voit acquiescer à la demande. L'espada lève une main vers lui. Elle effleure sa chevelure couleur des blés, puis s'enhardit à glisser les doigts entre les mèches.

- « Ils sont doux, comme je les avais imaginés », déclare Ulquiorra

C'est fou qu'un petit rien puisse rendre quelqu'un aussi heureux. L'espada relève son beau regard vert et engloutit littéralement Shinji tout entier à l'intérieur.

Il finit par laisser retomber son bras et le vizard ressent comme un manque. Instinctivement, il lève le sien et vient poser la paume de sa main contre la joue blanchie. Il passe son pouce sur le trait noir, avec l'intention de l'effacer, mais le trait reste. Ulquiorra le dévisage sans dire un mot ou faire le moindre mouvement. Et même lorsque le blond se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne fait rien que garder les yeux ouverts. Le baiser est léger et quand Shinji se recule, le brun penche la tête sur le côté, signe d'incompréhension chez lui.

- « C'était quoi ça ? »

- « Un baiser. On t'avait jamais embrassé avant ? » Le brun fait non de la tête. « C'est l'expression de l'attachement ou l'attraction mutuelle entre deux personnes. »

- « Tu veux dire que… tu es att-attiré par moi ? », balbutie l'espada qui semble trouver l'idée incongrue.

Shinji enlace le brun. « Ouais, c'est ce que je veux dire. Ça te dérange ? »

- « Non. J'aime beaucoup le baiser. J'en veux d'autres, plein d'autres. »

- « A tes ordres ! »

Les deux bouches sont à nouveau reliées. Shinji vient se frayer un passage entre les lèvres et Ulquiorra se contente de ressentir cette nouvelle sensation. Il trouve étrange que la langue du blond vienne se frotter à la sienne, et il essaye dans un premier temps de l'éviter. Mais la danse caressante à laquelle elle l'invite ne peut se refuser et il finit par gémir de bonheur.

A son grand regret, le baiser cesse et c'est les lèvres gonflées qu'il exige de son blond : « J'en veux plus. »

Shinji lui prend alors la main et l'invite à le suivre. Au début de la soirée, il a survolé le parc auquel Ichigo a fait allusion. En son centre a été érigé un kiosque à musique. C'est là qu'ils atterrissent tous les deux, protégés de la vue et éclairés par la lune. Le brun quémandeur vient se frotter contre le blond qui le renverse doucement sur le sol. Il le surplombe et écarte sa veste. Après lui avoir donné un baiser qu'il affectionne tant, il vient lécher les tétons et, par curiosité, passe sa langue à proximité du trou, arrachant un gémissement indécent à l'espada.

- « J'aime ça aussi. Beaucoup. »

Ulquiorra sait donner de la voix quand il le faut. Tout au long des attouchements qu'il reçoit, il montre son entrain, orientant Shinji vers les points les plus sensibles et dieu sait qu'il en a.

Au terme d'une préparation qu'il lui a fallu expliquer, le vizard pénètre le brun. La douleur ne le rebute, surtout qu'elle est suivie de près par un plaisir qui lui écarquille les yeux et envoie dans son corps une vague de chaleur, à chaque fois que Shinji lui rentre dedans. Lorsqu'il se libère, il le fait en criant le nom de son amant.

Reprenant leur souffle, les deux hommes sont allongés l'un à côté de l'autre.

- « Aizen a menti. »

Shinji a noté un nouveau changement dans le timbre de voix. Il se tourne vers son amant et voit que le regard, sans être redevenu froid, n'est plus dégoulinant d'innocence.

- « C'est plus maître Aizen ? », demande-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

- « Non, il ne le mérite pas. Il avait dit que l'amour n'était pas pour nous, parce que nous n'avions pas de cœur. Que personne à part lui ne se soucierait de nous, que nous serions rejetés où que nous allions, quoi que nous fassions. Toi, tu ne m'as pas rejeté. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je me rends compte de toutes les questions que je me refusais à poser et de toutes les choses dont mon instinct me criait de me méfier. Grâce à toi… et à tes baisers. »

- « Et ça t'étonne venant de sa part ? »

Un sourire amusé vient se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Ulquiorra.

- « C'est toi qui pose les questions maintenant. »

Shinji le regarde avec un froncement de sourcils avant d'éclater de rire.

- « Te moques pas, tu veux. »

Il vient prendre Ulquiorra dans ses bras, lui caressant l'épaule avec tendresse.

- « Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »

- « Je ne repartirai pas là-bas », assène sèchement le brun. « Je reste avec toi et je me battrai contre lui s'il le faut…, enfin, si tu veux de moi. »

Shinji hésite quelques instants. Quand il est ressorti ce soir, il n'avait rien prévu tout ça. Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il rencontrait une personne exceptionnelle ? Parce que c'est ce qu'Ulquiorra est devenu. Pas seulement un amant, mais quelqu'un qui compte, une sorte d'attache. Il resserre ses bras autour du corps fin de son amant.

- « Evidemment que je te garde avec moi. Je vais te présenter à mes amis. On forme une vraie famille, tu verras. »

- « Du moment qu'on reste ensemble, ça me va. »

* * *

**Gaz numéro 2 : testé et approuvé par Ulquiorra, et aussi par son tout nouveau petit copain, Shinji.**


	16. Victimes numéro 13

**Réponses à toutes les ****reviews**** (anonymes ou pas)**

**Anemone33 :** oui, de temps en temps il faut dépasser le désir sexuel et faire preuve de tendresse. Pour le prochain, bah on prend un peu les mêmes et on recommence !

**Maryanne :** je suis une fan de Shinji et j'avais envie de combler son vide affectif, parce qu'il me donne toujours l'impression qu'on l'a chassé de son chez lui. Quoique c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé dans le manga !

**Marine :** aurais-tu des doutes sur mes talents de marieuse ? Ces deux-là, c'est pour la vie, n'en doute pas !

* * *

**Un dominant qui se soumet**

* * *

Contrairement à ce que pense Shinji, ses amis vizards ne sont pas tous gentiment restés dans l'entrepôt qui leur sert de planque depuis qu'ils sont arrivés à Karakura. Après son départ, Hiyori n'a cessé de prendre la tête de tout le monde, les exhortant à mettre les points sur les i à celui qui est un peu leur chef à tous. Et après une demi-heure à entendre la gamine insupportable gueuler, Kensei lui a balancé que Shinji avait bien raison de se barrer d'ici, avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Respirant à plein poumons l'air doux, l'argenté s'en va en shunpo à pleine vitesse. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se retrouve dans un coin inconnu de la ville. Il se pose sur une petite colline au-dessus d'un quartier de maisons jumelées, dotées de petits jardins et se met à regarder la ville à ses pieds. La quiétude des lieux apaise la poussée d'adrénaline qui est montée en lui pendant son vol supersonique. Son esprit vagabondant encore sur l'explication houleuse avec Hiyori, il n'a pas vu qu'il était observé, tout comme il semble ne pas avoir détecté la présence, juste derrière lui, d'un homme portant le costume désormais connu de l'espada d'Aizen.

Grand et élancé, le brun a des yeux gris sérieux et porte un bouc naissant. Il a le regard vissé sur le dos du vizard. Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il observait depuis le haut d'un arbre, il a décelé une énergie spirituelle dense et l'a suivi, intrigué par l'aura puissante qui l'accompagnait. Une aura qui l'a attiré dès qu'il l'a sentie dans l'atmosphère. Et maintenant qu'il se tient tout près de lui, il n'est pas déçu par l'apparence de l'homme qui la possède.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, il s'approche et penche son visage vers le cou musclé, avec la ferme intention de poser sa bouche sur le grain de peau régulier. Au moment où ses lèvres vont atteindre leur but, Kensei fait un écart en se retournant, s'éloignant de trois mètres.

- « Tu croyais faire quoi là ? », demande-t-il avec un air menaçant.

- « T'embrasser », répond sans détour l'espada.

- « M'em… m'embrasser ? »

Stark valide d'un hochement de tête, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi cet homme se refuse à lui.

- « C'est quoi ce plan ? Une nouvelle farce d'Aizen ? »

- « Non, Aizen n'a rien à voir avec ça. Tu es mon compagnon. »

Il tend les bras, espérant que cette seule justification suffira à faire changer le vizard et qu'il viendra se réfugier dans ses bras. Mais ce dernier est tout sauf convaincu et il a un mouvement de recul qui provoque une peine sincère dans le regard gris de l'espada. Pour la défense de Kensei, en sortant ce soir pour retrouver son meilleur ami, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un arrancar qui lui déclarerait sa flamme. Enfin, si tel est vraiment le cas.

- « Ton quoi ? »

- « Mon compagnon », répète l'espada. « J'ai longtemps cru que je finirai seul pour l'éternité, qu'il n'y avait personne pour moi. Une personne à ma hauteur, une personne capable de ne pas me fuir. Mais quand je te vois, là, face à moi, je me dis que tu es fait pour moi. »

Kensei n'est pas qu'un grand baraqué insensible. Il a un cœur et d'une certaine manière, il est remué par les paroles de l'autre. En fait, gêné sera plus adéquat car le vizard ne déteste rien de plus que de tomber dans la sensiblerie. La seule idée qui lui traverse alors la tête, est qu'il est hors de question qu'il fasse copain-copain avec un arrancar.

- « Mais t'es qui à la fin ? »

- « C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté. Toutes mes excuses », répond l'espada en s'inclinant. « Je suis Coyote Stark et je suis l'espada de rang un. »

Cette fois, Kensei fait un pas en arrière et pose la main sur la garde de son katana. Le geste est instinctif et il se prépare au combat. Après tout, il est face au primera, le plus puissant de l'élite d'Aizen.

- « Non, non, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je ne le pourrais pas », tente de le rassurer Stark en agitant ses deux mains.

- « Ah ouais, c'est vrai, j'oubliais : t'es mon _compagnon_ ! », ironise le vizard.

- « Pas seulement. Je n'aime pas me battre. »

- « Sans blague ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Aizen alors ? »

- « J'ai suivi Aizen parce qu'il m'avait promis une famille. Pour ne plus être seul. »

- « Seul ? Le Hueco Mundo, c'est pas rempli d'arrancars ? »

- « Si. Mais avant j'étais tellement puissant, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait m'approcher. La solitude éternelle, as-tu une idée de ce que cela fait ? »

La question purement rhétorique renvoie Kensei à son passé. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il n'y avait pas eu Urahara et les autres ? Il serait probablement devenu un paria, pire même, un hollow. Les mains croisés dans le dos, le primera continue son explication.

- « Aizen est le premier à avoir été capable de m'approcher. Quand il m'a proposé de me joindre à lui, j'ai douté. Mais quand il a dit que je serais entouré, je n'ai pas hésité. »

Kensei est encore plus embarrassé. Cette réponse n'est pas celle qu'il attendait. Et d'ailleurs, rien dans le comportement de cet arrancar ne correspond aux lieux communs qu'on attribue aux arrancars. Il y a plus de sentiments chez cet être doux qu'il y en a en bien des hommes. Et ne parlons pas de certains shinigamis !

Et puis, le vizard doit bien reconnaitre que c'est un homme séduisant. Et lui qui fraye des deux côtés, n'est pas insensible au charme viril du brun. Ce qui l'étonne le plus, c'est sa voix. Elle est grave, typiquement masculine. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'exprime, c'est avec douceur.

- « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? »

Kensei a plus que jamais perdu ses certitudes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il pèse le pour et le contre. _'Un baiser n'engage à rien. En plus, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas eu un amant. Au diable Shinji !'_.

En quelques pas, il efface la distance qui le séparait de l'espada, affichant un sourire carnassier, tandis que l'autre reste de marbre. Il avance une main vers le brun et, tel un serpent, elle s'enroule autour de la taille. D'une pichenette, l'argenté rapproche le grand corps vers le sien. Plus musclé, Kensei est cependant plus petit que son compagnon et il doit relever la tête pour maintenir le contact visuel.

De son côté, Stark reste impassible, comme en attente de la suite. Bien qu'il soit indéniablement heureux du revirement de Kensei, il ne comprend pas pourquoi l'autre a ce sourire presque moqueur. Son intention à lui n'est pas de prendre du plaisir, mais bien de toucher l'âme de son compagnon. De lui faire comprendre qu'ils peuvent être un tout, l'un pour l'autre et l'un avec l'autre. Et en ça, ce baiser prend une dimension presque solennelle.

Kensei continue son approche et c'est Stark qui finit le chemin en collant leurs lèvres. Un toucher de deux secondes pas plus. Il recule son visage et voit l'autre sourire. C'est un jeu pour lui. Alors, Stark pose sa main derrière la nuque du vizard et écrase sa bouche sur la sienne. Cette fois, le baiser contient de la passion. La langue conquérante s'enroule autour de l'autre qui, dépassée, bat en retraite avant de revenir à la charge.

Mais c'est trop tard. Stark vient de prendre un avantage décisif, battant l'argenté à son propre jeu.

Le contact est rompu et Kensei baisse les yeux, pantelant et dans une incompréhension totale. Son sourire a disparu et Stark en est comblé de bonheur. Peut-être que cet homme va enfin le prendre au sérieux.

La vérité, c'est que lorsque le baiser s'est approfondi, Kensei a senti son cœur s'emballer comme jamais, accrochant sa deuxième main sur la veste du primera. Il a déjà eu des partenaires de l'envergure de Stark, mais aucun ne lui a fait cet effet-là et personne ne l'a jamais dominé. De là à penser que ce soir serait la première, et il panique.

Il relève la tête et constate que les yeux gris l'attendent, emplis d'un désir explicite. Il déglutit, passant en un temps record du statut de chasseur à celui de proie. Stark glisse ses bras autour des siens au niveau des épaules, l'emprisonnant contre son torse. Puis d'un sonido puissant, il les transporte dans le jardin d'une grande maison. Là, il appuie Kensei contre l'écorce d'un arbre, dont le feuillage retombant masque leur présence. Il recommence à l'embrasser.

L'argenté tente bien de se défaire de la prise, mais la langue qui caresse la sienne l'affaiblit, le rendant tout chose. En outre, il n'est pas certain d'avoir envie de sortir de ces bras-là.

Stark sent la lutte cesser et les deux mains monter de son torse vers son cou, où elles s'y pendent avec ferveur. Il a le champ libre pour venir passer les siennes le long de la taille qu'il caresse, sous le t-shirt où il découvre des abdominaux durs comme le fer, puis vers l'arrière. Les reins d'abord, puis les fesses qu'il palpe, faisant gémir son compagnon.

- « J'ai envie de te prendre. M'accorderas-tu cela ? »

Ça y est, le moment tant redouté par Muguruma est arrivé. Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il a aimé les baisers, il a apprécié les caresses, mais avoir un machin dans son postérieur, il ne sait pas s'il est prêt. Pourtant, plus il attend, plus il cède du terrain, car Stark fait des merveilles avec sa langue dans son cou et avec ses mains sur son entrejambe.

- « D'accord…, mais après… tu me laisseras te prendre », lâche avec espoir un vizard un peu essoufflé.

- « Tout ce que tu veux… A propos, je ne connais pas ton nom. »

- « Kensei. Kensei Muguruma. »

- « Tout ce que tu veux, Kensei. »

Avec beaucoup d'adresse, Stark défait la fermeture et le bouton et introduit sa main dans le pantalon. Il opère quelques frictions sur un sexe déjà excité. La respiration de Kensei s'accélère. Entravé par les vêtements, Stark se recule et commence à se dévêtir, imité par l'argenté.

Quand les deux hommes s'enlacent à nouveau, ils sont entièrement nus.

- « Accroche-toi à moi », fait Stark alors qu'il passe ses mains sous les fesses de l'autre.

Etonné par cette position inhabituelle, Kensei s'exécute et vient nouer ses mains autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Stark est libéré de toute contrainte. Il peut facilement branler le sexe de Kensei, le préparer et continuer à l'embrasser. Et son amant n'a plus qu'à goûter à toutes les petites attentions qui lui sont portées.

Après moult gémissements, Stark est fin prêt à entrer dans le corps chaud de son amant. Et cela ne se fait pas sans douleur du côté du receveur qui se crispe sitôt pénétré. Après une attente pour permettre l'ajustement des parois musculaires, le primera commence à bouger et parvient assez vite à déterminer l'angle propice à faire crier Kensei. Et pour crier, l'homme est plutôt doué. Secoué par le pilonnage en règle, il essaye de suivre la cadence et ne peut qu'hurler son plaisir jusqu'au point culminant de sa jouissance. Son corps devient aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon que Stark encercle tendrement de ses bras. Le primera s'est libéré dans un cri rauque, quelques secondes après son amant et s'est laissé glisser vers le bas.

Malgré l'énergie dispensée, le brun semble plus résistant. Cette première expérience a littéralement achevé le vizard qui git dans les bras de son espada, assis sur lui au pied de l'arbre.

- « Kensei ? »

- « Mmm… »

- « On ne peut pas rester ici. Je ne suis pas venu seul et je ne voudrais pas que l'on me retrouve. »

- « Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? », demande l'argenté, son front toujours collé contre l'épaule de Coyote.

- « Là où tu vis… », tente le primera.

Kensei se redresse. « Tu ne repars pas ? »

Pour la première fois, Stark arbore un grand sourire. « Je ne peux pas. Tu es mon compagnon. Et puis, aurais-tu oublié que la prochaine fois, c'est à toi de me prendre ? »

Malgré la fatigue évidente, le sourire carnassier du vizard refait surface et Stark sait qu'il a gagné.

Avec lenteur les deux hommes se relèvent, le brun aidant le gris à s'habiller.

- « Putain, j'aurais jamais cru que ça fasse aussi mal… »

- « Je te ferai un massage, si tu veux. »

- « Bah voyons, si tu crois que j'te vois pas venir. Allez, viens. »

- « Kensei », Stark vient d'attraper son amant par le bras. « Comment va réagir ton commandant ? »

- « Stark, on va pas à la Soul Society. Je l'ai fuie il y a plus de cent ans après avoir subi une hollowfication. Petit cadeau d'Aizen. »

- « Je ne comprends pas. »

- « Moi non plus, à vrai dire. On était plusieurs capitaines et vice-capitaines à le gêner. Alors, il s'est débarrassé de nous. »

- « Tu étais capitaine ? »

- « De la neuvième. Il s'est aussi débarrassé de son propre capitaine, qui se trouve être mon meilleur ami. Je pense qu'il avait prévu qu'on crève tous, mais manque de pot, on a réussi à maitriser nos hollows et on est revenu. »

- « Pour lui faire payer », affirme Stark.

- « Pour lui faire payer », confirme Kensei. « Allons-y. »

Usant du shunpo pour l'un et du sonido pour l'autre, ils arrivent rapidement devant un entrepôt protégé par un kekai. Quand ils franchissent la porte principale, ils sont surpris par l'accueil qui leur est réservé. Tous les vizards sont attablés face à Shinji et à un espada que Kensei ne connaît pas. Stark n'en revient pas de découvrir Ulquiorra tranquillement assis, et encore plus de voir sa main posées sur celle du blond à ses côtés.

- « Putain, lui aussi en a ramené un ! », s'exclame Hiyori en tapant sur la table. « Vous avez quoi dans la caboche ? Des espadas, ce sont des espadas putain ! »

- « Salut Kensei, comment il s'appelle le tien ? », demande Mashiro sur le ton banal de la conversation.

- « Mais lui demande pas, on s'en fiche ! »

- « Parle pour toi, Hiyori », intervient Lisa. « Moi j'ai très envie de connaitre le copain de Kensei. »

- « Bah on sait pourquoi ! T'es complètement accro avec tes pornos qui mettent en scène des mecs ensembles ! »

- « Qui a dit que c'était mon copain ? »

- « Ta démarche », répond Rose resté jusque-là silencieux.

Tous éclatent de rire en voyant le regard noir que lance l'argenté vers son amant qui lui répond par un sourire. Kensei décide toutefois de faire les présentations.

- « C'est Coyote Stark. La blonde, comme tu l'as compris, c'est Hiyori. La brune Lisa, et à sa gauche, Mashiro. De l'autre côté, tu as Rose, à sa gauche Love et à sa droite Hachigen. Et je te présente Shinji, l'ancien capitaine d'Aizen. »

- « Tu étais son capitaine ? », intervient Ulquiorra.

- « Ouais. Je l'ai pris avec moi parce que je m'en méfiais. Ça l'a pas empêché de me planter un couteau dans le dos. »

Pendant que Shinji explique à son brun leur histoire, entrecoupé par des interventions d'à peu près tout le monde, le tout dans une joyeuse cacophonie, les deux nouveaux arrivants s'installent autour de la table.

- « T'es numéro combien ? », demande Mashiro. La jeune fille est très à l'aise avec le brun et celui-ci trouve qu'elle ressemble en bien des points à Lilinette.

- « Je suis le primera. »

- « Ouah ! Mais c'est génial, on a récupéré le un et le quatre ! »

- « Putain, on a rien récupéré du tout ! », s'énerve Hiyori. « Ils ne font pas partie des vizards. »

- « On n'a qu'à voter », propose Lisa. « Que ceux qui sont pour qu'Ulquiorra et Coyote restent, lèvent la main. »

Tous les bras se lèvent, y compris ceux des deux espadas. Bah oui, les deux hommes sont assez pragmatiques pour mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés.

- « Vous pouvez pas voter ! », leur hurle dessus la blonde à couettes.

C'est le très conciliant et diplomate Rose qui aura le mot de la fin : « Hiyori, arrête de râler. Tu n'as qu'à penser à la tête d'Aizen quand il verra qu'il a perdu deux de ses meilleurs espadas. »

* * *

**Gaz numéro 2 : pas testé. De toute façon, Stark n'en a pas eu besoin pour choper Kensei !**


	17. Victimes numéro 14

**Réponses à toutes les ****reviews**** (anonymes ou pas)**

**Marine : **pour moi,Stark est forcément un être qui recherche l'amour, donc oui, fallait le faire romantique. Quant à Aizen, il ne va pas la trouver romantique la désertion de ses soldats d'élite !

**Anemone33 :** étant l'espada de la solitude et n'aimant pas le combat, ça me parait presque une évidence. Le plus marrant, c'est qu'il apparait presque toujours ainsi dans les fictions anglaises qui le mettent plus souvent en scène que les françaises. Pour tes pronostics, t'as fait deux propositions (c'est pas un peu tricher ça ?) et pour une, t'as mis dans le mille !

**Maryanne :** du muscle et de l'action, on peut le résumer comme ça. Et surtout, n'arrête pas les compliments : ça fait si chaud au cœur !

* * *

**Quincy, Quincy ! Viens ici, mon petit Quincy !**

* * *

L'ennui est une chose terrible. Et quand l'ennui s'allie à la paresse et l'oisiveté, ça devient carrément impossible de s'en extirper. Shunsui Kyôraku le vit pourtant bien. Il n'aime rien moins que de légumiser à longueur de journée et de préférence en compagnie d'un bon saké. Aussi, lorsque le vieux Yama l'a convoqué pour l'informer qu'il partait en mission dans Karakura, sa première réaction a été la surprise. Puis il s'est repris, n'hésitant pas à demander à un commandant déjà sur les nerfs : « Vous êtes sûr ? », tout ça sous les yeux réprobateurs de son ami de toujours, Jûshiro Ukitake. Autant dire que le vieux n'a que fort peu apprécié la remarque. Shunsui s'est résolu à se préparer à cette mission avec les encouragements, non plutôt les remontrances de son lieutenant et il a dû promettre de faire, _pour une fois_, honneur à la huitième.

Traduction : « Vous avez intérêt à être irréprochable pendant cette mission ! »

Il est donc là, dans ce tunnel interminable, à suivre ses deux collègues un bon mètre derrière parce qu'il ne voit l'intérêt de se presser d'aller s'emmerder dans le ciel étoilé de Karakura, aussi beau soit-il ! Quand ils parviennent enfin à destination, il n'a même pas le temps de lancer un « on va se boire un coup après la mission ? », que les deux autres se sont déjà évaporés.

Il en fait de même mais ne va pas bien loin. Il va se jucher au sommet d'un poteau électrique d'où il se gratte la nuque.

- « Bon, par où je vais aller ? »

Il regarde les alentours et doit se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y a pas âme qui vive autour de lui. Et pour cause, c'est la nuit et la nuit, tout le monde dort.

- « Je fais quoi ? Je suis censé trouver des espadas et leur jeter cette fiole à la noix », continue-t-il en regardant dans sa main la bouteille que Kurotsuchi leur a remise à tous.

Il saute sur le toit d'une maison dans un quartier résidentiel et poursuit son monologue absurde.

- « A moins que je ne trouve un endroit stratégique d'où je pourrais observer. »

L'idée semble excellente si ce n'est qu'elle sous-entend qu'il va pouvoir s'allonger et piquer un petit roupillon pour passer plus agréablement le temps.

Après un bon quart d'heure, il finit par dégoter la merveille. Un grand immeuble de plusieurs étages, offrant une vue circulaire sur la ville. Shunsui vient de se poser au sommet de l'hôpital général de Karakura, sur une petite corniche d'où il voit le monde grouiller à ses pieds. Il s'installe confortablement, accotant son dos à une petite surélévation, et pour plus de sécurité, il décide de poser la fiole à un mètre de lui.

Une demi-heure au rythme des sirènes des ambulances, et le capitaine est en train de somnoler.

Une chose le réveille pourtant. Pas un bruit. Non, c'est une pression spirituelle. Il se redresse aux aguets et voit au bas de l'immeuble, sur un parking, une ombre se déplacer furtivement entre les véhicules. Quand l'ombre surgit dans la lumière, Shunsui s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit d'un hollow. Il n'a pas le temps de bouger qu'un homme de belle prestance et aux cheveux argentés arrive et fixe sans peur la chose difforme. Alors que celle-ci se précipite sur lui, il matérialise à son poignet une croix de Quincy et envoie une volée de trois flèches vers l'arrancar, le vaporisant en poussière spirituelle.

'_Ce doit être le père du petit Uryû.'_

Epaté par la rapidité de l'attaque, le shinigami fait le geste de trop et pousse la fiole qui se brise à côté de sa main. Une seconde, il fixe la fiole en morceaux. Celle d'après, il reprend son observation du Quincy au costume gris impeccable. Et enfin, à la troisième, lui prend une envie impérieuse de faire mumuse avec ce bel homme.

Manque de chance, le Quincy est déjà monté dans sa voiture et a démarré. Shunsui se relève prestement et s'envole dans le ciel, sans le perdre de vue. Le véhicule s'arrête près d'une maison à étages. Le Quincy en sort et se dirige vers l'entrée au bout d'une allée de galets. C'est ce moment que choisit le brun pour se présenter.

- « Bonsoir, joli papa d'Uryû. »

Se retournant, le 'papa d'Uryû' découvre un grand type brun avec une barbe naissante, des yeux légèrement bovins et un sourire d'abruti placardé sur le visage. La présence d'un manteau en voile rose fleuri et d'un gigantesque chapeau de paille inapproprié pour un mois de décembre, ne masque rien de l'uniforme si reconnaissable des shinigamis.

- « Fichez-moi le camp », lui jette l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

- « Oh, mais ce n'est pas gentil ! Je voulais faire la connaissance avec le papa d'Uryû. »

- « J'ai demandé à mon fils de ne pas fréquenter de shinigamis, ce qu'il s'évertue à continuer de faire. Vous comprendrez aisément que je me moque bien de faire votre connaissance ! »

La réplique est aussi cinglante qu'une gifle. Shunsui garde cependant son sourire. Ce n'est pas un accueil quelque peu glacial qui lui ferait renoncer à cette merveille.

- « C'est bien dommage que vous ne vouliez pas que votre fils nous fréquente. C'est un garçon charmant et surtout si serviable. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Bien sûr, en douteriez ? »

- « Monsieur le shinigami… »

- « Appelez Shunsui », fait le brun avec un grand sourire.

- « _Monsieur le shinigami_, mon fils et moi, nous ne nous adressons pratiquement plus la parole. Il est presque un adulte et, par conséquent, il fait ce qu'il veut. »

- « Vous m'en voyez navré. »

- « Pourriez-vous me laisser ? »

- « Ah, je crois que ça ne va pas être possible », répond Shunsui sur un ton navré.

- « Et pourquoi donc ? »

- « Parce que je ne saurais vous quitter sans vous avoir pris dans mes bras et vous avoir fait l'amour. »

- « Plait-il ? »

- « Oui, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure tuer ce hollow et depuis mon cœur s'est accéléré. Vous croyez en l'amour fou ? »

- « Je crois surtout que c'est _vous_ qui êtes fou ! »

- « Exactement ! », réplique le shinigami en faisant un geste de la main. « Je suis fou d'amour pour vous et vous savez ce qui me rend triste ? »

- « Je m'en fiche ! »

Phrase tout ce qu'il y a de plus claire, mais qui ne tarit pas le flot de paroles sortant de la bouche du capitaine brun.

- « Eh bien, c'est que je ne connais même pas votre petit nom ! »

- « Mais enfin, auriez-vous bu ? »

- « Non, pas encore. Mais ce n'est pas de refus. »

La désinvolture dont fait preuve Kyôraku dépasse ce que le docteur Ishida est capable de supporter.

- « Il est bien entendu hors de question que je vous offre à boire, tout comme il est hors de question que vous m'appeliez par mon petit nom, que, de toute façon, je ne vous donnerais pas ! Rentrez au pays des joyeux shinigamis et oubliez mon existence. »

Sur ces belles paroles, le Quincy tourne les talons pour se diriger vers sa maison, sans plus s'occuper du shinigami. Il ouvre la porte d'entrée et franchit le seuil. Il fait volte-face pour refermer lorsque le brun entre en shunpo.

- « Je vais t'appeler mon petit Quincy. Et pour ce qui est de t'oublier, amour, c'est impossible », lance-t-il avec un sourire qui semble de plus en plus niais aux yeux d'Ishida.

- « SORTEZ ! »

- « Ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir son amant ! »

- « Amant ? Vous avez perdu la tête ? »

Le brun est déjà passé dans la pièce suivante qui se trouve être un grand salon avec un coin salle à manger. Il détaille la pièce de bonne taille et l'ameublement.

- « C'est très joliment décoré chez toi, amour. »

Sauf, qu'en se retournant, Shunsui constate qu'amour vient de dégainer son arc de Quincy et qu'il est sur le point de lui envoyer une bardée de flèches. Il n'a que le temps de sauter derrière un canapé pour éviter la première attaque.

- « Je ne me répéterai pas : sortez de chez moi ! »

- « 1re technique d'immobilisation : Entrave », lance Shunsui depuis sa planque provisoire.

Prudemment, il jette un œil par-dessus sa cachette de fortune et constate avec soulagement que son adversaire a les deux bras bloqués dans le dos. Il se relève complètement, fait le tour du canapé et s'y assoit.

- « Viens sur les genoux de Tonton Shunsui. »

- « Détachez-moi tout de suite ! »

- « D'accord…, mais seulement si tu viens t'assoir sur mes genoux. »

Il reçoit en réponse un regard assassin, mais comme cela lui semble égal, le Quincy est obligé d'essayer de parlementer pour le raisonner. Quoique raisonner est un bien grand mot.

- « Vous êtes un malade. Ça ne vous a pas suffi d'avoir massacré tous mes semblables ? »

Kyôraku lève le doigt lorsqu'il déclare le plus sérieusement du monde : « Une grossière erreur si tu veux mon avis. Si tous les Quincy sont aussi bien foutus que toi et ton fils, c'était un crime de les tuer ! »

L'autre est carrément sous le choc.

- « Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites ? Des familles entières décimées, et vous, vous prétendez que c'est un crime seulement parce que dans le lot, il devait y en avoir de baisables ? »

- « Oui, tu as raison. C'est monstrueux ! », reconnait Shunsui l'air contrit. « C'est ta faute aussi, tu ne cesses de te dérober à moi aussi ! Et moi, je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est te posséder »

L'insistance de cet homme commence à faire paniquer le Quincy. En plus, les yeux emplis de désir ne présagent rien de bon pour lui. Bien qu'il ait toujours les mains attachées, il préfère déguerpir au galop. Après tout, il a l'avantage de connaitre les lieux.

Resté seul, Shunsui ne réagit pas tout de suite « Pourquoi il est parti comme ça ? Je suis bel homme et je suis de bonne composition. Je ne lui ai pas encore sauté dessus ! »

Nonchalamment, le brun se met debout et se met à chantonner à travers la maison silencieuse.

- « Quincy, Quincy ! Viens ici, mon petit Quincy! »

Seul l'écho de ses pas lui répond.

- « Oh, allez montre-toi ! On va bien s'amuser tous les deux. »

Le brun reste immobile dans l'entrée et se concentre sur les énergies. Après cinq minutes, il sourit parce qu'il sait exactement où se trouve son amour. Il dégaine son zanpakutô et passe en shikai. Ainsi fait, il utilise la technique du démon des ombres et vient se cacher dans l'un des murs après avoir claquer la porte d'entrée.

Après une bonne demi-heure de silence, le Quincy sort dans le couloir, les bras libérés. Pendant qu'il monte l'escalier vers sa chambre, il se masse les épaules. Malheureusement pour lui, Shunsui sort de la cloison sombre et lui saute dessus, les affalant tous les deux sur le lit. Une incantation et le blanc se retrouve les bras attachés au montants du lit.

- « Mais… »

- « Alors mon petit Quincy, comme on se retrouve ! »

Le père d'Uryû n'a pas le temps de répondre que la totalité de ses vêtements lui est arrachée. Le shinigami se dévêt à son tour, tout en détaillant l'objet de sa convoitise. Il apparait nu et le Quincy ne parvient pas à détacher ses yeux du sexe dressé, provoquant angoisse autant qu'excitation.

- « Oh, mon petit Quincy est intéressé ? »

- « Ryuken », jette l'autre en serrant les dents.

- « _Ryuken_ », répète le brun en s'allongeant sur le corps du Quincy, puis en s'y frottant de manière indécente. « Je vais te faire crier, _Ryuken_. »

Shunsui se lance à la découverte de cet homme mature mais encore magnifique. Caresses après caresses, la moindre parcelle du corps de Ryuken se réveille. Coups de langue après coups de langue, le désir du Quincy monte inexorablement. Gémissements après gémissements, il redécouvre un plaisir qu'il avait expérimenté dans sa jeunesse. On dit que le corps n'oublie pas. C'est vrai. Celui de Ryuken reconnait tout de la douleur quand le brun le pénètre jusqu'à la sensation inouïe de sa prostate malmenée. C'est dans un râle puissant qu'il se libère, quasiment en même temps que son amant.

Il le repousse, étouffant sous la chaleur et ayant besoin de reprendre correctement sa respiration. Il sent l'autre s'assoir sur le lit, puis il voit son air éberlué, à mille lieux de l'air pervers d'il y a deux minutes.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

- « Tu te fiches de moi ? »

- « Je me souviens vous avoir vu tout à l'heure depuis le toit. Et puis le trou noir… Merde la fiole ! »

- « Quelle fiole ? »

- « J'ai brisé la fiole de gaz de Kurotsuchi… »

Et Shunsui lui raconte les faits tels qu'il s'en souvient. Ryuken prend alors le relais pour la suite, se présentant par la même occasion. Il est rassuré de voir le brun écarquiller les yeux et rougir de honte. Au moins, ce n'est pas un vrai pervers.

* * *

La porte d'entrée vient de claquer, signe qu'Uryû vient enfin de rentrer au bercail. Shunsui tourne la tête dans la direction du couloir, puis revient vers Ryuken.

- « Il est sans doute préférable qu'il ne me voit pas… »

- « Non, il doit être informé de ce qui se passe. URYU ! »

Des pas approchent de la porte grande ouverte et quand le jeune homme en atteint le seuil, il commence à parler.

- « Je sais, il est tard… »

… et fait une pause devant la vision face à lui. « Capitaine Kyôraku ? Qu'est-ce… »

Il regarde les deux hommes, l'un debout en train d'enfiler son haori fleuri et l'autre assis sur un lit défait.

- « La fiole », ne peut-il s'empêcher de lâcher.

Ryuken se lève vivement.

- « Tu es au courant ? »

- « Que Kurotsuchi a créé un gaz ? Oui, et j'en connais les effets. »

- « C'est-à-dire ? », demande le capitaine.

- « Les mêmes que la drogue Ghb. Les victimes n'ont qu'une seule idée, c'est de se satisfaire sexuellement et une fois terminé, plus aucun souvenir. » Uryû a vu l'échange visuel entre son père et le shinigami. « Lequel de vous d'eux a été touché ? »

Shunsui lève le doigt. « Et je n'en suis pas fier. »

Uryû se rapproche de son père. « Il t'a fait du mal ? »

L'inquiétude dans les yeux de son fils est sincère et rien que pour ça, Ryuken est heureux d'avoir eu à subir tout ça, en plus d'avoir pris son pied bien évidemment. Il fait signe que non à Uryû.

- « Je vais informer Yamamoto et… »

- « Parce que vous pensez que l'ordre ne vient pas de lui ? Seriez-vous naïf capitaine Kyôraku ? »

- « Il n'aurait pas… »

- « Parlez-en avec le capitaine Kuchiki. Nous nous réunissons demain chez Kisuke pour faire le point. »

- « Kisuke ? Tu appelles Urahara par son prénom maintenant ? », demande Ryuken sur un ton étranglé.

- « Oui et pendant que j'y suis, Szayel le scientifique d'Aizen a aussi inventé un gaz. Celui-là fait réaliser à ses victimes leurs fantasmes, le tout sans la moindre amnésie. Et autant te le dire, _je_ suis le fantasme de Kisuke. Et je ne suis plus vierge. »

* * *

**Gaz numéro 1 : testé par Shunsui et approuvé à son corps défendant par Ryuken.**


	18. Victimes numéro 15

**Réponses à toutes les ****reviews**** (anonymes ou pas)**

**Anemone33 :** j'ai basé tout mon chapitre sur le titre. Il fallait qu'à un moment donné, il sorte cette petite phrase. Et je peux t'assurer que c'est venu tout seul. Shunsui est un personnage fort intéressant du fait de sa nonchalance, et Ryuken est froid, froid et froid. Mais c'est tellement amusant de le faire reculer sur l'avis très tranché qu'il a sur les shinigamis. Pour la suite, je te sens plus sûre de toi.

**Maryanne :** Shunsui est forcément tordant et tu le verras encore au prochain chapitre. Quant à Uryû, je pense que la diplomatie n'est pas dans les gènes des Ishida : ils sont polis mais directs.

**Marine :** oh la la, des réactions tu en auras de toutes sortes pendant la prochaine réunion ! Car il y aura du beau monde.

* * *

**Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.**

* * *

Venir dans le monde réel est un rêve que caresse l'espada de rang neuf depuis son arrivée dans l'élite d'Aizen. Et à l'instar de Nnoitra, il a dû faire profil bas en attendant que son supérieur daigne prononcer son nom. Et même à cet instant, il a conservé la tête froide, ne voulant surtout pas briser la chance qui lui est enfin offerte. Il faut dire que le seigneur et maître de Hueco Mundo se méfie de cet espada pas comme les autres. Et dieu qu'il a raison. S'il savait qu'Aaroniero Arruruerie n'est plus depuis fort longtemps.

Lorsque l'arrancar a dévoré le hollow Metastacia qui avait juste avant absorbé l'âme de Kaien Shiba, l'ex-lieutenant de la treizième division, un combat intérieur s'est déroulé et l'ancien shinigami a pris le dessus, prenant sans le savoir le pouvoir de ce monstre. Il a erré ensuite pendant un temps indéterminé dans les plaines désertes et froides du Hueco Mundo, se battant contre les autres hollows pour sa survie, perdant le peu de raison qui lui restait, et ce, jusqu'au jour de sa rencontre avec Aizen. Le hogyoku a fait le reste, lui rendant à la stupeur de l'homme à la mèche son apparence d'antan, et une partie de sa mémoire. Le nouvel espada a réussi à expliquer pourquoi il ressemblait au shinigami et Aizen qui, pour avoir créé Metastacia, connaissait une partie des évènements, a gobé sans hésiter l'histoire racontée sous les traits joviaux du brun aux yeux bleu. En bon opportuniste, Aizen a surtout vu l'occasion de démoraliser un peu plus l'ennemi lorsque le temps des combats serait venu.

Pourtant, à l'intérieur, Kaien est un homme brisé et ivre de vengeance. Est-ce le fait d'être resté trop longtemps à se battre pour la survie de son essence ? Toujours est-il qu'il est persuadé que ses anciens amis et collègues l'ont assassiné et maintenant, il veut obtenir réparation. Sa mort a signifié la mort du clan et, dans les familles nobles, même celles qui ont été répudiées comme la sienne, l'honneur du clan est une chose importante. A ce titre, il en veut à une personne en particuliers qui, par égoïsme, a précipité la déchéance du clan Shiba. Et il se trouve que cette personne vit dans le monde réel sous une autre identité : son oncle, Isshin Shiba, un ancien capitaine qui a abandonné les siens pour s'amouracher d'une humaine à qui il a fait des moutards. Au début, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. En fait, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Ichigo Kurosaki qui lui ressemble tellement que le doute n'est plus permis.

La sensation de se trouver ici est grisante. Il touche du bout des doigts son but et arrive à proximité de la clinique Kurosaki, quand une énergie frappe l'atmosphère et retient son attention. Il serre les dents, essayant de conserver son calme. Mais rien n'y fait. L'énergie semble le narguer, et l'excitation de pouvoir l'affronter gagne du terrain.

Dans un cri de rage, il abandonne les Kurosaki et s'en va à la rencontre de son passé.

A peine arrivé sur terre, les trois gradés de la Soul Society se séparent comme il leur a été indiqué. Jûshiro Ukitake n'aime pas cette mission. Attiré un arrancar dans un but fallacieux pour l'asperger de gaz, n'est pas ce qu'il appelle une mission. Il se réconforte en se disant qu'au moins, il est là et qu'il peut admirer la petite ville paisible de Karakura. Il aurait préféré venir pour une autre raison, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

Cheveux au vent, il shunpote allégrement au-dessus des toits, admirant les paysages qui défilent à grande vitesse sous ses yeux. Ce moment idyllique est toutefois brisé par la présence à une dizaine de mètres de lui de son ancien lieutenant. En état de choc, l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs avance doucement.

- « Kaien ? »

- « Bravo ! », s'exclame le brun en tapant dans ses mains.

- « Kaien… »

- « Oui, Kaien, c'est ça. Mon dieu, il se souvient de moi ! » poursuit le brun sur un ton rieur.

- « Mais…, tu… tu étais mort ! »

- « Et je suis vivant maintenant ! N'est-ce pas prodigieux, capitaine ? »

- « Mais…, je ne comprends pas… »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas, capitaine ? Que votre plan a échoué, peut-être ? »

- « Mon plan ? »

- « Oh, je vous en prie, épargnez-moi votre scène des retrouvailles touchantes, personne n'y croit. » Le brun regarde à droite puis à gauche. « Ah, mais c'est vrai, il n'y a personne. »

Il part alors dans un grand éclat de rire.

- « Kaien, si c'est bien toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. »

- « Evidemment ! Vous ne comprenez que ce qui vous arrange, n'est-ce pas capitaine ? »

- « Tu portes l'uniforme de l'espada ? »

- « Oui. Vous ne trouvez pas que le blanc me sied à merveille ? Personnellement, je trouve que cela fait ressortir mes cheveux. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Bah, noir et blanc, vous saisissez ? »

- « Non, ce n'est pas ce que je… Pourquoi ne pas être revenu à la Soul Society ? »

- « Figurez-vous que je ne pouvais pas ! J'étais coincé dans un hollow à essayer de prendre le dessus sur lui et ça m'a pris du temps. Beaucoup de temps. »

Les souvenirs remontent et la joie irrationnelle du brun disparait progressivement.

- « Et ensuite, j'ai fait la connaissance d'Aizen. Il m'a libéré. Oh n'allez pas penser que c'est mon sauveur. J'étais coincé dans un gros truc visqueux et franchement, je lui dois d'avoir recouvré mon apparence d'avant, le trou sur mon poignet et le tatouage sur ma nuque en plus. Les aléas de la transformation, dirons-nous. »

- « Tu l'as rejoint ? »

- « Disons que nous faisons un bout de chemin ensemble, au moins le temps que nos objectifs respectifs soient atteints. »

- « Objectifs ? »

- « Je vous ai connu plus éloquent, capitaine. »

- « Met-ça sur le compte de l'émotion. Je suis heureux de te revoir Kaien. »

Jûshiro a mis tous ses sentiments dans cette petite phrase, mais il ne reçoit en réponse qu'un regard noir qui le cloue sur place. Il n'a jamais vu autant de haine, et que ce soit, le regard de cet homme qui le transperce, augmente la sensation de peine.

- « Comme c'est pratique ! Votre mémoire vous ferait-elle défaut avec l'âge ? », ironise le brun.

- « Ma mémoire est excellente. Tu sembles me reprocher quelque chose… »

- « Je semble vous reprocher quelque chose ? Quelle belle façon détournée d'essayer de noyer le poisson ! »

- « Kaien enfin… »

- « Il suffit ! »

Le brun vient de lever la main, intimant l'ordre de se taire au shinigami.

- « Vous m'avez trahi, et vous allez payer pour ça. Vous et les autres », crache-t-il avec dégoût.

Ses lèvres sont pincées à force de contenir la rage qui menace de se déverser. Toute la rancœur qui s'est enfouie en lui toutes ces années, elle pourrait sortir et tout emporter sur son passage.

- « De qui et de quoi parles-tu à la fin ? »

Ukitake vient de hurler sa question. Il a digéré le choc des retrouvailles et maintenant qu'il a compris que son ancien vice-capitaine voulait régler ses comptes, il veut savoir pourquoi.

- « Comme si vous ne saviez pas ! »

- « Dis-le-moi, Kaien. »

- « Vous m'avez tué. Tout ça pour me voler Miyako. Vous étiez jaloux… »

- « Quoi ?... Mais… Miyako est morte, Kaien. »

- « MENSONGE ! »

- « Non, je ne mens pas. Elle est morte quelques heures avant toi et c'est en voulant la venger que ce hollow a pris possession de ton corps, comme il l'avait fait du sien avant toi. »

Des flashs apparaissent par intermittence dans l'esprit torturé de l'ancien lieutenant.

- « Vous mentez ! »

- « Elle était partie en mission avec ses hommes. Ils ont tous été décimés et elle était blessée. Ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est que le hollow avait déjà pris possession de son corps. Elle a tué… »

- « TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Dans un geste désespéré, le brun met ses mains sur ses oreilles. Sa mémoire lui revient et tous les plans qu'il échafaude depuis des mois sont en train de s'écrouler. Et il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Alors il ferme les yeux avec force, refusant de voir la vérité en face.

- « Non, Kaien, je ne me tairais pas. Tu dois retrouver la mémoire. Je ne peux pas croire que cet homme aigri et vengeur soit mon ancien lieutenant… »

- « Vous étiez jaloux… je le sais… », continue le brun en protégeant sa tête de ses deux bras.

Jûshiro en profite pour se rapprocher. Il pose ses deux mains sur les bras relevés.

- « Regarde-moi, Kaien. Tu as raison sur un point. »

Le jeune homme se décrispe un peu et rouvre les yeux.

- « Tu as raison quand tu dis que j'étais jaloux. Mais pas de toi. »

- « Pas de moi ? De qui alors ? »

- « De Miyako », avoue le blanc avec un pauvre sourire.

- « Je ne comprends pas. Comment pouviez-vous être jaloux de Miyako, vous un capitaine ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! »

- « Elle t'avait, _toi _», répond Jûshiro en posant une main sur la joue du brun qui déglutit, assimilant avec difficulté ce que l'autre est en train de dire. « Tu étais son mari. C'est elle qui était dans tes bras. Pas _moi_. »

La douceur du toucher sur sa joue finit d'effacer la haine en lui. Les yeux si clairs de sincérité du plus vieux, font rougir et déglutir le plus jeune. Il comprend maintenant de quoi il retourne, même s'il tente bien de ne pas le montrer.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire ! », fait-il avec un air embarrassé.

- « La vérité. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? »

- « Pourquoi… pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

- « Parce que tu étais heureux avec Miyako et que cela me suffisait. Vous étiez un couple si attachant. Tu méritais le bonheur que tu vivais avec elle et j'appréciais beaucoup Miyako. Et puis, je suis si vieux ! »

- « Pfft, vous êtes un idiot. »

- « Oui, un idiot amoureux », sourit le capitaine.

Un silence réconfortant s'installe entre les deux hommes. Jûshiro sait qu'il a retrouvé le Kaien qu'il connaissait.

- « Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas si vieux… »

- « Oh si, je le suis. Mais c'est gentil de dire le contraire. »

- « Vous… enfin… je veux dire,… », l'espada regarde ailleurs, « vous m'aimez encore ? »

Jûshiro prend le menton du plus grand, et le tourne vers lui. Il plante son regard brun dans les yeux clairs et affirme le plus sérieusement du monde : « Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Kaien. »

Les mots atteignent leur cible, et Kaien fait un geste qui le prouve. Il passe un bras derrière sa nuque et se met à se gratter.

- « Alors, … euh… vous allez… euh… m'embrasser ? »

- « Souhaiterais-tu que je le fasse ? »

Le brun se contente cette fois de hocher la tête. Il a très envie de savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser un homme. S'il est honnête avec lui-même, il doit s'avouer qu'il a souvent rêvé de tenir son supérieur dans ses bras. Jûshiro a beau être un homme, il est de ceux qui ont une part de féminité par leur trait harmonieux. Pas efféminé, mais sensible et élégant.

Heureux d'être accepté, le capitaine Ukitake s'approche encore. Kaien est plus grand et il est obligé de tendre son visage jusqu'à ce que le brun fasse le reste du chemin. L'ancien lieutenant est agréablement surpris par la texture douce des lèvres, lui qui n'a jamais embrassé que des femmes, la sienne en premier lieu. Et c'est bien lui qui force le passage de la bouche, appréciant de mêler sa langue à celle de Jûshiro.

Quand le baiser cesse, ce dernier enlace la taille vêtue de blanc et Kaien a les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux.

- « Comment ai-je pu te haïr ? », regrette le plus grand. « C'est impardonnable. »

- « Tu es pourtant tout pardonné. Ce que tu as vécu est tellement violent. Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis bien trop heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. »

Le brun accole son front à l'autre front et ferme les yeux. Il se sent apaisé. Enfin.

Mais la réalité les rattrape et c'est en soupirant qu'il se détache des bras accueillants.

- « Je suis devenu un hollow, Jûshiro. Je n'ai plus ma place auprès de toi. »

- « C'est FAUX ! Je refuse de te perdre encore. »

- « Soit réaliste, tu me vois rentrer à la Soul Society avec toi ? J'irai tout droit direction le nid de vers… »

- « Alors je vais te conduire chez Kisuke Urahara. Yoruichi Shiôhin y vit plus ou moins. Ils te protègeront si je le leur demande. Cela me laissera le temps d'organiser ton retour. Je me battrai pour toi Kaien, n'en doute pas. »

Rendu heureux par la proposition, le brun gratifie son compagnon d'un beau sourire, et n'y tenant plus, il l'étreint puis fond sur ses lèvres. Les mains commencent à se mettre de la partie et la passion à les emporter tout entier. Mais la raison doit surpasser le désir et Ukitake le sait mieux que quiconque.

- « Non, pas encore », fait-il en posant deux doigts sur les lèvres. « Il faut d'abord te mettre en sécurité. »

Kaien est déçu et le fait savoir par un air boudeur qui fait sourire son amoureux.

- « Sois sérieux. Et ne me tente plus », vient susurrer sensuellement ce dernier à l'oreille, envoyant des décharges dans le corps musclé du brun.

Se prenant par la main, ils se hâtent vers le petit magasin. Parvenus à bon port, ils voient de la lumière filtrée à travers les fenêtres et frappent discrètement à la porte. C'est Tessai qui vient leur ouvrir.

L'ancien membre du kidô salue Ukitake et se fige face à Kaien. Il les fait néanmoins entrer et les conduit jusqu'au salon où Urahara, Yoruichi et un Ichinose complètement abattu sont en train de prendre le thé. Aussitôt, les trois bondissent en voyant l'espada qui met les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

- « Non, non, je vous en prie. Kaien ne vous fera rien. »

- « Ce n'est pas Kaien. Kaien Shiba est mort, Jûshiro », intervient Yoruichi.

- « C'est une très longue histoire, mais je vous jure que c'est bien lui. »

- « Bonsoir, Yoruichi-sama », fait le brun.

- « Ouais, ça l'air d'être toi », répond la femme chat en s'approchant et en humant l'air autour de lui.

Ukitake se met alors à raconter l'histoire et Kaien prend rapidement le relais pour les détails. Et avec un Urahara curieux, autant dire que les questions sont légion.

- « Je voudrais que vous le gardiez avec vous pendant un temps. Et je te demande Maki comme une faveur de n'en rien dire dans ton rapport. »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aurais bien du mal à rapporter ce que j'ai moi-même fait ce soir », répond le brun en baissant les yeux.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension des deux nouveaux arrivants, Urahara se met en devoir de leur conter à son tour les évènements de la soirée.

- « Vous parlez de ce gaz ? », fait Ukitake en montrant la fiole.

Urahara s'en saisit avec un bonheur presque jubilatoire. Et que dire lorsque Kaien sort à son tour de sa poche la balle rose de Szayel.

- « Vous voudrez ceci, je suppose. »

- « Bah, tu supposes bien mon petit Kaien. Kisuke adore les joujoux, tu viens de faire un heureux ! », s'exclame la femme brune.

Ukitake se lève pour prendre congé.

- « Quand te reverrai-je ? », demande aussitôt Kaien.

- « Demain en début d'après-midi », répond Urahara. « Oui, nous nous réunissons tous avec le capitaine Kuchiki. »

- « Byakuya est au courant ? »

- « Ouais, il a été le premier gazé », explique Yoruichi. « Il est déjà venu une fois en utilisant le senkaimon privé des Kuchiki. Et Shunsui sera de la partie. »

- « Je viendrais aussi », fait d'autorité Ichinose.

- « Shunsui ? »

- « Oui. Ce soir, notre brave Shunsui a failli déclarer la guerre à l'un des derniers Quincy », sourit Urahara.

- « Ne me dites pas qu'il s'en est pris au petit Uryû ? »

- « Non, ça c'est Kisuke qui s'en est chargé. Shunsui a sauté le _père_ du petit Uryû », répond Yoruichi en explosant de rire.

* * *

**Gaz numéro 1 et gaz numéro 2 viennent de faire un flop. Ce qui prouve que l'amour n'a besoin d'artifice d'aucune sorte.**


	19. Troisième intermède

**Réponses à toutes les ****reviews**** (anonymes ou pas)**

**Anemone33 :** tu as certes gagné, mais tu ne mérites pas de cadeau parce que tu as perdu aussi ! Je m'explique : très chère lectrice-reviewer, tu es tellement obnubilée par qui sera le prochain que tu as omis de compter ! Eh oui, c'est ça le secret : compter. Reprenons à l'envers si tu veux bien : Jûshiro, ça fait 1, Shunsui, ça fait 2 et Ichinose… bah ça fait 3. Aurais-tu déjà oublié le Maki-Maki d'Ichigo ? Tu sais celui qui a fait pleurer notre petit choupinou aux cheveux orange ! Pour Kaien, il est simple à visualiser : Tite Kubo a reproduit Ichigo en plus grand, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus, un caractère enjoué et un visage souriant.

**Marine :** l'heure de la réunion a sonné ! Ça devrait te plaire.

**Maryanne :** il faut de l'amour dans ce monde de brutes hyper bien foutues, hein ? Place maintenant à un peu d'humour… bah et d'amour aussi !

* * *

**Plus on est de fous, plus on rit et accessoirement, on s'embrasse !**

* * *

**Le lendemain, ****Hueco Mundo****, salle du trône de Las ****Noches**

Le maître des lieux se tient au bout de la longue table blanche. Le coude accoté sur le bras de son fauteuil, l'homme est silencieux depuis maintenant une demi-heure, et aucun des espadas assis ou des deux shinigamis debout, n'osent ouvrir la bouche.

Trois places sont vides.

Très tôt ce matin, la forteresse a été fouillée de fond en comble. En vain. Ulquiorra, Start et Aaroniero restent introuvables. De là à penser que les trois hommes ne sont pas rentrés de leur mission, il n'y qu'un pas. Et ce pas, bon nombre des arrancars présents l'on déjà fait. Autant dire que l'humeur d'Aizen est exécrable, ce qui explique ce silence pesant.

- « Bien. Grimmjow et Hallibel, allez sur terre et recherchez nos amis. Vous emmènerez avec vous chacun un de vos fracción. »

- « Vous avez envoyé mes fracción en mission du côté d'la forêt des Menos ! », lâche Grimmjow, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller chercher ses collègues.

- « Pareil pour moi maître Aizen. »

- « Moi, j'ai Tesla. Je peux remplacer Grimmjow ? », demande Nnoitra, le visage plein d'espoir.

- « Bien. Grimmjow, tu iras avec Tesla et Hallibel avec Loly. Séparez-vous pour plus d'efficacité, et revenez dans deux heures. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Le ton ne souffre d'aucune objection et, malgré sa déception, Nnoitra quitte la salle avec les autres. Il lance tout de même un regard furieux au bleuté.

- « Maitre Nnoitra, qu'a dit… »

- « La ferme, Tesla. Tu vas dans le monde réel avec Jaggerjack. »

Le blond ressemble à une statue. Il regarde Nnoitra partir en direction de ses appartements.

- « Eh, l'blond, tu ramènes tes fesses. On a une mission ! »

Les deux hommes ouvrent un garganta vers Karakura. Quand ils arrivent, il fait plein jour et la ville grouille de gens et de bruits. Ils scannent rapidement la petite agglomération et ne détectent aucune des énergies spirituelles de leurs compagnons. C'est comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

- « Ils ont peut-être été faits prisonniers ? »

- « Dis pas n'importe quoi. Stark et Ulquiorra sont pas d'envergure à s'faire prendre. Non, c'est autre chose…. »

Tesla se renfrogne dans son coin. Il n'apprécie que peu le sexta qu'il trouve trop grande gueule. S'il était vraiment honnête, il appliquerait ce qualificatif à son propre supérieur, mais il est trop aveugle pour ça.

- « J'sens des shinigamis et l'rouquin… », sourit Grimmjow.

Tesla lève les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'ils se sont frittés la première fois, Grimmjow ne parle que d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Cet humain aux pouvoirs extraordinaires est devenu son obsession, et on ne compte plus les jours où son nom sort de la bouche carnassière du félin au détour d'une conversation, et ce, quel qu'en soit le sujet.

- « Ouais, c'est par là… Cache ton énergie, faut pas qu'on soit repéré », lance Grimmjow avant de partir comme une fusée en sonido.

Le blond peine à le suivre et ce n'est que lorsque le bleuté s'arrête sur le toit d'une maison, qu'il peut enfin le rattraper. Brusquement, ce dernier s'agenouille, apparemment pour ne pas qu'on le voit. Tesla l'imite, sans trop savoir à quel jeu peut jouer ce maudit chat. Il regarde alors dans la même direction que lui et voit entrer dans une sorte d'échoppe, le groupe qui est venu à Las Noches pour délivrer la fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est au tour d'un autre groupe composé de trois capitaines et de deux des autres envahisseurs du Hueco Mundo. Enfin, se présente un humain qu'il ne connait pas mais qui semble porter en lui une énergie spirituelle.

- « J'te l'avais dit ! Faut qu'on entre là-d'dans. Masque ton reiatsu et fais-toi discret. »

- « On ne pas chercher des renforts ? Ils sont nombreux… »

- « Qu'est-ce t'as ? T'as pas d'couilles ? »

Piqué au vif par l'insulte, Tesla passe devant Grimmjow et vole jusqu'au magasin.

* * *

**Un peu plus tôt, magasin d'Urahara**

Compte tenu du nombre toujours plus important de membres de leur petite assemblée, et de la dangerosité de certains d'entre eux, Kisuke a décidé d'organiser celle-ci dans le sous-sol d'entrainement. Ils y seront plus à l'aise, notamment en cas de débordement.

Le groupe d'Ichigo est le premier sur les lieux. Le jeune homme semble encore mal en point. La nuit a été courte et probablement peuplé de regrets. Uryû ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, à la grande déception d'Urahara qui aimerait avoir la chance de se rapprocher de son brun, voire plus si affinités.

Comme prévu, les trois capitaines, accompagnés d'Ichinose, franchissent la porte. Ichigo se tend immédiatement en voyant le brun qui recherche son regard. Malheureusement, le jeune shinigami remplaçant n'est pas prêt à affronter son amant d'un soir. Il regarde partout, sauf dans sa direction, ne sachant plus où se mettre. En entrant, Byakuya remarque son malaise. En son fort intérieur, il ne regrette pas d'avoir céder à sa sœur, et surtout à son lieutenant qui, comme à son habitude, ne rate pas son arrivée tonitruante.

- « Salut la compagnie ! »

La bonne humeur du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges rend instantanément le sourire à Ichigo, mais attise la jalousie dans les yeux de Maki.

- « Renji, Rukia, vous êtes là ? »

- « Ouais, y'a des trucs bizarres qui s'passent alors j'veux être mis au courant. »

- « Et moi, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Nii-sama et mon capitaine, et j'ai insisté pour venir. »

- « Urahara-san, peut-être pourrions-nous commencer ? »

- « Non, capitaine Kuchiki, nous attendons le dernier invité avant de rejoindre les autres. »

- « Les autres ? », demande Uryû alors que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, laissant passer Ryuken Ishida.

- « Bonsoir Ishida-san. »

L'homme a un mouvement de recul face à tous ces gens, dont il ne connait pas la moitié. L'un en revanche, lui est un peu plus familier que les autres, et il ne s'agit pas de son fils.

- « Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, veuillez suivre Yoruichi, nous allons passer en bas. »

- « Vous ne nous avez pas conviés pour qu'on se batte quand même ? », demande Ichigo.

- « Bien sûr que non, Ichigo, pour qui me prends-tu ? Non, vous comprendrez quand vous serez en bas. »

Le sourire d'Ukitake prouve qu'il a deviné, mais il est très loin de la vérité.

Lorsque le dernier pose un pied sur le sol poussiéreux, rien de spécial n'est à noter. Jusqu'à ce qu'un grand gaillard en cheveux bruns, ne surgisse de derrière un énorme caillou et n'arrive au petit trot vers Ukitake qui vient à sa rencontre. Avant que les deux hommes ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant comme deux amoureux qui auraient été séparés pendant des mois, les autres ont eu le temps de reconnaitre Kaien Shiba. Rukia a les larmes aux yeux et ne parvient pas à aligner un seul mot malgré ses tentatives.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? », clame Byakuya haut et fort, en posant la main sur son zanpakutô, bien vite imité par Ichinose.

Les autres ont acquis en un temps record une accoutumance aux entourloupes d'Urahara. A tel point que plus rien ne les étonne, et ne les fait donc réagir. Ichigo tique quand même en le voyant. Il a l'impression d'être la copie conforme de cet homme plus grand que lui et aussi brun que lui est roux.

Sans se détacher des bras de l'espada, Ukitake se retourne vers son collègue. « L'âme de Kaien a réussi à survivre dans le hollow qui l'avait absorbée et, pour faire court, lorsqu'il a été transformé en espada par Aizen, il a récupéré son apparence d'avant. ».

- « C'est en effet très court ! Il me semble opportun d'ajouter quelques petites précisions… »

- « Sûrement pas ! », l'interrompt Yoruichi. « Kisuke, il est hors de question que tu nous bassines avec tes théories scientifiques. Quant à toi Byakuya, Kaien est de notre côté maintenant. Enfin, il est surtout du côté de Jûshiro, mais c'est pareil, hein ? »

- « Je ne vous nuirai pas et je ne me battrai plus pour Aizen. »

- « Pourquoi l'avoir suivi alors ? », demande Renji.

Baissant la tête au souvenir de sa recherche de vengeance, il répond néanmoins, gagné par le courage que lui transmet Jûshiro à travers la main qu'il lui tient.

- « Je croyais que mon capitaine, mes amis… », il regarde Rukia, «… bref, tout ceux qui comptait pour moi, avaient fomenté mon assassinat et provoquer la déchéance définitive de mon clan. Je voulais me venger, y compris de ton père », fait-il à l'attention d'Ichigo.

Urahara a levé les yeux au ciel, faisant un signe à Kaien, mais c'est trop tard. Comment a-t-il pu être stupide au point d'oublier de prévenir l'ex-lieutenant que son cousin n'est pas au courant des origines de son père ?

- « Mon père… vous connaissez mon père ? »

- « Euh… », Kaien se tourne tour à tour vers les autres pour chercher du secours mais seuls des regards gênés lui répondent.

Jûshiro s'avance alors vers Ichigo.

- « Nous connaissons presque tous ton père. Son vrai nom est Isshin Shiba et il était le capitaine de la dixième division. »

Ichigo a la bouche ouverte, mais aucun son ne sort. Tous ses amis sont aussi abasourdis que lui et Uryû qui jette un œil vers son père, comprend que lui, était au courant.

- « Ton père est mon oncle, je suis donc ton cousin. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on se ressemble. »

- « Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? »

- « Eh bien, je pense… », commence Urahara.

- « C'est à Isshin de répondre à cette question », déclare sèchement Ryuken.

- « Vous connaissez mon père ? »

- « Si l'on omet qu'il est shinigami, je dirais que nous sommes des amis. »

- « Et après, tu me reprocheras de les fréquenter », fait la voix cassante du plus jeune des Quincy.

- « Uryû, il n'arrive jamais rien de bon avec eux », rétorque le père sans s'inquiéter qu'il soit entouré par plusieurs d'entre eux.

- « Et je suppose que tu fais allusion à ta propre _expérience_ », renvoie le fils en jetant un œil sur Kyôraku qui tente de se faire oublier en admirant ses tabis.

- « Expérience que tu as aussi _testée_ », conclut le père en tuant Urahara du regard.

La tension vient de monter d'un cran et il faut le rire de Yoruichi pour ramener tout ce petit monde sur terre.

- « La vache ! Vous êtes des champions pour vous lancer des remarques polaires. Mon petit Bya, t'as du souci à te faire ! »

- « Moi j'ai rien compris, si ça intéresse quelqu'un », lance Renji.

- « T'inquiète pas Renji, tu vas bientôt en apprendre de bonnes dans pas longtemps, et d'ailleurs, laisse-moi te dire, que tu auras la honte de ta vie. »

- « Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Bon, si nous revenions au sujet qui nous occupe. Suivez-moi que je vous présente au reste des invités. »

Urahara se dirige vers un gros rocher qu'il commence à contourner. Le groupe lui emboite le pas et les tentatives de rapprochement se font sur le court trajet. Fructueuses pour Rukia que Kaien enlace par les épaules, timides entre Shunsui et Ryuken, distantes pour Ichinose qui aimerait réconforter un Ichigo perdu dans ses pensées.

Une fois là-bas, tous sont surpris de découvrir un groupe d'hommes et de femmes. Pour les deux plus anciens capitaines, ce sont surtout les visages d'un passé commun.

- « Lisa ? », s'écrie Shunsui en voyant son ancienne vice-capitaine.

- « Shinji, Kensei, Rose… oh mon dieu, vous êtes vivants ! » Jûshiro ne sait plus où poser son regard et la valse des embrassades et des retrouvailles est lancée, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire.

Ichigo en revanche a posé le sien de regard sur une personne en particulier. Même vêtu à l'occidental, il a reconnu Ulquiorra et lorsque celui-ci se plante à deux mètres de lui pour dire : « Bonjour, Ichigo Kurosaki », le rouquin est achevé. Comme un somnambule, il va s'accoter contre le gros rocher d'où il se laisse glisser au sol.

Ichinose se précipite et s'accroupit devant lui, sincèrement inquiet.

- « Ichi ? »

- « Oh, tu t'en souviens ?... Tu m'as appelé comme ça hier quand… »

Rougissant, il baisse la tête.

- « Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

- « Il m'arrive Rukia, que j'apprends que mon père est un ancien capitaine, que j'ai un cousin qui est maintenant un espada. Et voilà maintenant qu'un autre espada, l'un des plus dangereux que j'ai eu à affronter est là, habillé comme un humain, à me saluer comme une vieille connaissance. Tu comprendras que c'est trop. »

Les shinigamis se retournent vers Ulquiorra, que Shinji vient enlacer par derrière.

- « Pas touche, il est avec moi ! », lance-t-il à Byakuya et Renji qui affichent une humeur belliqueuse. « Ichigo, je suis désolé pour ce qui a pu se passer avant, mais Ulquiorra ne te fera plus aucun mal. »

- « Vous êtes ensembles ? », demande-t-il aux deux hommes qui opinent de la tête. « Grâce au gaz de Szayel ? »

- « En effet, Ichigo Kurosaki. »

- « J'aurais jamais imaginé que toi, tu te détournerais d'Aizen. »

- « Il m'a menti, il n'est donc plus digne de ma confiance. »

- « C'est qui ce Szayel ? », demande Shunsui.

- « Le scientifique de l'espada », répond Kaien. « Un taré de première. »

- « Ouais, un peu comme le nôtre », fait Renji sans qu'aucun des collègues de Kurotsuchi ne le reprennent.

Ichigo ne cesse d'observer son ami vizard et la façon dont il interagit avec le quatro. Il doit admettre que ce dernier est différent, aussi vivant qu'il lui semblait mort à chaque fois où il l'a rencontré. Il se lève et vient se poster face aux deux hommes. « Je suis content pour vous deux », déclare-t-il avec sincérité.

- « Tu sais, Ichigo, ils ne sont pas les seuls à être en couple. Kensei aussi a son espada », fait la voix de Mashiro.

- « Il y en a un troisième ? »

- « Mais oui, mon petit Bya, et tu sais pas la meilleure, c'est le primera que Kensei a décroché ! »

Un homme aux cheveux mi longs et aux yeux gris vient se présenter devant eux. Les mains dans le dos, il s'incline légèrement.

- « Coyote Stark, ex-primera de l'espada d'Aizen. »

- « Bien, il me semble judicieux de s'assoir. Nous avons des choses à nous dire. »

Tous obtempèrent et s'installent sur des petits bancs disposés autour d'une petite table où du saké et du thé sont servis.

- « Pour faire simple, le commandant Yamamoto et Aizen ont eu la même idée : créer un gaz pour faire plier l'ennemi. Et dans les deux cas, les gaz n'ont pas l'effet escompté mais ont en revanche des effets secondaires. J'ai pu analyser les deux gaz et, comme nous le redoutions, celui de Kurotsuchi est une drogue aphrodisiaque qui désinhibe et provoque une amnésie totale. Nous avons acquis la certitude que le capitaine Kuchiki, Chad, l'espada Ilforte Grantz, le lieutenant Kira, Kenryu, Szayel lui-même, Ichinose et le capitaine Kyôraku en ont été les victimes. »

- « Capitaine, vous avez… ? »

- « Renji, les détails importent peu. Laissons Urahara continuer. »

- « Le gaz de Szayel est un peu différent. C'est une drogue de type hallucinatoire. Elle fait avoir à ses victimes des illusions ou leur fait vivre leurs fantasmes… »

- « Et t'en sait quelque chose, Kisuke ! », se marre Yoruichi.

- « Je disais donc, que les victimes ont une envie irrépressible d'assouvir leur fantasme. Ont subi ses effets, l'espada Grimmjow, Renji et l'espada Tesla, le capitaine Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra et votre serviteur. »

- « De l'amnésie ? », demande Rose.

- « Non », répond Renji. « Je… je me souviens parfaitement de Tesla, même si mon comportement à ce moment-là était différent. »

Une fois de plus, Yoruichi est tordue de rire.

- « Tu parles, t'étais aussi coincé que Bya, c'était à en pleurer ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies pas sauté ce petit blond tout mignon. »

- « C'était pas une histoire de sexe entre nous… »

Le rouge a beau être gêné, il n'aime pas que la femme ramène cette belle rencontre à un vulgaire plan cul.

- « Oui, c'est vrai qu'entre vous, c'était romantique. Le grand amour ! »

- « L'écoute pas Renji », fait Ichigo. « Tout le monde n'est pas obsédée par le sexe. Les sentiments, ça compte. »

En disant ses mots, il ose enfin affronter le regard d'Ichinose et le sourire de son amant vaut toutes les déclarations.

Sortant de son silence, Ryuken Ishida décide résumer les choses, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir compris cette histoire de dingues.

- « Bon si je résume, vous êtes l'amant du fils de mon ami et vous ne vous souvenez de rien, c'est bien ça », hochement de tête d'Ichinose, regard scandalisé de Rukia et pervers de Lisa, « vous êtes celui de mon fils parce que vous fantasmez sur des gamins pas encore majeurs », pouffement de rire de Yoruichi, de Love et Rose et soupir d'Uryû, « vous êtes tous les quatre amoureux de hollow améliorés », grognement d'Hiyori et acquiescement de Shinji, Kensei, Renji et Jûshiro, « toi, Chad ? », le brun fait un signe de tête vers Yoruichi que ses copines vizards félicitent chaudement, « je vois. Et vous, capitaine Kuchiki ? »

Le noble lui envoie un regard polaire, espérant couper court à toute autre question, mais Yoruichi s'amuse trop pour tenir sa langue, surtout qu'elle a un bon public.

- « Il a taillé une pipe au capitaine de la troisième ! »

Là, c'est plutôt un regard de tueur qu'il vient de lui envoyer. Mais il en faut plus pour effrayer la femme-chat, ce d'autant que le brun subit les regards choqués de sa sœur et de son lieutenant, et admiratifs de ses deux plus vieux collègues.

- « Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai baisé avec celui-là après lui avoir servi de proie dans sa chasse au Quincy dans ma propre maison ! »

Tous les yeux ciblent Kyôraku qui ne trouve rien de mieux à répliquer que : « J'étais drogué. »

- « Y compris pour m'avoir révélé que l'extermination Quincy n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu puisqu'il y avait de si jolis spécimens parmi eux ? »

- « Shunsui ! Tu n'as pas dit ça ? », le réprimande Jûshiro.

- « Je me suis excusé », répond le brun tout penaud, alors que les rires fusent parmi les vizards. Ils connaissent tous le capitaine Kyôraku et savent qu'il n'est pas foncièrement méchant. C'est un doux rêveur et un amoureux inconditionnel du saké, qu'il est d'ailleurs le seul à boire depuis qu'ils sont attablés.

- « Bon, que fait-on ? », reprend Urahara. « Je n'ai pas pu créer d'antidote. Il faut donc faire cesser la diffusion de ce gaz. »

- « On va mettre les points sur les i avec Yama-ji », déclare Shunsui en tapant du poing sur la table.

Il s'en veut et en veut par la même occasion au vieux pour son irresponsabilité.

- « Je suis d'accord avec toi, Shunsui. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

- « Bien. Et pour le gaz de Szayel ? »

- « Bah, on pourrait retourner au Hueco mundo maintenant qu'on a trois espadas de notre côté ? », propose Renji.

- « Renji, nous ne monterons pas une expédition pour aller chercher ce Tesla », décrète Byakuya.

Le lieutenant soupire. Il aura au moins essayé.

Tous se lèvent, prêts à quitter les lieux.

A ce moment précis, les deux silhouettes qui viennent de passer la trappe, se rapprochent, prêtes à fondre sur leurs ennemis et à délivrer leurs collègues. Grimmjow fait signe à Tesla de passer d'un côté du rocher, pendant que lui fait le tour. D'un commun accord, ils surgissent au même moment mettant en garde les deux personnes qui sont les plus proches d'eux, à savoir Jûshiro pour Grimmjow et Byakuya pour Tesla, prenant tous les autres de court.

- « Allez, venez ! On est là pour vous délivrer », lance Grimmjow en regardant Ulquiorra et Stark avant de reporter son attention vers la foule.

- « Putain, encore deux ! », s'écrie Hiyori, qui se prend les cheveux à pleine main.

- « Renji ? »

Tesla vient de laisser choir sur le sol la pointe de son katana. L'homme qui peuple ses rêves depuis qu'il l'a rencontré est face à lui, tout sourire.

- « Oui, c'est bien moi », répond le lieutenant.

Le lieutenant Abarai fait un pas et vient poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Le fait que cet homme menaçait son propre capitaine est bien le cadet de ses soucis. De toute façon, le blond n'est pas bien dangereux, puisqu'il vient de faire définitivement tomber son arme.

- « Oh, le boulet ! », s'exclame le sexta en levant les yeux au ciel. « Eh toi, bouge pas ! »

Jûshiro a voulu profiter que l'attention de cette furie bleue soit détournée pour échapper à la pointe du sabre sur sa gorge.

- « Jaggerjack, lâche-le immédiatement ! », gronde Kaien.

- « Hein ? J'vous dis qu'on est là pour vous… », il marque une micro pause, le temps de lancer un regard dégoûté vers les deux hommes toujours en train de se bécoter, « … enfin, _moi_ j'suis là pour vous sauver. »

- « Grimmjow, rengaine ton arme. Nous ne sommes pas prisonniers », fait la voix trainante d'Ulquiorra.

- « Nous avons changé de camp », renchérit Stark qui décide de s'en mêler, estimant que ce ne sera pas un mince affaire de raisonner cette tête brûlée.

- « Hein ? Changer de camp ? Ouais, c'est ça ! J'veux bien croire que t'as changé d'camp Stark, surtout si y t'ont offert un super matelas pour qu'tu roupilles. Mais Ulquiorra qui abandonne son '_maitre Aizen'_, c'est quoi c'te merde ? »

- « Aizen a menti. »

Grimmjow regarde tous les autres avec un air soupçonneux, et doit reconnaitre que personne ne semble menacer les deux espadas. Et puis, Ulquiorra est tellement convainquant, qu'il rengaine son arme et éclate de rire.

- « La vache ! Si on m'avait dit ça, j'l'aurais pas cru. » Il s'approche d'Ulquiorra et se penche vers lui. « J'te l'avais pas dit qu'c'était qu'un enculé, hein ? Mais toi, tu voyais qu'lui, hein ? Maitre Aizen ceci, maitre Aizen cela ! »

- « Si t'es si malin, pourquoi tu le suivais ? », demande fort à propos Shinji.

- « Bah, parce que j'aime m'battre ! », répond le bleuté en haussant les épaules comme si tout le monde devait savoir ça.

On entend alors la voix de Ryuken ironiser : « Avec qui il a couché celui-là ? »

- « Avec Yumichika Ayasegawa. »

- « Oh, vous connaissez chaton ? »

- « Chaton ? »

- « Bah ouais, le p'tit shinigami brun que j'me suis enfilé, y'a deux jours de ça. Putain, il a un cul d'enfer et y crie comme une gonzesse. »

Quelques rires s'entendent malgré l'air choqué sur plusieurs visages.

- « Mais enfin, qui est cet énergumène ? », chuchote Kyôraku vers Ichigo qui semble le connaitre.

Celui-ci lui répond sans lâcher du regard l'énergumène en question: « Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le sexta. »

- « Et il est toujours comme ça ? »

- « C'est l'espada de la destruction », explique Stark.

- « Parce que votre rang a une signification ? C'est quoi le tien ? », demande Ukitake à son petit ami.

- « Moi, c'était la cupidité et me demande pas pourquoi ! Stark, la solitude et Ulquiorra, le vide. »

- « T'es plus synonyme de vide, puisque tu m'as maintenant », contredit Shinji en enlaçant par derrière le brun aux yeux verts.

- « Bon sang, t'as quelqu'un ? La vache, notre petit Ulqui est un homme ! », explose de rire Grimmjow. « C'est un grand jour, moi qui pensait qu'tu resterais coincé du cul toute l'éternité ! »

- « J'l'aime bien lui », décrète soudainement Yoruichi. « T'es un marrant toi ! On en manquait dans notre groupe. Faut dire qu'avec mon petit Bya et Uryû qu'ont le sourire constipé, Ichinose qui fait toujours la gueule, Ichigo qui fronce les sourcils et ton copain espada qu'a l'air de déprimer, c'était pas la joie. Et je parle pas des deux bulots qu'on va avoir du mal à décoller. »

Tous les regards viennent se poser sur le couple Renji-Tesla. Vivant leur vie, les deux se sont assis, Tesla sur les genoux de Renji. Ils sont en train de s'embrasser, de se sourire, de s'embrasser encore et ainsi de suite.

- « Bon, c'est quoi l'plan ? »

- « De quoi parles-tu Grimmjow ? », soupire Ulquiorra. Il n'a pas quitté l'espada depuis plus d'un jour, qu'il avait déjà oublié à quel point Jaggerjack peut être fatiguant.

- « Bah, on va bien latter Aizen ? »

- « Non, vous allez gentiment rester ici », intervient Urahara. « Cette salle d'entrainement masque vos énergies, c'est donc la planque parfaite. »

Au mot salle d'entrainement, les yeux bleus de l'espada de la destruction se sont mis à scintiller de mille feux.

- « Oï, Kurosaki, un p'tit combat, ça t'dirait ? »

- « N'essaye même pas de t'approcher de lui », menace Ichinose.

- « T'es qui toi ? »

- « Mon petit Grimmjow, à ta place, je ne chercherai pas le petit ami d'Ichigo. »

- « Lui aussi est devenu un homme ? Bah, dis-donc, c'est un grand jour ! »

- « Nous allons devoir rentrer », déclare avec solennité Byakuya.

- « Déjà ! », lâchent en cœur Kaien et Renji.

- « Oui, nous devons y aller, sinon on risque de s'apercevoir de notre absence. Et puis, on doit parler au commandant. »

Au moment où chacun salue son voisin, Ichinose prend Ichigo par le bras et l'éloigne des autres.

- « Ecoute, Ichi, je sais pas ce que je t'ai dit, parce que pour ce que j'ai fait, j'en ai une petite idée. Je n'ai pas été trop violent avec toi, au moins ? »

- « Non…, » répond le rouquin en rougissant.

- « Tu veux bien qu'on continue à se voir ? »

Ichigo hoche la tête, incapable de sortir une phrase cohérente. Encouragé par la réponse affirmative, Ichinose vient embrasser délicatement les lèvres de son rouquin. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Ichigo pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou du brun et approfondir le baiser, sous le regard un peu déçu de Rukia.

- « Toi, t'avais le béguin pour mon cousin ! », lui dit Kaien en l'ébouriffant.

- « Mais non, ce paysan n'est que mon ami ! »

La réponse ronchonne de la jeune shinigami fait rire son ancien lieutenant et son capitaine.

Passant à côté d'eux, Shunsui suit à bonne distance Ryuken, se raclant la gorge pour la troisième fois, ne sachant pas comment l'aborder.

- « QUOI ? », fait ce dernier un brin agacé.

- « Je pensais que … enfin… »

- « Vous étiez plus éloquent hier soir. »

- « Ce n'est pas juste de dire ça, je ne me souviens de rien », répond l'autre sur un ton boudeur.

- « Vous voulez encore vous excusez ou que l'on se revoit ? »

- « Vous êtes direct, n'est-ce pas ? Bien alors quelle est votre réponse à la deuxième question ?

- « Je…, d'accord. » Shunsui lui fait un grand sourire et s'approche. « Mais n'espérez même pas m'embrasser ici ! »

Le brun éclate de rire alors que le Quincy est déjà sur la grande échelle. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous sur le point de sortir lorsqu'ils entendent tous la voix de Jaggerjack brailler.

- « Eh ! Pensez à m'ramener mon chaton, la prochaine fois. »

* * *

**Yamamoto et Aizen n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Le camp du bien et celui du mal pourraient bien se faire battre à plate couture par le camp de l'amour.**


	20. Victimes numéro 16

**Réponses à toutes les ****reviews**** (anonymes ou pas)**

**Marine : **je vois que tu as choisi ton camp ! Contente de t'avoir fait sourire. Perso, je ne suis pas en vacances. J'ai encore une journée de travail lundi avant de me reposer pour un très, très long week-end.

**Anemone33 :** allez, t'es pardonné, surtout que t'as de nouveau bon. Pour ta dernière question, je dirais que oui et non. Hé hé !

**Maryanne :** oui, je sème l'amour tel Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour !

* * *

**Le choc des titans**

* * *

**Karakura, le soir**

On pourrait penser que, cette fois, le commandant Yamamoto a fait fort. Mais, ce serait lui coller sur le dos l'une des nombreuses facéties de la brute qui dirige la onzième division. Car si le géant brun est en ce moment même en train de surplomber la ville de Karakura, c'est bien parce qu'_il_ l'a choisi.

Depuis le début des expérimentations du gaz, il voit partir dans le monde réel des gradés et lui doit rester ici, à se coltiner l'entrainement des hommes et autres amusements du genre. Lassé d'attendre désespérément qu'un petit défoulement lui soit octroyé par son supérieur (oui c'est ainsi qu'il appelle les missions qu'on lui affecte), il a décidé de prendre les choses en mains.

Il n'y a pas une heure, il était tranquillement installé avec Ikkaku et Yumichika, lorsque que Yachiru est revenue de sa réunion, babillant des choses plus ou moins importantes. Une information en particuliers a retenu l'attention du capitaine. Il était question de la mission de baby-sitting, ordonnée au vice-capitaine de la neuvième. Mission censée se faire sur terre. Sans même attendre la fin de l'explication, et notamment le nom de la personne dont le lieutenant tatoué devait s'occuper, Zaraki s'est levé et en un instant, il avait déjà mis les voiles. Ne restait en suspend que la question de la gamine aux cheveux roses « Bah, il va où Kenny ? »

Car du côté de Kenny, il filait comme le vent vers le senkaimon. Allez savoir comment, mais pour une fois, il ne s'est pas égaré ! Arrivant comme un boulet de canon au moment où le tunnel était en passe de se refermer derrière les deux hommes qui venaient de s'y engouffrer, il a eu juste le temps de se faufiler en gueulant au préposé de la porte « J'dois les accompagner en renfort. Ordre du vieux ! » Celui-ci s'est bien gardé de dire quoi que ce soit. Il est payé pour ouvrir et fermer le passage, certainement pas pour se mettre en travers de la route d'un capitaine, surtout s'il s'agit du colosse de la onzième.

Zaraki a donc débarqué plusieurs secondes après les deux autres qu'il n'a pas pu voir, puisqu'à son arrivée, ils s'étaient déjà envolés. Et maintenant qu'il est là, il ne sait pas où aller. Ce serait trop beau que la chance frappe deux fois, et qu'après l'avoir conduit directement au senkaimon, elle le mène tout aussi directement à l'un de ses ennemis. Il lui faut donc réfléchir, ce qui est difficile, car de tous ses organes, le cerveau est celui qu'il utilise le moins. Il pense bien à aller trouver le rouquin, mais il est tout aussi incapable de trouver le chemin de sa maison. Pareil avec le mec au bob, dont Yumichika et Ikkaku ne cessent de lui rabattre les oreilles.

Alors il se met à marcher dans le ciel, posant ses yeux dans toutes les directions. Ce serait ballot s'il devait faire choux blanc et s'emmerder comme un rat mort autant qu'il le faisait à la Soul society.

* * *

**Un peu plus tôt**

Libre de ses mouvements. Il est _enfin_ libre d'aller et venir. Cet après-midi même, il était convaincu qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie entre les quatre murs blancs de sa cellule à Las Noches, et maintenant, le revoilà au point de départ. Là où tout a commencé pour lui, là où a débuté sa quête de justice et de vengeance. Il est bien décidé à ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs et éviter de nouveau l'échec cuisant qu'il a connu à la Soul Society. Une nouvelle chance lui est offerte et il va la jouer différemment. Il ne commettra plus l'erreur de sous-estimer qui que ce soit. Surtout pas ce gamin aux cheveux roux qu'il trouvait insignifiant pour lui, et qui l'a stoppé avec tellement de facilité.

La vérité, c'est qu'il s'estime heureux d'être encore là, lui dont la vie le fuyait après son combat contre Ichigo. Au moment de passer de l'autre côté, il s'est senti aspiré et puis, ce fût le trou noir. Quand il est enfin revenu à lui, il avait les poings liés et se trouvait à genoux dans une grande salle blanche pourvue d'un trône. Sur ce trône, un homme, ou plutôt un ancien capitaine du Gotei, le shinigami qui veut le pouvoir. Aizen lui a demandé de le rejoindre, et lui, Jin Kariya, lui a ri au nez. Aussitôt, il s'est retrouvé incarcéré dans une cellule de quatre mètres carrés, aux murs d'un blanc immaculé, sans fenêtre, sans aucune visite si ce n'est le plateau de nourriture glissé par la trappe dans la porte.

Aussi, lorsqu'Aizen s'est de nouveau montré aujourd'hui après de longs mois de silence, il a sauté sur la proposition qu'il lui faisait. Il n'est pas naïf au point de ne pas penser qu'il y a aiguille sous roche, mais comme il voulait quitter cet endroit, il a dit oui à cette mission de diversion dans le monde réel. Son objectif est simple : il se pointe et occupe les shinigamis pendant deux bonnes heures. Après quoi, il est libre.

Il est donc là à attendre patiemment que le temps imparti soit épuisé et qu'il puisse repartir de zéro. Cela fait déjà un quart d'heure qu'il est au dernier étage de ce bâtiment en construction et il commence à s'ennuyer ferme.

C'est alors qu'il voit, à travers l'emplacement d'une future baie vitrée, un shinigami passé dans le ciel. Il hésite un instant, puis se lève. Il a fait une promesse à Aizen et mieux vaut la tenir que d'avoir à ses trousses un être aussi puissant.

Il sert dans sa main la balle remplie du gaz qu'un type douteux avec des cheveux roses lui a donnée. Il est censé la jeter sur la tronche du premier shinigami venu. Ça devrait le rendre plus malléable, dixit le serpent à lunettes. Il le fera, rien que pour avoir juste une fois le pouvoir sur un shinigami. Et un capitaine en plus, parce que, maintenant qu'il le suit à travers les ouvertures de la façade derrière laquelle il se trouve, il reconnaît le haori.

Au moment où ce dernier passe devant l'une des fenêtres, il lui jette l'objet tout se cachant aussitôt après derrière le mur. Kariya ne manque pas de courage, mais il est toujours plus judicieux de s'éloigner des expériences qu'on n'a pas soi-même créées.

'Hein' est à peu près la seule réaction de Zaraki qui regarde la poussière rose s'évaporer et qui reprend son chemin comme si de rien n'était. L'idée que quelqu'un vient de commettre un attentat au gaz sur sa personne n'effleure pas un instant son esprit.

Kariya qui le suit toujours sans se montrer, est étonné de ne voir aucun changement notable. Il décide tout de même d'aller se frotter à cette force de la nature.

- « EH ! Toi là-bas ! »

Le capitaine se retourne. Dès que ses yeux se posent sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs, un sourire de pure folie vient rendre le visage borgne et émacié encore plus effrayant qu'à son habitude.

- « Je savais que c'jour-là arriverait ! Suffisait d'attendre ! »

Zaraki a l'air d'avoir découvert son nirvana. Son bonheur fait plaisir à voir, et serait presque contagieux. Kariya arbore à son tour un air amusé.

- « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler l'ami, mais si un petit combat te dit, je suis ton homme. »

- « Pour sûr que t'es mon homme ! », lance Zaraki en se léchant les lèvres. « Pour le combat, on verra après. »

Décontenancé par les paroles du shinigami, Jin perd ses moyens pendant un seconde, le temps d'un « Comment ça après ? », que l'autre met à profit pour venir le bloquer entre l'étau de ses bras et le comprimer contre ses abdominaux. Il peut ainsi à loisirs étudier la marchandise de plus près.

- « Dis-donc toi, t'es bien fait d'ta personne ! Tu feras l'affaire. C'est comment ton nom ? »

- « Jin Kariya… », répond comme un automate l'homme aux yeux rouges.

Le pauvre Bount cherche encore à comprendre comment il a pu se faire avoir comme un bizuth, lui un stratège et un combattant hors pair.

- « J'aime bien la couleur d'tes yeux. Ça fait démon ! », explose de rire Zaraki. « J'espère qu't'es vraiment un démon. J'aime les vicieux. »

- « Lâche-moi et qu'on se batte à la loyale ! »

- « Ouais, on va l'faire. » Kariya se sent déshabillé du regard par l'œil unique du capitaine qui ajoute : « Mais après. »

Une respiration pour calmer la colère irrationnelle qui est en train poindre le bout de son nez et Jin demande en serrant les dents : « Après quoi nom de dieu ! »

- « Après qu'toi et moi, on s'soit fait un _gros_ câlin », sourit Zaraki.

- « Un gros… IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! Lâche-moi tout de suite, espèce de pervers ! »

- « J'suis pas pervers », répond Kenpachi avec l'air affamé de celui qui n'a pas baisé depuis des lustres. « Par contre, j'suis pas contre un peu d'résistance. Ça pimente le sexe ! »

- « Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là ! »

- « Ah bon ! Ben c'est dommage pour toi, parce que je vais fourrer ma queue dans ton petit cul. »

Kariya ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter mentalement le qualificatif 'grosse' et de déglutir à l'idée d'avoir un truc qui va rentrer dans un endroit de sa personne où ne sont censés que sortir d'autres trucs. Et c'est la peur au ventre (pour ne pas dire ailleurs) qu'il continue d'essayer de raisonner la montagne de muscles.

- « On est ennemis, bon sang ! On doit s'battre ! »

- « Je sais », reconnait le géant brun.

- « Mais alors pourquoi tu me serres comme si j'étais un nounours, si tu le sais ? »

- « Ouais, c'est bien ça comme nom, nounours ! », répond l'autre en hochant la tête de bas en haut, avec un air extatique qui finit de faire paniquer le pauvre Jin.

- « Je m'appelle Jin Kariya et je suis un homme et… »

- « Ouais, Jin mon nounours à moi. »

- « … tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! », s'énerve le Bount. « Pourquoi tu refuses de te battre ? »

- « Bah parce que j'ai la trique depuis t'à l'heure. J'sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. J'aime les combats plus qu'le sexe. Mais là, pas moyen d'm'enlever l'idée qu'faut que j'te prenne. C'est bizarre… »

Kariya n'écoute plus. Il est doté d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, et de ce fait, il additionne les arguments et le lancer du gaz, concluant qu'il s'est vraiment fait avoir comme un bleu. Le gaz était un piège à cons et il est tombé dedans les deux pieds joints. Il est sorti de ses pensées par une pression sur sa joue, qui devient mouillée de salive.

- « Tu… tu viens bien de me lécher le visage ? », demande-t-il les yeux exorbités.

- « Ouais, et t'as bon goût ! »

- « Les shinigamis sont des grands malades ! LACHE-MOI ! »

- « Peux pas ! »

Zaraki vient d'entrer avec son chargement dans le bâtiment où l'autre se cachait avant de commettre la folie de se montrer.

- « Ecoute, voilà ce que je te propose : on se bat, si je suis gagnant, tu me laisses partir et si au contraire, c'est toi qui gagne, je me soumets.

Sans desserrer son étreinte, le brun réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par assentir aux propos de son futur amant.

- « Ouais, c'est bien. »

- « Alors t'es d'accord ? »

- « Non. »

- « Comment ça non ? »

- « Pourquoi j'me battrais pour qu'tu t'soumettes alors que tu l'es déjà », répond Zaraki en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- « Mais… mais… je n'ai jamais… »

- « Oh, t'es vierge ? Bah, t'en fait pas, j'vais d'préparer et tu sentiras rien. »

Malgré les paroles rassurantes qui ne sont en fait qu'un gros mensonge, Kariya le regarde avec suspicion. Il est transporté jusque dans un coin du bâtiment, où le géant le coince dans l'angle. Prisonnier des deux murs et du corps épais, il a la désagréable sensation de s'être fait avoir une deuxième fois.

Il relève néanmoins la tête, comme pour défier son adversaire. L'effet ne se fait pas attendre puisque Zaraki se jette sur ses lèvres et lui arrache un premier baiser qu'il domine avec une facilité déconcertante. Quand le baiser cesse, Kariya est pantelant et Zaraki souriant.

La première attaque de la guerre Bount contre shinigami vient de revenir au clan des hommes en noirs.

Tirant parti du trouble causé par le baiser, Zaraki rapproche son corps. Comme si c'était encore possible ! Jin est obligé de plaquer ses mains sur son torse musclé pour le retenir d'avancer plus et Zaraki peut librement disposer des siennes. Ce qu'il fait en les posant sur les hanches puis les fesses qu'il pétries avec bonheur.

La première avancée en territoire ennemi pour Zaraki.

Il fait sien l'adage 'Ne jamais rester sur ses lauriers', et porte sa seconde estocade en insérant une main espionne dans le hakama blanc de sa victime et en saisissant son sexe qu'il se met en devoir de dresser. Se faisant, il plonge sa bouche dans le cou que Kariya est bien obligé d'offrir en sacrifice. La double torture sur son entrejambe et au creux de son oreille est sournoise et, malgré une volonté de fer, il lâche de petits sons. Plus que des soupirs, pas encore des gémissements.

L'ennemi est affaibli.

Plus la cadence des frottements sur le sexe augmente, plus les respirations de Jin sont hachées et plus le sexe apprécie d'être malmené, se tendant comme un arc.

- « Non… c'est pas… possible… »

- « Bah, tu vois, maintenant, on est pareil, tous les deux ! », s'exclame Zaraki en délaissant le sexe pour aller taquiner les fesses entre lesquelles il vient faufiler sa main.

- « Non », ose-t-il encore dire.

La déroute est en marche.

Kariya a beau réfléchir à une issue, il sait qu'il est foutu. Finalement, le déni est à peu près tout ce qu'il lui reste. Sa peau le trahit en frissonnant, son bas-ventre est en feu, sa bouche rend les baisers, sa gorge crie son plaisir. Son hakama sur les chevilles, il apprécie le traitement, même lorsqu'un, puis deux doigts, viennent fourrager à l'intérieur de lui. Surtout si l'intrusion s'accompagne d'une sensation explosive qui lui arrache un cri net et sans bavure.

La défaite du Bount est irrémédiable.

Zaraki retire ses doigts. Il s'éloigne, libérant un Jin accoté au mur pour rester debout. Libre et incapable de fuir. Libre et sans l'envie de fuir. Il regarde le brun ôter son haori et le jeter sur le sol poussiéreux, avant de se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements. Il peut alors observer le corps meurtri mais magnifique de son futur amant. Ce dernier le soulève comme un fétu de paille et l'allonge sur le lit de fortune. Il l'embrasse fiévreusement et Jin enroule ses bras autour de son cou. La pénétration se fait dans la douleur. Pour se venger, Kariya plante ses ongles dans les épaules charnues du brun qui esquisse un sourire.

- « T'es un vrai diable et ton cul est tellement serré... »

Zaraki n'a jamais été un modèle de délicatesse, et c'est sans attendre plus longtemps qu'il commence à bouger avec lenteur. Kariya a l'impression d'être déchiré au niveau de l'aine. Comment a-t-il pu croire qu'un shinigami lui dirait la vérité ? Ce sont tous des menteurs et des manipulateurs. C'est le genre d'idées que le cerveau du Bount est en train de ressasser lorsqu'il ouvre grand la bouche et les yeux. Une déferlante de bien-être vient de traverser son corps. Puis, une autre, et encore, à chaque fois que son cul est pilonné par le sale menteur. Il s'accroche maintenant aux épaules solides comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Tout ce qui n'est pas ce grand brun qui lui donne un plaisir jamais connu, il s'en fiche comme de son premier complot.

Il finit par rendre les armes, avouant dans un cri de pure jouissance sa défaite face à cet homme. Son homme.

- « J'crois que j'vais t'garder avec moi. Tu vas venir à la onzième. »

Pas encore redescendu de son septième ciel, Kariya le dévisage avec reconnaissance pour lui avoir fait découvrir pareille sensation, et avec émotion pour vouloir encore de lui. Il l'écoute, un sourire béat aux lèvres, tandis qu'il l'entend dire qu'il veut l'emmener… à la Soul Society ?

- « IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! »

* * *

**Gaz numéro 2 : testé par Zaraki qui a aimé gagner sa guerre contre les Bounts. Le vaincu n'a pas eu l'air de se plaindre du traitement.**


	21. Victimes numéro 17

**Réponses à toutes les ****reviews**** (anonymes ou pas)**

**Anemone33 :** OUI, c'est toi le PATRON ! Et c'est bien monsieur tatouage qui arrive.

**Marine :** je n'aime pas sa personnalité, mais il reste séduisant et j'ai trouvé un attrait à la couleur étrange de ses yeux. Du moins, pour Kenpachi Zaraki !

**Maryanne :** merci, merci. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu me torturer l'esprit avec celui-là (avec le 23ème aussi, mais c'est une autre histoire). Je constate que faire tout ça sans y inclure Zaraki aurait relevé du crime capital !

* * *

**Bander relève autant d'une réaction physique que d'une attraction sexuelle**

* * *

Les deux hommes marchent dans un silence quasi religieux. A leur sortie du senkaimon, ils n'ont pas trainé et se sont évanouis dans le soir tombant, préférant gagner les rues pour marcher, plutôt que rester dans le ciel à voler. Ils se hâtent vers leur destination, à savoir le magasin d'Urahara.

- « Ma, Ma, regardez qui nous avons là ! Un petit lapin peureux et un grand gaillard tout musclé ! »

Instinctivement, le plus grand des deux shinigamis bruns, autrement dit le grand gaillard, vient se placer devant le plus petit, dit le petit lapin peureux. Cette voix, il la connait bien et ce visage aux traits fins qu'il découvre au-dessus d'eux, il le déteste par tous les pores de sa peau. Surtout son sourire moqueur.

- « File ! », chuchote Hisagi sans quitter des yeux son adversaire.

- « Mais… », tente le plus petit.

- « Fais ce que je te dis », rétorque le lieutenant en haussant la voix et en dégainant son zanpakutô.

Parce qu'il est le petit lapin peureux, le plus petit ne demande pas son reste et s'enfuit aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettent, car pour ce qui est de ses compétences en shunpo, elles frisent le zéro pointé.

- « T'as permis au petit lapin de s'échapper ? »

- « Si tu penses que je vais te laisser lui faire du mal, tu me connais mal, Ichimaru. »

Le nom est prononcé avec dégoût, ce que ne relève pas l'homme face à lui. Non, Gin Ichimaru semble préoccupé par autre chose.

- « Je savais pas qu'on était amis ! »

- « Amis, plutôt mourir que d'être l'ami d'un homme comme toi ! »

- « Oh ça, ça peut s'arranger. Non, tu vois, c'que j'comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu m'tutoie si on n'est pas ami ? », lance l'argenté en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « Si j'me souviens bien, j'te suis supérieur en grade, non ? »

- « Si je me souviens bien, tu es un traitre. Par conséquent, tu ne m'es plus supérieur en quoi que ce soit ! »

- « Aaaah, bah là, j'comprends mieux ! »

- « Tant mieux, parce que toi et moi, on va pouvoir se battre. »

- « T'es donc si pressé ! C'est vrai que t'as jamais été très drôle, mon petit Shûhei. T'es même limite ennuyeux… »

- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! », s'insurge le brun.

- « Comme quoi ? », demande innocemment Gin. « Tiens, avant qu'on commence notre combat, parle-moi de nos amis communs. »

- « Nous n'avons pas d'amis… »

- « Oh, c'que tu peux être rabat-joie ! J'veux juste savoir comment va mon petit Izuru ? Je lui manque au moins ? »

Interloqué, Hisagi regarde l'homme converser comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances.

- « Izuru est bien mieux sans toi ! »

- « T'es sûr ? J'lui ai même pas manqué un p'tit peu ? » Ichimaru hoche la tête. « J'suis déçu ! »

- « Commençons à nous battre, j'en ai assez de tes fadaises. »

- « Waouh ! T'en connais d'jolis mots, dis donc ! Mais, si tu permets, j'ai pas fini. Comment va ma Ran-chan ? »

Le grain de la colère vient d'éclore dans les veines d'Hisagi. L'évocation de celle pour qui son cœur bat par celui qui lui a fait tant de peine, est plus qu'il ne peut supporter et sans attendre, il s'élance vers l'argenté.

- « Ma ma, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Shûhei ? » L'argenté s'est écarté au moment de l'impact avec une facilité qui aurait déconcerté toute personne sensée. Ce qui n'est actuellement pas le cas d'Hisagi. « C'est vrai quoi, ça va pas d'foncer sur les gens comme ça ! En plus, t'as même pas répondu à ma question ! »

- « Et je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre tes questions. BAT-TOI ! », se met à hurler le brun.

Ce qui provoque une réaction inattendue de l'argenté : il pose ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et fronce les sourcils en regardant Hisagi.

- « Bon sang, j'savais pas qu't'étais un braillard ! C'est dingue, on croit connaitre les gens et pis, on est déçu ! »

- « C'est vrai que si l'on te prend en exemple, la déception est grande. »

Le ton amer du brun coule sur Ichimaru aussi facilement que l'eau sur une vitre et ce dernier revient immédiatement à la charge, indifférent aux sentiments exacerbés de son vis-à-vis.

- « Et sinon, pour ma Ran-chan, tu m'as pas répondu.. »

- « Et je ne te répondrai pas ! »

- « Bah, ça te coûte de rien d'me dire ! », fait l'autre avec un air boudeur.

- « Tu veux vraiment savoir, hein ? » C'est sur les lèvres d'Hisagi que se dessine maintenant un sourire moqueur. « Rangiku aussi, elle est mieux sans toi. Tu l'as trahie et aujourd'hui, elle a des gens qui l'aiment et qui la soutiennent. Elle a même retrouvée sa joie de vivre. Finalement, c'est bien que tu sois parti. Elle est libérée d'un poids mort et peut enfin vivre sa vie. »

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls, et Hisagi se sent comme galvanisé par eux. À l'inverse, le sourire d'Ichimaru a disparu, laissant la place à un rictus mauvais et un regard assassin. Et ce terme est ce qui convient le mieux puisque le brun a un mouvement de recul en découvrant pour la première fois les magnifiques yeux bleus de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième.

- « Tu sais rien d'notre relation, alors t'avises pas d'juger ! », crache ce dernier.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas rassuré par l'énergie spirituelle menaçante de l'argenté, Hisagi décide de porter le coup de grâce à Ichimaru, et de ce fait, occulte un peu la vérité.

- « Tu n'as jamais eu de relation avec elle, du moins pas comme celle qu'elle et moi avons. »

Il ne faut qu'une seconde à Gin pour assimiler et foncer vers le brun, Shinzo en main. Hisagi esquive la première attaque mais peine à contenir les coups suivants, qui graduellement sont toujours plus puissants. Incapable de prendre à sa charge la moindre initiative, il ne fait que se défendre, parant au mieux la lame du zanpakutô adverse, qui lui a déjà tailladée le bras.

- « Ran-chan a besoin d'quelqu'un d'solide pour la protéger et toi, t'es même pas capable d'me résister. »

- « Rangiku n'est pas un objet ou une chose délicate qui a besoin d'être protégée. C'est un soldat compétent, qui sait se battre. Tu dis la connaître, mais tu ne sais rien d'elle. »

Gin continue à frapper, et si la colère lui insuffle ce regain d'énergie, les mots d'Hisagi l'ont touchés plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Il est resté bloqué sur une image du passé. Un passé où, en effet, Rangiku Matsumoto avait besoin d'être épaulée. Mais ce passé est révolu, et la jeune femme est devenue l'une des meilleures shinigamis en poste.

Essoufflé comme jamais, Hisagi décide de passer immédiatement en mode shikai, même s'il n'en apprécie que peu l'allure. Une fois lancé le 'Fauche Kazeshini', le katana se transforme en deux tiges en métal, reliées par une chaine et au bout de chacune desquelles sont scellées deux faux inversées. L'arme tranchante présente une apparence terrible et son maniement n'a qu'un seule objectif : tuer.

La vision de cette arme cauchemardesque a fait reculer instantanément Gin. A bonne distance, les deux hommes reprennent leur souffle, sans cesser de s'affronter du regard. Deux orbes obsidiennes contre deux billes couleur lagon.

- « J'vais t'butter vice-capitaine. Ran-chan sera d'nouveau à moi. »

- « Même si tu réussis ce tour de force, Rangiku ne te reviendra pas. Tu oublies que tu l'as trahie, comme tous les autres. Jamais, elle ne te le pardonnera. »

- « Tu t'crois fort, mais j'le suis plus que toi. Et Ran-chan sera à moi ! »

- « Tu ne fais que répéter en boucle Ran-chan sera à moi, mais tu l'as déjà perdue. »

- « NOOOON ! »

Gagné par une rage incontrôlable, Ichimaru s'élance sur le brun, son zanpakutô droit devant lui. Hisagi fait tournoyer ses faux au-dessus de sa tête pour les renvoyer et décapiter l'ancien capitaine de la troisième. Manque de chance, l'argenté arrive trop vite et la distance restante entre les deux hommes devient trop petite pour permettre au brun de lancer convenablement son arme. Emporté par l'élan de Kazeshini, Shûhei est incapable de se reculer voire même de bouger sans tomber. Quant à Gin, il réussit à éviter d'un cheveu la première faux, mais pour la deuxième il se jette en avant, percutant de plein fouet son propriétaire, l'emportant avec lui vers le bas.

La chute est inévitable et les deux hommes atterrissent durement sur le sol d'une aire de jeux pour enfants, fort heureusement déserte à cette heure tardive. Le revêtement en caoutchouc typique de ces terrains a amorti leur vol plané. Emmêlés l'un et l'autre dans la chaine de Kazeshini, ils ont bien du mal à se relever, malgré les gigotements de Gin placé au-dessus du brun.

- « Barre-toi de sur moi ! »

- « Parce que tu crois qu'j'ai envie d'rester collé à toi peut-être ! C'est ta foutue chaine, et j'peux même pas utiliser Shinzo ! Repasse en mode normal. »

- « Mais oui bien sûr, tu me prends pour un bleu ? Sitôt fait et tu pourras me trouer la peau. »

Un sourire carnassier apparait sur les lèvres de l'argenté.

- « Pas faux ! »

- « Bon, on fait quoi ? »

- « J'sais pas ! Moi j'suis bien, j'suis au-dessus ! »

- « Très drôle ! Je propose que tu bouges un peu pour essayer de desserrer la chaine… »

- « Tu veux que je… bouge ? », explose de rire Gin. « T'es sûr qu't'aimes les femmes ? »

Sans se forcer, Hisagi lui envoie un regard noir.

- « Fais ce que je te dis. Je n'ai pas envie de rester toute la nuit saucissonné à toi ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord. T'fâche pas, c'était juste d'l'humour ! »

- « Oui, bah garde le pour toi, ton humour salace ! »

Soumis à la voix stricte de Shûhei, Gin commence à se mouvoir d'avant en arrière, pour essayer de libérer une partie de son corps. Tout à sa tâche, il ne se rend pas compte du malaise qu'il provoque sous lui. Car, si pour le moment, aucune amélioration visible n'est à noter, la friction d'un corps chaud sur le sien commence à émoustiller le brun. A tel point, qu'il doit se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de gémir.

Soudain, l'argenté stoppe tout mouvement. Il a senti, non pas la chaine bouger, mais une protubérance au niveau de son entrejambe. Hisagi écarquille ses yeux noirs et s'empresse d'en porter le regard ailleurs que droit devant lui, évitant ainsi de rencontrer ceux de Gin. Celui-ci vient de tourner la tête et lâche un soupir.

- « T'es gay », affirme-t-il comme une évidence.

Toujours sans le regarder, le tatoué lui répond : « Noon ! C'est une réaction purement physique. »

- « N'importe quoi ! Tu bandes parce que moi, un homme, j'suis sur toi. Donc t'es gay ! J'comprends mieux maintenant. »

Piqué au vif par la remarque, Hisagi porte de nouveau son regard droit devant lui. « Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

- « Bah, le 69 tatoué sur ton visage, si c'est pas un signe ! »

- « N'importe quoi ! Un homme et une femme peuvent se faire un 69. Et puis, c'est un hommage. »

- « Tu t'es fait tatouer un 69 sur l'visage en hommage. Mais à quoi nom d'un chien ? »

Hisagi rougit. Presque personne ne connait son histoire, et la signification de son tatouage. Il répugne donc à s'expliquer. Mais là, son honneur de mâle, amoureux transi de la belle Rangiku est dans la balance, alors il se lance.

- « A l'ancien capitaine de la neuvième, il en avait un. Et comme il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais enfant… »

- « Muguruma ? Il avait pas d'tatouage ! »

- « Bien sûr que si, il avait un 69 sur le ventre… »

- « T'as mâté le bide d'un mec ? Quand t'étais môme ? Bah, l'doute est plus permis : t'es gay ! », décrète Gin, fier de son raisonnement.

Hisagi ne trouve rien à répondre. Et c'est sans doute mieux, ça risquerait de se retourner contre lui. Il vient d'ouvrir son cœur et voilà ce qu'en fait ce renard. Il doit le contrer autrement.

- « Remarque, il était pas mal Muguruma. Grand et tout plein d'muscles. Enfin, si on aime l'genre… masculin ! » Gin se gargarise encore et encore. Il tient un filon pour faire chier le brun et il n'a pas envie de s'arrêter. « C'est bon pour moi ça ! Ran-chan, elle aime les hommes qu'aiment les femmes… Eh ! Mais arrête ça ! »

Un grand sourire se peint sur le visage du brun. Il vient de trouver LA solution. Sa main droite se trouvant près de l'entrejambe de Gin, il n'a eu qu'à lâcher la prise sur l'une des gardes de son katana et commencer à masser la verge sous le tissu, pour faire clore son clapet à ce maudit traitre. Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il pas penser plus tôt ! Pour un peu, il se frapperait. Enfin, s'il le pouvait.

- « Arrête, j't'ai dit ! »

- « Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas un sexe droit comme un i que je sens sous ma main ? »

Main qui s'active sur la verge que Gin essaye de dérober aux caresses. Impossible, tant les deux hommes sont serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- « Espèce de gay, lâche-moi tout de suite !...Mmm »

- « Et ça, ça ressemble fort à un gémissement. Serais-tu gay Ichimaru ? »

- « Non, c'est… Mmm… c'est une réaction physique… »

- « Donc, tu reconnais comme moi, qu'il s'agit d'une réaction physique ? », conclut Hisagi avec un sourire victorieux.

Gin le sait, dire oui revient à valider le fait que le brun est potentiellement un rival. Il veut se battre pour Rangiku, c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu.

- « Non. Toi t'es un gay qui s'affiche, monsieur-soixante-neuf-amoureux-de-Muguruma ! »

Les représailles ne tardent pas. Les va-et-vient reprennent, plus appuyés et plus rapides. Malgré sa volonté de fer, Gin peine à ne pas se laisser aller.

- « Gin est gay, Gin est gay… », se met à chantonner Shûhei.

C'est certes puéril mais que la vengeance est douce à cet instant-là pour le brun. Gin est incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. En même temps, c'est difficile de parler en se mordant les lèvres. Et comme il enrage d'entendre la litanie sortant de la bouche du brun, il ne trouve rien d'autre que d'y écraser la sienne. L'envie de combat autant que celle de le faire taire, le pousse à aller chercher querelle à la langue ennemie. La dénichant dans un coin de l'antre, il vient s'y frotter agressivement, n'arrachant qu'un grognement outragé. Mais il veut autre chose. Il calme ses ardeurs belliqueuses et devient plus sensuel. Un gémissement vient enfin récompenser son audace.

Il casse le baiser, et s'il constate du désir dans les yeux noirs, il y voit aussi de la rébellion.

- « Et après tu diras que tu n'es pas gay, Ichimaru ! », lance le brun en reprenant ses caresses.

Gin riposte par des baisers jusqu'au point où les deux hommes ferment les yeux, appréciant autant l'un que l'autre. L'argenté est décidé à soulager la tension dans son sexe, et se faisant il accompagne maintenant les mouvements de la main par des frottements qui masturbe le sexe d'Hisagi. La jouissance n'est pas loin et alors qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser cette fois avec tendresse, ils se libèrent tous les deux dans un cri.

Gin a la tête couchée sur le côté près de l'oreille de Shûhei. Ils reprennent tant bien que mal leur souffle sans se rendre compte que le katana n'est plus en mode shikai, et que, de ce fait, ils sont libres de leur mouvement.

C'est ainsi que les trouvent Urahara, Uryû et Yoruichi qui patrouillaient dans les parages.

- « Eh les gars, regardez qui nous avons là ! Un nouveau couple ! »

* * *

**Point n'est besoin de gaz entre ces deux-là. Juste une chaine et un peu d'huile de coude. **


	22. Victimes numéro 18

**Réponses à toutes les ****reviews**** (anonymes ou pas)**

**Anemone33 :** si j'avais utilisé l'un des deux gaz avec ces deux mecs, je n'avais qu'une seule possibilité : c'était de 'transformer' le caractère de Shûhei. Parce que pour Gin, rien ne sert d'en rajouter ! Sinon, tu as presque bon parce qu'il est septième siège, tu sais, celui dont on parle toutes les deux.

**Marine :** atypique, mais quel beau couple ! Le plus ténébreux physiquement est le gentil et le plus lumineux a un côté sombre qui donne la chair de poule et un peu de frisson d'excitation, tu ne trouves ?

**Maryanne :** oh, il y a pire comme torture non ? En plus, t'as mis dans le mille. Pour le fait de continuer, ça va pas être possible parce que c'est un calendrier de l'avent. Ce qui signifie que ça doit se terminer avant que le papa Noël ne vienne !

* * *

**L'aveugle, la teigneuse et la petite âme tourmentée**

Il court vite, très vite. Peu importe que son cœur batte à cent à l'heure, peu importe que sa respiration soit douloureuse, il court car c'est l'ordre donné par le lieutenant Hisagi. Ce dernier s'est mis en rempart entre lui et le traitre Ichimaru. Il lui en sait gré car à part trembler de tous ses membres, lui n'aurait rien pu faire contre quelqu'un de l'envergure de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième. Il n'est pas un soldat. La preuve, il ne sait pratiquement pas utiliser le shunpo, raison pour laquelle il est en train d'utiliser ses petites jambes. Non, lui, il est juste un médecin.

Et un pleutre.

Oui, Hanatarô Yamada ne se fait guère d'illusion quant à son courage inexistant. Il aime son métier, mais exècre le danger, même s'il l'a frôlé à maintes reprises par le passé. A croire qu'il l'attire comme un aimant ! D'ailleurs, à tous ceux qui se demandent ce que ce chétif petit bonhomme fait dans le monde réel en temps de guerre, bah rien de plus simple : il est chargé par le commandant Yamamoto de remettre un document émanant de Kurotsuchi à Urahara et d'assister ce dernier dans l'élaboration d'un antidote contre le gaz de Szayel.

La réunion déclenchée par les capitaines Kuchiki, Ukitake, Kyôraku et leurs collègues Hitsugaya et Unohana informés des évènements n'a pas été idyllique pour le vieux barbu. Subir les remontrances de ses officiers n'a pas été facile pour lui et apprendre qu'il est la cause de ce qui était arrivé aux trois humains qui sont venus les sauver à maintes reprises, a fini de l'achever. Kurotsuchi a été convoqué dans la minute et c'est dans ses petits tabis qu'il est reparti dans son laboratoire pour travailler à partir des notes et des échantillons d'Urahara. Ordre lui a été donné de ne plus en sortir avant la fin de cette fichue guerre !

Alors qu'Hanatarô reste focalisé sur les bruits du combat et l'énergie spirituelle d'Ichimaru et d'Hisagi qui sont pourtant désormais bien loin, il continue de filer à toutes jambes, déboulant de la petite ruelle où il était, sur une rue plus grande, pile au moment où deux âmes s'élançaient l'une vers l'autre.

A l'instant où les trois allaient se rencontrer, les deux âmes en question ont le temps de lever leur katana pour éviter de découper en rondelles le petit corps glissé entre elles, mais pas celui de se dérober à l'impact. Résultat après le choc, les trois corps se retrouvent emmêlés les uns dans les autres.

Des geignements commencent à s'entendre alors que les résidus d'une poussière rose s'évaporent doucement dans la nuit. Il semblerait que l'une des deux âmes portait sur elle une balle remplie du désormais légendaire gaz de Szayel Apporo Grantz. Le porteur se relève et s'assoit en se secouant la tête, probablement en vue de remettre ses idées en place. Il touche le sommet de son crâne, et rassuré de ne pas être touché à cet endroit, il regarde devant lui et sent la petite aura d'Hanatarô dans toute sa splendeur. Les yeux craintifs, les joues rouges d'avoir provoqué la catastrophe et un rire nerveux et idiot. Contre toute attente, l'homme à la peau café au lait, se contente de sourire gentiment dans la direction du petit shinigami, qui n'en devient que plus gêné.

Une autre plainte se fait entendre et le petit médecin se retourne pour tomber dans le regard brun d'abord courroucé, puis attendri d'une gamine avec des couettes blondes. Toujours pourvu de son air désolé, Hanatarô ne peut rien faire d'autre que de ricaner bêtement.

En fait, le médecin de la quatrième se retrouve assis sur les jambes emmêlées des deux combattants. Car, même s'il ne connait pas la blonde, il ne doute pas un instant qu'elle soit une shinigami, tant son énergie spirituelle est forte. Pour l'autre, il a compris qu'il avait malheureusement percuté Kaname Tôsen, ancien capitaine de la neuvième division et traitre à la Soul Society.

- « T'es mignon, toi », lance avec un air coquin la blonde. « Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Hiyori Saguraki. J'suis l'ancienne vice-capitaine de la douzième division. »

Ce que la donzelle n'a pas vu, c'est que l'ennemi avec qui elle se battait avant l'arrivée inopportune du mignon, est toujours là, juste derrière le petit brun. Et il le fait savoir immédiatement.

- « Tu oublies de dire que tu as été bannie de la Soul Society. »

- « La faute à qui, espèce de traitre ! »

- « Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Trop faible pour résister à une attaque, trop stupide pour t'être laissée avoir, voilà qui tu es Hiyori Saguraki. »

- « Toi et ton sale connard d'Aizen, vous nous avez pris en traitre. Parce que c'est ce que tu es Tôsen, un traitre. »

- « Je suis un capitaine du Gotei… »

- « La ferme, t'es qu'un usurpateur ! Ton poste, tu l'as volé à Kensei et tu le sais très bien ! Alors, cesse de faire ta mijaurée ! Toi, ta grandeur et ta justice, vous m'foutez la gerbe !»

Emportés par leur colère, les deux opposants viennent de se lever brusquement, faisant choir à leurs pieds le pauvre petit shinigami.

- « Ouch ! », fait celui en tombant sur les fesses.

Action, réaction. Aussitôt, les deux enragés s'accroupissent pour aider le petit à se relever.

- « Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? », demande Tôsen avec un air alarmé et en lui prenant la main.

- « Evidemment qu'il s'est fait mal, imbécile ! Tu t'es reçu sur le derrière, hein mon mignon ? », sourit Hiyori. « Je vais t'aider, prend ma main. »

- « Nul besoin, il a déjà la mienne. »

Et en deux temps, trois mouvements, Yamada se retrouve tiré avec force par le haut, puis mis sur ses pieds, avec le sentiment bizarre que ces deux gugusses ont failli lui arracher les bras. Pris en sandwich entre la teigneuse et le traitre, il sue à grosses gouttes et danse d'un pied sur l'autre, signe qu'il frise la panique.

- « Euh… mademoiselle… »

La blonde ne le regarde même pas, alors il se tourne vers le grand homme noir.

- « … capitaine… euh non…Tôsen-san… »

Le suiveur d'Aizen n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, trop occupé à défier du regard la petite vizard.

- « Il est à moi ! », lance la blonde en prenant le bras droit du médecin et en l'attirant vers elle.

- « Certainement pas ! Cette âme est mienne », répond l'aveugle en faisant de même avec le bras gauche d'Hanatarô.

A cet instant, le petit brun est mal. Tiraillé entre les deux, il se demande encore comment il a pu en arriver là, lui, une petite chose aussi insignifiante.

- « On n'a qu'à lui demander de choisir », propose Hiyori.

Tôsen semble réfléchir quelques secondes.

- « Oui, faisons cela. Même si je sais qui il choisira », déclare-t-il en fixant de ses yeux invalides le visage du jeune shinigami.

Si Hanatarô n'était pas persuadé que cet homme est bel et bien aveugle, il pourrait croire que celui-ci est en train de sonder ses yeux à lui. C'est un truc inimaginable qui se passe ici. Il devrait être mort depuis longtemps et certainement pas être l'enjeu d'une querelle entre deux shinigamis puissants. Il est vrai que l'insistance dont font preuve à son égard ces deux personnages en tout point différents de lui, flatte son égo. Oh pas un truc bien méchant. Juste un petit égo, comme lui.

- « Alors ? », s'impatiente la blonde en le regardant alors qu'il sort de ses pensées.

- « Euh… alors quoi ? »

- « Qui de nous deux tu choisis, bon sang ! »

- « Choisir ?... mais pour quoi faire ? »

- « Tu es tellement innocent, ma petite âme en sucre. »

Le sourire de Tôsen est d'une tendresse à vous renverser le cœur et c'est précisément ce qui est en train d'arriver à Hanatarô. Le petit brun est certes réputé pour sa timidité maladive, mais ce que peu de gens savent, c'est que c'est un véritable cœur d'artichaut.

- « En sucre ? Où t'as vu qu'il était en sucre ? »

- « Euh… mademoiselle, Tôsen-san est aveugle il ne peut pas voir ! »

- « C'est bien ce que je dis ! T'es pas en sucre ! »

- « C'est une image, un petit nom que l'on donne à celui qui vous est cher. » La douceur de la voix est en passe de faire chavirer Hanatarô avant de ne devenir que mépris lorsqu'elle s'adresse à l'ancienne vice-capitaine. « Un être misérable comme toi, ne peut comprendre les choses du cœur. »

- « Ah ouais, j'comprends rien à l'amour ? Bah, regarde et apprend ! »

D'autorité, la blonde plaque ses lèvres sur celles d'Hanatarô qui ouvre des yeux exorbités. Il est encore figé lorsqu'elle s'écarte et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? »

Choqué une seconde, Tôsen se reprend bien vite et se penche avec adresse vers Hanatarô qui attend, complètement étranger à ce qu'il l'entoure. Les lèvres foncées se posent délicatement sur celles roses. Le baiser est tout aussi fugace que celui de la blonde, l'aveugle se redressant avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- « Ça lui a rien fait ! Regarde la tête qu'il fait, il a l'air de vouloir tomber dans les vapes. »

Ce qui est loin d'être faux. Les évènements dépassent tellement son entendement que l'évanouissement serait ce qu'il y a de plus judicieux à faire pour le shinigami de la quatrième.

- « Crois-tu que cela lui donne envie de se vider lorsque je fais… », un air lubrique scotché sur le visage, l'aveugle pose sa main sur l'entrejambe du brun, « … ça ? »

Un gémissement appréciateur sort de la bouche d'Hanatarô. Vexée, Hiyori s'empare de la bouche pour étouffer le second gémissement. Sa langue envahit la petite bouche, et sous les deux sensations, le shinigami ferme les yeux. Ce d'autant que le baiser s'approfondit et que la main sur sa verge accélère les mouvements.

Hiyori casse la baiser lorsque son mignon pousse un cri étouffé. Il vient de jouir dans son hakama, un bras enroulé autour de l'épaule de la jeune fille, et le reste du corps appuyé sur Tôsen.

- « T'as aimé mon baiser, mon mignon ? »

- « Non, ma petite âme tourmentée a apprécié les caresses de ma main. »

- « N'importe quoi ! Quand il va m'prendre, il va crier de plaisir ! », s'énerve la blonde.

- « Il hurlera de plaisir quand moi, je vais le prendre », renchérit sur un ton aussi vindicative le métisse.

Et Hanatarô dans tout ça ? Bah, il n'est pas encore redescendu de son orgasme, qui était quand même son premier. Papillonnant des yeux contre le torse musclé de Tôsen, il affiche le sourire niais de celui sur le point d'être déniaiser.

- « Pari tenu ! »

- « Allons dans un endroit plus propice à ce genre d'exaltation. »

- « Oh, ça va avec tes grands mots ! »

Soulevant Hanatarô du sol, Tôsen le prend dans ses bras et Hiyori serre sa poigne autour de l'un de ses bras, pour ne pas que l'autre ne lui chipe son mignon. En shunpo, l'étrange équipage vient se poser sur un toit terrasse paysager. Différentes sortes de mousses et de plantes vivaces y poussent harmonieusement dans l'un des nouveaux quartiers à la mode. Dès qu'ils ont un pied sur le sol, les deux plus vieux s'attèlent à ôter ses vêtements au brun et à se déshabiller en même temps.

L'air frais vient ramener le médecin du pays des rêves. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour comprendre pourquoi soudain il a froid, et d'un deuxième pour découvrir qu'il n'est pas le seul à être dans le plus simple appareil. Il déglutit de voir le mélange de désir et de compétition sur le visage des deux autres.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite âme en sucre, je vais être tendre avec toi », lui dit Tôsen en embrassant sa mâchoire puis en glissant dans son cou sur lequel il dépose des baisers papillons.

- « Ouais, moi aussi, j'vais bien m'occuper d'toi », lance Hiyori qui s'est laissée tomber à genoux et qui vient laper son sexe, qui passe en quelques secondes de mou à dur.

Hanatarô ferme les yeux. Cauchemar ou rêve érotique éveillé ? Il avale ce qui lui reste d'hésitation en se mettant à gémir le prénom d'Hiyori dont les coups de langues lui réchauffent le bas-ventre. Pas en reste, Tôsen s'applique à lécher la peau de son cou, éraflant de ses dents le lobe de son oreille.

- « Aah…, Tôsen-san… »

- « Appelle-moi Kaname. »

- « Kaname… Hiyori…, j'en veux encore… »

- « Encore comment ? », susurre la voix de l'homme à la peau chocolat.

- « Il veut m'prendre », répond la blonde en délaissant la verge enduite de salive. « Il veut s'soulager avec moi, hein mon mignon ? »

Incapable de savoir ce qu'il fait ou dit, Hanatarô n'est sûr que d'une seule chose : ça doit continuer.

- « … oui… »

- « Tu veux que je vienne en toi et connaître ainsi le plaisir suprême ? »

- « … oui… »

Un échange entre les deux rivaux suffit à modifier de concert leur position. La blonde s'allonge sur le sol moelleux et écarte les jambes. Tôsen aide Hanatarô à se glisser entre elles relevant ses fesses qu'il caresse doucement. Tandis que Hiyori attire son visage vers elle pour lui rouler un patin baveux, le plus grand commence à insérer un doigt pour préparer l'anus à le recevoir. Le baiser est cassé et Hiyori montre à Hanatarô ses seins, petits mais fermes, que le jeune homme dévore des yeux avant de les embrasser puis les lécher avec gourmandise.

Un cri aigu vient de sortir de sa gorge, prouvant que l'aveugle sait compenser la perte de sa vue par une dextérité de son toucher.

- « Viens en moi », demande Hiyori la voix prise par l'envie et les yeux embués de désir.

Tôsen vient diriger la verge du petit brun vers le clitoris de la blonde. La pénétration lui coupe le souffle, tant la sensation d'étau est forte. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à celle du sexe imposant de Tôsen, le pénétrant à son tour. Ses connaissances en médecine lui sont utiles à cet instant. Il ferme les yeux et concentre toute sa volonté à apaiser la douleur de son postérieur et la tension sexuelle sur son sexe. Respirant profondément, il finit par donner un petit coup de rein, arrachant un geignement à Hiyori. Le signal est donné et c'est Kaname qui dirige le mouvement. Lent pour commencer, puis de plus en plus profond et rapide au fur et à mesure que leur plaisir à tous les trois montent.

Le mélange des râles du plus grand, des gémissements du plus petit et des cris de la blonde, forment une sorte de cacophonie étrange et pas vraiment discrète. Si bien que lorsqu'ils se libèrent tous à quelques secondes d'intervalle, c'est un public de huit personnes qui les sort de leur orgasme.

- « Capitaine Tôsen… », parvient à dire un Hisagi choqué.

- « Hana… Hanatarô ? », fait en écho la voix étranglée d'Ichigo.

- « Hiyori, tu pouvais bien m'faire des reproches si c'est pour t'envoyer en l'air avec deux mecs en même temps, dont un est le bras droit d'Aizen ! », balance Shinji sur un ton aigre.

- « Les shinigamis ont vraiment des mœurs affligeantes ! », crache Uryû.

- « Ma ma, Tôsen, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu pousses le sens d'la justice et d'l'équité jusqu'à partager tes amants ! », se moque Gin.

Toutes ses remarques sont presque sorties en même temps et sous les rires d'Urahara et de Yoruichi, qui a bien y regarder, est allée rejoindre les trois amants sur le toit pour s'y rouler par terre.

Le mot de la fin sera tout en flegme par le plus flegmatique des capitaines du Gotei, Byakuya Kuchiki.

- « Quelqu'un pourrait-il les désemboiter afin que nous y allions ? »

* * *

**Gaz numéro 2 : testé par Tôsen et Hiyori qui l'ont fort apprécié en compagnie du petit Hanatarô.**


	23. Victimes numéro 19

**Réponses à toutes les ****reviews**** (anonymes ou pas)**

**Maryanne : **tu n'es pas loin de la vérité. C'était sur le papier le plus difficile à écrire, mais je trouve aussi que c'est l'un des plus amusants (avec mon petit Quincy, bien sûr). Pour la fin, je fais apparaître les 8, car presque simultanément, j'ai eu dans ma tête leur réactions à tous !

**Anemone33 :** je me suis fait peur à moi-même quand j'ai imaginé ces trois-là ensembles. Au final, je trouve que ça le fait. Et oui, la fin, c'est après-demain, et il va me falloir trouver un peu de temps pour publier entre la préparation de mon beurre blanc au cidre breton et la salade de foie gras aux pommes caramélisées !

**Marine :** j'espère que ce n'était pas des frissons de dégoût ! Pour Byakuya, je suppute qu'il aime faire de l'humour… dans le privé !

* * *

**Le papa le plus sexy du monde**

* * *

Le proverbe dit qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, et ce soir, Sosûke Aizen, capitaine usurpateur de la cinquième division, assassin en puissance, a décidé d'en faire son adage. Irrité que les résultats des expériences de Szayel n'aient pas été jusque-là couronnées de succès, il pense qu'en donnant de sa personne, ce sera forcément une bonne chose.

Avant de partir, il s'est muni d'une balle de gaz qu'il a mise dans sa veste, près de son cœur, avec l'autre objet qui ne le quitte jamais : une boule translucide aux couleurs lumineuses. L'homme est tellement peu confiant qu'il ne quitte jamais son royaume sans le Hogyoku.

Sûr de sa capacité à mener son projet à bien, il se dirigé avec célérité vers la maison des Kurosaki. Car son objectif est de gagner le jeune Ichigo à sa cause. Le garçon est puissant et pourrait servir ses intérêts. Et puis, il est très beau, et Aizen est très gay. Il va en faire son compagnon, voilà l'idée générale.

Alors qu'il vole au-dessus de la ville, un souvenir fugace traverse son esprit. Le visage d'un autre Kurosaki se dresse face à ses yeux. Un homme plus jeune, brun et vivant. Tellement vivant. Et ce sourire éclatant ! Aizen se souvient parfaitement de ses observations à l'époque où le capitaine de la dixième est venu sur terre. Jamais il n'a pu oublier ce sourire. C'est le cœur empli de nostalgie qu'il parvient chez les Kurosaki.

Sans y avoir été invité, Aizen ouvre la porte et franchit le seuil comme en terrain conquis. L'absence de bruit lui laisse penser que la maison est habitée. Il commence à marcher, observant la première pièce où sont disposés un canapé et des fauteuils. Puis il passe dans la cuisine dont il fait le tour les mains derrière le dos, se penchant sur un reste de gâteau qu'il renifle avec dédain. Il repart vers l'entrée, en direction de l'escalier bien décidé à poursuivre sa petite visite par l'étage.

Avant de commencer son ascension, il jette un dernier regard circulaire dans la grande pièce et de ce fait, découvre au moment où il se retourne, ce qui arrive droit sur lui.

* * *

**Un peu plus tôt**

Ce qu'Aizen ne sait pas, c'est qu'Ichigo est quelque part en vadrouille, avec Urahara et les autres. Seul Isshin est à la maison, ses deux cadettes faisant une soirée pyjama chez une de leurs amies. Décidé à profiter de ce moment de répit, le bon docteur a décidé de se prendre un bain, version Isshin Kurosaki. Il est allé au préalable dans le grenier chercher d'anciens jouets ayant appartenu à Ichigo, et c'est les bras chargés de petits bateaux de guerre en plastique kaki, que l'ancien capitaine de la dixième division arrive dans la salle de bain, pleine de buée due à l'eau chaude qu'il a fait couler.

Un grand sourire scotché sur les lèvres, il vient poser son trésor sur le petit tapis de bain, puis il dénoue le peignoir bleu Roy sur lequel il est écrit '_Le papa le plus sexy du monde_'. Ses filles le lui ont offert il y a plusieurs années, amusées par la ressemblance de leur père avec la représentation dessinée d'un homme brun en caleçon, qui présente ses muscles, le dos cambré, en faisant un clin d'œil qui se veut charmeur. Il enjambe l'un des montants de la grande baignoire et va s'assoir dans l'eau, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la chaleur qui se diffuse sur sa peau.

Après quelques minutes à soupirer d'aise, il rouvre les yeux et se frotte les mains en jetant un œil à ses joujoux. Les uns après les autres, il s'en saisit et les dispose sur l'eau de manière stratégique.

La bataille navale version Kurosaki peut commencer !

- « Capitaine Kurosaki, appareillez le porte-avion », gronde le brun.

- « Oui, amiral Shiba. Tout le monde à son poste, fermez les écoutilles… », répond sa voix avec des intonations moins fortes.

A le voir ainsi s'amuser comme un petit fou, beaucoup douterait de sa santé mentale. Cependant, tous ceux qui le connaissent, savent à quel point cet homme est resté un vrai gamin. Lorsqu'il s'est définitivement installé dans le monde réel, il a découvert des choses incroyables en même temps qu'il devenait responsable d'une personne : Masaki Kurosaki. Il a dû tout apprendre et mettre de côté l'émerveillement que créaient en lui toutes ces inventions qui sont devenues communes pour la plupart des mortels. Pour un shinigami vivant dans un monde où il n'y pas de machine à laver ou de téléphone, le changement a été rude. Mais il s'y est fait avec méthode et application.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où il a découvert la télévision. Intrigué par cette boite bruyante où défilaient des gens, des animaux et toutes sortes de choses, il s'est mis à la regarder, posant questions sur questions à une Masaki amusée par son intérêt. Il s'est abreuvé jusqu'à plus soif de films d'aventures et de dessins animés où des superhéros sauvent les plus faibles. Juste après leur mariage, il aimait à se vanter que lui aussi était un superhéros, puisqu'il avait sauvé Masaki en volant jusqu'à elle. Cette dernière a bien essayé de lui expliquer que tout ce qu'il voyait sortait de l'imagination débridée d'auteurs, mais rien n'y a fait. La boite à images lui avait déjà retourné le cerveau comme elle aimait à le dire, mais plus sûrement elle avait ravivé son âme d'enfant.

- « Ce fût une belle bataille capitaine Kurosaki. Nous n'oublierons pas le don que vous avez fait à la nation. »

Un salut de la main et Isshin expulse de la baignoire tous les jouets. Il se lave les cheveux et se décide enfin à sortir de l'eau. Il s'essuie à l'aide d'un grand drap de bain et réenfile le peignoir ridicule. Au moment où il sort de la salle de bain, il entend un bruit en bas des escaliers.

Passant de suite en mode chasseur, il plisse les yeux et se met en position, le dos vouté, une jambe en arrière, prêt à bondir du haut des escaliers et encastrer son fils dans le mur. Un truc qu'il aime faire pour, dit-il, maintenir ses réflexes. Pas les siens, non ceux de son fils !

À ce moment-là, il est évident pour le brun que c'est Ichigo qui fait du bruit depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Quand il s'élance, il le fait presque les yeux fermés, la jambe droite en avant, pile au moment où Aizen se retourne. Le mégalomane reçoit le pied terroriste au milieu de la poitrine, le faisant plier en deux.

Le grand, le puissant, l'intelligent Sosûke Aizen vient de se faire latté en beauté, et comme une catastrophe n'arrive jamais seule, les deux baballes qu'il portait sont entrées en collision sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Le dos allongé sur le carrelage, il est présentement écrasé sous le poids conséquent du père du rouquin, dont le gabarit est plus élevé et épais que le sien. D'ailleurs, le colosse est en train de se gratter la tête, se demandant par quel miracle il a réussi à placer l'une de ses attaques. Il sait que son fils est devenu un shinigami et, si le gamin tient de lui, alors c'est un puissant shinigami. Il en est là de ses pensées lorsqu'il entend :

- « Pourrais-tu cesser de m'écraser ? »

Alerté par la voix qui lui est inconnue, Isshin baisse les yeux et tombent sur le visage d'un homme aux cheveux châtain et au sourire séduisant. Il se lève sans lâcher des yeux cette bombe sexuelle qu'il a confondue avec son rejeton. Il se lèche les lèvres en observant de plus près l'homme qui tend une main vers lui. Il semble grand, parfaitement proportionné et malgré un petit air sournois, il détecte du désir dans les yeux chocolat, ce qui l'émoustille au plus haut point. Pour se mettre à son avantage, il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de bomber le torse et de cambrer les reins, imitant la pose ridicule sur le peignoir.

La mutation du gaz au contact du hogyoku semble donner à Kurosaki père l'envie irrépressible de se confondre avec sa représentation dessinée…

- « La courtoisie voudrait que tu m'aides à me relever », fait remarquer l'homme toujours à terre, sur un ton très suggestif.

… et à Aizen celle de batifoler dans des bras musclés.

- « Bien sûr, je manque à tous mes devoirs. »

D'un mouvement sûr, il attrape la main et hisse l'homme tout vêtu de blanc, qui atterrit pratiquement dans ses bras.

- « Merci », susurre le châtain contre sa bouche. « Voilà une position qui me convient mieux, monsieur le papa le plus sexy du monde. »

Isshin regarde son peignoir et affiche aussitôt un sourire carnassier des plus effrayants.

- « Tu as remarqué la ressemblance ? C'est un cadeau de mes filles. »

- « Un beau cadeau qui semble cacher un bel homme », réplique Aizen en faisant glisser son regard qui parait transpercer le tissu.

- « Mais le bel homme ne demande qu'à se dévoiler. Si on allait dans un endroit plus propice à l'ôter », propose le docteur.

- « Je te suis. »

Les deux hommes gagnent rapidement l'étage et pénètrent dans la chambre d'Isshin. Son regard ancré dans de l'homme au peignoir, Aizen s'approche du brun et pose ses deux mains sur son torse.

- « Je peux ? »

- « Mais je t'en prie. »

Les mains glissent vers la taille dont elles dénouent la ceinture. Elles remontent ensuite vers le col châle dont elles se saisissent, écartant les pans et révélant un ventre aux muscles ciselés et un sexe érigé de très bonne taille.

- « Je ne suis pas déçu ! Un bel homme, en tout point comme je les aime. Avec des muscles durs comme de la pierre », énonce Aizen en caressant les biceps

- « … une odeur boisée et virile », continue-t-il en respirant à plein poumon la peau du torse

- « et un engin qui doit apporter un plaisir divin », conclut-il en attardant un regard envieux mais pas jaloux sur le costume trois pièces de Kurosaki-san.

- « Serais-tu fin connaisseur ? »

- « Pas vraiment. J'ai eu des amants, de beaux amants, mais aucun ne m'a transporté au point de me prendre. »

- « Oh, alors nous parlons d'un fantasme inassouvi ? »

L'homme à la mèche hoche la tête avec un regard coquin. Isshin comble la distance infime qui les séparait et pose ses deux mains sur les hanches face à lui.

- « Alors, je suis ton homme. Mais avant de commencer, tu me parais beaucoup trop habillé… »

L'uniforme immaculé vient choir sur le sol assez rapidement.

- « C'est un crime de cacher une telle merveille », fait remarquer Isshin.

Il se met à contourner Aizen pour l'analyser sous toutes les coutures et finit par s'arrêter derrière lui. Il fait un pas, faisant toucher au bout de son sexe les fesses devant lui. Le contact fait gémir et fermer les yeux d'Aizen. Isshin glisse ses mains sur la taille, et les dirige vers la verge excitée. Il la prend et commence à lui imprimer des mouvements de bas en haut. Sous la sensation, Aizen penche la tête en arrière et la pose sur l'épaule derrière lui. De sa main libre, Isshin tourne la tête vers lui afin d'explorer les amygdales de son partenaire. Le baiser est sensuel et les deux hommes finissent par se taquiner, toute langue dehors.

- « Tu aimes ? »

- « Oui… comme ça… »

- « Et tu aimes sentir ma queue contre tes petites fesses blanches ? », demande le brun en léchant la peau du cou de son amant et en se frottant contre le corps plus fin.

- « Oh oui !... et j'en ai tellement envie… »

- « Envie de quoi, mon tout beau ? »

- « J'ai envie… que tu l'enfonces profondément en moi… Mmm …»

- « Rien de plus simple, met-toi à quatre pattes sur le lit. »

Aizen n'a pas une once d'hésitation lorsqu'il exécute la requête. Le corps finement musclé surplombe le lit, offrant sa croupe inexplorée à un brun dont l'excitation est à son comble. Celui-ci vient se positionner à proximité et commence une préparation, entrecoupée d'une bonne branlette pour habituer l'antre vierge à être si sournoisement envahie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les doigts experts finissent par atteindre la prostate. Le tremblement dans le corps d'Aizen et le cri qu'il émet sont suffisamment explicites pour ne pas en douter. Isshin retire ses doigts pour se positionner.

- « Non, n'arrête pas, c'était si bon… »

- « Tu voulais ma queue, elle arrive, chéri. Et tu vas voir que c'est encore meilleur. »

La pénétration anale se fait avec difficulté pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le brun parce qu'il est serré dans un étau qui est sur le point de lui faire perdre la tête et le châtain parce que la seule chose qu'il ressent, c'est un écartèlement de ses chairs.

Isshin commence à bouger à une bonne vitesse, prenant le temps de pénétrer en profondeur pour que la friction sur son sexe soit à son maximum. C'est après quelques va-et-vient qu'il parvient de nouveau à faire crier Aizen. L'homme n'est plus que sensation. Oublié la recherche de puissance et de pouvoir, son seul crédo, c'est le plaisir qui grandit en lui. La queue imposante qui est en train de le pilonner, fait parcourir des vagues de chaleur dans tout son corps. Il n'a jamais rien connu de semblable. Lui qui est blasé de tout, est en train de se faire enculer et il prend son pied.

Emporté par les coups, il appuie sa tête sur le matelas et écarte les jambes, offrant un angle de pénétration encore plus ouvert à Isshin, et une vision des plus chaudes. Il peut ainsi noyer ses hurlements dans le couvre-lit, lui permettant d'entendre les râles de son amant besogneux. Le rythme est plus chaotique, signe que la fatigue est en train de gagner le papa le plus sexy du monde et c'est dans un cri rauque qu'il se libère dans les fesses accueillantes qui se sont contractées lors de l'éjaculation d'Aizen, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le brun s'effondre sur le brun et enserre de ses bras le corps qui peine à reprendre sa respiration, mais qui donne des signes de rébellion.

- « Non, ne bouge pas. Pas tout de suite. Je veux encore y croire un peu », supplie la voix d'Isshin.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Aizen est revenu à lui. Il se souvient du moindre détail de ce qui vient d'arriver, de l'attaque, de son comportement de midinette, du sexe entrant et sortant de lui, y compris de la chute du Hogyoku. Pourtant, il ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux, souhaitant lui aussi pousser cette sensation de bien-être jusqu'au bout.

Après plusieurs minutes, la voix d'Ichigo retentit à travers la maison. Isshin sort du lit et enfile rapidement un bas de jogging et un t-shirt.

- « Je vais voir, attend-moi », lance-t-il en sortant.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il sourit à son fils et à… Kisuke Urahara.

- « Euh… bonsoir monsieur ? »

Ichigo croise ses bras et pousse un grand soupir.

- « Isshin, ton fils est au courant. »

- « Mais, je ne comprends pas… »

- « Arrête le vieux ! », commence à s'énerver le rouquin.

Enervé, ce dernier avance d'un pas et bute contre un objet, qui roule vers l'escalier. Kisuke se précipite pour s'en saisir et c'est avec un visage grave qu'il assène la nouvelle.

- « C'est le Hogyoku. »

La bouche ouverte, Isshin darde son regard vers l'étage. Il n'en faut pas plus à Kisuke pour s'élancer dans l'escalier, le brun et le rouquin à sa suite. Malheureusement lorsqu'ils entrent dans la chambre d'Isshin, l'ennemi public numéro un s'est envolé.

- « Alors, c'était… Aizen ? », demande le brun les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre ouverte.

- « Oui. Et tu l'as sacrément retourné pour qu'il lâche ça », répond le blond en montrant la boule phosphorescente.

- « Papa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « Je… j'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. »

Le visage fermé du médecin est à lui seul une fin de non-recevoir. Ichigo n'insiste pas.

- « Bien, je vais rentrer et avertir la Soul Society. »

- « Papa ? »

- « Tu peux me laisser seul, fils ? »

- « Oui, bien sûr. »

Une fois seul dans la chambre, Isshin va s'assoir sur son lit, les yeux hagards. Ceux-ci finissent par tomber sur le fameux peignoir. Le brun le prend et respire le tissu moelleux, puis il s'allonge et ferme les yeux pour faire le vide en lui.

* * *

**Gaz numéro 2 : testé par deux mâles dominants qui en ont oublié qui et avec qui ils étaient. Une expérience qui pourrait bien changer le cours de la guerre.**


	24. Epilogue

**Anemone33 :** ce n'est pas que je fais souffrir les Kurosaki, c'est juste que ce sont tous les deux des hommes de cœur, alors quand ils sont touchés, les émotions sont amplifiées. Pour ce qui est d'Aizen, tu n'as pas tort même si… enfin non, tu vas lire, c'est mieux.

**Marine :** Isshin est un être facétieux et j'adore le mettre dans des situations burlesques. Bon réveillon à toi aussi !

**Maryanne :** YESSSS ! Elle a compris avant même le clap de fin. Bien sûr que c'est l'amour le grand triomphateur de cette farce !

* * *

Et voilà, nous y sommes : 24 jours, 24 chapitres et une fin en apothéose pour ce Noël 2013 car je vous offre en cadeau un épilogue très long et plein de guimauve. Alors âmes réfractaires aux bons sentiments s'abstenir ! **Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

**La guerre d'hiver a-t-elle eu lieu avant Noël ?**

* * *

C'est fou ce à quoi l'esprit scientifique peut conduire ! Combien d'inventions ont été créées sans le vouloir ? L'histoire des hommes les compte par centaines. On cherche à atteindre un but précis et au bout du compte, on obtient toute autre chose. Et pas forcément en moins bien, car parfois, la chimie fait des siennes et offre d'heureuses surprises.

De ce point vue, les deux créations moléculaires de nos deux 'héros' ont eu un effet miraculeux, puisqu'autant le dire franchement, la guerre d'hiver n'a pas eu lieu avant Noël. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas eu lieu tout court !

La réalité, c'est que les évènements ont conduit à des chamboulements significatifs, autant à la Soul Society, qu'au Hueco Mundo ou encore qu'à Karakura.

* * *

**** A la première division**

Face aux effets 'désirables' des deux gaz, le commandant Genryusai Yamamoto s'est remis en question et, à l'issue de son introspection, il a réalisé qu'il se faisait vieux pour toutes ces 'conneries'. De manière parfaitement unilatérale, il a pris la décision de se retirer dans le petit manoir avec parc privé, acquis au fil de ses nombreuses années à la tête du Gotei 13. Dire que ce fût une grande surprise, est un fait indéniable. Ce fût surtout un grand soulagement. Le légendaire manque d'ouverture d'esprit du vieux barbu empêchait l'évolution de la Soul Society vers une modernité dont le monde réel avait profité, la laissant loin derrière.

Avant de partir, la dernière disposition de Yamamoto aura été de nommer son successeur. L'étonnement aura été de mise chez la plupart des shinigamis, même si pour les collègues de Shunsui Kyôraku, son arrivée à la première division est une évidence. Le caractère indolent, la réticence au combat et le goût prononcé de cet homme pour les femmes et le saké ne le prédestinaient aucunement à une telle charge, du point de vue de la majorité. La réalité est bien différente : le chef du clan Kyôraku est le plus vieux capitaine en exercice et sans doute le plus puissant.

Voici donc arriver avec sa cape fleurie et son grand chapeau, non pas Zorro, mais bel et bien Shunsui et sa vice-capitaine Nanao, pas encore revenue d'une telle promotion. Le lieutenant Sasabike a en effet refusé de servir quelqu'un d'autre que Yamamoto, prenant lui aussi une retraite bien méritée (il le faut pour supporter le vieux bougre !). De toute façon, le brun n'aurait jamais pu se séparer de sa Nanao chérie. Elle connait trop bien ses travers et il n'a pas envie d'avoir à se coltiner la formation d'un lieutenant, ou plutôt, de réhabituer quelqu'un à ses manies à lui.

Une fois fermement installé, il a pu disposer de toute la liberté octroyée par l'absence d'un Central 46 pas encore reconstitué, et du soutien de deux des quatre plus grandes familles nobles, sans compter son clan. Et à la Soul Society, c'est un avantage considérable dont ne disposait pas Yamamoto, malgré son aura. Sa première décision a été de réhabiliter la totalité des vizards, ainsi que tous les espadas ayant tourné le dos à Aizen. Un joli geste certes, mais un geste intéressé, puisqu'il restait toujours deux postes de capitaines à pourvoir plus le sien, et deux postes de vice-capitaine.

Il n'a pas pour autant abandonner ses escapades sur terre. Fort du pouvoir de sa charge, il a fait installer à un Kurotsuchi cherchant désespérément à se faire oublier, un senkaimon personnel depuis ses logements privés. Il peut à loisirs visiter et recevoir les visites de son petit Quincy, avec qui il continue d'entretenir des relations charnelles tellement poussées et régulières, qu'il a profité des festivités données pour le retour des vizards, pour le présenter comme son compagnon. Il n'est donc pas rare de voir le séduisant Ryuken trainer du côté de la première division. Lui qui ne portait pas les shinigamis dans son cœur, est tombé sous le charme des caresses du plus puissant d'entre eux, et ça lui convient très bien.

* * *

**** A la deuxième division**

La division des barbouzes compte désormais quatre membres de plus. Soi Fon s'est trouvé une copine en la très discrète tercera d'Aizen. Tia Hallibel et ses trois fracción sont devenues des membres à part entière de l'unité d'espionnage et les cinq femmes semblent s'entendre à merveille, ce qui n'est pas sans inquiéter la plupart des capitaines et vice-capitaines de l'autre sexe. Le féminisme exacerbé de la capitaine au regard renfrogné leur suffisait amplement et ils auraient bien aimé, pour leur tranquillité, qu'elle ne se clone pas.

Étonnamment, la méfiante Soi Fon est devenue au contact de ses nouvelles amies, une vraie pipelette et une colporteuse de ragots. Ce qui, pour ces messieurs, est sûrement la pire des situations. Qu'une personne disposant de capacités et de ressources pour espionner le moindre de vos secrets, se transforme en une véritable concierge et votre vie devient un cauchemar.

Et comme Apache, Mila Rose et Sun Sun sont obsédés comme Lisa par le sexe entre hommes, il sera aisé de comprendre pourquoi les couples gays de la Soul Society se claquemurent chez eux, sitôt la journée de travail terminée !

* * *

**** A la troisième division**

Le remplaçant d'Ichimaru continue de vivre avec le capitaine de la sixième, une cour incessante, faite alternativement de barbants rendez-vous cérémonieux et de petites gâteries indécentes, Byakuya n'hésitant pas à jeter le froid et le chaud sur un Ashido Kanô qui ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer. Pourtant, le tout jeune capitaine tient bon car plus le temps avance, et plus le brun lui donne de sa personne. Plutôt optimiste, il sait qu'un jour, il l'aura son brun chef de clan.

Et puis, le traité de paix a quelque peu chamboulé sa vie de capitaine puisqu'il a dû récupéré un espada. Et pas forcément celui qu'il fallait. L'arrêt des hostilités a obligé Nnoitra à mettre de l'eau dans son vin. N'ayant plus à ses pieds Tesla, le quinta si imbu de sa personne, s'est prêté à une petite remise en cause dont dépendait ni plus, ni moins que sa survie. Sans grand espoir de pouvoir susciter le moindre intérêt, ou de se faire des amis, son moral était au plus bas lorsqu'il a revu son petit blond lors de la cérémonie de réhabilitation. Il a aussitôt postulé pour intégrer la troisième, sous l'œil paniqué d'un Kira aux joues rougissantes, et l'œil suspicieux d'Ashido.

Ce dernier a réussi à tirer les vers du nez de son lieutenant, qui n'a pas pu lui raconter autre chose que la vision de lui-même à genoux devant l'autre. Compréhensif, son supérieur ne lui a pas fait un reproche (de toute façon, il aurait été mal placé !), ce qui a rassuré le blond. Puis il a convoqué l'espada pour connaitre ses réelles intentions.

Et là, il a compris l'air paniqué d'Izuru, face à un Nnoitra ne cachant pas la bestialité et le peu de cas qu'il fait des autres. Il a fallu mettre les points sur les i.

_Début du flashback_

_- « Si tu cherches la merde à Kira, tu iras tout droit en prison et qui sait, sûrement après un détour dans le laboratoire de Kurotsuchi. »_

_La mention au scientifique a fait pâlir le grand brun._

_- « J'ai rien dit d'tel ! »_

_- « Mais oui, prend-moi pour un con ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu regardes Izuru. C'est un très bon soldat, quelqu'un de loyal et un peu triste, c'est vrai. L'opposé de celui que tu as rencontré cette nuit-là. » Nnoitra jusque-là agacé par le sermon, a tendu l'oreille. « Mais, tu sais, il existe toujours, enfoui au plus profond de lui. C'est à toi de le rechercher. Et je sais de quoi je parle. »_

_- « Ça t'est arrivé ? »_

_- « En effet. Exactement la même chose qu'à toi. Et je n'abandonnerais pas pour autant. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'userais de violence. Je sais me montrer patient. Après tout, le temps ne m'est pas compté. »_

_Nnoitra a réfléchi quelques instants aux paroles avant de répondre : « D'accord, j'suivrai les règles et j'prendrai mon temps. Mais il sera à moi ! »_

_Une fois sorti du bureau, Ashido a soupiré de soulagement. Il s'est tout de même promis de surveiller de près le nouveau membre de sa division._

_Fin du flashback_

Nnoitra a respecté sa promesse et petit à petit, il a commencé à se rapprocher de son petit blond, abattant un à un les murs que Kira dressait entre eux. Il y est parvenu en participant activement à l'entrainement des hommes, ce qui n'a pas été sans danger au début. Pas sa faute, s'il a toujours eu du mal à retenir ses coups !

Aujourd'hui encore, ils ne sont pas ensembles, même si lors de la dernière tournée des bars avec les collègues, le quinta a réussi à échanger un baiser torride avec Izuru, qui lui a souhaité un rougissant bonsoir sur le pas de sa porte.

Depuis cette soirée, Nnoitra ne doute plus qu'un jour, son petit blond lui appartiendra.

* * *

**** A la quatrième division **

La placide Unohana n'aurait pas dû connaitre de grands changements au sein de la quatrième, si ce n'est d'accueillir Hachigen qui avait postulé pour rejoindre sa division.

Mais ça, c'était sans compter Hanatarô Yamada. Car depuis que ses collègues et amis l'ont découvert, cerné de part en part, sur un toit de la ville de Karakura, le petit brun est officiellement casé.

_Début du flashback_

_Ils sont tous regroupés dans le sous-sol du magasin d'Urahara. Celui-ci a fait mettre aux poignets de Tôsen et d'Ichimaru, des sortes de bracelets suppresseurs de reiatsu. La puissance combinée des deux traitres est suffisamment inquiétante pour ne pas prendre de risque inconsidéré._

_La passivité de l'aveugle en étonne plus d'un. Il ne parait pas un instant se préoccuper de la suite des évènements, lui qui semblait vénérer Aizen, se contente d'être assis tout près du petit Yamada, une main posée sur son genou. Il n'a même pas interrogé les trois espadas qui se planquent dans la salle gigantesque depuis la veille et les deux qui les ont rejoints. En fait, il n'a rien dit depuis son arrivée, à l'opposé de Gin qui révèle à qui veut l'entendre les raisons de sa trahison. Shûhei lui a posé des questions mais il a juste répondu qu'il faisait confiance à la justice. C'est encore une fois Gin qui a expliqué comment Aizen l'avait enrôlé, lui faisant croire à un mensonge, comme ce fût le cas pour beaucoup d'autres._

_Son histoire a provoqué un élan de pitié à son encontre, surtout à le voir au petit soin avec son voisin. Et s'il n'y avait pas la petite furie blonde assise de l'autre côté du corps frêle du médecin, les deux hommes pourraient tous les deux passés pour un vieux couple._

_Urahara vient d'appeler Yamada pour qu'il rende compte de sa mission. Après l'avoir interrogé, le blond regagne son laboratoire, laissant le petit brun au bon soin d'Ichigo qui conversait jusque-là avec Shinji, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Ichigo peut alors échanger quelques mots avec celui qui est devenu un ami sincère._

_- « Tu sais, Hanatarô, tu n'es pas obligé de retourner avec ces deux-là. »_

_- « Ah », fait le petit brun avec un air déçu._

_- « Tu veux y retourner ? », demande Shinji abasourdi._

_- « Bah… euh…, c'est-à-dire que… », il commence à rougir et à rire bêtement. _

_Grimmjow se met à ricaner._

_- « T'as aimé ça t'faire prendre par l'mec aux tresses ? »_

_- « Toujours aussi fin Grimmjow », fait remarquer Ulquiorra._

_- « Bah, quoi ! On dirait pas comme ça, mais l'en a dans l'pantalon, la demi portion ! » L'espada aux cheveux bleus vient de donner une tape amicale dans le dos du pauvre Hanatarô, le poussant d'un mètre en avant. « C'était comment ? »_

_- « Chaud, serré et excitant », répond sans détour le médecin alors qu'Ichigo ouvre la bouche, interloqué par l'attitude calme du censé-être-timide shinigami._

_- « Ouais, ça c'est pour la gonzesse mais pour l'autre ? Ton p'tit cul a aimé ? »_

_Le brun se met à hocher la tête lorsqu'il dit : « Oh oui ! », finissant d'effarer son rouquin d'ami._

_- « Ouais, bah tu serais avisé de plus y penser, parce que j'doute que l'vieux Yamamoto laisse ton amant en vie ! », déclare Shinji._

_Hanatarô tourne aussitôt la tête dans la direction de Tôsen qui, étrangement, lui fait un sourire, comme s'il le voyait. Il lui répond en souriant à son tour, et en faisant un coucou à Hiyori qui elle aussi montre toutes ses dents. Il sait que Kaname a trahi, mais sa présence le rassure autant que celle de la petite blonde pimente sa vie. Hormis Ichigo, il n'a pas vraiment d'amis. Ses collègues se moquent gentiment de lui et sa timidité maladive dénote dans un monde de soldats, prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Pour la première fois, il pressent que cette double rencontre est essentielle._

_- « Vous croyez qu'ils ne voudront pas que je le garde ? », demande-t-il d'une toute petite voix._

_- « Tu veux le… ? »_

_Ichigo ne termine pas sa phrase. Il voit un mélange de peine et d'espoir dans les yeux du petit brun._

_- « Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu puisses continuer à le voir. »_

_- « C'est gentil Ichigo. Bon, bah je vais les rejoindre… », fait Hanatarô en se levant._

_- « Tu t'es pas un peu avancé sur c'coup-là ? », demande Shinji._

_- « Je tiendrais promesse. Et puis, si cet enfoiré est nécessaire à l'équilibre de Yamada, je ferais tout mon possible. »_

_Fin du flashback_

Ichigo a tenu promesse. Il l'a finement joué en choisissant de ne pas argumenter auprès de Kyôraku, mais en embrigadant avec lui, Yoruichi, Urahara et, cerise sur le gâteau, Ishida-san par l'entremise d'Uryû.

Depuis lors, le trio de choc, comme on les appelle, ne se quitte plus. Tôsen, qui s'est vu retiré son zanpakutô, a été affecté à la quatrième au soin sur les grands blessés, où il excelle selon les dires même d'Unohana. En revanche, elle ne peut pas en dire autant d'Hiyori qui est aussi à l'aise dans un hôpital qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. La blonde a fini par se rabattre sur la rééducation où elle fait un travail efficace. En réalité, les blessés sont tellement terrorisés qu'ils guérissent plus rapidement !

Si vous passez au moment du déjeuner près du réfectoire de la quatrième, vous verrez Hanatarô entourer de ses deux soupirants qui se chamaillent toujours autant, mais qui réussissent à se supporter, probablement par amour pour le plus ex-malchanceux shinigami de la Soul Society.

* * *

**** A la cinquième division **

Shinji Hirako a récupéré sa division, épaulé par un Ulquiorra heureux de pouvoir travailler avec son amoureux. Hinamori a conservé son poste de vice-capitaine et s'entend à merveille avec l'espada. Momo étant très sérieuse dans son travail et très à cheval sur le respect des procédures, elle a trouvé dans le brun aux yeux émeraude des qualités qui lui sont chères. Résultat, en peu de temps, la cinquième est devenue une machine de guerre au niveau administratif.

Côté cœur, les deux hommes se sont installés ensembles et leur entente en fait l'un des couples les plus sereins du Gotei. Ulquiorra est parvenu à se faire accepter par la plupart des shinigamis et il n'est pas rare de le voir tailler une bavette avec des soldats qui n'appartiennent même pas à la cinquième. Ce tour de force est probablement à mettre sur le compte de sa nouvelle apparence. Est-ce dû au soleil de la Soul Society, n'empêche que sa peau a pris un léger hâle, atténuant les marques de pleurs sur ses joues et le rendant moins cadavérique. Si on ajoute à cela, que le bonheur lui va bien et qu'il n'est plus avare de sourires, tout le monde ne peut que l'apprécier.

Quant à Shinji, sa fuite en avant a pris fin. Il a retrouvé sa vie à la Soul Society et il a maintenant un port d'attache. Un port d'attache qui raffole toujours autant de ses baisers et de ses cheveux blonds. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'Ulquiorra a su fortuitement qu'ils lui arrivaient aux fesses il y a une centaine d'années, il a réagi de manière assez étrange et a fait jurer à Shinji qu'il se les ferait repousser.

Depuis ce jour, chaque semaine, le brun sort une petite réglette et mesure la longueur des mèches, accompagné par les soupirs de son amoureux de capitaine !

* * *

**** A la sixième division**

Compte tenu du départ de Renji, Byakuya a dû se mettre en quête d'un nouveau vice-capitaine. On lui a proposé Ichinose mais il ne voulait pas d'un ancien lieutenant de la onzième. Pas très honnête sur ce coup le capitaine Kuchiki, parce qu'apparemment, il a oublié que Renji venait de cette division.

Il aurait aimé récupérer Rukia à la sixième mais il s'est fait fauché l'herbe sous le pied.

Finalement, il s'est tourné vers une personne surprenante. Après l'épisode tragique qu'il a vécu sur terre, Kenryu a décidé d'abandonner sa charge de garde du corps, s'estimant souillé et plus à la hauteur de la confiance que lui témoignait Lurichiyo. La peste blonde s'est évertuée à le convaincre du contraire, mais elle a dû renoncer, tellement la conviction du jeune brun était forte. Elle lui a cependant rendu un service en le pistonnant auprès du chef de clan Kuchiki qui s'est vu contraint de l'intégrer. Que ne ferait-on pas pour se garder les bonnes grâces d'une gamine aux influences étendues !

Byakuya n'a cependant eu aucun regret, car le jeune brun s'est montré plus qu'assidu à tous les entrainements et dans toutes les missions qu'il lui a confiées. Seulement quatre mois après son intégration, le noble capitaine l'a nommé lieutenant de la sixième division. Un lieutenant très différent du précédent. Aussi courageux et bon soldat, il possède, au contraire du fougueux Renji, une solide éducation qui correspond mieux au tempérament du noble.

Le seul bémol à cette vision idyllique des deux gradés de la sixième, reste sans doute l'espada que chaque division s'est vue contrainte de recevoir. Et comme l'attitude de Kuchiki refroidirait un pingouin habitué aux grands frimas, ils ont dû se contenter du seul qui se soit porté volontaire. Kenryu a donc vu débarqué son cauchemar aux cheveux roses.

Depuis lors, Szayel tente vainement de se faire bien voir du lieutenant brun. Car, même si la mémoire du cerveau ne lui est pas revenue, la mémoire du corps ne détrompe pas le scientifique en lui. Il sait qu'il a vécu avec Kenryu le plus grand orgasme de sa vie et il veut le revivre un jour.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'est loin d'être gagné, car le jeune brun ne lui laisse que peu d'ouvertures. Il a quitté sa jeune maitresse qu'il idolâtrait à cause de cette relation forcée, qu'il juge avilissante. Son capitaine a tenté de lui enseigner que dans la vie, rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, mais ça été peine perdue, Kenryu étant plutôt du genre obtus. De même, Byakuya s'est évertué à faire comprendre à l'espada qu'il devait changer son approche.

A l'heure qu'il est, Szayel poursuit toujours le jeune homme de ses assiduités, mais toute en retenue.

* * *

**** A la septième division**

Peu de changement à noter dans l'antre de Sajin Komamura. Comme ses collègues, il a dû intégrer à sa division un espada. Et qui mieux qu'un félin comme Grimmjow Jaggerjack pouvait s'entendre avec la bête casquée.

Le début fût haut en couleur, le bleuté n'arrêtant pas de se payer la tête du renard, malgré les mises en garde répétées de son fracción et compagnon de fortune, Ilforte Grantz.

La suite n'a été constituée que de règles à suivre, de respect à avoir. Bref, que des trucs chiants, dixit le sexta.

Enfin, l'impressionnant capitaine a dû y aller de sa mise au point grandiloquente qui a juste emmerdé au plus haut point l'espada et énervé un peu plus Komamura, face à tant d'incompréhension. Seule l'intervention de son vice-capitaine et d'Ilforte, a pu éviter aux deux hommes d'en venir aux mains.

Après d'âpres négociations, les deux hommes se sont séparés d'un commun accord, Grimmjow promettant en ronchonnant de ne pas faire honte à la septième et Komamura de lui lâcher du lest.

Résultat, le bleuté et son blond passent le plus clair de leur temps dans la cour de la onzième où il est tellement facile d'asticoter Zaraki pour un petit combat, et de coller son chaton pour le plaisir. Yumichika, puisqu'il s'agit bien de lui, est finalement content d'avoir retrouvé le sexta. Les bons amants ne courent pas les rues, et quand ils sont beaux à se pâmer (ce qu'il aime faire par-dessus tout), c'est encore mieux.

Evidemment, ce n'est pas le même son de cloche du côté des deux meilleurs amis. Ikkaku aimerait récupérer le brun et Ilforte est fou de jalousie d'avoir perdu les faveurs de son maitre et ancien amant. Pour le moment, les deux hommes tiennent la chandelle, offrant un air sombre pour l'un et déprimé pour l'autre.

* * *

**** A la huitième division**

Outre la cinquième et la neuvième, il y eu à pourvoir l'ancien poste de Shunsui. A la surprise de tout le monde, Rose le refusa, arguant qu'il s'était habitué à vivre sur terre et qu'il comptait y poursuivre sa vie. Même topo de la part de Love et Lisa. Hachigen et Hiyori ayant rejoint la quatrième division, il ne restait que Mashiro. Mais qui aurait eu l'audace de lui confier une division ? Certainement pas Kyôraku. Au final, c'est pire que ça, puisqu'elle a obtenu le poste qu'elle convoitait : enseigner à l'académie, affolant du coup ses deux amis capitaines qui redoutent de récupérer dans quelques temps les pauvres élèves qui seront passés entre ses mains !

C'est finalement Byakuya Kuchiki qui a trouvé la solution en proposant son vice-capitaine pour le poste. N'ayant aucune autre idée et Isshin ne souhaitant pas quitter ses enfants, Shunsui a carrément sommé Renji Abarai de se présenter aux tests, qu'il a fort bien réussis.

Le tout nouveau capitaine de la huitième division a bien pensé à Tesla au poste de lieutenant, mais le commandant lui a répondu que le jeune blond n'avait rien d'un shinigami et avec un clin d'œil, il a ajouté qu'il était de loin préférable de ne pas mélanger travail et plaisir.

Renji a alors proposé le nom de Rukia, qui a été trop heureuse d'accéder à la fonction. Les deux amis se sont installés, et ont réussi à trouver leurs marques, faisant du bon travail malgré des chamailleries devenues coutumières.

Côté cœur, le capitaine aux cheveux rouges n'a pas regretté la décision de son commandant, tellement il est heureux de rentrer dans sa maison de fonction où l'attend Tesla, tout sourire. Le jeune blond est définitivement sorti de l'influence néfaste de Nnoitra. Et si ce n'était les signes distinctifs de son statut (les marques de couleur et le masque), il ressemblerait à n'importe quel autre shinigami.

* * *

**** A la neuvième division**

La neuvième est revenue de fait à son ancien dirigeant, Kensei Muguruma. Le monsieur muscle des vizards a été heureux de récupérer son poste, même s'il ne l'a pas montré. A l'opposé de Shûhei Hisagi qui, lui, a très bien su montré le sien de revoir son héros et de pouvoir le servir. C'est avec une grande nervosité le faisant bafouiller et rougir jusqu'aux oreilles que le brun tatoué a accueilli son nouveau supérieur. Malgré que ce dernier ait été surpris par l'apparence rebelle du brun, le courant est tout de suite passé entre les deux hommes. Dans la vie, Kensei est assez avare de mots, privilégiant l'action, et ce jeune homme lui est apparu sérieux à la seconde où ils se sont parlés. L'argenté a rapidement réalisé que Shûhei avait réussi à maintenir à flot la division, par sa seule volonté et son travail acharné. Et depuis, les deux hommes forment une équipe du tonnerre.

Ce d'autant qu'ils ont tous les deux trouvé l'amour.

Lorsque Coyote Stark a débarqué à la Soul Society, on s'écartait sur son passage. Le primera impressionnait par sa posture droite et son port altier. Pourtant, lors de la longue cérémonie pour la réhabilitation des vizards et des espadas, il a fini par s'accoter à un pilier de la grande salle, et par glisser à son pied pour s'y endormir, sous les regards tantôt ébahis et tantôt amusés des personnes présentes. La phrase balancée par Grimmjow dans le sous-sol du magasin d'Urahara _'J'veux bien croire que t'as changé d'camp Stark, surtout si y t'ont offert un super matelas pour qu'tu roupilles' _a pris tout son sens.

Depuis, il est devenu une sorte de mascotte de la neuvième. Une mascotte qu'on admire pour sa capacité à s'endormir n'importe où, au grand dam de Lilinette qui s'exaspère d'avoir un maitre aussi fainéant. Du coup, c'est Kensei qu'elle emmerde à longueur de journée. Habitué à Mashiro avec qui elle s'entend comme un larron en foire, ce dernier s'en fout royalement du moment qu'il garde son amant sous la main. Car les deux hommes ont appris à se connaitre, sexuellement parlant. Et même si le vizard a enfin pu prendre son espada, il n'aime rien mieux que d'être pris par lui.

Shûhei aussi a trouvé l'amour. Lorsque tous sont revenus à la Soul Society après la signature de l'accord de paix avec le Hueco Mundo, il s'est empressé d'aller retrouvé la belle Rangiku. Il l'a retrouvée avec à ses côtés, Gin Ichimaru, libre comme l'air et vêtu d'un simple uniforme de shinigami, son acte de traitrise ne pouvant pas resté complètement impuni.

_Début du flashback _

_Agacé d'avoir été battu au poteau, le lieutenant a l'agréable surprise d'être accueilli par le sourire éclatant de la blonde. Elle se précipite vers lui et se jette dans ses bras. Shûhei envoie un sourire de triomphe à Gin. Pourtant, sa victoire est vite amputée par le visage de l'argenté qui ne laisse filtrer aucun sentiment. Il s'attendait à voir la déception dans les yeux plissés mais au moment où la jeune femme écrase sa bouche pulpeuse sur la sienne, il entrevoit de la tristesse dans les beaux yeux grands ouverts de Gin. Une tristesse qui semble s'adresser à lui. Emporté par la douceur des lèvres roses et la langue sensuelle autour de la sienne, il ne peut voir ce dernier s'en aller. Il serre plus fort dans ses bras le corps voluptueux de Rangiku. Quand le baiser a cessé, cette dernière commence à lui expliquer qu'elle n'a jamais eu de sentiments amoureux pour Gin et que c'est ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire quand il est arrivé. _

_Mais Shûhei n'écoute plus. Il est en train de comparer ce baiser à ceux qu'il a partagés avec Ichimaru. Aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, il arrive à la conclusion que la passion et la tendresse qu'il avait ressenties alors, il ne la trouve plus dans le baiser de la jeune femme. _

_- « Tu comprends, il n'y a que toi qui compte, Shû… »_

_Il la coupe fort peu galamment en l'embrassant brusquement. En réponse, la jeune femme se met à se frotter langoureusement contre le corps du brun. Aucune réaction physique n'est à noter et Shûhei pense tout à coup aux mouvements excitants du corps masculin contre le sien. Il saisit les avant-bras de Rangiku et la repousse violemment. Les yeux exorbités, il vient de se rendre compte que la passion qui l'animait pour la vice-capitaine, s'en est allée. _

_- « Shû, bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »_

_- « Je suis désolé, Rangiku… mais je ne peux pas… »_

_- « Tu… ne… peux… pas ? » La jeune femme est sonnée débout. « Mais… comment c'est possible ? »_

_Le brun baisse les yeux. Il culpabilise pour la peine qu'il va lui faire. Pendant ce temps, la blonde l'observe et met soudainement les mains sur les hanches, l'œil furibond._

_- « Comment elle s'appelle ? »_

_- « Elle ?... »_

_- « Oui, celle avec qui tu m'as trompée ! »_

_La colère ne sied pas à la jeune femme et Shûhei la trouve un peu gonflée car, contrairement à ce qu'il a fait croire à Gin, il n'avait aucune relation d'aucune sorte avec elle. C'est même la première fois qu'il la tient dans ses bras. Il préfère toutefois ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Il lui sourit et lui répond de façon énigmatique : « Ce n'est pas elle. » et il s'enfuit en shunpo._

_Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour découvrir Gin assis au pied d'un arbre, les yeux dans le vague. Il s'approche à quelques mètres et attend que l'argenté relève ses yeux. Un mouvement de recul atteste de la surprise qu'est la sienne._

_- « T'es venu d'vanter d'ton succès ? »_

_- « Tu es vraiment déçu de l'avoir perdue ? »_

_- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'faire ? », répond l'argenté en regardant l'herbe sur laquelle il a posé ses fesses._

_Le ton rêche ne rebute pas le brun qui vient s'accroupir à ses côtés. Il sait qu'il va jouer le tout pour le tout, au risque de le perdre et de le voir fanfaronner aux bras de celle qu'il vient de quitter._

_- « Ça m'intéresse parce que je l'ai plaquée… »_

_La réaction de Gin est aussi surprenante que l'annonce de Shûhei : il redresse la tête, un air interloqué placardé sur un visage aux yeux écarquillés et à la bouche formant un o._

'_Pas de sourire, est-ce un signe ?' se demande Shûhei._

_- « Mais pourquoi ? », finit par demander Gin dont les yeux ne quittent plus les prunelles noires du tatoué._

_- « Parce que ses baisers n'avaient pas la saveur des tiens. »_

_Un sourire et un baiser plus loin, et Shûhei sait qu'il le tient son bonheur._

_Fin du flashback._

Bien évidemment, tout le monde a été surpris par ce couple, y compris ceux qui les avaient découverts l'un sur l'autre à Karakura. La plus déçue resta sans aucun doute Rangiku. Surtout lorsque, rejetée par Shûhei, la belle s'en est allée relancer Gin dans son petit logement, et qu'elle le découvrit criant de plaisir sous les coups de butoir de son ex-futur petit ami !

Avec l'assentiment de Kensei, Gin a été intégré à la neuvième, dont il est rapidement devenu le troisième siège. Les deux amants travaillent désormais main dans la main et Kensei est gagnant. L'expérience de Gin allié au sérieux de Shûhei, lui permettent de s'échapper de sa lourde tâche pour se faire des petites virées avec son propre amoureux.

La vie n'est-elle pas merveilleuse à la neuvième ?

* * *

**** A la dixième division**

Le seul endroit où Gio Vega pouvait atterrir, était la dixième. Le plus marrant dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'a pas eu besoin d'exprimer son souhait d'y aller, puisqu'Hitsugaya s'est écrié « Il vient dans ma division », répondant à la place du brun lorsque le commandant Kyôraku lui a demandé s'il avait une division de prédilection. Des rires ont fusé autour d'eux, provoquant une belle rougeur sur les joues du petit capitaine. Le petit espada aux cheveux noirs n'en a fait que peu de cas. Il s'est approché de son désormais supérieur et sous le regard écarquillé de la vice-capitaine Matsumoto, il a accepté d'un « Evidemment que je viens ! », puis il a pris le visage en coupe et a posé ses lèvres sur celles de Tôshirô, l'emportant dans un baiser époustouflant.

Des sifflets ont retenti dans la salle, et Hitsugaya, se rappelant où et devant qui il était, s'est mis à paniquer. Lorsqu'il a relevé la tête pour affronter le vieux Yamamoto, il est tombé sur le regard bienveillant de Kyôraku. C'est à ce moment précis, qu'il a décidé de lâcher prise. Il a échangé un sourire avec son nouveau chef et a pris la main de son amant, qu'il a conservé toute la soirée.

Gio s'est installé dans la maison du petit shinigami et il l'accompagne régulièrement au bureau. Pas encore remise de cette recrudescence de couples homos, Matsumoto a vu d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de ce petit brun. Au bout du compte, elle a vite compris qu'il avait un bon ascendant sur son capitaine, le faisant sourire de plus en plus souvent. Tout en conservant son autorité sur ses hommes et sa puissance de capitaine, Tôshirô est devenu celui qu'il est en apparence : un jeune homme, bien dans ses tabis, qui n'hésite plus à profiter de la vie. Et il n'est pas rare de le voir avec son compagnon dans le monde humain expérimenter ce que les adolescents ont l'habitude d'aimer faire.

* * *

**** A la onzième division**

Avant même le début des tractations en vue de signer un armistice avec le monde des hollows, Zaraki avait ramené dans le dos du vieux Yamamoto, son démon aux yeux rouges, comme il se plait à l'appeler. Faisant, pour une fois dans sa vie de brute, preuve d'intelligence, le géant a attendu que les choses tournent à son avantage pour aller parlementer avec le nouveau commandant.

Ça n'a pas été facile. Shunsui s'est mis en colère en apprenant que le Bount vengeur et manipulateur était encore en vie et qui plus est, à la Soul Society. Avant même que Zaraki n'ait le temps de dire 'ouf', le nouveau commandant avait fait appeler à la rescousse les capitaines des troisième, sixième et dixième divisions, et tout ce beau monde a débarqué à la onzième.

_Début du flashback_

_Terriblement inquiet qu'on lui enlève son amant, Zaraki a découvert en même temps que les autres une vision des plus surprenantes. Assis en tailleur, Jin Kariya, vêtu de l'uniforme traditionnel noir est en train de lire une histoire à Yachiru, assise sur sa cuisse et les yeux plein d'étoiles. _

_La somme des énergies spirituelles a stoppé la lecture du Bount, dont le cœur s'est mis à cogner, terrorisé à l'idée de repartir entre les quatre murs d'une cellule. D'interminables minutes s'égrènent, pendant lesquelles les yeux de la petite shinigami ne cessent de voyager des uns aux autres. Alors que les trois capitaines qui l'accompagnent ont toujours la main sur la garde de leur katana, Shunsui s'assoit face à Kariya._

_- « Poursuivez, je vous prie. » _

_Le Bount déglutit péniblement, puis pose son regard sur celui qu'il n'a pas quitté depuis sa dernière aventure dans Karakura. Un hochement de ce dernier, et il reprend son histoire, au grand bonheur de Yachiru._

_La voix de Kariya est mélodieuse et lorsque l'histoire se termine enfin, c'est sous les applaudissements de la fillette et de Shunsui._

_- « Elle était bien l'histoire, hein ? », fait-elle à l'attention de tous ceux qui l'entourent et qui sont bien trop sérieux._

_- « Oui, Kariya-san est plus doué pour les raconter que pour renverser la Soul Society ! », ironise le commandant._

_Zaraki lève les yeux au ciel, agacé par cette perte de temps._

_- « Bon, y peut rester ? », se met-il à grogner._

_Shunsui prend le temps de se lever et affiche un grand sourire._

_- « Au moindre faux pas, ce sera l'exécution », lâche-t-il froidement._

_Fin du flashback_

Depuis ce jour, Kariya n'a pas commis le moindre faux pas. Bien au contraire, il s'est parfaitement intégré à sa nouvelle vie et a réussi à faire progresser un peu plus les gars de la onzième, les amenant dans une nouvelle ère, faite d'un chouillat de réflexion et d'un soupçon de subtilité. Son plus gros challenge aura été de parfaire l'éducation de Yachiru. Pas au point de lui faire faire la paperasse, parce que les miracles ont beau existé, faut pas non plus exagérer. Non, c'est lui qui s'en charge, et il accompagne depuis peu la fillette lors des réunions des vice-capitaines.

Pour le reste, le sexe est toujours bestial, plus proche de duel au sommet que de la tendresse entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Mais qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, les deux hommes sont très attachés l'un à l'autre, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas jurés un amour éternel. Kariya a trouvé un havre de paix. Si, si, même si cela parait étrange quand on évoque la onzième. Et Zaraki a trouvé tout ce qu'il cherchait : un adversaire, un ami, un amant.

* * *

**** A la douzième division**

A toute histoire, il faut un perdant et Kurotsuchi a aujourd'hui encore ce statut. Surveillé de très près par son nouveau supérieur, il a ramé pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que sortir un orteil de sa division, dans laquelle il a été confinée pendant plusieurs semaines, autorisé à assister aux seules réunions de capitaine. La fête de réhabilitation y compris lui est passée sous le nez. Et bien entendu, Kyôraku a refusé tout net qu'un espada soit rattaché à la douzième.

La sanction peut paraitre disproportionnée, mais Shunsui n'a pas apprécié de ne pas se souvenir de sa première fois avec Ryuken, et surtout de l'avoir chassé de la sorte. Le nouveau commandant oublie bien sûr que sans le gaz de Kurotsuchi, il n'aurait pas le Quincy dans sa vie.

Mayuri se contente donc d'observer de loin les spécimens arrancar, et comme ses recherches sont très encadrées (quand il a le bonheur d'être autorisé à les mener), il commence à s'ennuyer ferme au point de se remémorer son aventure dans Karakura et de penser à Keigo Asano, cet imbécile heureux avec qui il a connu son expérience la plus exaltante.

* * *

**** A la treizième division**

Peu de choses à dire si ce n'est un nom : la maison du bonheur. C'est ainsi que la treizième division est cataloguée aujourd'hui. Déjà que Jûshiro Ukitake a toujours été aussi gentil qu'un bisounours, mais depuis qu'il a retrouvé son vice-capitaine et que ce dernier est devenu son petit ami, c'est comme s'il était en orbite autour de la planète 'sourions-à-longueur-de-journée-tellement-nous-sommes-amoureux'.

Parce qu'il est le meilleur ami du nouveau commandant, et parce que tout le monde aimait Kaien Shiba, le capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs a obtenu gain de cause et retrouvé son ancien lieutenant. Alors même qu'il est devenu un espada, Kaien a récupéré son poste et une bonne partie de la sympathie de ces congénères. Il a surtout pu à nouveau serrer dans ses bras sa sœur et son frère. Ces derniers sont revenus vivre à proximité du Seireitei puisque, dans sa grande bonté, le chef du clan Kuchiki leur a octroyé une grande maison au sein même de la Soul Society. De bonne proportion, la masure a nécessité quelques travaux, mais rien n'a jamais fait peur à Kukkaku Shiba et c'est devenu le lieu de séjour d'Ichigo lorsqu'il est de passage.

Heureux en couple, Jûshiro et Kaien sont devenus malgré eux les protagonistes d'un jeu répandu parmi les shinigamis. On raconte qu'en secret, il existe un compteur qui enregistre chaque jour qui passe, le nombre de sourires que les deux hommes dispensent autour d'eux. Rumeur ou vérité, peu importe. Ces deux-là se sont retrouvés pour ne plus se quitter.

* * *

La plus grande surprise provient du **Hueco Mundo**, puisque le monde des hollows est revenu à son ancien possesseur. Lorsqu'il a senti le vent tourné, Barragan s'est empressé d'avancer ses pions et, s'alliant avec Zommari Le Roux, il s'est emparé de Las Noches où il a pu récupérer un trône digne de ce nom, dans un château à la hauteur de sa puissance. S'il est une chose qu'on ne peut enlever Aizen, c'est le goût sûr qu'il a pour les choses.

L'espada de la vieillesse a en outre profité des rapprochements entre shinigamis et espadas, pour avancer l'idée d'un traité de paix, asseyant un peu plus son pouvoir grâce à ses anciens ennemis. En ça, son ancien fracción, lui a été d'un aide secourable. Le commandant Kyôraku a accepté à la condition expresse que le dirigeant veille à tenir ses sujets. Le traité a été signé entre les murs de la première division, et joyeusement félicité par la Soul Society toute entière, les deux parties étant plus que conscientes d'entrer dans une nouvelle ère.

* * *

Bien sûr, sur terre aussi, des changements ont été opérés. Les jeunes humains n'ont pas été obligés de risquer leur vie dans cette guerre, ce qui en soi, est déjà un immense bonheur.

oOo

**Keigo** a repris le cours de sa vie. Fier comme Artaban, il a raconté son dépucelage à Mizuiro et Tatsuki. Bien sûr, il aurait pu se contenter du passage de la salle de bain, et omettre les détails un peu bizarres de son périple, mais le nigaud en lui n'a pas pu se retenir. Et bien évidemment, ses amis ne l'ont pas cru. Qui pourrait croire qu'il ait rencontré un grand type bizarre avec des peintures de guerre sur le visage, que le type en question demande à prendre un bain et qu'au contact de l'eau, il se transforme en une splendide jeune femme qui ne demande qu'à être soulagée sexuellement ? Pas de chance pour lui, Ichigo a refusé d'alléguer ses propos. Et depuis ce jour, il se contente de rêves érotiques le mettant en scène avec une femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux jaunes, et à la voix d'une douceur infinie. Bah oui, ça reste un rêve.

oOo

**Du côté d'Uryû**, le jeune homme a repris des études où il excelle et a retrouvé ses fils et ses aiguilles pour s'adonner de nouveau à sa passion pour la couture. Bien sûr, créer et coudre des vêtements ne sont plus les seuls hobbies qui le font vibrer. La langue et les mains d'un certain blond lui sont devenues presque aussi nécessaires que l'air pour respirer, au grand dam de son père. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Faire emprisonner Urahara aurait été aussi inutile que néfaste pour ses nouvelles relations avec son fils. Et puis, il aurait bon dos de lui jeter la pierre, lui qui partage son temps entre l'hôpital, son appartement et ceux de Kyôraku.

Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, Uryû s'est rapidement habitué à avoir _un_ petit ami. Et puis, il l'aime bien son pervers. Avec lui, il expérimente tout un tas de choses en position allongée, debout, assis… et la liste est longue. Le jeune homme en est même arrivé à la conclusion, qu'il aurait probablement mené une vie ordinaire et d'un calme inquiétant s'il était sorti avec une gentille fille. Il l'aurait épousé et serait devenu froid et ennuyeux. Au moins avec Kisuke, il a découvert qu'il aimait le sexe et qu'à l'occasion, il n'était pas contre un peu de perversité.

Et son amant le lui rend bien. Rêvant depuis qu'il le connaissait de le dépuceler en bonne et dû forme, le shinigami banni est plus qu'heureux d'avoir su le garder. Et puis, le petit apprend tellement vite !

oOo

**Pour Chad** aussi, la vie a changé. Retourner à sa vie d'avant a été chose facile. Ce qui l'a été moins, ce fût de constater que ses deux amis n'étaient plus seuls et par conséquent, n'avaient plus autant de temps à lui consacrer. Il avait toujours été solitaire sans que cela ne le gêne. Et puis, il y a eu ses amis, les aventures, l'autre monde, celui de la Soul Society et sa vie tranquille lui est devenue insipide.

Il a repensé à tout ce qui lui était arrivé, surtout à l'épisode de la femme-chat. Il s'est rapproché d'Urahara, et de fil en aiguille, il a commencé à la fréquenter. A sa grande surprise, Yoruichi s'est conduite avec beaucoup d'intelligence : elle ne lui a pas sauté dessus. Ils ont sympathisé avant de prendre part à des activités beaucoup plus excitantes.

Ils se sont même inscrits à des cours de tango.

oOo

**Ichigo** a beaucoup mûri. Ce gaillard courageux et sans peur était d'une innocence à pleurer sur les choses de l'amour, y compris le sexe. Le gaz de Kurotsuchi l'a jeté dans les affres de la vie à deux alors qu'il n'y était pas préparé. Son caractère entier ne se prêtait pas à surmonter la possessivité d'un Ichinose, très sûr de lui et jaloux comme un pou ! Heureusement qu'il a de vrais sentiments pour le brun et qu'il disposait des conseils avisés de son père, parce qu'il aurait jeté l'éponge très rapidement. Il a fait des concessions et surtout, il a assimilé un fait évident : être en-dessous ne signifie pas être soumis. Aujourd'hui, Ichigo connait son corps et sait se donner et donner du plaisir. Le rouquin possède autant de prédispositions pour le sexe que pour le combat avec un zanpakutô. C'est peu dire !

Peut-être est-ce en ça qu'Ichinose a eu du mal avec lui. Macho dans l'âme, il voulait d'un petit ami comme on veut d'une femme qui attend patiemment à la maison le retour de son homme. Une vision acculée du couple, mais assez répandu chez des shinigamis dont le mode de vie est plus proche du siècle dernier que du monde moderne dans lequel baignent les Kurosaki. Il n'avait pas compris qu'Ichigo est jeune, vivant et pas du genre à se laisser enchaîner sans rien dire. Lui aussi a été obligé de changer sa façon de voir et de taire le dominateur en lui. Il ne le regrette pas. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il se souvient de ce passé pas si lointain où il suivait Kariya, il se dit que ç'eût été dommage de tuer ce jeune homme qu'il considère désormais comme son âme sœur.

oOo

**Isshin** a rapidement refait surface après cette nuit incroyable. En même temps, il a été fort occupé avec son fils. D'une part, il a fallu lui expliquer à propos de son vrai nom et de son statut d'ancien capitaine. Pas facile de reconnaitre qu'on a menti à son propre enfant, bien qu'il s'en soit sorti dans une égratignure. Le pire pour lui fut d'avouer à Ichigo que Masaki était une Quincy et d'affronter la surprise, l'incompréhension puis la douleur dans les yeux du rouquin.

D'autre part, son fils, toujours lui, a eu besoin de son aide. Sa mise en couple avec un homme, doublé d'un shinigami, l'a quelque peu dérouté, mais il est passé outre. Il le fallait pour Ichigo. Il lui a offert l'attention dont le plus jeune avait besoin et une part de son expérience d'homme marié. L'instinct et la capacité d'adaptation d'Ichigo ont fait le reste.

Sur son expérience avec Aizen, il s'est posé un tas de questions, tournant essentiellement autour de sa sexualité. Il n'est pas contre les gays, mais lui a toujours été attiré par les femmes. Surtout une, la sienne. Il a mis du temps à effacer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à l'avoir trompée, et ce n'est que grâce à ses deux amis, Kisuke et Ryuken, qu'il a pu le faire. Le blond a réussi à lui extirper qu'il avait pris un pied d'enfer et Ryuken a ironisé qu'au moins, il avait une vie sexuelle pendant une demi-heure !

Finalement, il reconnait aujourd'hui avoir aimé frotter sa peau contre celle de Sosûke, et s'il n'était pas ce personnage honni, il l'aurait recherché. Alors, pour compenser, le bonheur de cette étreinte, il la revit en rêve, dans la chaleur de ses draps, protégé dans l'espace intime de sa chambre.

oOo

Pourtant, si Isshin est reparti à sa vie de médecin de quartier et de père tranquille, pour **Aizen**, la donne est complètement différente. Après avoir perdu son trône, la totalité de son espada et sa virginité, le traitre à la mèche s'est retrouvé le bec dans l'eau. Pourchassé à grands renforts de missions par les plus hauts gradés, surtout les vizards, il n'a dû sa survie qu'à sa parfaite maitrise en kidô et au pouvoir d'illusion de son zanpakutô. Depuis, la signature du traité, il a compris qu'il ne pourrait plus retenter son plan. Tout le monde ayant eu vent de ses projets, il ne peut plus recourir à l'effet de surprise. En outre, il ne dispose plus d'une armée.

En conclusion, il se terre dans le monde réel, au sein de la ville de Karakura, essayant d'échapper à des raids qui, jour après jour, resserrent les mailles du filet qui risquent de l'emprisonner. Le nouveau dirigeant du Gotei est peut-être plus tolérant que le vieux Yamamoto, il n'en demeure pas moins que les crimes qu'il a commis sont bien trop nombreux pour être pardonnés. La mort ou la prison à vie, sont les seules issues possibles pour lui.

Malgré ça, dans le petit studio miteux qu'il réussit à louer grâce à un travail dans une librairie, qu'il a obtenu grâce à l'illusion de Kyôka Suigetsu, il se prend à repenser à l'étreinte des bras d'un certain brun. Cet homme qu'il l'a dominé, le seul qu'il ait réussi à le dominer. Parfois, il meurt d'envie d'aller l'observer. Mais il ne le fait pas. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Isshin n'est pas le premier shinigami venu. Et puis, il y a son fils et Ichinose avec qui il s'est accoquiné, et ces deux-là n'ont jamais subi son pouvoir de l'illusion. Qui sait si le gamin aux cheveux orange ne serait pas capable d'y être insensibilisé ?

Alors il se contente de vivre une vie d'humain, lui qui rêvait de mener la vie d'un dieu. Une vie amputée de tout, une vie de solitude.

* * *

Ça fait neuf mois que la guerre n'a pas eu lieu, et c'est la fin de la journée. Il fait encore jour et Sosûke marche d'un pas décidé vers le quartier des Kurosaki. Comme tous les jours, il est dans un gigaï, habillé à l'occidental, tel un homme respectable. Il parvient devant la porte du domicile et frappe. Il sait qu'il les trouvera tous attablés. C'est l'heure du souper et les Kurosaki ont un esprit de famille très développé.

La porte s'ouvre et Isshin se fige sur le seuil.

- « Bonsoir », fait la voix claire d'Aizen.

* * *

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivie pendant ce décompte et toute ma gratitude, oui je dis bien gratitude, à celles qui m'ont encouragée par de petits mots. Vous faire plaisir et vous surprendre, c'est quelque chose que j'ai ADORE faire chaque jour. Je fais une petite pause pour recharger mes batteries, tout en poursuivant la publication de l'acte 6, dont il ne me reste que l'épilogue à écrire.**


End file.
